Venomous Reality
by Jageroux
Summary: He had been betrayed by the man he trusted. He couldn't help the only two he cared about. Now he was in another world, practically hell itself, and he didn't expect anything that would follow. His very sanity would be strained causing reality and nightmare to blur, but he'd survive and return to his world. Onesided UltearxCobra? CobraxAngel. AU. Currently at Arc 2/5. Few OCs.
1. Venomous Meeting

Summary:

He had been betrayed by the man he trusted. He couldn't help the only two he cared about. Now he was in another world, practically hell itself, and he didn't expect anything that would follow. His very sanity would be strained causing reality and nightmare to blur, but he'd survive and return to his world. Onesided UltearxCobra? CobraxAngel. AU. Currently at Arc 2/5. Few OCs.

* * *

**Important Note:**

The first chapter, this one here, is, without a doubt, rough. Hopefully not in terms of grammatical quality but in terms of content. This chapter is just a tad bit violent, not over the top shit, but I just want to make sure people are informed beforehand. The entire story isn't as rough as this chapter is, so if after you read this and feel like, hopefully, continuing the story but are slightly put off by the violence, which I don't think is _insanely_ graphic, you'll be happy to know the following chapters are pleasantly mild.

If I had to I'd say on a scale of 1-10, violence wise this chapter would be a 7/8? Eh, it ain't that bad is what I'm trying to say and all chapters following are without a doubt, 6/7.

* * *

Blah, blah, blah. Usual shit about me bitching about something or having a fangasm.

AC3 is awesome. The only game I want now is the new DMC.

It's awesome because DMC and Hollywood Undead's new album, 'Notes From The Underground' come out in the same month!

I may go on a slight dry spell, so I can kill demon's while rocking out to HU.

Although, this is 11,328 words that I typed in **2 Days!** Crazy shit right?

I'm finishing up on VT then I'm going to take a day of rest and hang out with either my sister or my girlfriend. I get them mixed up sometimes.

Wait...That sounds so wrong...Eh, screw it.

* * *

Massive thanks to **_Shedauwz_** for providing helpful insight and recommending a plot for me to work around.

* * *

BludHaven

A loud thumping of base could be heard as the tempo trembled and the massive warehouse like building appeared to shake as the base dropped before rapidly speeding back up before once again dropping sporadically.

Three figures walked through the crowded building as red and black strobe lights flashed around them. They made their way through the crowd with impassive faces showing no emotions to the events around them.

People flailed around about around them, high off of whatever their poison of choice was. While others delved into the desires of their bodies finding pleasure in any everything. Some in the confines of chains and in the pain of whips, others in the embrace of strangers that wanted more intimate but equally ravenous sexual relations.

Screams of pain and cries of help were drowned out by the thumping base as those who wandered here lost in search of something more, something to ease their suffering, were devoured by those who had been submersed themselves in their desires.

Lifeless bodies slumped to the floor as the crowd continued to delve into their lust, not caring about anything else other than the present. They had been lost themselves and only lived for sensations, nothing more.

But these three figures paid no mind to them. No, they felt no pity towards the pitiful state of those around them. They had been accepted that these people had given up on life and were simply living to live, as pitiful as the state they submerged themselves in was. As they were beings who were created without the core fundamentals to process humor or to be prideful they didn't laugh. Compared to those who prided themselves as being of a higher caliber than the 'people' who delved into the carnal pleasures of their bodies and minds.

The three figures walked up a flight up stairs walking over the unconscious bodies of those who were either dying, or had been rendered unconscious from whatever they pleasured themselves from before their bodies finally succumbed to the need for rest. Which wouldn't last long. They continued walking as a random person grabbed one of the bodies before dragging them back into the crowd.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and stared at the door as a camera appeared and a blue tinted light came from the camera. It scanned them each individually before giving a small beep before the door opened and the three walked through the door.

They were promptly met by low moans as the room they entered was filled with a purple light. All about were….people, if they could still be called such a thing. They had been swallowed in their own depravity, but these weren't like the rest. No, these were the daily picks for entertainment. There may have been something special about them or they were simply picked at random. Bodies writhed on the floor as they were consumed by lust. Others hung from the ceiling in corner, with multiple lacerations covering their bodies as their blood dripped into a bowl on the floor and others sat on all fours like dogs, licking it up as if they were dying from thirst.

These three figures paid no mind though. They were simply sent to deliver a message, not make observations about the current state of 'the faceless', as those who have 'given up' on life were called.

They made their way to the end of the room where a red haired man sat in a chair, with his left leg hanging off the chair onto the floor while his other leg was bent with his foot resting on top of the armrest and he let his back lay against the opposite armrest keeping his head supported by placing his elbow on the same armrest and resting his chin on his palm while he used his other hand to absent mindedly pet the head of the purple-haired girl that sat in front of his chair. He lazily watched the depravity of other humans, not finding anything that really interested him.

His eyes wandered to the three figures standing before him, in there neat little pinstripe suits with their non-changing faces. A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Something must have happened if he was being sent messengers. He watched as the one in the middle stepped forward before his head leaned back and his neck partially detached from his shoulder, being held together at the back. A wire with an eye at the end slithered out of the hole before aiming itself at the red-haired man as it 'blinked' and the hologram of a woman appeared.

She wore an oversized police hat that shaded her face only leaving her mouth visible as she dressed in a revealing police officer uniform that was unbuttoned down to her stomach and a half tied tie that hung precariously between her breasts. Along with a mini skirt that ended at her thighs along with fishnet stockings that ended right where her skirt ended along with leather boots that ended right below her knees.

She smirked as she saw the red haired man. He wore black pants that had multiple belts wrapped around his right leg that were wrapped so they ended right above his knee. On the left leg there was a gold cross that began at the waist before going down above his knee before stopping and circling around before forming a straight a line behind his knee before ending below his knee and circling back around reforming below the front of knee before going down the rest of the pants' leg. Along with a black shirt that had the words 'Blackstar' printed on the front of it in a graffiti like manner covered by a dark red leather hoodie/jacket that was torn at the right sleeve showing he had the words 'Uroboros' tattooed on his forearm with the letters going in circle along with multiple scars along his arm. A scar went down from his right temple down over his right eye, which still worked surprisingly, before ending at his chin. While another scar that began in front of his right ear ran across his face right below his right eye intersecting with his vertical scar before going across the bridge of his nose and ending underneath his left eye forming a cross on the right side of his face.

"Cobra." The woman said as smirk danced across her lips and the red haired man, Cobra, sighed.

Great. It was _her._

"What do you want _Mileena_?" he asked the woman putting emphasis on the name she told him to call her by; still angry he couldn't find out her real name.

"Aw, is something wrong Cobra?" she asked with mock concern.

"What the hell do you want you annoying woman?" he asked not wanting to dance around with her and her senseless banter.

"Aw, is something wrong with Cobra? Does Cobra need a hug? Maybe Cobra wants a different sort of comfort?" she asked as she folded her arms underneath her breast before squeezing them giving Cobra a better view of her cleavage.

"Hardly. I just don't fill like dealing with you." He said scowling as Mileena giggled in return.

"My precious, precious Cobra, when are you going to stop being a stick in the mud and have some fun? Or am I not interesting enough for you?" she asked while Cobra rolled his eyes feeling an incoming headache starting to set.

"No, you are very interesting, it's just I want to get this over with." Cobra growled as he continued to pet the girl sitting in front of him's head.

The woman smirked, "There's been rumors of rebels in your area. Make sure it stays nothing more than a rumor." She said as a chuckled escaped Cobra's lips.

"Are you trying to tell me, there are people in this district that aren't either drugged out, killing themselves or someone else or having a massive orgy? This is going to be amusing to see." Cobra said laughing as the woman let out a light laugh of her own.

"Well, I said it's a rumor, and it may be just that, a rumor. But we have to consider the fact that it may be truth and if it is, it needs to be eliminated. I take it you can handle this?" she asked as Cobra stood up and the girl who's head he was petting immediately crawled away into a corner.

Cobra stretched as his back popped, "If there ain't no resistance I'll let you know, if there is, there won't be after I'm done." He stated plainly as the woman blew him a kiss.

"I knew I could trust you lover boy." She said before the hologram flashed out and Cobra rolled his eyes.

The snake like device retracted into the man's neck before his neck fully reattached to his body, before all three men like clockwork turned around and walked out of the room at the same pace.

Cobra turned and looked out the window at the polluted sky and could barely discern the hazy image of the moon, which appeared to be laughing at him as if it knew something he didn't. He walked over to the window before opening it and was met by the rush of warm air. A slight grin a spread across his face before it was replaced by scowl as he smelt the stench of dead bodies, drugs and sex. He placed a foot on the window seal before he gripped both sides of the window pane before jumping through the window and sailing through the air and landing on the roof a building across from the warehouse.

He looked down at the ground and saw the jumbled mass of bodies that looked like nothing more than ants waiting to be crushed from where he stood.

He watched as 'masters' strolled through the masses of bodies with their 'pets' on display for people to gawk at and get whatever credits or valuables they had to purchase a new 'pet'.

His eyes wandered to the darker corners and watched as hopeless addicts were beaten for not being able to pay for whatever poison they got on loan and other begged for more as they were wracked with pains of not having their high while others died pitiful deaths from overdosing.

Cobra chuckled and shook his head in pity. At least it wasn't him.

He reached into his pocket before pulling out a metal black 'stick' that was about as long as his finger. He shook it quickly and one side twisted away now pointing outwards making the stick appear to be longer before a blue sphere appeared in front of his face. He watched as it formed a model of his district and watched as a red ring surrounded a building. That was where he was heading. He shook it again and the stick that twisted away twisted back into its normal position. He ran across the roof before jumping onto another roof, gradually making his way to his destination before he stopped and looked around at his district.

It was full of decrepit buildings that were all aching to collapse on themselves and he sighed. The other bastard that was in charge of this district just had to get himself killed. Forcing someone to take over the district and Cobra just so happened to be that unlucky person. He went from being in charge of a shittastic district to being in charge of the worst district possible.

He rubbed his face as he went back to running across the roof before jumping onto another one. He couldn't even use any tech to get to his destination faster because if he tried to use it, it would probably be stolen and the fact that no one gives a shit about his district; no one would help him recover it.

He sighed as he just decided to jump across roof tops until he reached his destination.

* * *

_Earthland_

Cobra gasped for air as he ran through a forest. He couldn't remember exactly how long he'd been running but he knew he wasn't far enough.

'_Shit, those bastards are probably still after me.'_

He thought as he continued running through the forest, swatting stray branches out of his way as he came to a small river. He took a moment to rest as he thought back to everything that happened. They'd failed to revive Nirvana, well they _did_ revive it, it's just everything got fucked up in the process.

He let out a small groan as he felt his shoulder and could feel the blood flowing out along with the rampant throbbing that was going throughout his entire arm.

'_Damn that back stabbing bastard.'_

His mind wandered back to when Brain shot him in through his shoulder. He remembered reading his thoughts and what Brain thought about him, no, all of the Oración Seis. How Brain threw them away as soon as they lost and Cobra couldn't help but feel disgust at Brain's betrayal.

'_Fuck, no time to think about this shit now. I got to get out of here before those council dogs catch up with me.'_

He quickly ripped off the remains of his jacket before he tore a strip of it off and shoddily wrapping it around his injured shoulder. He stared at his guild stamp on his shoulder before he dug his nails into his shoulder before dragging his nails through his skin leaving three cuts going through his guild stamp.

He was no longer a member of Oración Seis.

His ears twitched as he picked up the sound of leaves rustling about a mile away from him, but he surprisingly couldn't detect any thoughts.

'_Shit….'_

He took off running through the stream, jumping across the rocks that stuck out of the stream before quickly arriving on the other side of the stream as he continued running through the forest. He huffed out a ragged breath as he thought about Cuberos.

When he woke up he didn't see Cuberos anywhere and no matter how much he called out for her, she never came to him. He closed his eyes as he leaned against a tree and felt himself getting light-headed.

'_Damn, what the hell did Brain hit me with? I shouldn't be about to pass out from a damn shoulder wound.'_

He pushed himself off of the tree as he stumbled forward almost tripping as he continued running. Now wasn't the time to be passing out from a damn shoulder wound. He'd survived way worse than that when he was in the Tower of Heaven. He thought back to his days there and the hell he had to endure.

He slowed down before leaning against another tree. This wasn't any good. At this rate he'd be captured in an hour. He looked around him inspecting his surroundings.

He was in damn forest, there had to be something poisonous around. He closed his eyes and listened intently as he heard a rattle coming from behind him and he staggered through the bushes and came upon a lone rattlesnake staring at him.

He sighed as he walked to the snake which rattled its tail in warning as it let out a hiss. It was going to have to do.

"C'mere you little bastard." Cobra said with a hoarse voice as the rattlesnake rushed out towards him. It slithered around him before it quickly shot out towards his back leg aiming to bite him. As it sailed through the air Cobra instinctively turned around and grabbed it by the head, pressing its mouth shut with his index finger and thumb.

He took a deep breath as he raised it in the air and eyed its stomach. He grabbed its tail with his other hand to reduce some of the squirming. He groaned as he opened his mouth and brought the snake close to him as he bit into its stomach.

He flinched as he felt the initial resistance of the snake's stomach to his teeth before nearly gagging as he felt its stomach suddenly give and flood his mouth with blood. He only wanted the poison, he wasn't a damn vampire. He coughed, still biting into the snake's stomach, as the thick blood filled his mouth and he tasted the metallic tinge of the snake's blood. He let out a soft groan of happiness as he finally, tasted the poison.

Little by little he could feel the throbbing in his shoulder start to subside before he stopped tasting anything. Well he tasted the dirt that was on the snake's stomach, but that wasn't the point. He pulled the snake's carcass away and saw it was shriveled up.

His eyes widened. Did that mean he also, ate the snake's intestines? As the thought flooded his mind he suddenly tasted the remnants of the snake's metallic blood in his mouth. Not good. He collapsed to his knees as he vomited all over the ground, getting rid of the snake's blood along with the poison. Even worse.

The throbbing immediately returned in his shoulder before resonating all throughout his arm. Damn his Dragon Slayer Magic. Instead of being affected by poison like most people, it healed him. Obviously due to him being the Poison Dragon Slayer, right?

That's not the point; it acted as food, or if you prefer, a drink, to him. Unlike when most people are injected with poison, which immediately begins merging with a person's blood, thus making it difficult to remove the poison, he ate it. It didn't immediately go into his blood stream, no, it stuck around. It lingered in him. Thus, making it possible to lose.

He stared at the regurgitated poison infused blood, and honestly thought about trying to lick it up before promptly ejecting it out of his mind. He wasn't a damn animal. He stood up shakily before stumbling back and holding his forehead. He pulled his hand away from his forehead and saw it was wet from his sweat. Damn. He turned around and started stumbling through the forest as his ears twitched.

'_Fuck. They're across the lake.'_

He began running lopsidedly, half stumbling trying his best to get away from his pursuers. He broke out of the bushes and looked around and saw he was in a canyon area with boulders everywhere.

'_I can't keep running. Eventually I'm going to have to fight them. May as well ambush the bastards.'_

He surveyed the area and saw a cluster of rocks near the top of the canyon and set off towards it. He grabbed one of the rocks that were jutting out of the side of the canyon before giving it a slight tug. He instantly regretting it as his arm started throbbing even harder than it was before.

He sighed as he grit his teeth and pulled himself up as he placed a foot on the wall and reached up grabbing a small rock that was sticking out of the wall with his other hand. He continued to do this, gradually getting higher and higher up the canyon, toward the cluster of rocks he could hide behind, and spring his trap which he hadn't even figured out yet. He paused as he listened and heard the soldier's footsteps getting ever closer.

He shook his head, no time to think about that. He reached up and continued climbing and gasped as his foot slipped, knocking him off balance. As his foot slipped his hand's grip loosened. He quickly rammed his foot into the canyon wall creating a foot hole of his own as he strengthened his grip. He sighed as he continued crawling up the wall.

He heard their footsteps getting closer, and he panicked.

Note: When climbing up a canyon, don't get distracted or panicked, or you may wind up fucking up.

His hand slipped and he fell back, unable to grab anything.

'_Fuck.'_

He watched the sky as it got ever so further away and the wind whistled in his ears and he could faintly see his hair seemingly floating towards the sky.

Crack.

He gasped as he felt something sharp sticking into his back. Shit, he landed on a rock. He closed his eyes and grunted as he tried to move to no avail. His ears twitched and he opened his right eye before looking off to the side and was met by the threatening sight of a garrison of Rune Knights, consisting of a squad leader and four soldiers.

'_Double fuck.'_

"Well, well, look at this boy. Seems like he learned the hard way you can't fly." the leader said as his men chuckled and Cobra narrowed his eyes. He recognized that voice. He couldn't place it exactly but that voice was definitely familiar.

His eyes wandered up to the man's face and his eyes widened as he had to fight back the urge to throw up. That face. He growled showing his teeth as the men all laughed at him.

"Oi, Oi, Cap'n, I think the 'ittle snake is going to 'ite us!" One of the men said laughing and Cobra rolled over onto his stomach.

He pushed himself up slightly with both of his arms before they gave out and he collapsed back onto the ground. He pushed himself back up with his elbows digging into the ground and he moved his legs so he would be on his knees, giving the sight of a person on all fours.

He breathed ragged breaths as someone walked over to him.

"You're a member of Oración Sies." The man stated plainly as he held his staff.

"Tch, hardly." Cobra said with a slight chuckle.

He was suddenly hit on the back of the head with the staff causing his face to slam into the ground as he barely kept himself up on all fours.

"Don't lie to me." The man said as he placed a foot on Cobra's back and raised Cobra's head by placing the tip of the staff under his chin and raising his head so Cobra could look into his face.

"And when you address me, I expect you to say, 'sir'. Understand scum?" The man asked as Cobra chuckled.

"Go fuck yoursel-"he was cut off as the staff slammed into the side of his face knocking it back into the ground.

"I remember you. You were one of those brats in the Tower of Heaven, weren't you?" The man asked as Cobra raised his head slowly as he took ragged breaths.

"Yeah, I was. And I remember you. I was the one who swore to kill you. How the hell did you become a Rune Knight?" Cobra asked as the man laugh before slamming the staff against the back of his head knocking his head back into the ground. Cobra let out a groan as he felt his vision getting blurry before he felt the weight of the man's foot removed off his back and he let out a sigh.

"Me and my squad were able to escape in the mass of confusion during the revolt and were quickly picked up by a group of Rune Knights. We told them who we were, with slight alterations to our story of course, and they allowed us to join them. Amazing story isn't it?" He asked as Cobra flinched when he moved as his back still ached.

The man then slammed the rod down onto his back in the same place he landed on the rock and Cobra barely muffled a scream as he felt as though his back was breaking. He laid his head on the ground as the man slammed the staff onto his back repeatedly and his fingers dug into the ground as he continued to muffle his screams.

Like hell he was going to let that bastard know he was hurting him.

He coughed as the man stepped back and Cobra tried to move only to feel as if his back was being broke in half. He coughed as he tasted something salty on his lips and he realized he cried.

'_Dammit.'_

"Aw, does the baby want his mommy? Men, go and retrieve this pitiful sack of shit's mother." The man ordered as the men laughed.

"Report sir!" one of the soldiers said laughing as he gave a salute and the man nodded towards him to go on, "It pains me to report that this pitiful sack of shit's mother is dead." The soldier said as the men laughed even louder.

The captain nodded, "Perhaps 'tis for the best eh, men? I mean, it would be saddening for a mother to see her son in such a pitiful state, and even worse, realize she gave birth to one of the most useless pieces of trash on the earth." The captain said as they all laughed and Cobra grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

He was not going to cry. Fuck that. He glared at the captain who simply smirked in his direction before he looked to one of his soldiers.

"Show this piece of trash the meaning of suffering." The man commanded as the soldier stepped forward and pulled a vial of murky silver liquid out of his robes. The soldier grabbed Cobra by the back of his hair, before pulling him up and intentionally bending his back backwards and Cobra bit his bottom lip to the point it bled and he glared at the soldier who chuckled in return.

He uncapped the vial and the smell of numerous scents filled Cobra's nostrils. Cobra smiled as he was able to detect a single scent. Poison.

"Oh? Something entertaining?" the soldier asked as Cobra shook his head dumbly unable to stop smiling.

"Do you even know what this is? Obviously you don't, so let me tell you. _This_ is a slow acting poison, and guess what? You're about to drink it." He said sadistically and Cobra chuckled.

"Well, I am thirsty." He admitted and the man glared.

"Trying to die cocky are we?"

"I have no intention of dying. Killing you? Yup." Cobra said laughing as the man shoved the vial in his mouth before pouring the contents inside and pulling the vial away and letting Cobra fall to the ground.

"Heh, let's see who's going to die now." The soldier said cockily as Cobra said mumbled something that was barely audible.

"What you saying? If you're begging you better speak up. I may kill you quickly and make sure you don't suffer." The soldier said as Cobra began laughing, louder and louder as the soldier laughed with him.

"I didn't know it made them go crazy!" he said excitedly as the other soldiers laughed but the captain narrowed his eyes and watched Cobra and his ever growing laughter.

Cobra suddenly stopped laughing and the soldier stopped laughing and looked down at him.

"Dead are we?"

"**Dokury**_**ū**__** Kiba! (Poison Dragon's Fang)"**_Cobra shouted as his arm was covered in poison and he raised his arm in an uppercut and stood up at the same time. The uppercut was aimed so it would go towards the soldier's groin and as it connected Cobra pulled his arm up, ripping the man in half as he turned around and glared at the captain and his soldiers.

They watched as Cobra showed them his canine teeth which had elongated as he grinned ignoring the pain in his bruised cheek from when the captain assaulted him with his staff.

"What's the matter fuckers? Cat got your tongue?" Cobra asked as he glared at them and the soldier who he ripped in half's body began deteriorating.

The captain and his soldiers backed away in fear as they readied their staffs prepared to fight.

"H-How the hell!? You were just on the ground barely able to stand a-a-and now, y-you just killed…." The captain trailed off not able to comprehend what just happened.

Cobra chuckled and tilted his head to the side as he grinned, "Looks like no one told you, I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer."

The captain's eyes widened and his hands began to tremble as Cobra took a single step towards him before disappearing out of view. The Rune Knights looked around and one of the soldiers gasped as he saw of trail of poison heading towards him. Cobra instantly appeared in view before jumping in the air and spinning around as poison appeared around his legs and trailed them as he rotated in the air.

"_**Dokuryū Rasengaku! (**__**Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw)"**_ Cobra said as he continued to spin as he kicked forward sending two fang like waves of poison at Rune Knights and most were able to get out of the way except for the unlucky bastard that first saw Cobra. He was hit full force by Cobra's attack and was knocked back into the canyon wall and screamed in hoarse voice as his skin began to corrode, leaving only his skull with its jaw hanging mid scream.

As the others saw this they felt as if all hope was lost. One of the soldiers rushed at Cobra from his right side, swinging his staff at Cobra's face as it began to glow with a bright hue. Cobra grabbed it as it was inches from his face and poison surrounded his hand before it caused the staff to corrode.

The soldier dropped the staff and back away as Cobra grabbed him by the collar and pulled his other arm back as it was coated poison.

"_**Dokuryū Mesu Hirateuchi! (Poison Dragon's Bitch Slap)"**_ Cobra yelled as everyone's jaw dropped at the name of the attack but all humor was lost as Cobra slapped the soldier sending him flying into the canyon wall and he stumbled around as he held his slowly corroding face. Cobra suddenly appeared in front of him spinning in the air before slamming his heel down on his head sending his face crashing into the ground.

He jumped towards the last soldier who swung his staff horizontally as Cobra ducked the attack and jumped forward ramming his shoulder into the man's solar plexus. As he did so he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the man's hair, pulling the man over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. He then twisted around coating his hand in poison before punching the man in stomach. He held it on his stomach and watched as the man began gasping for air while his eyes watered as the poison spread through his body.

Cobra stood up and glared at the captain who could only watch in fear as all of his men were killed. He gulped as Cobra took a step towards him and he instinctively took a step back.

"I swore I would kill you and I intend to do so." Cobra stated as his shoulder throbbed slightly. He was using too much magic. While the poison was potent, thus increasing the amount of magic he gained, it was only a vial so he would have to make it last until he could get somewhere where he could actually rest.

"W-Wait, n-no need for anything hasty!" The captain saidholding his staff in front of him with shaking arms as Cobra's face turned into one of disgust.

"I'm going to kill you. You could at least try to die with _some_ dignity." Cobra said sourly as a scowl appeared on his face and the captain gulped.

The captain rushed forward swinging his staff and Cobra ducked before twisting to the side and shoving his elbow into the captain's face. He watched as the captain staggered back before looking at Cobra with a look of fear across his face.

The captain yelled as he began swinging his staff erratically and Cobra, with contemptible ease, dodged every single swing before he saw his opening and he kicked the captain in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

The captain quickly recovered and picked up a handful of dirt before throwing it in Cobra's face and Cobra grunted as he tried wiping the dirt out of his eyes. The captain thought he could capitalize on this and swing his staff at Cobra's head but watched astonished as Cobra blocked it with the back of his hand even as he used his other hand to wipe the dirt out of his eyes.

Cobra smirked inwardly; glad he could read the captain's thoughts, as sporadic as they were. He leaned back as the captain swung at his face before swaying to the side to avoid a thrust and ducked to dodge an overhead swing before back stepping as the captain slammed the staff downwards.

Cobra opened his eyes as the captain stood astounded.

"So, are you ready to die like the pitiful man you are?" Cobra asked as poison appeared on his arms and legs.

The captain closed his eyes and nodded. He knew he was over.

Cobra chuckled as his hand shot forward.

"_**Dokuryū Totsuga! (Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust)"**_ Cobra said as a wave of poison shot out of his hand with the tip of it shaped like a snakes head with large fangs. It bit into the captain's sides causing him to cough up blood as the snake retracted back to Cobra, dragging the captain with it. The captain neared Cobra and the poison disappeared as Cobra slammed his fist into the captain's jaw before punching him in the stomach knocking him back. He quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side of the captain's head before punching him in the face. Afterwards he shoved his elbow into the captain's stomach before he jumped forward while simultaneously doing a backflip, shoving the toe of his shoe into the captain's chin lifting him off of the ground. Cobra landed on his feet and reached up, grabbing him by his foot and slamming him onto the ground before throwing him into the air.

"_**Dokuryū Sukeeru! (Poison Dragon's Scales)"**_ Cobra yelled as he slung his arms forward towards the captain and poison that resembled scales shot out towards the captain embedding themselves in his back causing the captain to cry out in pain as Cobra jumped in the air after him.

"_**Dokuryū Sōga! (Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs)"**_ Cobra yelled as he moved his arms towards the captain in the formation of a cross and two fang shaped waves of poison hit the captain head on sending him higher into the air as Cobra suddenly appeared above him shooting down towards him as poison surrounded his legs.

"_**Metsuryū Ōgi: Dokuryū Oni Kiba! (Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Poison Dragon's Demon Fang)"**_ Cobra yelled as he spun around rapidly causing the poison to wrap around his legs and seemingly harden as he curled into a ball and spun rapidly forming a ball of poison. As he neared the captain he came out of it slamming his right heel into the captain's stomach and as he did so a 'fang' of poison cut him in half going straight across and he spun in place and brought his left heel down hitting the top of the captain's skull cutting him in half from the top of his head down to his groin, leaving the captain in four separate decaying pieces. As his attacks hit the canyon floor they left a poisonous cross etched in the ground.

Cobra landed on the ground and wiped the tiny droplets of sweat from his forehead that had appeared. He looked around and saw the rocks had begun to decay and he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Perhaps he'd gone a tad bit overboard. Perhaps.

He looked up and saw the captain's decaying body be blown away by the wind. The past was behind him. He could probably hide out somewhere where the council wouldn't find him.

A faint smile danced on his lips as he looked to the sky and realized, he'd finally have piece.

The canyon floor suddenly caved in and Cobra screamed as he fell down the crevice. Looks like he really did go overboard.

He hit the ground roughly and had to roll to the side to avoid being flattened by a boulder. He stood up and coughed as dirt filled the air. He looked around to take in his surroundings and saw he was, in a hole.

"Freakin' great…." Cobra muttered to himself as he looked up and figured if he rested a while, he'd be able to use his magic to launch himself out.

"Well, I guess I can just hang here." Cobra said as he sat on a boulder. Damn it was uncomfortable. He scooted around trying to find some comfort as he felt it with his hand. It felt…._scaly._ Cobra looked up and saw a crimson eye peering down at him.

"…."

Cobra gulped as he jumped away before turning around and stared in awe as he saw two large crimson eyes peering down at him, with its body shrouded by shadow.

His eyes wandered to where he'd been sitting and it wasn't a boulder but a scaly and clawed hand. He chuckled, and looked back up to the crimson eyes that never wandered away from him.

"My, grandma, what big claws you have." Cobra remarked nervously as the sun's rays illuminated them.

The figures eyes rose and its hand moved as Cobra chuckled again as he backed away and silently cursed as he hit a wall.

An extremely scaly wall.

His head turned around as he inspected the wall and saw it was indeed scales and he looked back up to the eyes which hadn't even blinked.

"S-So…nice weather huh?" Cobra asked not knowing what else to say.

The crimson eyes narrowed.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about the weather I take it?" Cobra asked feeling his, oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-die meter skyrocket.

His eyes widened as something purple ball began forming and he watched in awe and fear as it shot towards him as he heard a roar and covered his ears to no avail as he passed out and the purple ball engulfed him.

* * *

_Wasteland_.

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

Ultear knew better than this. It was her own damn rule she created. Never be out in the Waste at night. While it wasn't a rule she created but more like common sense, something she seemed to lack, she complete lost track of time searching for scrap. She face palmed as a gust of cool wind blew by her and she looked over her shoulder to make sure nothing, or no one was following her.

'_Dammit. Out of all of the stupid things I've done, this takes the cake.'_

Ultear sighed as she quickly looked to her right thinking she heard something and sighed as it was nothing more than the wind blowing rocks across the ground.

'_To bad I can't make anything out of rocks.'_

She looked around, making sure she wasn't being followed. How the hell did she wind up staying out so late?

'_If I'm not back soon Minerva's gonna blow a gasket.'_

Ultear sighed as she trudged through the barren wasteland admiring the oh so beautiful dirt. And the beautiful rocks. Along with the beautiful smog covered sky. She was obviously being sarcastic.

She jumped as she heard a scream and instinctively hid behind a pile of rocks. She peered over them and saw a woman running, along with the ravenous laughter of the mad followed after her. She dropped down low as a chained harpoon shot through the woman's stomach, splattering blood all over the dirt painting it a disturbing crimson.

The woman fell to her knees as the harpoon retracted out of her stomach and it was pulled back by the chain before it was placed back in its holster by a bald man with multiple scars over his body and head along with one prominent scar circling his neck. He was shirtless but wore leather pants with spikes attached to the knees along with long leather gloves that covered his arms up to halfway between elbow and shoulder. An armored pad was strapped to his left shoulder and the other was left bare.

Ultear had to cover her mouth and suppress a groan from sickness as she saw a severed head and hand hanging from the man's hip.

A Raider.

'_Shit.'_

The woman tried to stand but as she did so raider stabbed her in the back of the head and Ultear flinched slightly from the gruesome sight. She couldn't let him know she was here. She did her best to suppress any noise she could make as the raider took a butcher knife that hung on his waist.

She watched as he removed the woman's clothes and began making markings on her body.

'_Oh god, he's making outlines.'_

She closed her eyes as the raider began cutting the woman into pieces laughing the entire time as she heard approaching footsteps. Her eyes widened as she saw four more raiders coming towards the other raider. They promptly joined him in cutting the corpse of the woman into pieces and she closed her eyes as one of them began chewing on the woman's arm, ripping through her flesh like it was an overcooked piece of steak.

They began whispering between one another before one of them stood up and looked over to where she was hiding.

They couldn't have known she was there. She hadn't made a sound and there was a nothing to give her away.

The raider, a woman this time, dressed like the other raider laughed.

"Come out little piggy. I know you're there." She whispered in a ragged and hoarse voice, as if she'd never talked in years and Ultear froze.

She was dead. She closed her eyes hoping that by some chance the raider was going to magically turn around and go in another direction.

No such luck.

She yelped as the woman grabbed her by the hair before yanking her over the rocks and throwing her onto the ground. Ultear turned around quickly and rolled to the side barely able to avoid being stabbed in the back before she stood up and tried running.

Bad idea.

She screamed as the harpoon shot through her shoulder and collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes as she tried to crawl away. Like hell she was going to just lie down and become their meal.

She screamed again as the harpoon was roughly ripped out of her shoulder and one of the raiders grabbed her by her heel and dragging her back to where they were dining.

The female raider rolled her over onto her back and stood over her as she took her knife and cut a line on her cheek as she kept murmuring the same word repeatedly.

"Pretty." The raider said with mad grin before she placed the knife one Ultear's throat and grinned. She pressed down and the tip of the knife penetrated her throat. Ultear gasped unable to comprehend the fact she was about to die.

The raider was about to shove the knife though her throat as they all looked up and as they heard a voice coming from the sky.

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" A voice yelled as it approached them and the female raider stepped away from Ultear as they all stared up in the sky. As the voice got closer she was able to see the figure a little clearer. Red-hair, black shirt, red pants with something wrapped around the legs, it was too far to away to get a clear view of whatever it was.

They watched as the figure suddenly sped up and hit the ground in the blink of an eye.

'_What the hell?' _

Cobra coughed as he waved away the dust. Why was he falling through the air? The last thing he remembered was something big roared and something purple coming at him.

He looked around and narrowed his eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong here.

Let's take a quick inventory of the evidence.

Exhibit A: 5 Crazy looking half naked people, with human limbs hanging off of their clothes.

Exhibit B: One of the crazy people was eating an arm.

Exhibit C: He could smell a fresh corpse.

Exhibit D: He could see the butchered remains of a corpse and he had to resist the urge to throw up.

Exhibit E: There was a woman lying on the ground with a bleeding throat.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how wrong this was.

His ears twitched as he tried to read one of the crazy looking people's mind.

Nothing.

He instead turned his mind reading to the woman with the bleeding throat.

Nothing.

'_What in the actual fuck?'_

One of the crazy people laughed and rushed at him and he swayed to the side avoiding a surprisingly accurate slash from an axe.

As the raiders turned their attention to the sudden arrival of Cobra, Ultear took the opportunity to crawl away to a safe distance.

One of them rushed at him laughing madly and slashed at Cobra's face as Cobra grabbed their arm stopped their attack as the blade was inches away from his face. His eyes widened as the raider bit his arm before tearing a small chunk of flesh out and Cobra cursed as he kicked the raider in the stomach sending him flying into a boulder.

Another raider came from behind him and shot a harpoon at his back as Cobra twisted around and bent his knees as he leaned back while the harpoon shot in front of him, grazing his stomach, before it impaled the raider he kicked towards the boulder through the heart, causing the raider's dead body to hang limply from the boulder.

The raider that shot the harpoon tried to pull it back but Cobra grabbed the chain and ripped it towards him, pulling the raider towards him. After he pulled the chain and the raider came towards him he spun around before kicking the raider in the head causing his head to snap back and the raider hit the ground with a groan.

Cobra gasped as he felt one of the other raiders jump on his back and bite into his already injured shoulder. He reached over his shoulder with his other arm and just as he managed to grab a handful of the raider's hair he felt a sharp pain in his side. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his side which belonged to the laughing raider he kicked in the face. He flinched as he managed to pull the raider off of him while the raider was still biting him, causing the raider to tear out a chunk of his shoulder before he threw him away.

He ripped the knife out of his stomach before he grabbed the raider that stabbed him in the stomach by the throat. His ears twitched as he heard a knife being drawn and the metal scraping against the rust of its holster, he may not have been able to read people's minds at the moment, but his hearing was still better than the average humans.

He quickly turned around quickly and held the raider he grabbed by the throat in front of him and flinched as blood shot out of the raider's chest. It splashed on his face as the knife stuck through the raider's chest before he pulled the raider away and threw the raider's body on the ground. Doing so disarmed the raider that had planned on stabbing him in the back since the raider wasn't able to pull the knife out of the other raider's back.

He kicked the raider in the side of the knee making him drop down to one knee as he grabbed his head before ramming his knee in the raider's face, breaking his nose before kicking the raider away. He sighed as he looked at the raiders.

There was one with a shitload of scars along with a female and the one with the broken nose. The one whose nose he just broke yelled as he ran at him pulling a screwdriver out of his pocket before stabbing downwards towards Cobra's heart.

Cobra grabbed his wrist before twisting it, forcing him to drop the screwdriver before he caught it with his other hand. He promptly shoved it upwards under the raider's throat penetrating skin as the raider's warm blood splattered on his hand. He let go of the raider's wrist, letting his body fall to the ground and the other two raiders snarled at him.

He grimaced as he rotated his shoulder feeling the sting of the raider biting a chunk out of it along with the throbbing from when Brain shot him through the same shoulder. He let out a slight growl and grinned inwardly as the female raider backed away slightly but the scarred one just stood his ground.

The female turned to the scarred one and whispered something to him before he snarled at her and grabbed her by the face and whispering something in return.

This was perfect.

Cobra bent his knees crouching slightly as poison began to build up in his mouth before both of the raiders looked at him.

"_**Dokuryū no Hōkō! (Poison Dragon's Roar)"**_ Cobra roared as a stream of poison shot out of his out hitting both raiders head on.

Ultear's eyes widened. Did he just use magic? Without any sort of weapon or equipment? She'd heard of people doing it, but she'd never actually seen it.

She watched in awe as the raiders were engulfed by the dark red stream of magic. Her eyes widened as she saw the raider's bodies begin to decompose as the magic began dispersing. As the magic dispersed the only thing visible were the still deteriorating bones of the raiders.

Cobra sighed as he sat down roughly on the ground. He really did go overboard when he killed the captain. He senselessly used 75% of the already small amount of magic he had at the time to kill the bastard. He chuckled to himself. At least he was sure the captain was dead.

He smiled as he remembered the ever growing joy that spread through his body as he watched the captain deteriorate into the air. He closed his eyes and took a moment to breath in the fresh air. Except, it wasn't fresh. He coughed as the air seemingly held a foul taste he couldn't complete discern.

He looked at the woman who stared at him like he was freak.

"Hell're you looking at?" Cobra growled as the woman gulped and scooted away even though they were probably about a yard apart.

"N-Nothing!" the woman said quickly as Cobra glared at her.

He eyed the woman carefully. She wore a black, ridiculously tight fitting, button up shirt leaving a few buttons unbuttoned leaving a small amount of cleavage visible along with ripped jeans with the right leg cut off at her upper thigh and boots that came up to her ankle. She covered a chest with her arms as Cobra realized his eyes may have lingered at her chest a bit longer than he thought as he turned away and coughed.

'_Great, a pervert.'_ Ultear thought as she sent a weak glare at Cobra and as he noticed it he let out a small chuckle.

'_Dammit, I can't even intimidate the bastard!'_

Cobrasighed as he stood up and folded his arms before eying Ultear.

"Cobra."

"Huh?" Ultear asked not really understanding what he as saying.

"Holy shit, can you understand words?" Cobra asked annoyed as Ultear stood up quickly and folded her arms slightly mimicking Cobra's stance.

"Yes, I can you asshat!" Ultear yelled as Cobra smirked. She had guts.

They stood staring at each other before Ultear felt herself getting dizzy. She looked at her shoulder and hey eyes widened as she saw it was bleeding from where the harpoon impaled her. At the sight of her own blood she felt light headed before collapsing.

Cobra watched her as she hit the ground with a thump. He cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes as she murmured something.

He backed away as she looked up at him with a slight pitiful look on his face. Cobra continued to back away.

"…Please...H-help me..." Ultear murmured as Cobra groaned. He walked over and crouched down as a smirk appeared on his face as he poked her cheek.

"I'm about to touch you. This will, in no way be sexual. I will not try to grope you. I will not try t-"

"Just get me out of here you asshat." Ultear interrupted as Cobra picked her up and roughly threw her over his shoulder and she coughed as his shoulder dug into her stomach.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now, where the fuck am I going?" Cobra asked as his shoulder began to throb from the sudden weight placed on it.

"That way." Ultear said pointing in a seemingly random direction.

Cobra squinted and looked to where she was pointing.

"I don't see shit."

"That's the point asshat."

"If you call me asshat one more time I'm going to drop you on the ground."

"Then tell me your name asshat." Ultear said smugly in a weak voice before she groaned as Cobra threw her on the ground.

"Cobra."

She groaned as she rolled around on the ground and looked up at him.

"Ultear."

A smirk appeared on Cobra face as he picked her up princess style holding her in his arms and he rolled his eyes as she passed out.

'_Great. In the middle of nowhere, with a hot unconscious chick headed to nowhere.'_

'_Wait, no she's not hot. Ok, maybe she is hot, but I don't need to be thinking about shit like that right now.'_

Cobra shook his head as he trudged off towards where Ultear pointed.

* * *

_Bludhaven._

Cobra sighed as he eyed the warehouse. No signs of any sort of activity. He jumped off of the roof of the building landing on the ground causing the ground to crack slightly before he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"I know what you're looking for sweetie." A robotic voice said behind him as he turned around and saw a robotic woman.

"I'm the latest model in the quality line of UltraSex companions. I come with adjustable settings which inclu-"

"Not interested." Cobra said simply as he walked off and the robot walked off to find another potential customer.

Cobra's eyes wandered around the street as he pushed people out of the way. He felt someone grab his jacket and he turned around and saw a brown haired man who promptly opened his jacket showing all of the latest drugs.

"See anything you like?" the man asked as Cobra walked away.

Cobra arrived at the warehouse. He smirked as the door was bolted shut. He walked around to the side and examined the building. The third floor window was open. A grin spread across his face as he looked around.

His eyes instantly wandered to the neon tree that was behind him and he examined it as he saw one of the branches led directly to the window. He ran towards it before grabbing one of the wires that wrapped around it and he climbed up to where the tree trunk split in two. He stood in the V shaped gap before crawling upwards to the next V shaped gap and grinned as he saw he was getting closer to the window. He carefully walked out of the V shaped gap placing one foot on it to test the branches sturdiness. He sighed as it felt like it was going to hold. He carefully crept along the branch crouched down low so he could still touch the branch with his hands.

As he neared the edge he felt the branch bounce and he gulped. He took a deep breath before he jumped and grabbed the window seal as he placed his feet on the wall steading himself before he pulled himself into the warehouse.

He held his breath as he crouched down low masking his presence in the shadows of the building.

"Are these the new models?" he heard a voice ask.

"Yeah, just came in earlier." Another voice replied.

Cobra crept out of the shadows and glanced down at them. There were three men and three man sized crates.

Looks like this was a resistance location.

"Intruder alert!" A metal voice blared as a red light shined on Cobra.

He groaned as he jumped down to the ground floor and the three men aimed their guns at him.

"How's it goin'?" Cobra asked in a friendly voice as one of the men chuckled.

Cobra narrowed his eyes. They were all dressed in black. Black Trench Coat, Black Pants, Black Boots, Pitch black mask.

"Looks like one of the SCORPIA dogs found us." One of the men said and Cobra chuckled.

"It isn't hard for a dog like me to find a fucker like you because you walk around like your shit don't stink." Cobra remarked as the man nodded slowly and Cobra could tell he hit a nerve.

The man snapped his fingers as the crates opened and Cobra chuckled nervously.

'_Well that isn't good.' _ Cobra thought as he eyed the 3 metallic men that stepped out of the crates.

He assumed they'd look like regular men when they were fully dressed seeing as how they currently lacked shirts and only wore pants, exposing their chrome chest and arms. Their metallic skulls were hidden by using synthetic skin as they were still bald. Each one had its own number designation ranging from 1-3. Just by looking Cobra could tell they were coated in anti-magic microfibers.

"That's some pretty expensive tech you got there. I assume it isn't yours?" he asked as the man chuckled.

"No, it's not. It used to belong to SCORPIA, but it doesn't anymore, which is all that matters." The man said as they robots eyes lit up and all three rushed at Cobra. Cobra jumped to the side to avoid punch from one of the robots but was caught off guard as one of the other tackled him through the door of the warehouse into the street.

He wheezed as the air was knocked out of him and yelled as the robot grabbed him by the leg before it threw him into a car. Cobra hit it leaving a large dent in it and slid to the ground before standing up slowly.

He looked up and saw all three robots approaching him and he let out a sharp tsk. He rolled up his left sleeve revealing scars along his arm as he crossed his arms in front of him in an X formation before rushing forward.

"_**Ketsuekiry**__**ū Sōga! (Blood Dragon's Twin Fangs)" **_Cobra shouted as a scar on each of his arms re-opened and blood flowed in massive waves but not falling on the ground. Cobra rotated causing the blood to appear to form a cloak around him before he swung his arms in opposite directions and the blood seemed to harden as they appeared to be fangs. They cut into the robots leaving deep cuts in them while knocking them back, but not destroying them.

Some of the bystanders were smart enough to move out of the way, not to a safe distance, just far enough that if they were hit they wouldn't be killed, while a few of them remained going on about their business as if Cobra wasn't fighting three humanoid robots. Cobra looked around and saw a few bystanders had been cut in half from his attack. He groaned in annoyance as he thought about all of the paperwork he was going to have to fill out.

Mark 01 rushed at Cobra, punching at his head as Cobra ducked and rolled to the side dodging the attack. A hole appeared in the robot's shoulder and Cobra's eyes widened as anti-magic bullets were shot out of it and Cobra jumped back to avoid the first volley of bullets.

He was caught off guard as Mark 03 picked up a car and smacked him in the back and as it did so, the cars radio started playing some dubstep song Cobra couldn't be bothered to identify.

He flew into a wall and quickly rebounded off of it as Mark 02 suddenly appeared and punched at his head, instead punching through the wall.

He saw Mark 01 flying towards him, using the boosters located under its feet, out of his peripheral vision and ducked as it once again punched at his head as he ducked and it flew over him.

'_Heh, for robots, these bastards are pretty stupid.'_

Cobra's eyes widened as two hatches appeared on both sides of Mark 01's lower back and a gun came out of each side before they began firing and Cobra jumped to the side to avoid the bullets. He grunted as Mark 02 flew down low grabbing his ankle before resetting its course and flying upwards on the side of a skyscraper. Cobra yelled as Mark 02 rotated rapidly before throwing him through the building shattering the glass. He grunted as he rolled across the floor as the glass began cutting into him before he went through the glass on the other side of the building.

His eyes widened as he saw looked towards the sky.

"Fuck." He said as Mark 03 flew downwards from the sky tackling him as its boosters intensified and everything became a neon blur. He was able to turn his head around slightly as he saw they were about to hit an Etherion tank and Cobra closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

An explosion racked the area sending shrapnel flying everywhere as bystanders were either killed or mutilated. Cobra grunted as he kicked the Mark 03 off of him. He chuckled as he saw the explosion did more damage to the robot than him.

He had a few bruises and cut but nothing worth complaining about.

Mark 03 was a completely different story. It was missing an arm; its chest was damaged showing some of its wiring which sparked and half of its head was burnt, showing half of its metallic exoskeleton.

Cobra rushed forward as blood began to stir in his arms as he whipped them in front of him and jumped in the air.

"_**Ketsuekiry**__**ū Akui no Dansu! (Blood Dragon's Dance of Malice)"**_ He pulled his arms in different directions as the blood hardened and cut into Mark 03's chest horizontally as he flipped forward still in the air. The blood returned to its liquid form before he swung both arms downward and the blood hardened again cutting vertically into Mark 03's body, cutting off its remaining arm and cutting into its body as he kept spinning as his blood returned to its liquefied state. He twisted in the air so he was diagonal and if he looked up he would see Mark 03 as he kicked the air and bolted towards Mark 03. He crossed his arms back into their X formation and as he neared Mark 03 he pulled his arms apart and his blood hardened as he cut Mark 03 in an X shape.

He slid as he landed on the on the ground and he quickly turned around and was met by the sight of Mark 01 and Mark 02.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket and he reached in his pocket before he pulled out a transparent blue cube. He tapped it with his thumb and was met by the smirking face of Mileena and he instinctively groaned.

"Cobra, baby, can you not kill more than 30 civilians and damage buildings while dealing with a small resistance?" Mileena asked with a childish pout and Cobra rolled his eyes.

"Mileena, darling, how about you come out here and deal with robots with anti-magic microfibers?" Cobra said imitating her tone.

"The balls."

Cobra cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"The T-80 Models were given anti-magic microfibers everywhere except in their groinal region. Thus, aim at their balls." Mileena explained giggling as Cobra's eyebrow started twitching.

"Two things. Is 'groinal' a real word? Second, please tell me you're joking." Cobra asked feeling agitated.

"First, nope, I made it up myself. Second, nope, anti-magic protection everywhere 'cept their balls, which is sort of amusing because they don't have any balls." Mileena said as she blew Cobra a kiss and disconnected their line, as Cobra placed the cube back in his pocket.

Cobra stood up and raised his hand in a 'bring it' motion as Mark 01 rushed at him. Its hands detached as foot long blades shot out of its arms and it jabbed multiple times at Cobra as he dodged all of its attacks and blood wrapped around his hands and hardened forming gauntlets. He punched the robot in the face sending it crashing into a car as Mark 02 rushed at him and two machine guns appeared out of its forearms.

It aimed at Cobra's head and he saw that the gun was about to fire and knelt down before doing a handstand kicking Mark 02's arm off course and he let out a silent 'tsk' as he saw it caused Mark 02 to shoot into a crowd.

So much paperwork.

He leaned back as Mark 01 thrust towards his head and twist around before jumping to the side and running down the street as Mark 02 flew after him. It began shooting at him and Cobra laughed as the bullets missed and hit the ground.

Cobra suddenly did a backflip as Mark 02 continued to fly straight as blood shot out of his arm and he twisted in the air.

"_**Ketsuekiry**__**ū Kiba (Blood Dragon's Fang)"**_ Cobra said as his blood hardened as he twisted in the air. He had positioned himself so the Mark 02 was vertical and he was horizontal as he swung his arm and his blood cut the robot in half from the groin upwards.

He landed kneeling as he looked over his shoulder and saw Mark 01 dashing towards him.

He was sick and tired of this.

He turned around and slammed his foot on the ground and spread his legs and arched his back as he crossed his arms and sparks appeared in between his fingers.

"_**Metsuryū Ōgi: (**__**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art)**__**"**_ Cobra whispered as Mark 01 sped up as Cobra grinned; he waited until Mark 01 was a few feet from him before he pulled his arms apart and flames engulfed his hands.

"_**Guren Bakuenjin! (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)"**_ Cobra yelled as a torrent of blade shaped flames shot out of his hands and encompassed the robot exploding all around the robot as the flames carried Mark 01 through the skyscraper Cobra was throw through, before it finally exploded and Cobra watched as the entire skyscraper blew up and began collapsing as his eye twitched.

So. Much. Paperwork.

He reached in his pocket before taking the transparent blue cube and tapping it.

"ID and Name." A female robot said plainly as Cobra sighed.

"ID- 773197. Name- Cobra Dragneel. I need a, uh, clean-up crew." Cobra said as he watched the skyscraper explode some more and a wall fly through another building.

So. Much. Paperwork.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Something I was a bit hesitant to say, especially in the summary or beginning of the fic; this is, _technically,_ my first real story. I've written other stuff but that was mainly for amusement purposes and I wasn't that serious about it at the time. So this is me putting my best foot forward and it would mean a lot if you could just drop a review telling me what you think so far. It really would mean more than you think and I can assure you grammar in following chapters will be top-notch, because I feel as though I may have misspelled a few words in this one. Hopefully I didn't though... Hehe...**

* * *

So, I was looking through the FT Archive a few days ago, and it dawned on me. Most fics were either set in Highschool AU Or FT-Verse. Thus, I, with advice from my bro Shedauwz, set out to change this.

You can expect this fic to get very-steampunk, so steam punk you'd think Daft Punk was handling the soundtrack, if the fic had a soundtrack.

So, here's my request to you. Make a unique fic! Let your imagination flow! Make Team Natsu a pack of space pirates! Hell, make them actual pirates! Go crazy! I'll read it even if it's Nalu or Jerza(The two ships I hate the most).

Also, sorry to say, Natsu isn't going to be in this fic. It'll be explained next chapter, along with why the world is so... interesting.

Also, can someone be bro or sis and help me out.

The only thing worse than my Italian is my Japanese or more specifically, my Romaji.

So, if I spelled any of either Cobra's attacks wrong, let me know so I can fix them.


	2. Venomous Acquaintances

Alright, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right.

Also, thanks to **_Shedauwz _**for beta-ing the chapter and writing a part of it.

* * *

Note, I added 3 characters from another series as a promise to someone that got me into writing and gave me some advise for this story, but I can assure you their roles will be small and the main focus will be on the actual character from Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Little Magnolia._

_12:00 A.M._

A silver cargo train rocketed across the sky leaving a slight blue afterimage due to the blue neon lines that ran across its side. The night was virtually silent with the only sound being the slight hum of the train's barely audible magic powered engine.

Four people sat in silence as the train they were in rocketed across the sky. One of the people, a man with blue hair, smirked as he stared at the metallic floor.

It was so clean.

In a society ridden with filth and depravity, there were still things that were untouched. He smirked as he saw his reflection. Even he was filthy. He thought back to his past before a grin spread across his features, distorting the tattoo on his face.

He released a pent up sigh while his eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the floor. Things had become boring. He had to admit, part of him wanted to revert back to the freedom of his old life. The carefreeness of it all. The violence. The sex. The anarchy.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it all. It was an enticing lifestyle, he had to admit. He had put it behind him though. He had a purpose in life, which he almost lost. The only thing that was important to him.

A smile formed on his face as he pictured the blue-haired girl in his mind. She was so young. He felt like hitting himself when he thought about how he had nearly forgotten she even existed. He massaged his temples as the train gave a low whine, as if it felt sorry for him.

His eyes widened slightly as he felt something hungry for blood. A mad grin spread across his face as he stood up suddenly and his companions did the same thing.

"Looks like they're here." The blue haired man remarked with a slight edge of excitement in his voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by his second in command.

"Try to contain your excitement Captain Jellal." His second in command, Jenny Realight, scolded.

"Oi, Jenny, will you ever take that stick out of your ass?" One of the other men, Gray Fullbuster, asked as Jenny sent a glare in his direction only to receive a shit faced grin.

"Gray, can you be serious for five minutes?" The last member, Lyon, complained while Gray simply shrugged as a bemused smirk spread across his face.

Jellal smirked as he glanced at all of them. They were all dressed the same, with the only exception being Jenny.

Jellal was dressed in a high collared, long sleeve crimson trench coat that was unzipped from the waist down. Along with dark blue pants that were enveloped from the bottom of his knees down by black boots with crimson frames. Underneath his coat Jellal wore a black shirt with an upturned collar that comes up to his chin.

Gray and Lyon wore white shirts tucked underneath their closed blue overcoats that had prominent black and gold-colored lining. Their coats were left open and their sleeves were rolled up just under the elbow and they both wore black gloves that had light blue gems in the center. In addition, the collar of Gray's shirt was flipped out, coming up right underneath his ears, while Lyon's shirt was collarless.

Jellal eyed Jenny and smirked inwardly at her outfit.

She wore a tightfitting, cleavage showing crimson overcoat with black and gold lining. As well as a dark blue mini dress underneath that just barely covers her butt. Along with a pair of thigh-high black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end.

"Eh, you checking out the goods Captain?" Gray asked as he saw Jellal looking at Jenny. Jenny huffed in indignation as Jellal chuckled and looked away.

The only thing that their outfits all had in common was the insignia of SCORPIA, a scorpion with the words SCORPIA circling it, on the left side of their chest, directly above their hearts. As well as the standard issue sabers, which had golden handles. While their sheaths were dark blue and had golden colored straps on them.

* * *

The train was suddenly shrouded in darkness and all light was extinguished in the vehicle. Jellal gripped the handle of his saber and walked in front of his subordinates and stared towards the darkness. The shadow dissipated showing four people standing on the opposite end of the train.

One of the people, a man with long black hair with multiple piercings on his face, smiled. He was wearing a black shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket which had a fur collar. Along with black jeans and boots that came up to his ankles.

"Jellal." He said simply with a toothy grin plastered across his face. Jellal's grip tightened on his saber as he let out a shaky breath. He had to put the past behind him. The best way to do so was to kill it.

"_Kurogane._" He answered curtly as Gajeel laughed and he eyed Jellal's subordinates. His eyes stopped on Jenny and he let out a whistle.

"You really bagged yourself a hot chick. Though, I should expect that from you, eh Jellal? You always did like the blonde ones." Gajeel said as Jenny glared at him and Gajeel had to admit it was intimidating.

"Kurogane '_Eiryū_' Gajeel. You are wanted by SCORPIA for the following crimes: Murder. Invoking Anarchy. Theft of SCORPIA property. Arson. Assassination of Government Officials. Do you deny any of these crimes?" Jellal asked with a composed voice as Gajeel chuckled and scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Yeah, that's about everything that I've done." Gajeel admitted with a grin as Jellal narrowed his eyes.

"Will you surrender yourself peacefully? If you do, you will be transported to SCORPIA Headquarters before being held and presented in front of the Council where you will receive punishment." Jellal explained as Gajeel smirked smugly.

"And if I don't?" He asked as Jellal drew his sword out of its sheath, showing a small part of the blade as Jellal's eyes narrowed.

"You will be killed." He replied simply as Gajeel laughed and his jacket began to seemingly leak darkness upwards towards the ceiling of the train.

Jellal closed his eyes before exhaling as his eyes opened and his subordinates stepped to his side. They eyed the other three people next to Gajeel.

* * *

One was a green haired man. His hair was cut low and slightly slicked back, with only a few strands of hair falling forward to his forehead. He wore a dark green coat, which he left unbuttoned, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt. He also had a black bandana tied around his left bicep. Across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip, was a scar, along with a scar that ran down his left eye. He wore black jeans and boots that only came up to his knees. He wore a sash around his waist, which held three sheathed katanas.

'_Headhunter Roronoa Zoro'_ Gray thought to himself as he eyed the man who had a smug grin spread across his face.

* * *

One of the people, a man, had dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a grey fur-lined jacket, which, unlike most jackets, had grey fur extending down the back from the lower back down, over a double-breasted vest. Along with dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs and only allowing the feet of his boots to be shown. His arms were covered in gray elbow-length fur armbands that appeared to end at his wrists. There were also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. He had fur-covered holsters, which extended to his upper thighs partially covering them, where his guns, which appeared to be ornamental pistols, were located.

'_Lone Wolf Starrk'_ Lyon thought with a sigh as the man stared at them lazily, with his right eye drooping slightly.

* * *

The last person, a woman, had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached her hips. She wore a denim jacket, which had had the right sleeve cut off, over a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, showing her cleavage and revealing her navel. Along with a pair of jeans that had the left side cut off, fraying the edges and revealing her thigh. She wore cowboy-like boots that came up right beneath he knees. She held her sheathed two meter long nodachi, with the handle pointing towards the floor as the butt of the sheath pointed towards the ceiling, even though she wore a studded leather belt that partially wrapped around it acting as a holster of sorts.

'_The Breaker of God Kanzaki Kaori' _Jenny thought as she eyed the woman who had a stern look on her face.

* * *

"Well, looks like it's time for this fight to start." Gajeel said as his darkness suddenly intensified and the glass in the train shattered. The shadow seemingly rushed towards the members of SCORPIA. Jellal glared as a white aura enveloped him and shot out meeting the approaching darkness in the center of the train.

"Let justice be done though the heavens should fall." Jellal said as he drew his saber fully out of its sheath and his subordinates repeated after him as they did the same, "Our center is giving way, our right is in retreat; situation excellent. We shall attack. We are SCORPIA." They said in unison as Jellal's aura began to overpower Gajeel's and he chuckled.

"Evil that was once vanquished shall rise anew!" Gajeel roared as his companions joined him, "The skies shall rain fire and the seas will become as blood! The righteous shall fall before the wicked, and all of Creation shall tremble before the burning standards of Hell! We are Jagérs!" They roared in unison as Gajeel's aura pushed back against Jellal's as they were once again equal.

From a bystander's point of view it would seem as though a fantasy themed battle of good and evil was being fought in the train.

Zoro grinned as he gripped one of his swords, a black sword he named 'Shusui', and drew it as he dashed towards the center of train.

Jenny narrowed her eyes before rushing forward and at the same time drawing her saber. Zoro remained on the darkness covered side of the train while Jenny remained on the light side as they swung towards each other simultaneously. As their blades connected the train exploded.

* * *

People looked towards the sky and screamed as they saw the train explode and the explosion illuminate the sky. They all ran to cover as flaming pieces of the train and the cargo it contained fell down towards the ground like a meteor headed towards earth.

Multiple crashes were heard as the debris hit the ground and more explosions were created as some of the burning debris landed on vehicles, igniting the Etherion, causing more damage to be done to the surround area.

Eight figures shot out of the main explosion before landing in different locations.

* * *

Zoro landed roughly on the roof of a building before watching as Gray landed a few feet away from him.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the 'Headhunter Zoro'!" Gray remarked with a grin as Zoro folded his arms and chuckled.

"If you know who I am, I'd suggest you run away." Zoro said smugly while a playful frown appeared on Gray's face as he tapped his chin, seemingly in thought.

"Uuuuuum, how about I beat your ass senseless?" Gray asked with cocky grin as Zoro raised an eyebrow bemused by the suggestion.

"How about I cut you into so many pieces a rat wouldn't be able to eat you?" Zoro asked with amusement laced in his voice.

Gray chuckled as he drew his saber and frost seemed to emanate from his blade. Zoro drew two of his swords, Shusui, the black sword, and Wado Ichimonji, a sword with white handle. He held them pointing downwards in a diagonal angle as Gray raised his arm before extending it so his sword would be pointing at Zoro.

"Bring it dead eye." Gray mocked as Zoro narrowed his eye and rushed towards him.

* * *

Starrk landed on a street roughly causing the ground to crack around him as he placed his hands in his pockets. He looked around and saw the street was lit up with neon signs and groaned. He watched as Jenny landed on top of a street pole before gazing down at him. She gripped her saber as Starrk let out a tired sigh.

"Oi, do we absolutely have to fight?" Starrk asked as he clearly was not in the mood for fighting, hell, he felt like laying down on the street and going to sleep.

Jenny's eyes shifted to an annoyed glare as her mouth twitched.

"Yes, we do. You're a Jagér. I'm a member of SCORPIA." She explained as Starrk gave her a lazy shrug.

"So? I don't see what that has to do with us fighting. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep damn it." Starrk complained as Jenny's eye began twitching before she regained her composure. She bent her knees before dashing towards Starrk while drawing her saber.

Starrk sighed. This was going to be annoying.

* * *

Lyon grunted as he landed on a rooftop and he looked over and looking over he saw he was about two buildings away from Gray. He watched as Zoro landed on the same roof as Gray and was about to head over to him when he heard someone land on the same roof as him. He looked over and saw Kanzaki before sighing inwardly.

Just his luck. He got shafted with fighting her. He gripped his saber and drew it as frost seemed to be released from his sheath as he did so.

She narrowed her eyes and drew her nodachi in one quick motion as she held it with both hands and pointed it at him. She turned the blade upwards and Lyon watched as the moonlight reflected off of the blade as she disappeared from sight.

Damn it.

* * *

A mass of darkness and a stream of light circled through the air so close it seemed as though they were mixing together. They broke apart before they resumed circling one another. They formed a sort of dance throughout the air. They broke apart before coming back together twisting around one another before breaking apart again.

They broke apart one last time before rushing at one another head on. The forces hit and a shockwave rocked the area shattering glass before the beam of light and mass of darkness shot down towards the roof of a neon skyscraper.

The mass of darkness disappeared revealing Gajeel who had a mad grin spread across his face. The beam of light landed a few feet away from him revealing Jellal's stern and unamused face.

Jellal wouldn't admit verbally, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the destruction that they caused to the district. It brought back fond memories of times better left forgotten. Jellal had to remain strong. He couldn't allow himself to relapse into his previous state. He couldn't turn into the Jellal that only cared about himself and senseless destruction.

"You've grown Jellal." Gajeel stated as Jellal narrowed his eyes.

"I will give you one chance to surrender before this goes any farther." Jellal said resolutely as Gajeel shook his head while laughing.

"You're really adamant about me surrendering aren't you? You know I'm not going to surrender." Gajeel stated as Jellal sighed.

"I gave you a chance. You rejected it. Now," he said as he drew his saber and light appeared around it, "I will kill you." He stated as Gajeel chuckled.

Darkness surrounded Gajeel, seemingly forming a cloak that floated upwards around him. Jellal rushed forward in a flash of light and Gajeel ducked as Jellal's thrust barely grazed his cheek. In that one instance that their eyes met, they acknowledged the fact that they were fighting to kill one another.

* * *

Gray grunted as his saber collided with Zoro's sword and he had to step to the side to avoid a thrust from his other sword that was aimed at his head. Gray slashed at Zoro's neck and Zoro leaned back dodging the slash by an inch as the tip of the blade barely grazed his neck. He twisted around, moving towards Gray's exposed side as slashed quickly at the Brunette's side as Gray barely blocked with a downwards slash.

Zoro kept moving as he rotated in place, gaining momentum, before he slashed forward with both swords and Gray blocked it. He gasped as he felt the blow resonate all through his sword, into his arms causing him to become slightly paralyzed. Zoro slashed towards his head and Gray barely managed to duck and twist to the side. He felt movement return to his arms and sighed inwardly.

He'd have to be careful.

Zoro rushed forward and slashed downwards as Gray jumped back and Zoro jumped forward. He crossed his sword in an X shape before slashing towards Gray. Gray let out a 'tch', before the gem on his glove glowed.

"_**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Shīrudo!**_ (**Ice Make: Shield)**" Gray shouted as a flower shaped shield appeared in front of him to block Zoro's attack. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Zoro cut through it but he had been given enough time to recover. He jumped to the side as he slashed with his saber and a trail of ice followed from the back of the blade.

"_**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Ken! (Ice Make: Sword)**__"_ Gray said as the ice that trailed behind his saber formed a replica of his saber that he grabbed with his other hand.

Zoro cocked an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. Did he really think ice could stand up against him? Honestly, he felt insulted. He and Gray both rushed at each other.

* * *

Starrk did a backflip to dodge Jenny's slashes and ducked as she did a roundhouse kick towards his head. He jumped to the side as she rushed after him and continued sending numerous slashed towards him. They weren't getting anywhere. She continued to slash while he continued to dodge.

Jenny gritted her teeth as she spun and lightning surrounded her sword before she thrust towards Starrk and the lightning shot out of the sword as Starrk bent back to avoid the lightning strike. She appeared above him and slashed at his stomach as he twisted to the side and her saber connected with the ground.

Starrk groaned as lightning formed around her saber. He sighed before he quickly drew his gun and shot out a bullet made of compressed darkness as Jenny quickly deflected it. She grinned as she was finally able to make him draw his weapon.

Starrk fired off multiple bullets as Jenny rushed towards him, deflecting all of the bullets along the way. She slashed at his head and he raised his gun, blocking it with the gun's body before he drew his other gun and shot towards her stomach. She quickly twirled to the side, and as she did so she swung her sword towards Starrk's side as he once again blocked her slash with his gun.

He jumped to the side and shot multiple bullets at her as she continued to deflect all of the projectiles. She slashed downwards and Starrk raised his gun to block the slash. He was caught off guard as she did a backflip, kneeing him in the chin knocking him back. She rushed forward and slashed at Starrk's chest as he dodged narrowly. He looked down at his chest and saw there was a small cut on his body. He huffed as he looked at the woman whose face remained impassive.

This was going to be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

Lyon jumped to the side as Kanzaki slashed at him, cutting through the floor of the roof as if it was butter. Of course he got stuck with probably the strongest member of the Jagérs, next to Gajeel. She rushed forward and swung her sword as Lyon jumped in the air dashing toward her through the air as a smirk appeared on her lips.

His eyes widened as he saw the air 'flash' and something cut into his chest knocking him back. He rolled across the ground before he stood up and saw his chest was cut.

How the hell was that even possible?

She dashed forward again and Lyon jumped back. She swung her sword and Lyon stopped it with his saber. He dashed forward, holding the blade of his saber against the blade of her sword, preventing her from slashing towards him. He was caught off guard as he felt multiple cuts appear on his body as she moved her right hand. He stumbled back as she cut his leg and he dropped to one knee. He coughed up blood before rolling to the side, dodging a thrust that would have gone through his chest.

The white haired man stumbled back as Kanzaki smirked and he looked down and saw he was practically leaking blood. He had multiple cuts all over his body even though she never cut him with her sword. He huffed out a ragged breath as she pointed her sword at him.

"If you stop moving, you'll die quicker." She stated plainly as Lyon sighed and he touched his chest. His glove glowed as ice covered his wounds. She smirked as she saw him cover his wounds. Looks like he wanted to die slowly.

She rushed forward as he threw his hand out in front of him.

"**Kōri**_** no Zōkei Mahō: Ransu! (Ice Make: Lance)"**_ Lyon yelled as six lances shot out of his palm. Kanzaki jumped forward and rotated as she rushed towards him, she easily cut the lances into pieces before instantly appearing behind him with her back to him.

Lyon's eyes widened as he saw his arm fall to the ground and his blood splatter onto the ground. He jumped forward as Kanzaki suddenly spun around while swinging her sword, cutting into the back of his neck.

Lyon turned around quickly as he pointed his last remaining arm at her.

"**Kōri**_** no Zōkei Mahō: Sunō Taigā! (Ice Make: Snow Tiger)"**_ He shouted as a tiger made out of ice rushed at Kanzaki. She gripped her sword before quickly slashing towards it cutting it in half. Lyon stumbled back as he froze the spot where his missing appendage used to be.

He breathed a rough breath as Kanzaki simply chuckled and pointed her sword at him.

* * *

Jellal swung at Gajeel who coated his hands in darkness, blocking the sword by punching it. Jellal stepped back before thrusting at Gajeel's head repeatedly while stepping forward. Gajeel dodged the thrusts as he stepped back. He twisted to the side as he saw an opening while Jellal mimicked him by twisting to the side as well in the opposite direction so they'd stay facing one another.

"_**Miitia! (Meteor)"**_ Jellal said as he began to glow and he disappeared in a blur of light. Gajeel closed his eyes before they opened suddenly as he punched upwards and his darkness covered fist hit Jellal's sword. Jellal 'fell' backwards, landing behind Gajeel in a crouched position. As soon as he touched the ground, he quickly spun around slashing at Gajeel's legs. Gajeel jumped into the air avoiding the slash as Jellal began to glow while he reactivated meteor.

He shot towards Gajeel who blocked the slash. Jellal then disappeared using meteor again before reappearing at Gajeel's side slashing him while Gajeel blocked it with a darkness covered kick. He flipped in the air and countered Jellal's attack by grabbing his sword and kneeing him in the face, sending him crashing into the roof. Gajeel pointed his arm at him.

"_**Eiryū no Akuma Tetsuken! (Shadow Dragon's Demonic Iron Sword)"**_ Gajeel yelled as his arm turned into a sword that shot out towards Jellal as darkness enveloped it. Jellal quickly used meteor to dodge the attack as it cut through the skyscraper, cutting a portion of it off. Jellal shot around the roof before appearing behind Gajeel kneeing him in the back. Gajeel landed on the roof slamming his hand on the roof as he dug his finger into the solid surface and slid across it. Jellal landed in front of him as light surrounded his saber and Jellal swung forward as wave of light shot out of his sword towards Gajeel.

Gajeel's arm turned into an iron sword before he cut the wave of light in half. Jellal rushed forward and slashed at Gajeel who deflected the slash before slashing at Jellal who side stepped to avoid the attack. Gajeel stomped is foot on the ground and pillar of darkness shot out of the ground as Jellal jumped back. Gajeel reached inside of it before pulling out a spear and Jellal's eyes widened. He didn't know he could do that.

Gajeel rushed forward leaving a trail of darkness behind him as he swung his spear at Jellal's neck. Jellal ducked and used meteor to rush behind Gajeel's back. Jellal slashed at Gajeel's back and as his sword made contact with Gajeel's body it went straight through him. Gajeel's body morphed into a wave of darkness with the only thing visible being Gajeel's smirking face before Gajeel reformed a few feet away from Jellal who growled in frustration.

* * *

Gray let a heavy breath out as he continued to slash continuously at Zoro who just dodged all of his attacks, only throwing in one of his own every now and then. Zoro sighed as he quickly slashed cutting Gray's shoulder before it instantly froze and Gray continued slashing at him. They both stopped as Starrk suddenly appeared behind Zoro. Starrk patted his back as he took out his gun and shot at Gray who jumped out of the way to dodge the bullet.

The building was suddenly cut in half as Jenny shot out of the gap in between the two halves of the building. She landed before glaring at Starrk who chuckled nervously.

"Say, Zoro, how about you handle these two, and I'll go and take a nap?" Starrk suggested as Zoro grinned.

"Alright, I was getting bored anyway." Zoro said as Starrk suddenly disappeared and Jenny shifted her attention to Zoro.

She dashed forward and Zoro blocked her slashed and was stunned as she twisted inwards towards him and shoved her shoulder into his stomach knocking him back. She promptly followed up with sending a lightning infused slash in his direction which he blocked with relative ease.

"Gray, go assist Lyon." She commanded as Gray nodded and ran off towards Lyon's direction.

Zoro grinned as he gripped his swords tightly and dashed forward as Jenny did the same. Their blades connected and a shockwave went out as the building nearly collapsed there on the spot. Zoro slashed with his right sword while Jenny deflected it with the flat of her blade and quickly turned it into a thrust as Zoro leaned to the side avoiding the slash. He twisted around and slashed at her neck as she dropped down low before twisting around while extending her legs, doing a sweeping kick towards his legs.

He jumped in the air and held both of his swords horizontally above his shoulders before swinging his swords in a circular motion.

"**Nanajuni Pound Ho! (72 Pound Phoenix)"** Zoro said as two air compressed 'projectiles' shot towards Jenny.

"_**Kaminari no Otome**_ _**Sutoraiki! (Lightning Maiden's Strike)" **_She shouted as lightning appeared around her saber and she slashed it upwards as it cut through Zoro's attack and his eyes narrowed.

He twisted around in the air before, 'kicking' it sending him shooting forward as he crossed his swords. He spun around in the air before cutting her attack in half. He landed on the ground crouched before he stood up and looked at her with a slight grin.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her saber as lightning surrounded her.

"So, you're SCORPIA's infamous Lightning Maiden?" Zoro inquired as Jenny nodded.

"So, that means, if I were to kill you, and take your head as a prize, your brother, Laxus, would probably come after me right?" He asked as Jenny kept her silence but narrowed her eyes.

"So, you intend on killing me to antagonize my brother into coming after you?" She asked as Zoro smirked.

"That's about right." He admitted as Jenny smiled lightly and chuckled.

"I apologize then, because I'm going to kill you before you ever fight my brother. _Again._" She said with a knowing smirk and Zoro's eyes narrowed as he glared.

* * *

Lyon barely dodged a cut to his neck as another random cut appeared on his arm and he grit his teeth.

What the hell was she doing? Why was it that even when he dodged her attacks, he still got cut?

His eyes widened as she cut towards his neck.

There was no way he could dodge that.

"**Kōri**_** no Zōkei Mahō: Cōrudo Ekusukaribā! (Ice Make: Cold Excalibur)"**_ Gray yelled as he blocked he attack before pushing Lyon out of the way.

Kanzaki cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Gray and saw all of the cuts on his body.

"You lost to Zoro and he wasn't even serious. I can wipe the floor with that man when he's going all out. What makes you think you can win?" She asked as Gray's eyes widened.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asked nervously only to receive a smirk in return.

She rushed forward and swung her sword as Gray dodged and she flicked her wrist. His eyes widened as multiple cuts appeared on his body and he coughed up blood. She rushed towards him slashed downwards only for her attack to be blocked by a blade of hardened blood.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she eyed the red haired man who had cross shaped scar on the right side of his face.

"Cobra." She said with mild excitement.

"Kanzaki." He replied with grin plastered on his face.

"Commander Cobra?" Gray asked with wide eyes, "I thought you were stationed in Bludhaven?"

"Well, some shit happened and I was on my way to the base when I saw the train explode." He explained as Kanzaki stepped back and pointed her sword at him.

Gray eyed the woman nervously, "Commander, watch out. Even if her slashes don't make contact she can still cut you somehow." He warned while the red haired man let out a low chuckle.

"_**Nanasen (Seven Flashes).**_ She has wires wrapped around her fingers that are practically invisible and when she misses or you dodge, she attacks with them." Cobra explained as Gray nodded.

"So, Cobra, are you sure you want to fight me again? We both know what the end result was last time." Kanzaki said as she motioned her sword towards the cross shaped scar on his face causing him to grimace.

"That was what, two years ago? If you honestly think I haven't gotten stronger since then you're mistaken." Cobra replied with a grin as Kanzaki sighed and nodded.

She bent her knees before rushing at him. He crossed his arms as blood flowed out before hardening and making it appear as if two scythe like blades were sticking out of his arms. Kanzaki jumped in the air before slashing downwards at Cobra who deflected her attack with one of his scythes. As her attack was deflected she flipped forward dropping her heel downwards towards his head.

Cobra stepped back and watched as her heel struck the floor of the roof causing a crater to appear and knock him off balance as the floor shifted and broke. The red head jumped back and crossed his arms as his blood formed a shield in front of him before Kanzaki's blade struck it. He shot into the air from the force of the attack as she jumped after him. He flipped backwards in the air before his shield dissipated and turned back into scythes. He slashed downwards multiple times as Kanzaki easily deflected them with her sword.

She extended her left hand and flicked her wrist as the air 'flickered' and Cobra rotated in place as his scythes blocked her wires. He formed a platform of fire beneath his feet before he kicked off of it and rocketed down towards her. She swung her sword and Cobra blocked with his scythes in an X shaped formation as sparks seemingly flew from the contact of their weapons.

Cobra eyed the black haired woman as smile appeared on her lips.

"Seems like you really have gotten better, Cobra. But you still have a long ways to go." She said as the red haired man's eyes widened when he saw her wires were wrapped around his scythes. She leaned back before flicking her wrist as her wires slammed Cobra into the roof. He rolled to the side narrowly avoiding her downwards thrust that was aimed at his head. He stood up and jumped back as she pulled her sword out of the ground before smirking at him.

* * *

"_**Yakkōdori! (Disaster Harbor Bird)"**_ Zoro shouted from the air as he swung one of his swords and a crescent shaped wave of compressed air shot downwards towards Jenny.

"_**Kaminari Otome no **__**Shōten**__**! (Lightning Maiden's Ascension)"**_ Jenny yelled as she slashed her swords upwards and a wave of lightning shot out of her saber colliding with Zoro's attack.

The green haired man landed on the roof as he sheathed his swords and rested his hand on top of one.

"Given up have we?" Jenny asked as Zoro smirked and his hand gripped one of his swords.

"Hardly." He replied coolly as he bent his knees and rushed forward.

"_**Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death)"**_ He said as he shot past Jenny skidding to a halt as his black sword was drawn an inch from its sheath and he pushed it back in, sheathing it.

Jenny gasped as she suddenly felt a cut across her stomach and looked down to see the roof being painted crimson with her blood. She collapsed to one knee as Zoro walked over to her, drawing his sword. She turned around and propped herself up using her saber as a crutch as she eyed the green haired man who looked amused.

"Oi, didn't you say something about killing me?" He asked in a mocking tone as Jenny glared at him weakly. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the blood rushing out of the wound. As her vision began getting hazy, she watched as Zoro raised his sword in the air before cutting downwards towards her head. Jenny closed her eyes before flinching when she heard metal clang against metal. She opened one eye to only to see a red coat with an upturned collar before she passed out.

Zoro glared as hard as he could as he viewed the man standing before him.

"If it isn't the little traitor." Zoro said with a voice laced with disgust as he eyed the black haired man standing in front of him. He was dressed exactly like Gray except he lacked the gloves.

"Zoro." The black haired man, Rogue, said plainly as the green haired man narrowed his eye and stepped back as Rogue mimicked his action.

Zoro gripped both of his swords and crossed his arms causing the tips of his swords to be pointing behind him. Rogue exhaled as his breathing steadied and he held his saber in a fencing stance with his left hand behind his back.

They both dashed forward while Rogue thrust forward and Zoro twisted to the side in a rotational movement. As he righted himself he slashed upwards nearly cutting Rogue's arm off had he not jumped to the side to avoid the slash. Rogue gripped his sword with both hands before rushing forward and slashing horizontally at Zoro who blocked with one sword.

He raised his other arm until it was shoulder level and thrust towards Rogue's throat who stepped to the side causing the sword to narrowly miss his neck.

Zoro rushed forward and slashed downwards while Rogue parried the initial slash but was caught off guard as Zoro cut his leg with the other sword. He stumbled back as the green haired man rushed towards him with bloodlust in his eyes.

* * *

Gajeel laughed as Jellal slashed at his head and he ducked before rushing forward and shoving his shoulder into the other man's stomach knocking him back. The blue haired man stumbled back before he felt as if his jaw was cracking when he felt Gajeel's iron covered fist hit him and he was sent flying into another building.

Jellal grunted as he was sent flying through the window of the building before sliding across the floor and hitting a wall. He heard the crunch of glass as Gajeel landed in the building and walked towards him. Jellal struggled to stand up before he leaned a wall and watched as Gajeel walked towards him, appearing to be a more like a demon than a human as his shadows covered his shoulder and hair while appearing to float upwards.

_**"Tetsuryū no **__**Kagetsume**__**. (Iron Dragon's Shadow Claws)" **_Gajeel said as his arms were covered in black metal, his hands turned into talons resembling a dragon's and shadows covered them. Jellal looked around and saw the building must still have been in the developmental phase seeing as how the walls were blank and there was no furniture. He smirked inwardly as he began to glow while he reentered meteor. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow as the glow from meteor seemed to compact itself around Jellal who kept an impassive face.

He suddenly flashed and instantly appeared in front of Gajeel. He slashed diagonally with his saber as Gajeel blocked with his talons before stepping forward, pushing Jellal back only for the blue haired man to disappear from sight. He reappeared behind Gajeel and slashed at his back and Gajeel was surprised as the saber cut his back instead of going through him. He jumped forward before turning around mid-jump and he turned one of his arms into a sword before slashing at Jellal, only for him to disappear.

Gajeel smiled as he flipped around backwards mid-air and slammed the toe of his boot into Jellal's face as he reappeared, sending the blue haired man crashing into the floor. Gajeel landed with thump as he looked at Jellal with amusement on his face as the blue haired man stood up and rubbed his mouth as blood trailed out of it.

"You're a little too repetitive Jellal. You should work on that repetition of yours. It's pretty damn bad." Gajeel educated Jellal as the blue haired man glared at him. Gajeel sighed as his Shadow Claws dissipated. He folded his arms as he looked at Jellal with clear puzzlement on his face.

"No matter how much I try thinking about it, I can't figure out why you left us." Gajeel stated as Jellal stood up, gripping his saber. He pointed it at Gajeel before he rushed at him and slashed downwards as the black haired man sidestepped, dodging the attack. Jellal rotated and swung at Gajeel's head as the other man ducked and, once again, dodged his attack.

"I mean, look at you. You're nothing but a machine now. You used to be human, now you're nothing more than SCORPIA's pet. They say jump and you jump to the best of your abilities." Gajeel said with disgust as he saw how far his old friend had fallen as Jellal stopped and stared at him.

"In this world, people like me and you, people who can use magic without a catalyst, reign supreme. We were born with it, unlike most people. It's our responsibility to protect the citizens who can't protect themselves." Jellal said as Gajeel shook his head and sighed.

"Wasn't that the plan when we, you and I, created the Jagérs? You said the objective of the Jagérs was to destroy SCORPIA. Have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten that SCORPIA, on the orders of the Council, flooded Bludhaven with toxins that turned everybody that lived there into lifeless bodies? Just so they could have a place to throw all of the people that didn't fit in with their ideal society?" Gajeel asked feeling quite pissed off with the blue haired man's actions.

Jellal sighed and raised his saber as he began to glow and meteor reactivated.

"SCORPIA is fighting for the betterment of society. You're nothing more than an anarchist hell bent on fracturing what little peace our world has. I'll fight to my last breath to protect this world." Jellal said resolutely as Gajeel shook his head in disgust.

"I wonder what Wendy would say if she was alive and saw what you've become." Gajeel said as Jellal's eyes widened before they narrowed and he glared at Gajeel.

"Shut your mouth." He commanded as Gajeel shook his head in pity before his shadows spread out consuming the entire room and extinguishing the light from meteor.

* * *

Cobra huffed as he dodged another slash from Kanzaki. She swung her sword horizontally and he ducked as it went over his head before he rushed forward. He slashed towards her legs and she jumped in the air dodging his attack.

"**Kōri**_** no Zōkei Mahō: Aisu Buringā!**_ _**(Ice Make: Ice Bringer)"**_ Gray shouted behind her as he created two ice sabers and slashed towards her in an X shaped formation. She turned around and blocked the attack before she sent her wires out towards him.

"_**Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: Ransu! (Ice Make: Lance)" **_Lyon shouted as he extended his one arm and six ice lances shot out of his hand intercepting her wires, giving Gray enough time to move, before the wires cut through the ice.

Kanzaki landed with a smirk as she eyed Cobra.

"I didn't think your pride would allow you to let others fight with you against me. Seems like you really have grown up. Co. Ba. Ra. Chan." She said teasingly as his mind was flooded with embarrassing memories. He coughed and turned his head away from everyone to hide a mild blush as Gray and Lyon's eyes shifted between Cobra and Kanzaki.

Cobra glared at her as she smiled.

"S-Shut up you stupid woman!" He yelled as he rushed towards her and slashed at her chest as she blocked with her sword and he pressed forward trying to knock her back as she held her ground. She eased up and twisted to the side quickly, causing Cobra to continue going forward as she thrust into his side. He coughed as he felt her sword go through his kidney and he looked over at her glaring before she slashed forward, slicing forward through his side.

He bit his lip as he twisted around slashing toward her head as she leaned back and watched the bloody blade pass over her face. Cobra jumped back gaining distance from her. She was intentionally playing with him. His eye began twitching before flames appeared on his forearms and Kanzaki grinned.

"I'm sick and tired of this." He said as the flames spread up his arms to his shoulder and Kanzaki gripped her sword.

He rushed forward propelling himself forward with fire, quickly closing the gap between them. He punched at her head as she blocked with the body of her sword and he twisted around her kicking towards her head. She ducked and rotated before slashing upwards and Cobra jumped into the air to avoid her attack. She quickly followed after him and swung her sword towards him as he grabbed it with a flaming hand and yanked it towards him, bringing her along as well.

"_**Karyū no Kagitsume! (Fire Dragon's Claw)"**_ Cobra shouted as he flipped in mid-air before setting his foot ablaze and dropping it down towards Kanzaki's approaching head. She gripped her sheath with her free hand pulled it in front of her, blocking the attack. As she did so, Kanzaki allowed herself to continue going forward by spinning and going past Cobra.

As she passed him she turned around and hit him in the back of the head with her sheath. He grit his teeth as he created a platform of fire under his feet to prevent himself from being knocked to the ground. He looked up and to his surprise saw flames like shadows keeping her afloat in the air.

"Since when were you able to use magic?" He asked clearly confused.

"Since I joined _Gajeel_." She said giggling as his eye twitched when he heard how much emphasis she put on the other man's name.

"W-What the hell are you getting at woman?" He asked clearly understanding what she was trying to say.

"Oh? C'mon Cobra, you know what I'm saying. Or, are you getting jealous?" She asked with a grin and he mentally kicked himself. He jumped from the pillar towards her and ignited his arms with his dragon slaying flames.

Kanzaki rushed towards him, propelling herself with the shadows increasing her speed. She swung her sword and Cobra twisted downwards to dodge it before readjusting his course so he'd be aiming at her once again. He rotated rapidly as flames surrounded him and Kanzaki prepared herself for whatever attack he may have had in store.

"_**Karyū no Kenkaku! (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)" **_He shouted as he shot forward towards her covered in a mass of flames. She smirked as she flicked her wrist and the 7 wires that she used multiplied into thousands as he hit them head on. The flames protected him from being cut, but the mass of wires made it impossible for him to go through them. He cursed inwardly when he realized how much he screwed up.

He quickly canceled the spell and as soon as he did he looked towards the wires.

"_**Karyū no Hōkō! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" **_Cobra shouted as he roared out a pillar of flames which hit the threads propelling him backwards. He created another platform of fire under his legs as Kanzaki undid her wires and smiled at him.

"Impressive. You knew as soon as your sword horn dissipated, I would have cut you into pieces with my wires, so you used your roar to create distance. I'm glad to see you're getting better. _Co. Ba. Ra. Chan_" She teased as his eye began to twitch.

* * *

Lyon and Gray stood side by side as they watched Cobra and Kanzaki fight. They were damn good.

Lyon was lost in their fight when he felt something cold press against the side of his head and he froze instantly. His eyes wandered over to his side and widened when he saw Starrk standing next to him with his pistol pressed against his head.

Gray suddenly felt Starrk presence and looked over to Lyon right as Starrk pulled the trigger. His eyes widened as Lyon's blood and brains splattered over his face. He stared at Starrk as Lyon's body slumped to the floor.

Cobra turned around when he heard the gun shot and saw Lyon's body slump to the floor. His eyes widened when he saw what was in Starrk's left hand and as much as he tried to call out to Gray, his voice wouldn't work.

Gray stood stunned at the fact that his best friend was just killed and his brains were splattered on his face.

Starrk gripped the sword made of shadows in his left hand before slashing horizontally at Gray.

A barely audible gasp escaped Gray's lips as he stared into Starrk's emotionless eyes. He suddenly felt himself starting to fall and wondered why he was looking at his feet. When a person fell, their feet usually didn't stay standing still right? He wondered this as the upper half of his body hit the ground and his lower half collapsed to its knees.

* * *

Cobra stared in shock as Starrk cut Gray in half like it was nothing. He was caught off guard when Kanzaki slammed her sheath into the back of his head knocking him off of the pillar and towards the ground. His eyes widened and he coughed up blood when he suddenly felt her sword go through the right side of his chest. He hit the ground with a thump and groaned when he felt her knee pressed against his lower back.

"No matter what happens, never allow yourself to be distracted in the middle of a fight, Cobra. That was the first thing we learned, remember?" She asked as she stood up and ripped her sword out of his chest as his blood quickly began covering the area. She shook her head before walking away from his body.

* * *

Both fighters stared attentively at one another, both ready to slash the other open. Rogue shifted the position of his leg slightly backwards to enhance his charge while Zoro remained standing still, his two swords drawn and his eyes locked on the black-haired man.

Rogue leapt forward and charged. He knew Zoro's fighting style and was lucky that the Jagér had decided to only use two swords. Three swords meant instant death for the SCORPIA agent and he had put his hopes on wining this fight before that happened.

He was oh so wrong.

"_**Nitou-Ryuu: Nigiri (Two Sword Style: Double Slash)**_" The man said as Rogue charged and Zoro switched the position of his swords so that both tips were pointing towards the right. He noticed that Rogue didn't stop his attack even though he had no idea what this stance meant. '_Stupid_.'

When Rogue was a few feet away, Zoro grinned and initiated his attack, "_**Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou! (72 Pound Canon)**_" he declared and sent the attack point blank at its target.

A scream echoed through the area as Rogue's body slumped to the side while blood spewed out of where his left arm was. He rolled a few feet before stopping himself with his right arm and glared at the swordsman. Never in his time with the Jagérs had Rogue seen Zoro using ranged attacks. He completely played him. Roronoa allowed Rogue to get close, only not as close to perform a normal attack with his sword, to fire a point blank range attack.

"You ain't dead yet? Good." Zoro grinned.

Rogue just huffed as an answer and stoop up; his right hand gripped the handle of his saber as he allowed his magic to seep from his body. Shadows covered his entire being along with his saber, enticing it in threads of darkness that made the blade reflect the sunlight, "_**Shadō Doraibu (Shadow Drive)**_" He said and the darkness expanded, creating an aura around him that reverberated with magical power.

Roronoa quirked an eyebrow and sighed. He was being annoying. He drew his last sword and placed it in his mouth before he spread his legs and got into a fighting stance, _**"Santou-Ryuu. (Three Sword Style)**_" He mumbled to himself while his eyes were glaring at Rogue. He was losing a lot of blood from his left shoulder and was probably betting his all on this last attack. The Jagér grinned; if he wanted to end it with this he'd have to oblige.

Rogue charged again, the Shadow Drive enhancing his speed, making him close the gap between the two in less than two seconds, "_**Eiryū no Zangeki (Shadow Dragon's Slash)**_" he said and swung his black-clad saber down.

Even though the SCORPIA agent was fast, Zoro was faster. He had seen his movements and made the necessary movements to intercept and _eradicate._

"_**Gazami Dori (Crab Grab)**_" Zoro stated and met the attack. Both swordsmen went through each other and faced separate sides of the battlefield, backs turned to each other. Zoro sheathed the two swords he held in his hands and took the third one from his mouth, "Die, filth." he spat before the sound of flesh being cut echoed throughout the premises as Rogue's body parts fell to the ground.

Zoro sheathed his last sword and turned around; he yawned as he stared at Rogue's mutilated body. He chuckled when he thought about how it looked like someone had played surgeon with the black haired man's body. He looked around and saw a leg here, an arm there, a foot somewhere else. He sighed as he turned towards the unconscious and still dying woman.

* * *

"Did you have to create a mess?" Kanzaki asked annoyed as she kicked Rogue's head off of the roof and Starrk appeared behind her. Zoro gave a shrug as Gajeel suddenly appeared. Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he saw the remains of the man he thought of like a little brother. Gajeel rubbed his hair before releasing a sigh.

"Are they dead?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"Well, I still have to finish Blondie over there." Zoro said pointing his sword towards Jenny's body as Gajeel nodded. Zoro began walking over to her but stopped as a lightning bolt and a pillar of blue flames shot down in front of her. Zoro backed away and gripped his sword as Gajeel chuckled. They watched as the lightning and flames gradually disappeared revealing two men dressed like Jellal except their uniforms were in black.

"Rin. Laxus." Gajeel said with a bemused expression on his face as the Jagérs walked over next to him.

"Gajeel." A black haired teenager with a tail, Rin, replied with a slight smirk on his face. He looked around at all of the mayhem that had been wreaked. The building they were standing on was cut in half while the streets burned and small explosions rocked the area. His eyes trailed over to the building Gajeel fought Jellal in and saw it was seeping darkness.

He let out a whistle as Laxus noticed Zoro with light regard.

"Well, we're going to be going now." Gajeel said as he stretched and let out a yawn.

"Now, now, seems like you're running." Rin said smirking as Gajeel grinned.

"Maybe I am." Gajeel replied as his shadow spread out and covered all of the Jagérs before dissipating.

Rin chuckled lightly as Laxus sighed.

"Why'd you let them go?" The blond haired man asked his younger partner.

"It would have been troublesome to fight them now. Especially with Kanzaki with them." He explained as he scratched the back of his head.

Laxus nodded as he turned around and picked Jenny up before slinging her over his shoulder.

"I'll get Jellal." Laxus said as Rin nodded and the blond haired man transformed into a bolt of lightning before shooting towards the building that appeared to be 'bleeding' darkness.

Rin sighed as he jumped over to the roof where Cobra, Gray and Lyon fought Kanzaki. He whistled when he saw Gray cut in half and blood draining out of Lyon's head. He hummed to himself as he walked over to Cobra who lay in a pool of his own blood.

"He killed them. I couldn't stop him. No matter how much I tried to yell to Gray, I couldn't speak. Starrk just came out of nowhere and killed them. He snuck up on them like a coward." Cobra said as he grit his teeth and a tear ran down his cheek, being lost in the pool of his blood.

"Starrk is a predator. A wolf. He doesn't let his prey know he's coming. He comes out of nowhere and kills his prey. They don't even know their dead until they're being turned away from the pearly gates and being thrown down into the depths of hell." Rin said pitifully as he looked down at the red haired man.

His tail went out and wrapped around Cobra's waist lifting him off of the ground as he stared at the smog covered sky.

This is was becoming too messy.

* * *

_Wasteland_

Cobra shivered as he walked through the barren wasteland as the temperature suddenly dropped. He couldn't remember exactly how long he'd been walking, but he knew he'd been walking too damn long. He looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms and silently cursed. Why did he agree to help her? He should have just left her where she was. She wasn't his freaking responsibility.

He growled and continued walking. He looked around and just like he expected, he was met with the impressive sight of nothing. There were rocks and dirt. Every now and then he'd see the rusted remains of some sort of metal contraption. He couldn't explain what it was exactly but he had a feeling inside of him it was used for transportation. Which sickened him. The very thought of being on a moving vehicle disgusted him and made him want to throw up.

His mind wandered back to when he first experienced motion sickness and threw up on Angel. He flinched when he remembered the ass kicking he received from said white haired woman. She may not have looked like it but she could fight with the best of them.

He stopped and sniffed the air as he smelled something that wasn't pleasant. He walked over to a bundle of rocks and laid the black haired woman in them. He smirked as he picked up a handful of dust and sprinkled it over her.

What? He had to make sure she blended into the landscape.

He walked over towards the direction the foul smell was coming from. He crouched down and walked over to cluster of rocks and peeked over them as his eyes suddenly widened.

He gagged as he saw three bags of mutilated human remains and a campfire. What sort of sick joke was this? He backed away not able to stand the stench and the mutilated bodies. He walked back over to Ultear and picked her up as he resumed walking towards the direction she pointed.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he got back to the situation at hand. Where the hell was he? He'd seen a lot of sick things but what he's been exposed to recently definitely took the cake. He shook his head as he tried to erase the brutality from his mind.

His mind went back to the canyon where he was before he wound up wherever the hell he is now. Something big was down there.

He grimaced as he remembered those crimson eyes staring at him. Those claws, the scaly skin covering its hand and probably the rest of its body. He chuckled as he thought about what it may have been. He shook his head. Nope. That was a stupid idea because those things didn't even exist. His mind wandered back to a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

First Generation Dragon Slayer, he was called. He was raised by a dragon he said. Dragon's weren't real. If there was, there would at least be some evidence of them ever being alive. He chewed the inside of his cheek and shuddered involuntarily.

"There was no way it was a….. A..." Cobra gulped as he wondered out aloud, "A dragon. Those things aren't fucking real." He reassured himself as he began sweating.

He chuckled nervously as he looked back over his shoulder, feeling the same sensation of those crimson eyes staring down at him. He was met with the whistle of the air and the smog covered sky. He huffed and turned around as he kept walking.

Great, now he's freaking paranoid.

He kept walking, lost in thought. He thought back to when Brain rescued him and the rest of the Oración Seis. The joy of finally being free. No longer being a damn a slave. He thought back to when Brain trained them. Told them about how twisted the world was. How they needed to change it.

Nirvana, Brain told them, would change the world. It would rocket the world into darkness, and everyone would understand their hell.

He chuckled as he thought about how stupid he was back then. The ignorance of child. Cobra sighed as he thought about it. Sending the world into darkness so everyone would understand his hell? Freaking stupid.

He continued walking until he suddenly walked into a wall. He groaned as he was about to rub his head but remembered the woman in his arms. He stared to the blank space in front of him.

What the fuck?

He kicked forward towards the air, and to his surprise, his foot hit a solid surface. He quirked an eyebrow as he kicked it again. There was something there.

His ears twitched as he looked over and saw someone aiming something that resembled a gun at him. The man wasn't anything impressive really. Short tufts of black hair sticking up everywhere, ragged shirt and white underwear. The man glared at Cobra as he saw Ultear bleeding in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard?" The man shouted as Cobra groaned.

"I didn't do anything." Cobra said as the man chuckled.

"Do I look stupid to you?" The black haired man asked as Cobra did his best to suppress a smile.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Cobra said as he failed to contain his laughter.

The man's eye began twitching as Cobra continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" A man, flanked by two other men, asked. Cobra disregarded the other two as his attention was drawn to the man in the middle.

He was an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. Along with a thick white mustache.

The man eyed Cobra with a mild regard and a faint smile.

"Yo." He said simply with a smile.

"Yo." Cobra replied casually.

"Name's Makarov Dreyer. You?" The short man, Makarov, asked.

"Cobra." The red haired man replied simply as Makarov quirked an eyebrow.

"Last name?" Makarov asked as Cobra shook his head.

"Don't need one." Cobra replied as the man nodded.

"I would say I understand, but I don't. I'll just assume you have your reasons." Makarov said as Cobra quirked an eyebrow.

Why the hell was the man so understanding?

"Eh, thanks. I guess." Cobra said warily.

"So, what happened to Ultear?" The white haired man asked as Cobra sighed.

"I found her about to be killed by a pack of freaks." Cobra explained as Makarov sighed and shook his head.

"Damn Raiders. Though, that girl knows she shouldn't be out so late." Makarov said before a grin spread across his face.

"Would you like to come in?" Makarov asked as Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"Come in where?" He asked not seeing anything.

"Ah, I forgot." Makarov said as he took something out of his pocket. It looked a like a black stick with a red button on top of it. Makarov pressed the button and Cobra's eyes widened as a black dome appeared in front of him.

What the hell has he gotten himself into now?

* * *

*Coughs*

Disclaimers Galore.

Roronoa Zoro belongs to Eiichiro Oda. (Duh)

Starrk belongs to Tite Kubo. (Damn Troll)

Kanzaki Kaori belongs to...erm...she doesn't belong to me. She's from **Toaru Majutsu no Index**. So who ever owns that owns her I guess.

Alright, leave a review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Venomous Memories

I would insert some witty and smartass comment here, but I don't have anything in the engine at the moment. I WILL rant though. So, if you don't want to read me ranting, I'd suggest you skip this part.

* * *

**Why is that, someone can write a 800 word story, have no grammar whatso-fucking-ever, and have 6 favorable reviews and an equal amount of likes? I mean, what the fuck? I'm not even bitching about the fact that the only one who bothers to review this story is my beta-reader. No, I'm bitching about the fact that it's a insult to all of the writers that seemingly waste their time, making a quality story and making sure their grammar is correct.**

**Seriously, say you write, 5,000-10,000 words. Do your best to make sure grammar is right, have someone else read it over to make sure your grammar is right, and get no input.**

**No one saying, "Hey, good story."/"I like what your doing with this"/"Keep up the good work", or even "This sucks."/"It would be better if you..."**

**What I'm saying is; when an author puts in a shitload of work on a fic, gets no feedback and then sees stories that are sloppily made and being praised by the masses, they'll either:**

**A)Get pissed and say "Fuck it. I'm not writing anything else."**

**Or**

**B)Get sad/depressed and question their own ability to write.**

**So, if you're reading someone's story, take at least one minute and type SOMETHING into that little box at the bottom of the page. It can be positive or negative, but at least the author knows SOMEONE is reading his/her story.**

End of rant.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right.

* * *

"Well, this was nothing more than a disaster." Gildarts said sitting behind his desk. Rin sighed as he sat down across from his commander.

"How many casualties did SCORPIA suffer and how many civilians were killed?" Gildarts asked the black haired teen.

"We lost Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia and Rogue Cheney. As for civilians, ten casualties in Little Magnolia. In Bludhaven-"

"Bah! Bludhaven is irrelevant." Gildarts interrupted as Rin simply sighed.

"Nevertheless, you need to know because we _do_ have to send clean-up crews to retrieve the bodies." Rin explained as Gildarts simply grumbled in agreement.

"Ahem, so, in Bludhaven there have been an estimated number of 96 casualties." The teen said the older man whistled.

"That's a lot. Have you sent a disposal crew to take care of it?" Gildarts asked as he reached in a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and leaned back in his chair.

"The bodies have already been burned. There's a good chance there may be a few more casualties if the faceless mess with the clean-up crew." Rin explained as the older man simply shrugged and drunk his alcohol from the bottle.

"Well, that's their problem then." Gildarts said chuckling as Rin stood up.

"Well, there's a few things I need to check on." The teen said as the man placed his bottle on the table.

"One second." Gildarts said as Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"What's Captain Jellal's current condition?" The older man asked as Rin sighed and the back of his head.

"Bad. Gajeel took his left eye, and as for the right eye…." Rin trailed off as he scratched his cheek.

"As for the other one?" Gildarts asked, not knowing what the black haired teen was saying.

"Blind. It's….We can't describe it. It appears as though Gajeel's Shadow Dragon Magic is covering his eye." Rin explained while Gildarts scratched his chin.

"Gajeel has something planned. If he wanted Jellal to be blind he would have taken both of his eyes. If, no, _when_ Jellal recovers, we'll have to keep a watchful eye on him." The older man said as Rin nodded.

"Well, I better be off. Later Old Dude." Rin said smirking before ducking when Gildarts threw the now empty bottle at him.

"Don't call me old you little punk!" Gildarts yelled as Rin ran out of his office. One of these days he was going to put him in his place. Until then, he was going to get drunk. He chuckled as he pulled another bottle of alcohol from his desk.

* * *

"Get the fuck off of me!" Cobra shouted as he pushed the robotic doctors that were attempting to restrain him. He kicked one in the face sending it crashing into a wall.

"Commander, please restrain yourself. You're injured and you need to rest." One of robots said as Cobra continued struggling.

"Bullshit! I'm fine. We should be out there hunting those bastards down!" he shouted as he punched a robot into the ceiling.

"Cobra. Get a hold of yourself." Rin said sternly as he stepped into the medical ward. Cobra looked at the teen and instantly calmed before sitting down on the medical bed. Rin sighed as he walked over to Cobra and patted his shoulder.

"I understand how you feel but you have a punctured lung." Rin explained while Cobra simply shrugged.

"Gray's in two pieces, Lyon has a hole in his head and Rogue's in pieces." The red head said with disgust and Rin rubbed his forehead before he leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." He admitted as Cobra looked up at him glaring slightly.

"No, really? I thought it was pretty good." The red head said while snarling.

"Watch your tone. They were my friends too." Rin said and Cobra instantly regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry but we should be out there hunting those bastards down."

"And what? Tell me Cobra, what can you do? You wouldn't stand a chance against Kanzaki. And in your present state, you wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. The _only _reason Kanzaki _didn't_ kill you is because you two used to…._erm_….."Rin trailed off as Cobra glared at him. He scratched his cheek awkwardly and looked away while Cobra continued glaring.

"When we used to what?" Cobra asked as he narrowed his eyes and Rin chuckled nervously.

"N-Nothing…"Rin said biting his lip.

"No, what are you trying to say? Are you referring to the fact that Kanzaki and I used to date? You know, before she literally stabbed me in the fucking back? So she could go be with Gajeel? Is that what you're talking about?" Cobra asked as his voice practically dripped with venom and he unknowingly set the bed on fire.

Rin sweated as he pointed to the burning bed and Cobra continued to glare at him.

"U-Um, C-Cobra the bed i-is on fire…." Rin said but the red haired man paid no attention.

"Yeah, she may have left me for that bastard but I don't need her!" Cobra yelled as the flames spread, setting most of the room on fire and melting two of the robots. Rin chuckled as he was glad he just so happened to be flame resistant.

"L-Listen, Cobra, we all know you don't need Kanzaki-"

"That bitch." Cobra added.

"Ok, that bitch. But you need to calm down before you set the entire base on fire…" Rin said as Cobra looked around and saw the room was burning. He sweated before the room was suddenly covered in foam which extinguished the fire.

Rin and Cobra stared at each other blankly as they were covered in foam.

"…."

"…."

"This is your fault." Rin said as Cobra face palmed.

"Damn it…" The red haired man said while Rin sighed and shook the foam off.

"Oh, Mileena said she wants to see you after you get that punctured lung taken care of." Rin said just remembering it. Cobra cocked an eyebrow. He had never met Mileena in person. He nodded as Rin grinned before spitting the foam out of his mouth. Cobra watched as the teen left and sat on the medical bed.

He ran a hand over his face. Damn her. Why did she have to be so…..Damn it. Cobra lay back on the foam covered bed and stared at the ceiling. He let out a groan. He had a punctured fucking lung. Wait, he had a punctured lung. His eyes widened. Holy shit. He had a fucking punctured lung! He suddenly realized he was having trouble breathing and rolled on the floor. The adrenaline. He didn't even realize it until he calmed down. The red head looked up and saw a medical team had come into the room. At least he wasn't going to die. At least not yet.

* * *

Jenny groaned slightly as she opened her eyes slowly. She was still alive? That was surprising. She had expected Zoro to kill her. She thought back to when she fought Zoro. He was definitely about to kill her. Why didn't he? Maybe some stopped him? Captain Jellal possibly? She remembered seeing a SCORPIA jacket. It looked like Gray's because of how the collar was turned up.

Jenny opened her eyes slowly and was immediately met with the blinding light of her hospital room. Damn it was bright. She squinted and tried to move her right arm but immediately regretted. It hurt. A lot. She couldn't honestly say she'd been in this much pain before. This was going to be problematic. Depending on the severity of her injuries Jellal would probably tell her to take a leave of absence. She sighed as she thought about the blue haired man.

Even if he had a sorted past, he was a decent person. Though, at times he cared _too_ much. Her mind wondered back to when she became his lieutenant. He told her that if she ever got hurt to retreat. The main principle of SCORPIA was to fight until your last breath. He expected her to retreat if she got injured. Doing something like that would be insulting and would practically be the same as committing treason against SCORPIA!

She sighed as she decided to examine her room. To her surprise her brother, Laxus, was sitting next to her bed. She blinked as she looked at him; he was leaned back in his chair, asleep. She smiled as she remembered when they were younger. They had grown up in Bludhaven, before it became what it was today. Jenny thought about their parents and her smile instantly disappeared as she shook her head, not wanting to reopen old wounds. She decided to lay there watching her older brother sleep.

"The doctor said you wouldn't be up until later." Laxus said as he kept his eyes closed and Jenny gasped in surprise. Great, she survives fighting Zoro only to suffer a heart attack because of her brother.

"Well, I'm up now, and to my surprise you're here." She said as Laxus opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're surprised I'm here?" The older sibling asked as Jenny nodded.

"Well, I hardly see you so I didn't think you would have come to check on me." She said bluntly as Laxus groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You know I spend most of my time being busy." He said as Jenny pouted and he chuckled.

"So? Just because you're busy working doesn't mean you can't stop by and say 'hi'." She complained as Laxus shrugged before a grin spread across his face.

"W-Why are you grinning? Bad things always happen when you grin!" She said nervously as Laxus' grin widened before he stopped and patted her head.

"Just remembering how cute you can be. At times." Laxus added as Jenny glared at him and his grin returned.

"Whatever. How are Captain Jellal and the others?" She asked and watched as Laxus instantly lost his grin and his face became grim.

"Look. Jenny," He said as he tried to figure out how to tell her, that was the reason he insisted on being there when she woke up.

"Jellal is going to recover, but there's a chance he won't exactly be the, uh, _same._" He said nervously as she cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'there's a chance he won't be the same'?" Jenny asked as Laxus shook his head.

"That's not important. We can deal with that later." Laxus said reassuringly as she nodded.

"What about Gray and Lyon?" She asked as Laxus bit his lip and his right eye twitched slightly. Something was wrong. His eye only twitched when something was wrong.

"They're….uh…" Laxus scratched the back of his head as Jenny stared at him with unblinking eyes. He knew she could tell something was wrong.

"They're what? What happened to them Laxus? Were they hurt? How bad are their injuries?" She asked as Laxus rubbed his face and looked at the floor.

"They're dead." Laxus said as Jenny chuckled and he looked up to see her astonished face.

"N-No their not. There's no way they're dead. Nope. G-Gray said he wasn't going to die until I kissed him. I haven't kissed him so there's no way he's dead. And Lyon. Lyon said he wouldn't die until I became a captain and he would be my lieutenant. I-I haven't become a captain yet so there's no way he's dead either." She said as her voice broke with every word and Laxus rubbed his eyes.

Damn it.

"Jenny…"

"Don't lie about stuff like this! This isn't funny! Y-You don't joke about people dying!" She shouted as Laxus sighed and looked back down at the floor.

"Say you're lying! If you say you're lying, I'll be angry at you for lying to me, but I'll forgive you!" She half pleaded and shouted as Laxus grimaced. He looked back up and met her eyes. She saw it in his eyes; he wasn't lying. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip to prevent any cries from escaping as Laxus sighed.

"Who else?" she asked with a shaky breath and Laxus looked up at her in surprise. How the hell did she know there was someone else? He couldn't tell her Rogue was killed.

"No one." He said while she shook her head and brought her knees up to her chin as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"When it comes to me, you've always been a horrible liar. Who else? Tell me Laxus. I'd prefer to hear it from you than from someone else." She said as she continued to rock back and forth on the bed. Laxus ran his hand through his hair and silently cursed.

"Jenny, you need to get some rest." Laxus said sternly as she shook her head and continued rocking back and forth.

"Tell me who else." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Jenny, there was no one else. It was only you, Jellal, Gray and Lyon. Who else could it have been? No one. Now you need to get some sleep." He said as he stood up and Jenny shook her head.

"There was someone else. When Zoro was about to kill me, someone got in the way." She said as Laxus' heart nearly stopped.

Damn it.

"It was Rin. We got there right in time and when Zoro was in the middle of finishing you off, Rin intercepted him." Laxus lied cleanly as Jenny once again shook her head.

"Rin doesn't wear a blue coat and before you say it, neither do you." She said as Laxus ran his hand down his face before holding it above his mouth as he looked down at his sister.

"Rogue." He said as she stopped rocking back and forth before looking back up at him. He cursed inwardly as he saw her look up at him. She stared as if he just spoke some language she didn't understand. She tilted her head to the side as she tears ran down her cheeks but no sounds were made.

Her eyes became half lidded as she laid back and closed her eyes before turning on her side. He cursed inwardly before he walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

"You're not going to try and comfort her?" Rin asked as he was leaning against the wall next to the door and Laxus shook his head.

"There's nothing I can say or do that would help. Hell, I'd probably make it worse." Laxus said as Rin cocked an eyebrow. The blond haired man let out a tired sigh.

"Come on. I'll tell you." Laxus said as they walked off to a more private area.

* * *

"Ow! You robotic whore!" Cobra complained as one of the robotic nurses shoved a needle into his arm. She injected him with some unidentifiable liquid and he cringed as a chill went through his body.

"What the hell was that?" He asked the robot that seemed to be ignoring him.

"Bitch." He said as the robot continued to ignore him.

"Your lung has been restored to its previous condition and all wounds have been handled. It is recommended that you rest for five days." The robot said as Cobra rolled his eyes.

"You've ignored me this entire time, and now you're trying to tell me what to do. Bullshit." He said as he punched the robot in the face sending its head flying into a wall.

"Now, now, baby, we can't have you destroying all of our robots." Mileena said walking into his new room and Cobra glared at her before he cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not dressed like a slut." He said referring to the fact that she was dressed like Jenny and not in her usual uniform.

"When I'm at headquarters I dress like I'm supposed to. When I'm not, I dress however I want." She said as she sat down next to him. He immediately scooted back into the bed and sat with his back against the wall at the head of the bed as he glared at her. She smirked playfully as she began crawling slowly towards him. He cursed himself silently as he picked up a pillow and held it in front of him. Mileena continued crawling towards him until the only thing separating them was one pillow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he simply glared at her.

"Get away from me you crazy woman." Cobra said glaring as playful smirk appeared on the woman's lips. She narrowed her eyes and ran finger over his jaw line as his eye began twitching.

"Why do you insist on playing hard to get? It's cute, don't get me wrong, but it's becoming a little annoying." She complained as she tried to press up against him only for him to block with the pillow.

"I'll give you three seconds to let go of me before I burn you into a pile of ash." He said starkly as the woman frowned. She stared in his eyes as he glared and suddenly leaned back and gasped.

"I-I never thought! After Kanzaki dumped you…..did you become gay?" She asked as Cobra asked and did a spit take. While it wasn't a spit take per se, but more along the lines of his spitting a pillar of fire through the hospital walls. Patients and doctors looked through the scorched holes in the walls and were met by the sight of Cobra and Mileena staring back wide eyed.

"Cobra, baby, stop destroying things." Mileena said laughing as Cobra growled and pushed her off of him. He stood up and stretched as she sat on the bed.

"Stop calling me 'baby' you disgusting woman." Cobra growled as he glared at her only to receive a smirk in return.

"You're cute when you get annoyed." She teased as Cobra scowled at her.

"What the hell did you want?" Cobra asked the woman who tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, I wanted to let you know you're being stationed in Little Magnolia." She said as Cobra's eyes widened.

He was being stationed in Little Magnolia? The only way it could be better is if he was stationed in Crocus. Fat chance of that happening though. Not that he was complaining. Everyone he knew that was stationed in Crocus always complained about how boring it was. No fighting. No criminals. Just sitting around on your ass waiting for some stuck up little girl to come and tell you she lost her damn cat.

"Seriously?" he asked not completely believing the woman. She simply nodded and he grinned. Hell yes! No more Bludhaven!

"Also, I'm getting transferred with you!" She said as she hugged him while his face instantly paled and he felt like throwing up. Fuck him.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Rin asked as they stood on the roof of SCORPIA's headquarters. It was, without a doubt, the tallest building in the district, seeing as how it was the only skyscraper. They stared down at the bustling district as neon lights littered buildings, the neon glow of cars illuminated the streets and sky trains lit the sky.

"When we were little, me and Jenny, we lived in Bludhaven. Our parents had grown up there and, naturally, they were going to raise us there. We had good lives, ya know. We went to school, played with friends, and came home to our parents. Our mom, she would always be there waiting for us, always. Life was great. We had nothing to complain about." Laxus said as Rin sighed and rubbed his head.

"Until the purge." Rin said darkly as Laxus nodded.

"Until the damn purge. We didn't even know what was going on. On the day of the purge, our school had decided to take the kids to a field trip in Fiore. We were excited, ya know. We were going to freakin' Fiore. We were going to be given a tour of SCORPIA's headquarters and lots of other shit." Laxus said as Rin nodded.

"And at the same time, SCORPIA was flooding Bludhaven with neurotoxins, which would turn all residents into the equivalent of drug addicted animals." Rin said as Laxus simply nodded.

"Afterwards, all of the SCORPIA personnel were dispatched to go through Fiore and Little Magnolia and 'purge' all of the druggies and 'sexual deviants' into Bludhaven. Afterwards, some SCORPIA official told us, the kids, that terrorists had attacked Bludhaven with lethal toxins. They told us we wouldn't be able to go home and offered to let us stay here. Me and Jenny went to live with our aunt, Mavis, in Little Magnolia." Laxus explained as Rin simply nodded, preferring to let the blond haired man talk.

"We stayed with her for a while. It was decent. Nothing to complain about. But, when I turned fifteen, I was able to use magic." He said as Rin sighed and closed his eyes.

"Without use of a catalyst or drugs." The teen said.

"Yup. As soon as word got out SCORPIA was there on the spot. I mean, finding a kid born with the ability to use innate magic was, and still is, rare. They started throwing all of these offers at me. They offered me a house in Crocus, a shitload of money and all of this other crap I didn't care about." Laxus said with an edge of anger in his voice as he seemingly glared at the sky.

"If you didn't want any of it, why did you join SCORPIA?" Rin asked clearly not seeing a reason to.

"Jenny. Ever since she was that told '_terrorists_' had attacked our home, thus resulting in the deaths of our parents, she had been training to join SCORPIA. Back then when SCORPIA first offered me the chance of joining them, I thought terrorists _had_ destroyed our home. So, when Jenny begged for me to join, I made one condition: They had to let Jenny join as well. They did. Afterwards, we've spent the last ten years as SCORPIA soldiers." Laxus said as Rin narrowed his eyes and looked at the blond haired man with curiosity.

"Even after you found out SCORPIA flooded Bludhaven with neurotoxins and lied? I didn't think your sister would still want to be a part of SCORPIA after finding that out." Rin admitted as Laxus shook his head.

"She doesn't know. How was I supposed to tell her SCORPIA, one of the few things she believed in, had lied to her face and killed our parents? She dedicated her life to being able to join SCORPIA and I couldn't do that to her. She told me she didn't know what she would do without SCORPIA. Not too long ago, Jenny told me when she was little, she thought about killing herself. Jenny told me that, at the time, she didn't see the point in living without mom and dad around. She said she knew I could survive on my own. The only reason she didn't was because she knew she could join SCORPIA and avenge our parents. I can't tell her SCORPIA is the reason mom and dad are dead. With the way she is now, she probably would kill herself." Laxus said as Rin groaned while scratching his head.

"You're in a really fucked up position." The black haired teen commented as Laxus simply nodded. They continued to stand in silence as they watched the city.

"Well, I have to go and check on someone." Rin said turning away as Laxus nodded, preferring not to talk.

* * *

_"Bullshit!" Jellal yelled as he kicked a random door and it crashed against the floor._

_"Jellal! Calm down!" Wendy yelled to her twin brother and he glared at her._

_"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down? Rogue stabbed us in the fucking back! That little bitch not only sabotaged all of our shit, he killed Orga! How in the fuck do you expect me to be calm? Huh!? Come on, tell me Wendy!" Jellal said as he walked up to Wendy until they were practically nose to nose. She backed away slightly and Jellal grabbed her arm tightly, holding her in place, as he glared at her._

_"I asked you a question." He said glaring as she whimpered and tried get out of his grip._

_"I SAID I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He yelled and she flinched before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown against a wall and slid to the floor. He looked up to meet the ever apathetic and pierced face of Gajeel. The black haired man glared at him as his short black hair hung over his forehead creating a slight shadow over his face. He used one arm to move Wendy behind him as said blue haired girl cried quietly._

_"Oh, I bet you're fucking happy. You're the one that brought that little punk into the Jagérs in the first place. Now, we're fucked and Orga is dead. Though, you always did hate him so I bet you're just dancing on the inside." Jellal spat as Gajeel narrowed his eyes._

_"Jellal, you can talk to me however you want, but you watch yourself when talking to Wendy." Gajeel said sternly as Jellal stood up popping his neck._

_"Oh? What? The little bitch spreading her legs for you? Now you're being all protective of her? Hah! Are you that desperate? I'm sure you could go on a corner and find a better whore than he-"_

_He was cut off as Gajeel grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head into a wall._

_"Jellal. Shut your mouth before I make sure you never spew any shit again." Gajeel growled as Jellal glared. He thrust his knee into Gajeel's stomach, knocking him back before slamming an elbow into his jaw. He raised his fist to punch him but was caught off guard as another pair of arms wrapped around his neck and put him in a sleeper hold. He coughed as he was barely able to see a faint blur of green hair before he passed out._

_Zoro released him and let his body slump to the floor. Gajeel sighed as he looked down at the unconscious body of his longtime friend. He shook his head before he looked at Wendy who was trying hard to hide her tears._

_"He didn't mean anything he said. He's just pissed about what happened with Rogue. Still, he didn't have any right to go off on you." Gajeel said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, refusing to look at him. Gajeel looked over to Zoro._

_"Take her out of here." Gajeel said as Zoro nodded and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and led her out of the room._

_"What the hell am I going to do with you Jellal?" Gajeel asked looking down at the unconscious man._

_"He's getting out of hand." A tall black haired man, who a had crescent shaped scar over his right eye and was wearing a black leather jacket that had a fur collar said, seemingly appearing out of thin air._

_"Eh!? P-Pantherli- erm, boss. Where the hell did you come from?" Gajeel asked the man, Pantherlily, who simply smirked in return._

_"I thought it would be smart to stop by, seems like I was right. I still can't believe Rogue is a traitor." Pantherlily remarked as Gajeel shook his head and sighed._

_"Yeah, that's thrown everyone off. No one thought it would have been him. If it wasn't bad enough he was a traitor, he killed Orga. And to add insult to injury he sabotaged all of our equipment. So we're practically fucked. I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" Gajeel said as the older man chuckled and patted his shoulder._

_"It's not that bad. Besides, no one thought Rogue would've done what he did. We trusted him. It appears our trust was misplaced." Pantherlily said laughing as he patted Gajeel's head and said young man looked to the floor while his eye twitched._

_"D-dammit! I'm not a kid anymore old man!" Gajeel complained as a light blush formed on his face from embarrassment._

_"Eh!? Who cares how old you are!? You'll always be the same snot nosed brat to me!" Pantherlily said as Gajeel growled and pulled his head away. He ruffled his hair trying to get it back to its normal spiky form. Pantherlily watched his adopted son with amusement before he let out a tired sigh._

_"Gajeel." He said as the teen looked at him, surprised by his sudden serious tone._

_"I'm going to die." The man said to the teen and his eyes widened._

_"W-What the hell're you talking about!?" Gajeel asked not wanting to believe what the man, his father, was telling him._

_"L-Look, I know you're always talking about how no one lives forever and all of that depressing shit but this is going a little far." The teen said nervously as Pantherlily sighed and took off his jacket._

_"Charle told me the other day. I'm going to die tomorrow."" The man said as Gajeel shook his head._

_No. There was no way he was going to lose his father. He already lost his biological father; he couldn't lose Pantherlily as well._

_"Gajeel," Pantherlily said walking up to the teen who was barely containing his tears, "you're going to be the leader now." He said sternly as Gajeel shook his head and tears leaked out of his eyes._

_"Take this." The older man said he held out the leather jacket and Gajeel shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. He knocked the man's hand away as he hugged him and buried his face in his chest while his tears stained the man's shirt. Pantherlily sighed as he wrapped his arms around the crying teen. He had already accepted that he was going to die. His only regret was that he would never be able to see the boy grow up._

* * *

Gajeel groaned as he and the Jagérs walked into the club and were instantly met with the blaring of dubstep. Even though it was a good hideout, he hated the noise due to his enhanced hearing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of earphones before placing them in his ears, muffling the noise. They walked through the club as strippers danced around them and bartenders talked to the patrons.

They sighed as they found the man they were looking for.

He had his black hair cut short on the sides making it look like he had a mohawk as the top of his hair covered part of his forehead. He was wearing a black leather hooded jacket that had a red interior lining and ended behind his knees. Underneath he wore a black shirt with the words 'fuck SCORPIA' imprinted on the chest along with burgundy jeans. The jeans were covered from the thigh downwards by leather chaps, which were black from the knee upwards and burgundy with wing-like designs from the calves downwards. The chaps were held up on his legs by being attached to the waist of his pants and had zippers on the calves downwards along with black boots.

He was leaned back on a sofa grinning with each arm wrapped around a giggling stripper as another one was currently unzipping his pants with her teeth. He looked up and saw Gajeel before his grin instantly faded and his eye began twitching.

"N-"

"Come on." Gajeel said cutting him off as the man glared at him.

"Damn it. Give me an hour-"

"Dante. Get off your ass and come on." Gajeel said as Dante, much to the women's protest, stood up and glared at Gajeel. Zoro chuckled as a shitfaced grin spread across his face and Dante flipped him off before the Jagérs walked to the back of the club.

"I hate you bastards." Dante said grumpily as he folded his arms.

"Love you too Dante." Kanzaki said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't. If what I've been told is true, people _you_ love tend to wind up with a knife in their back." Dante said smugly as she glared at him and Zoro smirked while dragging the currently sleeping Starrk with them.

They arrived to the back of the club and Gajeel pushed the door open before they all walked inside and turned a corner walking down a flight of stairs. They walked down the stairs in relative silence with the only sound being the constant thump of Starrk's head hitting the steps of the stairs as Zoro decided to drag him by his legs.

After arriving at the bottom of the stairs they found themselves in a pitch black room. Gajeel walked forward and touched a wall before the rumbling of a stone wall moving could be heard. The floor shifted in the middle of the room and a dim light emanated from the ground as a new flight of stairs appeared and they walked down them. As they walked down the stairs it progressively got brighter and brighter.

They arrived in a brightly lit room that appeared to be a living room of sorts that had multiple doors. The Jagérs sighed as they walked throughout the room that had acted like their home. To others it would be called a 'base' or 'headquarters' but to them it was nothing more than home.

Kanzaki leaned her nodachi against a wall and walked into the kitchen. Zoro threw Starrk in a pile of pillows that were placed in a corner of the room. Dante sat on the sofa in front of the TV as Zoro sat down next to him before they both picked up a game controller.

"Ready to get your ass schooled by the one and only master, Dead-Eye?" Dante asked smugly, referring to Zoro by his nickname, as he turned the TV and game on and Zoro chuckled.

"You win only because of luck and nothing more." Zoro said as they broke into an argument and played the game shouting the occasional brotherly insult.

Gajeel simply sighed as a light smile formed on his face.

'_I wonder, do you think I'm doing a good job old man?'_ Gajeel asked in his mind as the door behind him opened. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes met dark blue ones. He raised an eyebrow as he examined the woman.

The woman had white hair and dark blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black jacket with a white blouse underneath that showed more cleavage than one man's mind could bare to watch before erupting into a horny frenzy. Her jacket's sleeves were rolled up towards her elbows. She had a large belt that covered some of her belly and extremely short jean-like shorts that served almost like underwear and brown boots that went towards the middle of her shin.

"What's up with the sudden outfit change?" he asked surprised to see she wasn't in her regular Goth themed clothing.

"Got bored of it so I decided to change into something else. Why? Does it bother you?" Mira asked as Gajeel chuckled and shook his head before he went back to watching Zoro and Dante play their game. Mira stepped beside him and folded her arms.

"He'd be proud of you." She said simply as he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Hopefully he would be." Gajeel said as Mira shook her head and patted his back before walking into the kitchen.

Gajeel then turned away as blood began pouring out of his nose. Damn that woman and her cleavage!

* * *

Rin sighed as he looked down at the blue haired man who lay in bed. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages with one going over his missing left eye. The teen sighed as he poked the man, and as he thought, there was no reaction. What did Gajeel do to him? The Jagér must have had something planned if he took one of Jellal's eyes and left him blind in the other.

"What happened Jellal? What did Gajeel do to you?" Rin asked the unresponsive man as he lay in his bed. The teen groaned as he turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door using his tail.

One more stop then he would be through for the day.

"How are things progressing?" Rin asked as he stepped into a science lab. A green haired woman looked at him.

She wore a long furry red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. Along with a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes.

"Things are going smoothly. We're lucky the brain was still in working condition. We've been tuning it so it would be compatible with the SUSANOOH Armor." The green haired woman, Karen, said and Rin nodded.

"Will there be any memories?" The teen asked the woman who shrugged.

"We _could_ do a brain sweep and erase all memories. Though, it would leave us with a blank slate and all skills he had would be lost." Karen said as Rin nodded.

"There's no way to get rid of his memories but keep his skills and talents? I would've thought something like that would be easy to do for a woman like you." Rin teased as Karen's eye twitched and her face grew red from embarrassment.

"Of course I can! Who the hell do you think I am!?" She yelled as Rin took a pair of orange glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"You are the one whose drill will pierce the heavens!" He yelled as he pointed a finger to the ceiling as he mimicked his favorite anime character. What? He may have been one of SCORPIA's commanders but he was still a teenager.

Karen glared at him while her eye twitched erratically, "GET OUT!" she yelled as Rin laughed and ran out.

"Um, what just happened?" a pink haired girl named Aries, her assistant, asked as she saw the teenager running out. Karen shrugged and sipped her tea hoping to calm her nerves and Aries simply nodded. She went back to tuning the SUSANOOH Armor hoping to get it finished as soon as possible.

* * *

"So, Rogue is dead?" Dante asked as they sat at the table eating. Zoro nodded while Dante chuckled.

"Well, that's what happens to traitors." Dante remarked as he took a bite of pizza and leaned back in his chair.

"He was cute." Mira remarked as Zoro pretended to gag and Gajeel chuckled. Everyone sweatdropped when Starrk's head suddenly slammed onto the table as he fell asleep.

"T-that bastard….." Kanzaki remarked feeling quite pissed that he fell asleep after she took her time to cook a meal for everyone.

"Can you blame him? You're cooking is shit." Mira said and Kanzaki glared at her. Mira pushed her plate away and stuck her tongue out as if the food was rotten.

"What did you just say?" Kanzaki said as she stood up and Mira smirked. Gajeel sighed as Dante and Zoro exchanged a discreet brofist, already knowing where this was heading. Mira stood up and motioned for her to come at her before Kanzaki jumped over the table tackling her to the ground. Zoro and Dante watched grinning as the women rolled around on the ground as their clothes began ripping.

Gajeel simply sipped his drink ignoring the fighting women and the sounds of their clothes tearing. He had an image to maintain dammit!

* * *

_Ea_

Cobra stared in amazement as he saw the small town that was covered by the sphere. He had handed Ultear off to one of the town's people so they could take her to the doctor. It was a small town and most of the buildings were decrepit and shabby. Though, in a way it was, dare he say, beautiful. Even though it was in the middle of a wasteland, it was full of trees and flowers. It didn't smell that bad either.

Makarov chuckled as he saw the man's amazed face.

"You wouldn't expect for something like this to exist in this kind of world would you?" Makarov asked snapping Cobra out of his thoughts. The red haired man looked down at him and shook his head.

"Well, you're not looking too well yourself." Makarov pointed out and Cobra looked down. He was bleeding from his side from where the raider stabbed him. His shoulder was shit from Brain shooting him and one of the other raiders biting a chunk out of his shoulder. His back started aching, reminding him of when he fell off of the side of the canyon.

Yeah, he was pretty fucked up.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I am." Cobra said as the old man nodded with a light chuckle.

"Come on then." The old man said walking off and expecting Cobra to follow him, which he did. As they walked through the town some of the people eyed Cobra warily. Honestly, he felt pissed off. What the hell gave them the right to stare at him? He followed the short man, trying his best to keep calm. Of course that wouldn't happen.

A kid, thirteen he guessed randomly, with purple hair walked up to him. Cobra and Makarov stopped walking as the kid inspected the red head. He rubbed his chin as he eyed Cobra's pants.

"You're pants are stupid." He stated simply as Cobra's eye started twitching. You can insult him, but you do NOT insult his pants.

"What did you say you little piece of shit?" Cobra growled as the kid started sweating when Cobra showed his sharp teeth. Makarov coughed as he stepped in between Cobra and the boy, honestly not doing much seeing as how short he was.

"Now, now, Romeo. You can't walk up to strangers and insult them." Makarov said trying to prevent any fighting.

"I didn't insult him! I just said his pants are stupid!" Romeo said defensively as Cobra clenched his fist and glared at him.

"Listen here you little piece of shit. If you insult my pants one more time I'll kick your little candy ass-" he was cut off as a palm suddenly slammed against his cheek, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked up and glared as he met black eyes.

The man had his hair pulled into a bun and wrapped with a white piece of cloth. He had four irregular dots tattooed underneath his eyes. He wore a navy 1/4th cut jacket, which only covered his arms and upper back, along with extra baggy pants. The legs of his pants going into his socks, and were being held on his waist with a white sash that was tied off to the left. Along with plain Chinese shoes, with calve socks that went up right below his knees.

The man simply glared at Cobra as the red haired man stood up glaring at him.

"You sucker punched me." Cobra growled as the man chuckled.

"You were picking on a kid." He countered as Cobra shrugged and clenched his teeth. The man's eyes narrowed not liking Cobra's demeanor.

"What gives you the right to come in here and start picking on kids? Or are you so pitiful you try your hardest to make yourself seem strong?" The man asked as Cobra grit his teeth and glared at the man who didn't seemed fazed at all.

"Now now, Bacchus….."Makarov said trying to deter a fight from happening.

"Who the hell are you calling weak!? You're the one that came out of nowhere hitting me when I wasn't paying attention! You're a coward!" Cobra yelled as Bacchus's eyes widened. Did he just call him a coward?

"It's on you pitiful bastard!" Bacchus yelled as he dashed forward and Cobra was surprised by the man's speed. Bacchus pulled his fist back and Cobra instinctively stepped to the side expecting a punch. He was caught off guard as Bacchus suddenly flipped and slammed his hand down on the ground, going into a one handed handstand position before twisting on his palm and kicking Cobra in the side, knocking him off of the ground.

The red haired man gasped as he was sent flying into the air. He was surprised as Bacchus pushed himself into the air using the one hand he used for his handstand. Bacchus rotated in the air, gaining momentum before slamming his shin into Cobra's side. As his shin connected with the red head's side, instead of sending him flying sideways from the attack, he pulled his leg downwards, sending the man crashing to the ground.

Cobra hit the ground with a groan as he pushed himself off of the ground and cursed his injured shoulder. Bacchus landed in a crouched position before shooting towards Cobra once again. The red head was caught off guard as Bacchus performed a thrust-like kick to his stomach, and sent him crashing into a wall. Cobra slid to the ground as he glared at the man weakly and Bacchus smirked as Romeo cheered him on.

"What's the matter? You were talking big not too long ago. Where'd that cockiness run off to?" Bacchus asked in a condescending tone as Cobra stood up on shaky legs. Like hell he was going to be man handled like this.

"I ain't done yet." Cobra said while wiping blood from the side of his mouth. Bacchus shot forward and Cobra raised an arm to block a kick aimed at the side of his head. He grit his teeth from the sheer force of the kick and punched Bacchus in the face with his free hand. Bacchus stepped back and did a backflip, shoving the tip of his shoe underneath Cobra's chin. Cobra stumbled back as Bacchus rotated on his hands, gaining momentum before slamming his leg into Cobra's knee. The red haired man fell to one knee as Bacchus, still using the momentum from the kick, came to a standing position while seamlessly kicking the red head in the side of the head. Cobra hit the ground with a groan before struggling to stand up while Bacchus folded his arms and chuckled.

"You're resilient, I'll give you that. Not a lot of people would still be moving." Bacchus commented as Cobra glared at him as his right eye began to swell.

"Fuck you." He spat as he stood up and breathed heavily. Bacchus chuckled as he spread his legs with his right foot to the front and his left to the back. He clenched his left fist and brought it up to shoulder level while he kept his right hand unclenched and held his palm towards Cobra. He let out a deep breath as he suddenly appeared in front of Cobra and punched him in the jaw. The red head was sent flying into a tree causing it to shake and litter the ground and Cobra with leaves.

Bacchus huffed as he saw the downed man and chuckled as Romeo came up to him. They exchanged a high five as Romeo smiled up to the older man. The town's people, who had remained quiet as the fight took place, joked amongst one another at how stupid 'the red haired idiot' must have been to fight Bacchus.

"That guy never stood a chance against you!" Romeo remarked as Bacchus simply chuckled and patted his head.

"That guy was a dumbass. He talked a lot of game but he was all bark and no bite. So I did the natural thing and I put him in his place." Bacchus remarked with a slight nod and Romeo grinned. Makarov sighed and shook his head.

If he would have been able to tell them the man had saved Ultear's life then he could have prevented a fight.

"W-Who the fuck are you calling all bark and no bite?" Cobra asked standing up while everyone's eyes widened.

"You're still going?" Bacchus asked as he lightly pushed Romeo away and the boy ran back to Makarov's side.

"What the hell is going on?" Minerva questioned as she appeared next to Makarov and Romeo. She examined the red haired man and Bacchus. She was with Ultear when she heard the clamor outside and rushed out to see what it was.

"Bacchus is about to kick that jerk's ass!" Romeo said excitedly before Minerva cocked an eyebrow at Makarov.

"Bacchus is about to kick that guy's ass." Makarov repeated and Minerva nodded.

Bacchus rushed forward and punched towards Cobra's head as he narrowly dodged. Bacchus quickly twisted around and slammed the beck of his heel into Cobra's stomach, knocking him back. Cobra crossed his arms in front of his chest as Bacchus kicked towards his body. He stumbled back from the attack and Bacchus quickly dropped down low and used a spin kick on Cobra's leg, causing the man to fall to the ground.

As he was coming out of his spin kick, Bacchus did a handstand before dropping his heel into Cobra's stomach. He stood up as Cobra rolled onto his side and forced himself to stand up.

He was too weak to be fighting. He could hardly react to Bacchus, let alone hit him. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight. No. Like hell he was going to just lie down and accept defeat.

He glared at Bacchus who simply shrugged and raised his hand in a 'bring it' motion. Cobra growled and took a step forward and as soon as he did, Bacchus shot forward and slammed his knee into his chin. Cobra crashed into another tree and slid to the ground while Bacchus glared at him. Cobra stood back up and Bacchus groaned in annoyance.

Why couldn't this bastard just lie down and accept defeat? Bacchus rushed forward and slammed his palm into Cobra's stomach knocking him back into the tree. Cobra coughed up blood as Bacchus's palm connected with his stomach. Bacchus pulled back and clenched his fist before punching Cobra in the face, causing his head to snap back and hit the tree. Blood trailed down Cobra's nose before Bacchus began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Everyone just stood and watched the brutal assault as Cobra's blood began splattered on the ground. Macao turned Romeo away, not wanting the boy to watch. Makarov simply closed his eyes as Bacchus continued to beat Cobra. Minerva sighed and shook her head before turning away so she could go check on her sister.

Bacchus huffed as he stepped back and let Cobra slump to the ground. He glared down at the man as he let out a heavy breath. Bacchus looked at his knuckles and saw they were bloody and had light bruises on them as he cursed inwardly. He shook them, sending some of the blood flying to the ground. He turned around a walked away.

He popped his neck but turned around when he heard something behind him move. His eye started twitching as he saw Cobra glaring at him, bloody and bruised face and all.

Cobra glared at the man as he felt his hand touching something. He looked down and chuckled. A poisonous mushroom. He clenched his fist, grabbing the object before ripping it out of the ground. He stood up on shaky legs, and as he did so, he discreetly ate what he had grabbed. He glared at Bacchus, who stood staring at him with a twitching eye.

Everyone, even Minerva, watched in amazement as Cobra stood back up. Makarov sighed; he needed to stop this before Cobra got himself killed.

"You don't know when to stay down." Bacchus growled as he shot towards Cobra. He appeared in front of him before aiming a roundhouse kick at the red haired man's head. He was surprised when Cobra ducked and quickly twisted around to Bacchus' side.

"_**Dokuryū no Kiba! (Poison Dragon's Fang)"**_ Cobra shouted as poison surrounded his arm and he punched Bacchus in the back sending him flying into a wall. Everyone stared in shock at what they just saw. He had used magic naturally, without a weapon or catalyst. Cobra huffed as he glared at the shocked Bacchus. He probably only had one last attack left. Bacchus stared at him wide eyed before rushing forward as Cobra pulled his right arm back.

"_**Dokuryū… (Poison Dragon's)" **_Cobra said as Bacchus suddenly appeared above him spinning rapidly. As he was spinning he kicked the air, causing him to shoot downwards towards the red head. Cobra glared at him as he got ever closer and poison formed all along his right arm, from the shoulder down.

Bacchus pulled his fist back as he got closer to Cobra. Bacchus punched the red head in the face, the sheer force from the blow causing a crater to form around them.

"_**Jigoku no Kiba. (Hell Fang)"**_ Cobra said as he blindly punched upwards, hitting Bacchus in the chest. An X shaped wave of poison shot out of his fist launching the black haired man into the air, as the poison left burnt away his skin. Bacchus hit the ground with a thump and he looked up at Cobra, gritting his teeth as ignored the pain his chest.

They exchanged one last glare at one another before slumped to the ground grinning. Bacchus sighed as he rolled over onto his back before closing his eyes.

"That man," Minerva said as she watched a group of town's people drag Cobra into the small hospital, "used magic. Without any assistance."

Makarov simply hummed in agreement as he watched Bacchus be carried to the hospital as well.

"Well?" Minerva asked, feeling annoyed by the fact the man had decided to become a mute.

"We'll wait until he wakes up." Makarov said as he and Minerva walked to the hospital as well.

* * *

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Mileena remarked as Cobra put on his SCORPIA coat.

"What? I'm being stationed in Little Magnolia. No matter how much you piss me off, you can't ruin this for me!" He said excitedly as Mileena giggled. He turned around and eyed her warily as she seemed to be suppressing a smile.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked as she shook her head and tears came to her eyes. He started sweating already fearing the worse.

"What aren't you freaking telling me?" Cobra asked as she pointed to the door and he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the pink haired woman looking at him.

"Fuck me." He said as the woman smirked.

"I'd prefer not to, big brother." She replied.

* * *

Feels. Feels everywhere. Especially the first part.

Also, you're probably thinking.

"Wait, isn't Fiore a country?"

I'll explain in the next chapter.

* * *

Anyway, leave a review.

I'd appreciate it. Tell me your thoughts so far.


	4. Venomous History

So, this chapter is shorter than the past three chapters but I have a reason for this.

DmC: Devil May Cry. The demo was released today. I am going to play it non-stop. This game is fucking awesome. Seriously. This game's combat is the stuff legends are made of. Don't even get me started on the soundtrack. It's absolutely demonic. There's nothing better than slaying demonic fools that dare stand in your way to some of the most badass music imaginable. That is all. This game is the shit. I love it. If I could, I would wrap this game up in a blanket and cuddle it while I fall asleep and dream about slaying demons. Good God.

Also, thanks to Shedauwz for Beta'ing this for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Minerva asked as she eyed the red haired man curiously. Makarov exhaled noisily and shrugged. They had been watching Cobra for the past hour. The doctor had told them he wouldn't be up for a few more hours, at most. But they didn't want to let him out of their sight.

Minerva wasn't happy. No, she was far from happy. They had no clue who the red head was, and even worse, the fact he could use innate magic. It was a known fact that next to no one could use innate magic. And, if by some miraculous chance, someone was able to use innate magic, they were immediately recruited by SCORPIA. She had argued that he may have been a deserter and that they shouldn't help him, but the stubborn old man wouldn't listen to her.

"Listen here, when SCORPIA comes storming in here because we helped a deserter and they burn everything to the ground, you'll only have yourself to blame." Minerva growled and Makarov hummed in acknowledgement. She rolled her eyes before looking down at Cobra. She had to admit, he had a lot of scars. They looked old and a few of them were slightly faded. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Seems like he hasn't had an easy life but I suppose no one has.' Minerva thought before walking away. Makarov continued to sit in silence as he eyed the unconscious man.

The old man was greatly troubled by the presence of the man. It wasn't due to the fact that he could use innate magic; it was the type of magic. Dragon Slayer Magic was without a doubt the most dangerous form for a person to possess. Hell, any type of 'Slayer' Magic was more dangerous than any other type of magic.

He hummed as he rubbed his chin and continued to watch the red haired man. Why was he out in the wasteland to begin with? Minerva was worried that he may have been a deserter from SCORPIA, but Ultear, in the few moments she was conscious, said he fell from the sky. Makarov looked across the room and saw Minerva sitting next to her currently unconscious sister, Ultear.

He felt a sense of sadness when he looked at them. They had lost their mother during an attack by raiders. He could have stopped it. He could have crushed the raiders underneath his foot and prevented their mother's death. But he didn't. He couldn't. He had responsibilities and an oath he had sworn to follow until the day he dies. He couldn't shake the feeling of self-hate though. How could he? He had allowed people to die, based solely on an oath to protect something he didn't even know really existed.

He shook his head to dissuade the negative thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to doubt his duty. Even if he has never seen it, he has to believe it is real. If not, the past seventy years of his life would be meaningless. He looked back to the red haired man lying in front of him and grimaced as he saw the scars that littered his body.

The scars almost told a story. The ones that were fading appeared to be telling that they weren't severe and may have been simple bruises or accidents. The others though, the ones that were permanently etched into his skin, told a different tale. They practically screamed pain and suffering. It didn't take a genius to see that those scars were from being tortured. Makarov closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

How did the world become the way it was? Well, he knew how it became the way it was but the question was why? Why was it the way it was? Why was it necessary that everyone suffers? Why was it necessary that everyone had to experience scarring pain? While some had physical scars, like the red head lying before him, others had emotional scars, like the women across the room. There wasn't anyone in the world that didn't have a scar. Even if they smiled and pretended to be fine, everyone experienced something that left them scarred.

He thought back to when he first accepted the oath of protecting Ea and everything it held. He was amazed when he was first told about it. He didn't believe Gemma when he first told him about _it_ but he knew the older man wasn't one for joking. Then he accepted the weight of protecting what lay underneath the town. He wished he could live in the cluelessness of the other town's people but he couldn't. He hated it but at the same time he was honored he would be trusted with such an important secret.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the red haired man.

"Any other person would still be unconscious." He remarked as Cobra opened one eye and looked at him weakly. Makarov could tell the red head was barely conscious and wouldn't stay awake for long. Cobra glared weakly as Makarov cocked an eyebrow and smiled faintly. Cobra's glare faded as his eyes slowly shut and a sigh escaped his mouth. Makarov chuckled as he watched the red haired man fall back into his peaceful rest.

If only he knew.

* * *

"_Hey! Prisoner! Get your ass up!" the guard shouted before grabbing Cobra by the hair and dragging him out of his cell. The guard threw the boy onto ground and the boy stood on shaky legs. He hadn't eaten in a week and the slop they did feed them tasted like shit and refused to stay down._

"_Get a move on!" the guard said kicking him in the back and forcing the boy forward. He stumbled and walked into the mass of other prisoners._

"_One of these days I'm going to kill these bastards." Cobra said in a hushed tone as a warm and shaky hand enveloped his. He turned around and met Angel's blue eyes._

"_Eh, Angel? What's up?" he asked as said girl narrowed her eyes and whimpered. He cocked an eyebrow and he poked her cheek inquisitively. She stepped forward and opened her other hand and Cobra's eyes widened. It was one of the guard's keys. He began sweating and his breaths quickened as Angel bit her lip and closed her hand._

_The boy looked around and saw that, surprisingly, no one had seen the key. He drug her to the most secluded corner he could find before eyeing the trembling girl sternly. He scratched his head and looked around to make sure no guards were within earshot. After he was satisfied that no guards would be able to overhear them he placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her trembling. After he did so she started looking around nervously. He sighed and took one arm off of her shoulder before cupping her cheek and making her look him in the eye. He chuckled when he saw a faint blush spread over her face at the sudden contact._

"_Angel, how the hell did you get that key?" he asked quietly as she bit her lip and shuffled her feet before taking a deep breath._

"_Well, I-I sort of….found it." She said and Cobra cocked an eyebrow. She found it? How the hell does someone just find a prison key?_

"_Angel, tell me how you got the key. You've already shown it to me so you may as well tell me how you got it." He said as she frowned sadly and her tears began forming in her eyes and Cobra cursed inwardly. He couldn't have her crying._

"_Hey hey, Angel, don't cry. Just tell me how you got it." He said as her frown deepened and tears began to stream down her face._

"_B-But, I'm not lying. I-I found it in a corner. B-but you don't believe me. You think I'm a liar but I'm telling you the truth." She said crying and barely keeping her voice to a whisper and Cobra quickly nodded._

"_Ok, I believe you but you need to stop crying." He said as she nodded and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears. She smiled faintly and he grinned in return. They had a key. They had a way out finally. They were going to be able to escape this living hell and be free._

_Time went by, he couldn't exactly keep track but he figured it must have been a week since Angel had found the key. They hadn't been able to tell Midnight, Racer or Richard about the key and they didn't trust anyone else so it remained a secret between them. They were sitting in a corner, which Angel had dubbed 'their base'. Cobra scratched his chin as Angel watched him inquisitively. He needed to figure out a way to tell Midnight, Racer and Richard about the key. _

_The five of them were originally in the same area of the tower but the other three were sent to another section. It was going to be nearly impossible to tell them but he had to let them know. He wished he could tell one of the adult prisoners but they were always selling each other out just to get something to eat. He couldn't blame them really. They were desperate and hungry, bad combination._

"_Dammit…" Cobra said before leaning against a wall while Angel continued looking at him. She looked up at the ceiling before a question appeared in her mind._

"_Hey, Cobra, what are you going to do after we get out of here?" she asked as the boy looked over to her with a puzzled expression. He never thought about what he'd do. His thoughts usually ended at getting out of the hell they were living in. He scratched his chin and let out a low chuckle._

"_I…have no clue. I just want to get out of this shithole of a tower. After that, I guess I'll figure something out." He said as Angel looked at him nervously. He cocked an eyebrow and she looked away and bit her lip. Cobra let out a sigh as he cocked an eyebrow._

"_I take it you already have something planned out?" He asked and the girl chuckled as he stared at her. She shook her head and Cobra rolled his eyes before poking her cheek. She squeaked and looked at him with a blush on her face._

"_What do you have planned?" Cobra asked as the girl looked away._

"_W-well, it's not exactly a plan, but more like a…a wish." She said as Cobra chuckled. This had to be good. The last wish she told him about was to become an angel. He smiled and decided to humor her. Who was he to try and crush her dreams? _

"_Ok, what's your wish this time?" He asked as she closed her eyes tightly, still refusing to look at him._

"_Let's get married." She said as Cobra chuckled. Wait….What? Did she just ask him what he thought she just asked him?_

"_Angel….." He said as sweat trailed down the side of his face and Angel covered her ears._

"_I-I'm sorry." She said quickly before Cobra chuckled while moving her hands off of her ears._

"_Alright. It's a plan. After we get out of this shithole we'll get married." He said reassuringly as her eyes widened. She smiled brightly while he chose to simply grin in return. Even in a hell hole like this, a slimmer of hope could still be found._

_Two days later._

"_Where the hell is it!?" The guard asked as he gripped Cobra by the throat. Cobra coughed when he felt his air being cut off. He nearly lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen but felt relief as the guard let go. He crashed to the ground and breathed in as much air as he could. He screamed as he felt a metal toed boot collide with his side and he could almost hear his ribs break. Cobra rolled onto his stomach and gasped before he felt the blunted edge of the jailer's staff collide with his back. _

_How could they have been so careless? How could he have been so careless? One of the other prisoners had seen the key and immediately ran to the guards. Cobra tried to talk their way out of it but failed horribly. Now here he was, getting beat. He wouldn't tell them though. No, he wouldn't tell them they had a key. _

"_I'll ask you again, where is it you insolent little shit!?" The jailer asked as he slammed the staff into Cobra's side and the boy almost passed out from the shock of the rest of his ribs being broken._

"_W-We don't h-have a key…" Cobra said faintly as the jailer roared and stomped on his shoulder. Cobra screamed again as he felt his shoulder being dislocated. The jailer placed the staff on top of the boy's shoulder and Cobra gasped as he felt the sudden weight on his shoulder._

"_Where is the key you little bastard?" The jailer asked in a chilly tone and Cobra considered telling him. He didn't._

"_W-we don't have a ke-Arghhh!" He screamed as the jailer slammed the staff onto his already dislocated shoulder, breaking it. Cobra gasped as tears ran down his cheeks. _

"_Now, tell me where the key is or I'll start breaking more bones. I'll break your knees next, then your other shoulder. And if you decide to keep lying, then I'll kill you. Simple isn't it?" The jailer asked as Cobra breathed heavily. He couldn't tell him. No matter what he went through he couldn't tell them. The jailer smirked as he placed the staff on top of the boy's knee._

"_Well then, let's get started shall we?" The jailer asked as he raised the staff above his knee and was prepared to slam it down on his appendage._

"_Wait!" Angel said crying and Cobra cursed silently. He should have expected this. Somewhere inside of him, he knew what Angel was going to do. He didn't blame her either; he probably would have done the same thing._

"_Hm?" The jailer asked as he turned towards the trembling girl and placed the staff over his shoulder. Angel's eyes began shifting everywhere. From the jailer, to Cobra, to a random prisoner or guard. She looked at Cobra one last time. He smiled faintly and she nodded barely before looking back up at the menacing jailer. She gulped as she stepped forward and opened her hand revealing the key. The jailer smirked as he snatched it out of her hand._

"_Now now, where did you get this?" The jailer asked as he examined the key and Angel fidgeted. Cobra cursed silently. If Angel told him she found it he wouldn't believe her._

"_I stole it from one of your stupid guards." Cobra said as Angel's eyes widened and the jailer turned towards him. The jailer chuckled and placed a foot on the side of his face. Cobra grunted as the jailer smirked triumphantly before looking over his shoulder at one of the guards._

"_Make sure this brat learns what happens to thieves. As for the girl, make sure she learns what happens to people that play with thieves." He said as Cobra's eyes widened and Angel quivered._

"_I'll take it." Cobra said as the jailer looked down at him._

"_What was that?" The jailer asked as the boy clenched his fist._

"_I'll take whatever punishment you intend on giving her." Cobra said with a quivering voice as the jailer smirked._

"_I knew you would say that." He said as the boy glared at him weakly._

"_I'm going to kill you. Maybe not today, but one of these days, I'm going to kill you." Cobra said before a boot slammed down on his face._

* * *

Cobra's eyes shot open as he leaned forward gasping. He looked around and saw he was in what was probably a hospital. He continued to breathe heavily as sweat rolled down his forehead and he collapsed back onto the bed. He placed a hand on his forehead and grimaced slightly. He looked down to his right and saw his shoulder was bandaged. He let his hand fall to his side as he stared at the ceiling. He groaned as he thought about his past in the Tower.

Things weren't always bad there, but when they were, they were beyond shitty. He closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. His mind thought back to the promise he made with Angel. He frowned when he thought about the fact he never got to keep it. At first he was humoring her, but he gradually warmed up to the idea of getting married.

Brain. He's the reason why he wasn't able to keep his promise. After the revolt, Brain had found them and took them in. He almost immediately decided to fill their minds with 'hate the world', 'plunge it into darkness', 'make them understand your pain'. Cobra chuckled as he thought about how stupid they were back then. Brain was talking about making the world understand their pain and said man didn't even go through their hell.

A cold draft went through the room and he shivered slightly before he sat up again. He grimaced before looking down and seeing his abdomen was bandaged. His mind wandered back to when that- what did the old man call them? Raider? - Raider stabbed him. He placed a hand on his bandaged side and scowled before he moved his legs over the side of the bed. Cobra took a deep breath before standing up and felt a tingling sensation go through him as his feet touched the cold floor. He stumbled a little before righting himself and breathing heavily. He knew he was hurt but he shouldn't have been this tired.

"I see you're up." Makarov said walking towards him from the other side of the room. Cobra cocked an eyebrow and saw Ultear was lying in a bed on the other side of the room. He reasoned Makarov must have been sitting with her when he woke up.

"I guess I am." Cobra replied as the old man chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have done more to stop Bacchus before you two fought." Makarov admitted while Cobra shrugged in return and walked around the room. There were at least five more beds, not counting his and Ultear's, and medical equipment everywhere. Makarov simply watched him as he walked around the room examining it with a thorough eye.

Cobra groaned as he bent back and gasped when his back gave a satisfying pop. He leaned forward and placed a hand on a table to keep himself standing. He shook his head as he tried to fight off the incoming light-headedness.

"Perhaps you should lie back down or take a seat?" Makarov suggested as he motioned towards two leather-like chairs in a corner near Ultear's bed. Cobra nodded and staggered over to one of the chairs and half-sat, half-collapsed into it. Makarov sat in the other chair and hummed cheerfully as the red head leaned back in his chair. Cobra glanced over to the old man and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that song?" he inquired as the man continued humming. Cobra blinked as he waited for the man to answer him before realizing the old man wasn't going to answer. He rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. They sat in silence with the only sound being the faint humming of Makarov. As much as Cobra hated to admit it, he liked the song, whatever it was. It was disgustingly cheerful.

'Angel would probably like it.' Cobra thought as a faint smile appeared on his face.

"So, where are you from?" Makarov asked as he stopped humming and the red head looked down at him before shrugging.

"Somewhere." He replied as the old man nodded, "Why do you want to know?" he asked as Makarov chuckled.

"Curiosity really. I was surprised that someone able to use innate magic would be out in the wasteland." Makarov said as Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'someone able to use innate magic'?" The red head asked not seeing why the old man would be so surprised that he could use magic.

"Well, it _is_ rare to meet someone that can use innate magic and even more so when it is a 'Slayer' type. I would have thought you would be a member of SCORPIA and relaxing in Fiore." The old man said and chuckled as Cobra eyed him like he had grown an extra head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The red head asked and Makarov blinked awkwardly.

"Why are you talking like it's rare for someone to use magic? I can get being surprised by the 'Slayer' magic type, but you're talking like no one can use magic." Cobra said as the old man stared at him nervously.

"That's because nearly no one can use innate magic." Makarov said as Cobra's jaw went slack.

What the hell? What the hell was the old man talking about? Since when was barely anyone able to use magic?

"Since when?" Cobra asked standing up and looking down at the old man sternly who simply chuckled sheepishly.

"Perhaps you should get some rest? You're probably tired and your memory may be a bit scrambled." The old man said as Cobra folded his arms and intensified his gaze.

"Humor me. Tell me why people can't use magic." Cobra demanded as Makarov coughed before nodding.

"Ok, well I suppose I should start at the beginning." Makarov said as the younger man sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, four hundred years ago, during The Century of Divine Combats-"

Cobra cocked an eyebrow at the name but kept his silence.

"When the use of innate magic was common. Back then mages used to group together and form groups called 'guilds'. The purpose of these groups were to do jobs for civilians. Perhaps a village may have been attacked by bandits. If so they could send a request for assistance to a guild and one, or more, of the guilds members may have accepted the request. Afterwards they would go, wipe out the bandits, and be paid by the village. Pretty simple system, eh?" Makarov asked as Cobra nodded.

"Though, this wasn't always the case. Sometimes a guild may have accepted a job from the Magic Council; they oversaw the guilds back then, to do official jobs. More likely than naught it would have been to eliminate dark guilds, guilds that would accept less than admirable jobs. Damn, I'm getting off track." Makarov said chuckling as Cobra continued to stare at him. He already knew all of this and he was waiting for the old man to tell him why people couldn't use innate magic.

"So, there was one guild in particular, Fairy Tail was its name." He said and Cobra had to fight back a scowl.

"They were without a doubt, one of the strongest guilds at the time. Now, after a series of unimportant events happened, the guild's strongest mages disappeared for seven years. When they came back the few guild members that were left were unable to maintain the guilds position as the strongest. So, naturally they wanted to reclaim their position at the top. During those seven years, an annual event called 'The Grand Magic Games' was created, and the guild that won became the strongest guild in Fiore." Makarov said as Cobra nodded.

"So they decided to participate in it right?" The red head asked as the older man nodded.

"Yes they did. It looked like they were going to win. They were in first and it was apparent they were going to win. But they didn't. The Grand Magic Games were nothing more than a front for the Feast of the Dragon King and the revival of Zeref." Makarov said and Cobra's eyes widened.

He'd never heard of the Feast of the Dragon King but he had heard of Zeref. Who hadn't heard of him? He was without a doubt the greatest mage to ever live. Brain would tell him and all of the Oración Sies about him. Four hundred years ago he wreaked havoc throughout the world and created countless monsters. No one knows exactly how he was defeated or killed but he suddenly disappeared.

"It was a massacre. Dragons descended from the sky like meteors falling towards earth. No one saw it coming and no one was prepared. Most almost everyone was killed except for the ones that could defend themselves or ran fast enough. There were two guilds there though, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. The unique thing about these two guilds was the fact they had the one thing the others lacked. Dragon Slayers." Makarov said and Cobra nodded once more.

He only knew two people that could use Dragon Slayer Magic, one being himself and the other a piece of shit, pink haired, loud ass Fire Dragon Slayer. He grimaced as he could almost feel a migraine coming on just remembering the bastard.

"Due to the Dragon Slayers they were able to kill the dragons. It was a bloody battle but they barely managed to pull it off. That was only part of it though. They still had the Dragon King, Acnologia, and Zeref to deal with. It was a mutual decision between the six dragon slayers how to handle the situation. Natsu Dragneel-"

Cobra's eye twitched and he scowled involuntarily, which didn't go unnoticed by the old man,

"The Fire Dragon Slayer would go fight Zeref due to the fact he was immune to his death magic, while the other Dragon Slayers would handle Acnologia. Natsu couldn't beat Zeref alone though, so he got the help of one of his longtime friends, Lucy Heartfilia. She was a Celestial Mage, but the one unique thing about her was the fact she could use, 'The One Magic'. The One Magic wasn't like any other magic. It was the source of all magic, thus making it possible for Lucy to nullify Zeref's magic and make him beatable. Sadly, to say, their plan worked." Makarov said solemnly and Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"Their plan worked. Zeref's magic was nullified. That was outcome they wanted right?" Cobra asked and Makarov sighed.

"While Lucy was nullifying Zeref's magic, he killed her. And thus, as she died she wasn't able to complete the spell so it went haywire. It nullified Zeref's magic, but it also nullified everyone else's." Makarov said and Cobra's eyes widened.

"Afterwards, Natsu killed Zeref with his bare hands. Thankfully, the other Dragon Slayers were able to kill Acnologia before Lucy was killed. If not, they still would have had a dragon to deal with. Even without magic it still would have been a threat. So the world was left without magic and all dragons, dead." Makarov said and Cobra nodded in understanding.

"That's why you're surprised I can use innate magic. Because no one else is able to." Cobra said before the old man shook his head.

"While it's uncommon, there are people that are born with the ability to use innate magic." Makarov connected and Cobra nodded.

"You mentioned something before, SCORPIA? You said you thought someone with the ability to use innate magic would be a part of SCORPIA and relaxing in Fiore. So, what the hell is SCORPIA and where the hell am I if I'm not in Fiore?" Cobra asked as the older man's face paled.

"Well, SCORPIA was formed to replace the Magic Council after its downfall four hundred years ago. After all of the magic in the world was nullified there was complete anarchy. Most mages relied solely on their use magic and didn't focus on hand to hand combat. But there were bandits that focused purely on physical combat. Therefore, quite a few mages were at a disadvantage and nearly defenseless except for the few that had physical combat experience. So there was utter chaos and disarray since bandits started to control everything with no one to oppose them. Until, a few guilds came together and gathered their best physical combatants to oppose the bandits. It didn't take long until the bandits were crushed and the allied guilds did their best to restore order. " Makarov explained and Cobra continued to listen.

"What does SCORPIA mean?" he asked and the older man shrugged.

"No clue. As for where we are. Technically we're in Fiore, but to be more accurate, we're in its ruins. Though, the country is now called Aethenaz." Makarov said as Cobra's eyes widened. This shitty wasteland was Fiore? Even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure, when he was walking through the wasteland with Ultear, a part of him knew it was Fiore.

"Well then, why did you say you expected me to be relaxing in Fiore?" Cobra asked and Makarov smiled.

"About a week's walk away from here there's a city, well metropolis to be exact. It's split into four separate areas, or districts if you prefer. The most luxurious district is Crocus. The exact population is fifty people. Then, next on the list is Fiore. Its home of the SCORPIA headquarters and one of the most decent places to live in this crappy world. Afterwards is Little Magnolia. It's the biggest district and it's a mixture of a good place to live and a bad place to live. You may find a street that's completely friendly or you can find one that's a pit of gangs and violence." Makarov said and Cobra narrowed his eyes.

"You said there were four districts. You only named three. What's the fourth district?" He asked and the older man groaned.

"Bludhaven. It's a shithole to be avoided and not talked about." Makarov said and Cobra stood up and folded his arms.

"Well, I have to go check on some things. I hope I've refreshed your memory. See ya later kid." The old man said walking out of the building as Cobra nodded. He scratched his chin and closed his eyes as he thought about everything he had been told. None of those things ever happened. The old man was either lying, which would be stupid seeing as how elaborate of a lie it would be, or something happened to him.

"Bullshit." He murmured feeling more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

"What are you talking about?" Ultear asked staring at him from her bed. He looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. How long was she awake?

"Everything the old man told me." He replied simply as the woman narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Why? He told you everything you wanted to know." She said not seeing his reason for disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what he told me but none of what he said ever happened." Cobra said as she cocked an eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy.

"First off," Cobra said sitting back down and looking at her while she rolled over onto her side so she could look at him, "dragons aren't real. Everyone knows this. It's nothing more than fairy tales parents created to scare their kids. It's purely coincidental that a few people are able to use magic that's reminiscent of the magic that supposed dragons use. Second, people use magic freely. There hasn't been any magic nullification or anything like that. Third, there's no such thing as a 'Grand Magic Games'. The concept doesn't even exist. Or maybe it does but the Magic Council hasn't approved it yet. Fourth, I just fought Natsu Dragneel." He said as Ultear gulped and edged away from him, thinking he was crazy. Cobra sighed and rubbed his head.

"You think I'm crazy don't you? I'm not. I know everything I said is true and none of the things he said ever happened." Cobra argued partially to her but mainly to himself. He felt like he was going crazy. Or maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he didn't escape from the rune knights. Maybe they beat him until he was unconscious and this was all a dream. He groaned as he felt like his head was splitting open. He stood up and Ultear watched him as he walked around the room.

Great, she was stuck in a room with a psychopath that could use magic. Perfect.

Cobra suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and he placed a hand over his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. It was. Something was eating away at him but he didn't know what it was. He stopped as he walked in front of a mirror and stared in horror at his reflection.

He looked the same. Same hair, same skin, same teeth, same ears and even the same nose. But his eyes. Those weren't his eyes. The eyes in the mirror were crimson. They were violent and practically screamed for blood. As he stared at his own reflection he could see his face, no _its_ face, contort into a sick grin. Those crimson gleaming eyes staring at him. Burrowing their way into his very soul and killing him. He watched and black scales covered his skin and his face contort into something that wasn't human. It looked like a monster. _He_ looked like a monster.

He continued to stare into the mirror as he felt his face with his hands. He shivered as he felt the rough scales against his palms. He moved them over his face and felt his face had shifted and mirrored what his reflection. He _was_ a monster.

"_You're not a monster. You wish you were a monster but you're waaaaaay worse than a monster kid. You're the new breed of evil. And man are we going to have a ball!"_ His reflection said to him with a chilling grin and he began trembling. He never trembled before in his life. Angel was always the one that trembled, never him. He was always the one that comforted her. His reflection leaned forward seemingly coming out of the mirror and extending a clawed and scaled hand towards his face. He reacted on instinct and punched forward shattering the glass.

He gasped as he saw the glass cascade to the floor and could catch his reflection in the shards. He was normal. He looked normal. His eyes were normal. He gasped before stumbling back. He looked down at his hand and saw shards of glass were sticking out of his knuckles. He gasped as he held his hand and sweat poured down his face. What the hell just happened to him? What the hell was that? Where the hell was he?

Ultear just stared in shock as she watched him punch the mirror. He had been walking in circles holding his head before he suddenly stopped and punched the mirror. She watched as he backed away from the mirror until his back pressed against the opposite wall and he slid down it. Ultear sat up and brought her knees to her chin as she sat in silence and watched the red head.

She was in a room, all alone, with a crazy person. Just her luck.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Mira asked as she and Gajeel sat on a rooftop and looked over the city. They had been there for hours with little being said until the white haired woman decided to break the silence. Gajeel sighed and shrugged causing Mira to scowl.

"Really? Are you seriously acting like this now?" She asked as Gajeel groaned. He laid back on the rooftop with his legs still hanging off the side of the building. He ran a hand over his face before taking a deep breath and exhaling noisily. Mira's scowl intensified as she glared at him.

"Stop glaring at me." Gajeel said as the white haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You can't even see me." She said as the black haired man laughed light heartedly.

"I know you well enough to know you're glaring at me Mira." Gajeel said smugly as Mira shook her head at her friend's foolishness. She looked up at the sky and wished she could see the stars. She had never seen them before but she had always been told about them. How they sparkled in the night's sky like diamonds against a black canopy. She glared at the smog that covered the sky hoping it would force the smog out of the way. It didn't work. She knew it wouldn't but she would always try every night.

"Hey, Mira, why are you fighting SCORPIA? Don't say because of what they did in Bludhaven because I know you don't give a shit about that." Gajeel asked and Mira closed her eyes and chuckled. She stood up and walked over to Gajeel before looking down at him smirking.

"Because I want to. Why are you fighting SCORPIA? And don't tell me it's because of what they did to Bludhaven because I _know_ you don't give a damn about that." She asked and Gajeel let out a low groan.

"Revenge. That's the only reason I even bother fighting them anymore. I mean, what other point would I have? It's not like destroying SCORPIA will magically fix everything in Bludhaven. Besides, what SCORPIA did to Bludhaven was pretty smart. They created one big pit of depravity and pushed all depraved people into it. Thus, cleaning up almost all of Fiore and a big portion of Little Magnolia. Sure, they fucked over all of the people that lived in Bludhaven but they made that sacrifice." Gajeel said before Mira let out a low chuckle while stepping over him and sitting on his stomach. Gajeel coughed at the sudden weight on his stomach while Mira simply stared at him.

"At least you gave me an honest answer. That's something I suppose. Though, why does everyone else fight SCORPIA?" She asked and Gajeel looked at her before cocking an eyebrow. How the hell was he supposed to know?

"No clue. You should ask them maybe they would tell you. I can't because, you know, I'm not freaking psychic." He said and chuckled before Mira pouted and playfully hit his chest. He groaned and feigned injury as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh god. This hurts. I-I think I'm going to die. I can see the light. I-It's so bright. No. It's fading. I'm falling. It's so damn hot. No. I was a good boy. I don't want to be in hell." He deadpanned causing Mira to giggle.

"You know, even if you're nothing more than a pain in the ass at times, you're a half-decent person." She teased and Gajeel eyed her with a smirk.

"Half-decent? You're giving me too much credit. I'd say I'm a quarter-decent person at best." He joked and Mira sighed before looking up at the smog concealed sky.

"You'll see the stars one day." Gajeel said and she looked down at him before tilting her head to the side.

"Is that so? I thought you said you weren't a psychic. If you're not then how could you know the future?" She asked before lying down on top of him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Because I'm going to make sure you do." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and glared at the smog. Even if it took everything he had, he was going to get his revenge and make sure Mira saw the stars.

* * *

"So, you saw him?" Dante asked as he leaned against the side of a building and folded his arms across his chest while Zoro nodded. Dante sighed before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He opened it and placed one in his mouth before shoving the pack back in his pocket. He raised his hand and a black flame with a red hue appeared in his hand. He used it to lite the cigarette before clenching his fist and the flames dissipated leaving the tip of the cigarette burning red. He pulled it out of his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health." Zoro said as he looked at the busy street as neon laced cars shot past them. Dante chuckled before shaking his head.

"Really? You're telling me not to smoke because it's unhealthy? Come one now." The black haired man said as Zoro nodded not bothering to look at him. Zoro looked over and saw some unlucky bastards trying to sweet talk their way into the club. He chuckled before shaking his head in pity and looking back at the street.

"Did you see it? Well, did you see him?" Dante asked and Zoro shook his head slowly. Dante yawned before pushing off of the wall and stretching. He walked over to Zoro before patting him on his shoulder.

"I'm about to go back inside." He said and the green haired man nodded as he continued to watch the street.

Zoro sighed before he raised a hand and ran it over the scar on his right eye. Power. After all of the training he went through he wasn't able to beat that man. The only man he fought that he wasn't able to beat. His first lost. His old man would have said it was good for him to remember he wasn't the best around. He thought he was but he was easily proven wrong. He clenched his fist as he thought about the blond haired man.

Laxus Dreyar.

The one man that he fought that beat him. Laxus didn't stomp him into the ground, no, Zoro had _almost_ beat him. Note the key word _almost_. Laxus beat him and effectively brought him back down to earth. Zoro thought he was unbeatable. No one counted his fight with Kanzaki because that was, as the woman put it, 'a heated training session'. He took a deep breath. He would beat Dreyar. No matter what, he would beat Dreyar.

"Hell no." Cobra said with a twitching eye as he saw the woman in front of him.

She was the same height as him and had pink hair along with light blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless button up shirt that was only buttoned in the midsection, showing a hefty amount of cleavage and her stomach. Along with ripped jeans and knee high leather boots.

* * *

Cobra clenched his teeth as the woman smirked at him.

"Viper…." He said through clenched teeth as she walked into the room before nodding at Mileena.

"Well, I'll let you two talk." Mileena said while walking out of the room. Viper chuckled as she sat down on the bed and Cobra glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I could have sworn someone said you were stationed in the north." The red head asked as his sister laughed.

"I was. Really shitty place, especially with that bitch of a commander. I swear that every other word out of her mouth is 'fuck'. Damn I hate that woman." Viper complained with a pout as Cobra's eye twitched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't give a fuck. What I do give a fuck about is the reason for you being here." The red head complained as the pinkette laughed and pointed at his face.

"Hey, big bro, you should see your face. I swear it's the same face you made when Kanzaki dumped your pitiful ass!" She exclaimed while laughing and holding her stomach. Cobra's eye began twitching before he lunged at her and flames surrounded his fist. She winked at him before she held up her hand and a sword materialized in it and she blocked the punch with the flat of the blade. She kicked forward sending him flying across the room before he hit the opposite wall. He glared at her as she stood up off of the bed and the sword disappeared.

"Why do you hate me so? We're brother and sister! We should be laughing and hugging and all of that sickening shit." She said cockily and Cobra gagged.

"I'd prefer to hang out with Mileena than be around you." The red head said with disgust as they began circling each other like two blood thirsty dogs in a pit. While Cobra glared Viper smirked.

"Things are getting messy in the north." She said as they continued to circle one another.

"How so?" Cobra asked while Viper let out a sigh.

"The Apostles of the Zodiac are getting bolder with their attacks and have even taken control of The Saloon of the Wolves." She said and Cobra nodded in understanding.

"If they're making that much ground it won't be much longer before they launch an all-out assault against Commander Heartfilia." He reasoned and Viper sighed before nodding.

"Which is why I was sent back here. We're not going to be able to deal with The Apostles of the Zodiac and The Jagérs. The old man decided it would be best if we crushed The Jagérs quickly seeing as how they're considerably smaller than The Zodiac." She said while the red head nodded.

"And with the Jagérs crushed we'd be able to focus all of our attention on The Zodiac. We can't underestimate the Jagérs though. They're strong in their own right. They may lack numbers like the Zodiac but they make up for it in strength." He said and Viper's eyes narrowed.

"I heard about what happened. Jellal's team was pretty much wiped out right? Only Jellal and his lieutenant are still alive?" She asked and Cobra nodded in confirmation. They both stopped circling one another and a small smile spread across Cobra's face.

"As much as you annoy me, I'm glad to see you." He admitted as she giggled and nodded.

"Same goes for me. Even if you are a pain in the ass, blood drinking jackass you're still my brother." She said smugly and Cobra's eye immediately began twitching. There went the sibling bonding.

"You little bitch." He growled out as she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Anti Nu Particles at fifty percent. Hybrid Lambda Particles synchronizing with Ionized Sigma Particles. Ten percent…. Twenty percent… Forty percent…" Aries informed as she carefully watched the monitor and typed into the holographic blue keyboard in front of her. Karen nodded as she eyed the experiment tube in front of her. It held an armored person, if it could even be called that.

The humanoid was clad in white armor; beneath it was a body suit with a collar and a traditional hakama that hid its muscular build. It had long black hair that was tied at the main and went down in a ponytail, almost like a long snake. Every piece of its armor had slit red eyes imbued in them, serving as its eyes that could see you from a mile away. It seemed like a replacement for the face the thing had. A completely white mask with no facial features or anything for that matter. No mouth, nose, eyes, brows, nothing. It was just plain white with two horns jutting from the temple area of the mask and it served as pure intimidation if anything. It gave it an image of an emotionless beast, and the eyes on its body gave it the image of a demon on the prowl.

Karen smirked as she eyed her masterpiece. She spent years of her life working on the SUSANOOH Armor and she would finally be able to see the results.

"Full synchronization achieved. All systems online. Mental activity detected." Aries said and Karen watched as the red eyes on the armor looked around the room before stopping and narrowing as they saw her. She smirked in amusement.

"Release him." She said and Aries nodded before typing on the holographic keyboard and the tube opened. A cloud of white smoke filled the room as the figure stepped out.

Karen walked up to it, stopping a few feet away from him.

"What's your name and objective?" She asked simply.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. And the end has come." The armored figure, Hakumen, said and Karen sweat dropped.

Damn he was over dramatic.

* * *

First off, Hakumen is nearly impossible to describe. So here's a link for visualization just picture his hair as being black.

images. wikia blazblue/images/9/98/Hakumen_%28Calamity_Trigger%2C_Character_Select_Artwork%

Alright! I hope you enjoy and if possible, leave a review.

Now, I'm off to slay some demonic assholes!

Peace!


	5. Venomous Encounter I

Damn it. So, my computer broke last week, thus, leaving me unable to update. Bullshit am I right? Atleast its working now and I've been able to update the story. I WOULD, say you guys must be happy but considering the fact that only three people seem to give a shit about this story, I won't. Instead I'll just save all my witty comments for later and unleash them on the unwashed masses at a later date and time. Note, I have no clue what I even fucking mean with that sentence. Shut up. It's 11:34 P.M. and I'm sleepy as fuck so I don't want to hear shit from any of you. Damn bastards.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves while having a sexy harem. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. In addition to this, characters wouldn't be over hyped then one shotted in a single chapter. Yeah, we all know what I'm talking about. 'Executioners' my ass. More like poor bastards that never stood a chance against Fairy Tail's totally hax Nakama Power.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_SCORPIA Compound_

Dante yawned as he stood on the roof of a four story building. He was dressed in his regular clothes with the only addition being a large claymore strapped diagonally to his back. It was about as wide as his arm and lacked a hilt. Instead it seemingly merged with the blade in a strange spiral like design. The blade itself, in length, covered the distance of his shoulder down to his knee.

_Rebellion._

In addition to this he had a twin pair of pistols, one black and the other white, hidden behind his back, covered by his coat.

_Ebony & Ivory._

He looked down and gazed upon the SCORPIA base. It was pretty big, probably took up a block of the entire city, he guessed. There were tanks and helicopters along with a shitload of robotic guards and their human counterparts. He chuckled as he felt his pocket vibrating. He shoved his hand inside and pulled out a clear blue cube and tapped the center with his thumb. The side he tapped shuddered before revealing the impassive face of Mira.

"Yo." He said simply and the white haired woman yawned in return before rubbing her eyes. Dante had to admit she looked like a wreck. Her hair was everywhere, half of it was covering her face and the other half was sticking up at the back of her head. He tried, and failed, to suppress a chuckle, causing the sleepy woman to scowl.

She narrowed her eyes before moving her hair out of her face and rubbing it back.

"So, I'm here. You're half asleep. I have no clue what the fuck I'm supposed to be doing." He said and she blinked stupidly while trying to process everything he said.

"I…want a bagel….with strawberries and cream cheese." She said slowly seeing as how it was the first thing that popped into her mind. Dante closed his eyes and sighed over dramatically before shaking his head slowly. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at Mira, who returned his stare with one of her own.

"Mira, I'm at a goddamn military base, not a fucking café." He said and the woman blinked before tilting her head to the side.

"You are? W-Why?" She asked and Dante facepalmed so hard the guards at the base down below could have sworn they felt a shockwave.

"Because you sent me here. Last night, you told me to come here in the morning, which it currently is, and wait for you to call me." He said with an annoyed tone and the woman cocked an eyebrow.

"I…did? ...Y-Yeah….I did didn't I?" She asked, still not completely sure of herself only to receive a nod from Dante. Mira yawned before rubbing her head and nodding.

"Oh yeah, that's what Gajeel wanted you to do. Kill all those bastards and blow all that shit up then come back home." She said simply and Dante nodded before tapping the blue cube and canceling the connection. He shoved the object back in his pocket before smirking at the base.

Boy were they in for a rude awakening.

He crouched down slightly before jumping forward. He spread his arms out behind him and a faint trail of blue seemed to come from his arms. When he did it appeared as though he was flying. When he was directly over the base his sword began to glow in a dark red hue. It seemingly broke apart into multiple pieces before shooting down to his arms. The pieces wrapped around his arms, forming metal gauntlets that were narrow at his forearms and as they went upwards they got bigger, resembling boxer gloves. They had multiple spiral like designs going through them that glowed red. He grinned as flames seemed to sprout from the gauntlets while he eyed the ground. He was in the center of the base.

_Eryx._

He shot down towards the ground head first and began rotating, causing him to speed up. He quickly flipped around and slammed his fist into ground. The surface cracked into pieces, spreading all throughout the base before flames shot up from the ground, burning everything within range, which just so happened to be half the base. He stood up slowly as explosions rocked the base and he let out a laugh while he looked at the destruction.

"Hostile detected. Safety off. Lethal force approved." A robotic voice said behind him. It was humanoid in shape, had a shaved head and glowing red eyes. It was wearing a skin tight suit that had the SCORPIA emblem stamped across its chest. The robot's hands detached and two foot long swords shot out of the hole where the previous appendages were located. It shot towards Dante and the black haired man grinned before quickly turning to face the incoming machine. He extended his arm and the gloves reformed into a scythe. The handle had spiral designs on it and was the same length as the blade of the claymore. The blade of the scythe was crescent shaped and roughly about as long as his arm along with a light blue hue surrounding the blade.

_Osiris._

He extended his fingers but kept his middle finger bent and the scythe spun rapidly around his one finger, making it appear to be like a saw, leaving a blue afterimage it. The automaton couldn't stop in time and was cut in half right down the middle and the two separate pieces flew to the ground. It skidded across the ground and Dante stopped the scythe from spinning. He held it in his hand and turned around when he felt the ground rumble. He smiled when he saw a tank aim at him. It fired off a large missile that glowed with a neon blue as the Etherion inside shifted around.

Dante gripped his scythe causing it to glow a dark red shade as he lifted it above his head. It shifted into a jagged demonic looking axe that glowed a dark red. Its handle was the same length as the scythe along with the same spiral designs running through it.

_Arbiter._

He swung it forward. The blade of the axe seemed to detach as it shot forward and was surrounded in a dark red hue. It slammed into the Etherion infused rocket, causing an explosion to rock the area. He dashed through the smoke towards to where the tank last was. He cleared the smoke and immediately swung the axe only to slash through the air since the tank was no longer there. He quickly turned around and looked to the sky where he saw the tank levitating in the air. The tank aimed again before shooting at him.

He smirked while jumping forward into the air before quickly flipping around and landing on the missile. He yelled in excitement as he rode the projectile like a skateboard in erratic motions all around the tank. He finally jerked the rocket towards the armored vehicle that had been trying to keep up with him and the rocket flew towards the tank. He jumped off with a backflip as the missile hit the tank, causing another Etherion infused explosion to rock the area. He landed in a crouched position and as he heard shuffling of feet behind him he turned around. He was met with the unimpressive sight of ten machine gun wielding SCORPIA personnel. They all aimed at him before firing. As they fired he quickly reached around his back and pulled his guns from behind his back. He pulled the triggers and a flurry of bullets erupted from his dual weapons.

The SCORPIA agents stared in amazement as his bullets hit theirs mid-air. Most of them cursed as their weapons ran out of bullets and they hurried to reload. As they reloaded their guns Dante stood with his weapons aimed at them as a dark red line circled around his arms before going into his the handguns. He waited until they had reloaded and as they aimed at him he fired two bullets, which were surrounded by fist sized dark red energy, from his guns and shot towards them. They hit one of the solders and instead of stopping it ricocheted off of the SCORPIA agent, leaving a considerably large hole in his chest, before hitting another soldier. They continued to ricochet off of the soldiers until they were all dead.

He instinctively twisted to the side and dodged a downward slash from a saber wielding soldier that snuck up behind him. He shoved his guns behind his back before reaching over his shoulder and grabbing his sword. As he pulled it from his back he slashed forward diagonally and the soldier's chest erupted into a mass of blood as he cut through him. Dante exploded into a light blue mass of wiry smoke before appearing behind another soldier that tried to stab him from behind. He slashed horizontally, cutting the SCORPIA agent in half, before twisting around. He saw a mass of twenty or so soldiers coming at him with their sabers drawn. He figured they were a few meters away from him.

A sadistic grin spread across his face as he swung his sword forward. As he did so it warped into a whip that had a pointed tip along with a light blue hue surrounding the blade. It shot forward, piercing a soldier, and he yanked the whip back. Instead of pulling the soldier to him, he shot towards the mass of soldiers. While he sailed through the air he yanked the whip out of the SCORPIA agent and it morphed back into a scythe. He landed a few feet away from them, sliding towards them across the ground. He swung his scythe at five of them and three were lucky enough to dodge by jumping into the air but the other two were instantly decapitated. The scythe morphed back into a whip with a light blue shade and he threw it into the air, piercing one of the soldiers, before yanking it and pulling himself upwards.

He removed the whip from the soldier and it turned back into a scythe. He swung it sideways, cutting the soldier in half before twisting in the air and swinging it at one of the other soldiers, splitting him in half. The last soldier that had jumped into the air fell back towards the ground, but Dante's scythe morphed into a whip with a dark red shade. He swung his weapon forward, piercing the soldier before yanking the whip, this time bringing the soldier back to him. As the SCORPIA agent sailed flew through the air towards him, he pulled the whip out of him before flipping forward towards him and as he did so the whip turned into an axe. He swung vertically in a downward arc, cutting the soldier in half. The axe turned back into a scythe and he positioned himself so he would be facing the soldiers on the ground. He swung the scythe downwards, slashing one of the soldier's arms off. The soldier screamed as blood gushed out of the hole where his appendage used to be but was silenced when Dante's scythe turned into his flaming gauntlets and the black haired man shot down towards him and punched downwards crushing the screaming soldier.

He stood up and smirked at the fidgeting SCORPIA agents. His gauntlets morphed into his sword and he dashed forward. He stabbed one of the soldiers in the chest before exploding into a wiry mass of light blue smoke and appearing behind a soldier. His sword morphed into a glaive, a circular object reminiscent of a disk that barely managed to fit in his hand. It had three finger length metal protrusions branching from it and going outwards, each were exactly ninety degrees apart from one another. Attached to the metal protrusions were three crescent shaped blades, each blade stopped at the back of the other, forming a sort of circle. The disk section and metal protrusions were covered in spiral designs while only the back of the blades, where they were connected to the protrusions, had the spiral designs and all of the designs emitted a light blue hue.

_Aquila._

He threw the weapons and it spun through the air, leaving a light blue trail behind it before it effortlessly cut through one of the soldiers. He teleported to the glaive in a wiry light blue mass of smoke, grabbing it before twisting around and dropping down low. He cut a soldiers leg off, causing them to fall to the ground before he reached behind his back with his free hand and pulled out his pistols. He shot the soldier in the forehead and the soldier's blood painted the ground crimson.

Dante jumped in the air, flipping backward so he would be facing the ground. His glaive instantly turned back into his sword which appeared on his back and he reached around his back, quickly pulling out his other pistol.

He rotated rapidly as he aimed both guns towards the soldiers and pulled the triggers causing a mass of bullets to erupt from his pistols. As he neared the ground he flipped again so he would land on his feet. As he landed he quickly reached over his shoulder and grabbed his sword, which turned into a scythe on contact, and swung it in a circular motion dismembering anything dumb enough to be near him. He looked around and saw three guards were left. A smirk appeared on his face and the scythe turned into an axe before he slammed it on the ground and a dark red shockwave went out towards the soldiers, launching them into the air.

The axe turned into a whip with a light blue hue before he thrust it forward, piercing a soldier and yanking it, to pull him forward. As he neared the air borne soldiers his whip turned into a sword and he slashed horizontally, cutting the SCORPIA agent in half, before stepping on the upper half of his body, using it as a stepping stone, to jump even higher into the air. His sword turned into a whip with a dark red shade and slung it downwards, piercing one of the soldiers before yanking them upwards to him while the whip turned into an axe. He spun in the air before swinging the weapon downwards, cutting the soldier in half. He shot down towards the last soldier as his axe turned into a sword and he flipped forward before slashing his sword downwards, cutting the soldier in half from the air vertically.

He landed on the ground, smirking triumphantly as he looked around and saw the carnage. Damn he was good. Most of the base was burning and the ground was cracked allowing fire to seep out of them towards the sky. He let out a yawn before cracking his neck.

Damn good way to start the morning.

He cocked an eyebrow as the ground began rumbling and he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack before forming into a smile.

He stared at a female robot that was about as tall as him. It was completely chrome from the stomach downwards with s single metal strip going upwards between her breasts to her neck. The strip disappeared into the gold lining that went around her neck and covered the lower part of its face from the bridge of its nose, right beneath its eyes, downwards. It had silver eyes and black hair that went down to her lower back. It wore jeans and boots, leaving its chest exposed. Attached to its shoulders were two katanas that had magnetic strips across the sheaths allowing them to stick to her back. She drug the upper half of a tank behind her by the main gun.

Dante simply stared slack jawed at her chest. How big were those exactly? He couldn't wrap his mind around an exact size. He pointed to her chest and she stopped walking towards him.

"H-H-How big _are_ those?" He asked completely dumbfounded. She stared back at him blankly before she continued walking towards him.

"Thirty three point zero two centimeters. More precisely, thirteen inches. Over all, size G." She said blankly and he smiled stupidly. She lifted the tank part before swinging it and sending him flying into the burning base. He groaned as he hit a wall and slid to the floor before shaking his head while the robot jumped in after him. She landed crouched before rushing forward and grabbed him by the face before slamming him into the wall he hit when he crashed into the building. The wall crumbled from impact and she threw him through the hole sending him flying through multiple walls. He hit the ground hard, cracking it from impact, followed by the robot, which landed a few feet away from him. He stood up and dusted himself off before stretching, causing his back to pop, while he looked around.

He was surrounded by burning tanks and other vehicles along with weapons for soldiers.

'_Heh must be an armory.'_ He figured as he looked back at the robot. She was obviously powered by electricity; therefore, if he overloaded her circuits she would turn off. Simple enough. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed his sword while the robot drew both of her swords. As Dante drew his sword it turned into a pair of purple greaves that wrapped around his legs.

The front part that covered his shins was sharpened to resemble blades. The sides were curved and jagged, allowing small bits of his pants to be seen, making it seem as though the sides were lightning bolts. The greaves had the customary spiral designs along with a light blue shade.

_Bifrons._

The robot dashed at him and slashed at his head which he dodged by ducking and twisting to the side before standing up behind her. He kicked at her head and she jumped in the air, narrowly avoiding a lightning infused kick. She twisted in the air so she was facing him before two six inch slots in her back opened and two metal pipes slid out of the opening and a mass of fire shot out of them, sending her flying towards him. The robot slashed in an X shape motion and Dante exploded into a wiry light blue mass of smoke before appearing directly above her, spinning rapidly, and dropping his heel towards her head. She shifted her position to dodge the attack before righting herself and flying towards the ceiling. Dante spun in the air and kicked the air, sending him flying towards her with a trail of light blue behind him.

As Dante neared her he began rotating in the air and electricity began forming around his right leg. The robot watched as he kept getting closer and as he did so she crossed her swords, preparing to defend. She was caught off guard as his electrified leg slammed into the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground. She quickly recovered and looked up to where he was only to see nothing but the ceiling. She was sent flying into a burning tank as another electrified kick hit her in the side. She opened her eyes and watched as Dante walked over to her calmly with a slight grin on his face.

"You are trying to cause my circuits to overload, thus leaving me open for reprogramming." She assessed and Dante nodded with a sly grin plastered on his face. He continued walking to her until he was right in front of her. She blinked and stared up at him as a countdown appeared in her mind.

5.

Dante simply stood there with his arms folded as he eyed her warily.

4.

She stood up slowly and stared at him.

3.

She suddenly dropped to her knees and a surprised grin spread across his face.

2.

"I am ready to blow." She said in a monotone voice.

1.

"Hey, that really _is_ what she sai-" He was cut off when she suddenly exploded sending him flying out of the base. He stood up and stared as the base collapsed on itself. He stood up and dusted himself off before popping his neck. Of course some shit like that would happen. Un-fucking-believeable. He rotated his shoulder and groaned as he felt them pop. He raised his hand in front of his eyes as a search light suddenly shone on him. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by four helicopters. He watched as they aimed their guns at him. He chuckled smugly as they fired at him before he snapped his fingers. He laughed quietly as he saw the bullets stop instantly. Dante looked around and saw even the fire had stopped burning and the building was frozen mid collapse. Damn he was good.

He jumped in the air and his greaves turned back into a glaive and it flew through the air, cutting the rotor off of one of the helicopters. He kicked the air and flew through the air with a light blue shade trailing behind him. The glaive returned to him and as he grabbed the weapon it turned into a scythe and he spun in a circle, cutting the rotors off of two other helicopters. The scythe turned into the two flaming gauntlets and he launched himself through the air towards the final helicopter. He spun in the air and the flames began to surround him before he stopped and the flames compacted around his left fist. He punched the final helicopter and it exploded on impact but the flames and debris of the plane froze midair. Dante landed on the ground and his gauntlets turned back into a sword. He snapped his fingers.

The building resumed crumbling and the flames continued burning. The bullets crashed into the ground. The plane's rotors were cut off and the plane's bodies crashed to the ground, exploding upon impact in an Etherion based explosion. The last plane blew up and the debris scattered through the sky, burning as the rotor was launched into the ground an inch away from Dante. The black haired man whistled as everything continued to explode around him.

Well, this was definitely a success. He walked away whistling before stopping as all of the flames died down. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. What the hell?

The humanoid was clad in white armor with gold outlines. Beneath it was a crimson body suit with a collar and a hakama, which had flame like designs coming from the legs, which hid its muscular build. It had long black hair that was tied at the main and went down in a ponytail, almost like a long snake. Every piece of its armor had slit red eyes imbued, from his shoulder armor to his shin guards, in them, serving as its eyes that could see you from a mile away. It seemed like a replacement for the face the thing had. A completely white mask with no facial features or anything for that matter. No mouth, nose, eyes, brows, nothing. It was a disturbing plain white with two horns jutting from the temple area of the mask and it served as pure intimidation if anything. It gave it an image of an emotionless beast, and the eyes on its body gave it the image of a demon on the prowl.

It stared at him before reaching over its shoulder and grabbing the sword attached to its back. It was a nodachi, arguably as long as Kanzaki's, if not longer. He watched as it drew its sword before spreading its legs slightly and bending its knees while it held its sword with the blade facing the opposite direction of Dante.

"Well, looks like SCORPIA did some upgrading of its tech. Maybe they're going for a Halloween theme now. So, you must be a new model I take it?" Dante asked as he reached over his shoulder and drew his sword before raising it with one arm and pointing it at the humanoid.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. And the end has come." The humanoid, Hakumen, said and Dante's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit you're over dramatic." The black haired man said as Hakumen disappeared in a flash of white before appearing in front of Dante. He swung his sword at the other man's head who ducked and twisted to the side before swinging his sword at the armored man's side. Hakumen jumped backwards in a backflip before landing in a crouched position and immediately slashing at Dante's legs. The black haired man shoved his sword into the ground, blocking the attack, before rushing forward at punching at Hakumen's side. The white armored man grabbed Dante's fist and swung him away to the side. Dante twisted midair and slammed his hand on the ground before sliding across it. Hakumen instantly appeared in front of him, slashing downwards at his shoulder. Dante raised his hands which held his guns and crossed them, blocking the sword, before kicking forward with his leg, attempting to knock the white armored man off balance. Hakumen shoved his sword forward past Dante's shoulder into the ground behind the black haired man before lifting himself in the air, doing a one handed handstand with the handle of his sword. He punched forward with his free hand towards Dante only to meet air as the black haired man exploded into a wiry light blue mass of before appearing next to his sword.

Hakumen landed on his the ground before pulling his sword out of the ground. He quickly turned towards Dante before slashing at him, causing a wave of light to shoot out of his sword towards the black haired man. Dante gripped his sword and it changed shape.

The handle was double parted; it resembled a motorcycle handle with a decorated metal band about it along with another motorcycle handle, both of which were wrapped in red leather. The handles were connected to an even larger metal ring that was decorated with numerous designs, all of them showing the slaying of demons. The ring itself, to the front of it, had a motorcycle gear shift that extended down to the middle of the second part of the handle. The blade itself was as long as Rebellion's, the claymore Dante usually uses. Coming from the base of the hilt was a large sword. Near the bottom of the sword it curved forward to the front, above the gear shift, before curving again into a blunt flat surface, and curving again into the sharpened pat of the blade. It curved once more, forming the tip of the blade and going down the back halfway to the sword before stopping. The rest of the back of the sword had multiple gears, with one prominent gear that could be seen easily before the hilt was the only thing left visible. Both sides of the sword, up to one fourth of the sword starting from the base, was a knife shaped design in red showing more slaughtering of demons in gold. The sword itself glowed with a malicious red hue, but at the same time, a considerate light blue.

_Red Queen_

Dante gripped the handle and, with one finger, pulled the gear shift while twisting the handle, essentially revving it, causing the gears to shift and the sword to heat up. He swung the sword and a crescent shaped wave of fire blasted out of the blade, hitting the wave of light. As the two forces collided against one another, an explosion rocked the area, causing the ground to shift and weaken.

Dante and Hakumen rushed towards one another and, as they neared each other, they both swung their weapons. As the blades clashed, sparks flew up into the air and Dante pushed forward while revving his sword, coating it in flames. Hakumen jumped into the air to avoid a wave of flames that shot out of the black haired man's sword. Dante quickly followed after him, swinging with multiple precise slashes, all of which the white armored man managed to parry expertly. As they continued to rise through the sky, Dante sent out one last slash that knocked Hakumen through the sky.

The white armored man flew through the sky before twisting rapidly and landing on a nearby roof. He looked down and could see the burning base. He stared blankly as the entire block collapsed in on itself, forming a sort of sink hole in the earth. The Jagér he was sent to eliminate was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Said Jagér landed behind him swinging his sword which Hakumen easily blocked with his own blade. He rushed forward, keeping his sword against Dante's, preventing the black haired man from attacking and at the same time causing sparks to fly from their weapons. As he neared him he pulled his sword away and ducked as Dante's weapon passed over his head before standing back up and rapidly spinning while slashing at the black haired man's back. Dante blocked by holding his sword behind him and smirked when he felt the SCORPIA agent's sword collide with the flat of his sword. Dante stepped forward while twisting his arm so the side of his sword would be against the side of Hakumen's. The white armored man stared at him with his motionless eyes and Dante glared at him.

They both stepped away from each other before rushing at one another and slashing with their weapons and as they clashed sparks flew and the building they stood on rumbled. They erupted into a flurry of high speed slashes while the building reverberated with every collision of their weapons. They each jumped back and, as they landed, Dante revved his sword multiple times until the metal itself turned red while Hakumen readied himself as light surrounded his sword. They rushed at each other and swung at one another and as their swords made contact, an explosion rocked the area and the building they fought upon fell to pieces.

The two men sailed through the air as smoke surrounded them. They both slashed through the smoke blowing it away while staring at each other. A grin spread across Dante's face as he stared at Hakumen who remained ever expressionless. Dante kicked the air behind him and a red circle with intricate designs appeared behind him before he rocketed towards Hakumen, slashing his sword. The SCORPIA agent raised his sword and blocked before twisting to the side and placing a foot on Dante's back, kicking away and landing on a different building.

Dante landed down on the street and stared up at the white armored man with a grin.

"Hakumen, report in." Rin's voice rang through Hakumen's head and the SCORPIA agent sheathed his sword, never taking an eye off of the Jagér. Dante smirked as his sword turned back into Rebellion and he placed it on his back before folding his arms and staring at Hakumen.

"I've made contact with the Jagér. Base Alpha-Zero-Zeta-Delta has been destroyed along with one extra building." The white armored man reported and Rin's chuckle could be heard.

"I see, well, come back to base. There's no way in hell you can beat Dante." The teen said clearly amused and Hakumen nodded before turning away from Dante. Said black haired man laughed light heartedly before walking away and surprisingly, disappearing into the crowd that had gathered around to view the destruction that had taken place. As he walked through the crowd he stopped when he saw something shimmering out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and saw it was a metal container that had the SCORPIA emblem on it before opening it. His eyes widened immediately as he saw what was inside. Damn that's awesome.

* * *

"I'm back bitches!" Dante announced noisily as he kicked the door to the Jagérs house in. Starrk groaned in annoyance as he was woken up from his nap. Mira's eyes widened before she blindly picked up a remote and threw it at the black haired man's head who ducked. Zoro and Gajeel both cocked an inquisitive eyebrow as they saw the metal container Dante drug behind him. Their curiosity was instantly crushed when they saw the bag he held in his hand.

"Also, I brought food for you starving bitches because I know Kanzaki can't cook for shit!" he said grinning stupidly while walking to the table where he was immediately followed by everyone else.

"I would kick your ass for calling me a bitch but I'm too damn grateful for something to eat that doesn't taste like it was dug up from the sewer." Mira said with a grin while Dante grinned as well. Kanzaki coughed in annoyance, alerting everyone of her presence.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss 'I'm – an – abomination – to – the- very- art – of – cooking'." Mira said slyly as Kanzaki chuckled.

"That's amusing coming from a woman who used to be a stripper." The black haired woman remarked smiling as everyone's blood ran cold. Gajeel, Dante, Starrk and Zoro backed away as Mira's eye began twitching.

"You bitch…." Was the only thing she said before she jumped over the table, tackling the black haired woman through a wall. The men simply shook their heads before taking a seat at the table, deciding to ignore the fighting women.

"So, what's that?" Starrk asked pointing to the metal container Dante brought with him. The black haired man smiled with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth before chuckling slyly.

"Something _fucking_ amazing." Was all he said before they all nodded and began eating.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters_

_Private Meeting Room_

"Are you fucking serious?" Cobra asked the people in the room as they viewed the damage report. It was akin to a lounge area, full of chairs, sofas and table along with a refrigerator. Said people were Rin, Laxus, Mileena and Viper. All of them, except Rin, simply stared at the report in shock.

Four hundred soldiers dead. Countless robots destroyed. Helicopters and tanks destroyed. The entire base itself in a hole in the ground. To top it all off, a 'top secret' project couldn't be found. Complete and utter disaster.

"Un-fucking-believable." Viper barely managed to mutter out as she stared at the report in shock. She had seen insane shit in the north, but this wasn't realistic. Now she understood why SCORPIA was having difficulty with The Jagérs. She could never understand why SCORPIA would have problems with a small group like the Jagérs, but if half of them were even as strong as Dante she could see where the problem was.

"Well, they're destructive as ever." Mileena remarked rubbing her forehead. Whenever The Jagérs were involved, it was usually followed by, mass destruction. She sat the report down on a table and rubbed her head. Any more reports of insane amounts of destruction and her head would explode.

Laxus sighed before leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table.

"Those guys are causing too much fucking trouble. We really need to do something about them." Laxus remarked, stating the obvious while everyone nodded in agreement.

Rin chuckled as he sat in his chair with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"You have to admit, it is pretty fun though." He said before taking a bite of his pizza and everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"How in the hell is this fun? Those bastards are out there destroying our shit and killing our soldiers. How in the hell is any of this even remotely fun?" Viper asked while Cobra stifled a chuckle.

"Someone's panties are in a twist…" The red head said slyly before the pinkette glared daggers at him. He looked at her and smirked mischievously while she growled at him. Rin stood up and stretched before rubbing his head. They all turned to the door as the door knob rattled.

Mileena let out an ear splitting shriek before jumping in an equally scared Cobra's arms while Viper hid behind the red head. Laxus stood up and lightning surged around his fist as sweat trailed his forehead. Rin simply chuckled as he regarded the white armored man.

"Yo, Hakumen, what's up?" Rin said as two of Hakumen's eyes shifted to Rin while he kept a pair of eyes on everyone. He nodded slightly before walking into the room and everyone backed away except Rin, who walked up to him before patting his shoulder.

"You did a good job out there. I mean, not a lot of people can go head to head with Dante and come out in one piece. Though, we do have to consider the fact that he wasn't even half serious. We also have to consider the fact that you weren't serious either. Well, you're always serious, but you weren't fighting at one hundred percent." Rin remarked as Cobra stared at Hakumen.

"Who the hell, well, what the hell, is he…..it…whatever." Cobra asked nervously as Hakumen turned his faceless head towards the red head who cringed.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. And the end has come." Hakumen said in a monotone voice as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit you're over dramatic…." Cobra remarked dumbly as the white armored man simply stared at him and everyone else. Laxus's electricity died down as he stared at Rin who simply smiled in return. The blonde haired man cocked an eyebrow at the teen who simply chuckled.

"Hakumen here is our newest agent." He announced cheerfully as a shiver went down all of their spines when Hakumen's multiple eyes moved and stared at them.

Damn this was going to be fucking creepy.

"S-So, it-

"He." Rin corrected quickly.

"_He_ fought Dante and made it out in one piece?" Laxus asked while looking at Hakumen. Rin laughed slightly as he patted Hakumen's shoulder.

"Yup. This guy here isn't to be taken lightly. Seriously, Karen watched like a day's worth of footage from The Jagérs fights and put, or at the very least did her best, countermeasures for all of the Jagérs in Hakumen. Hell, the dude would probably be able to go one on one with Kanzaki." Rin said with a grin and Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"You really think he could go one on one with Kanza- Wait." He grit his teeth before dropping his arms, letting Mileena fall to the ground with a cry before stepping over her and rubbing his back against a wall.

"I have to get Viper's germs off of me before I get contaminated with whatever STDs she has." He said plainly as the pinkette growled at him.

"The only way to contract a Sexually Transmitted Disease, more commonly referred STD which it should not be due to the fact the abbreviation also refers to 'Scheduled Time of Departure', is to have sexual intercourse with someone. My records indicate that you, Commander Cobra Dragneel, ID- 773197, are the twin brother of Lieutenant Viper Dragneel, ID- 791377. If you contracted an STD from Lieutenant Viper that would mean you have had sexual intercourse with your sister. People in your age range, Twenty to Thirty have a higher chance of conceiving a child; therefore, it is recommended that you end any sexual relations with your sister. Further sexual relations may result in the conception of a child and due to the blood relation between the two of you; the child could be born with life threatening defects." Hakumen informed. Everyone stared at him, having no clue what to say, even the usually cheerful Rin whose tail slumped to the floor.

"So THAT'S why you always reject me! You're having hate sex with your sister!" Mileena remarked from the floor astonished with a slight tinge of amusement in her voice. Laxus covered his mouth as he started laughing and electricity began sparking from his eyes. Rin bit his own tail and tears leaked from his eyes as blue flames formed on the corners of his mouth. Hakumen simply kept a pair of eyes on each of them as he observed them. Cobra covered his mouth as he tried, and failed, to contain his vomit as he collapsed to his knees and held his stomach.

Why? Why would Hakumen even say something like that? What sort of sick freak was he? Cobra groaned before collapsing to the floor and glaring at Mileena. She just had to make it even worse than it already is. Damn bitch. He hated her almost as much as he hated Kanzaki. Damn it. He continued to glare at her until he passed out.

Viper held her face as she began sweating profusely. She needed to get back to the North. When she was there no one accused her of being incestuous. She held her head before slamming it against a wall. Why did she have to be sent back here?

She let out a groan before sliding to the floor and curling up in a ball before rocking back and forth. She had heard and seen disturbing things, but this was too much. Why did she have to be the object of these people's perversion? She was going to be sick. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut while covering her ears as Laxus laughed his ass off at what he just heard.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters_

_Medical Ward_

"_H-How did this happen?" Jellal asked as he stared at the blood that covered his hands. He was roughly shoved against a wall when Gajeel grabbed him and growled._

"_That? That is __**your**__ sister's blood. __**You**__ killed her you worthless shack of shit!" Gajeel roared as Starrk and Mira tried to pull him away from the distraught blue haired man._

"_Gajeel, you need to try and calm down. You can't do this right now. No one knows what to do and you need to tell them!" Mira practically yelled in his ear as he continued to glare at Jellal. The blue haired man stared into the unforgiving red eyes of Gajeel as tears rolled down his cheeks. The spiky haired man's eyes narrowed at the sight of tears._

"_Don't you dare fucking cry. You don't have that __right__ you bastard. __**She**__ would still be here if it wasn't for you! I told you what to do but did you listen to me? No. Now, __your__sister's__ dead. But you don't care__, __do you? No, you don't. You never cared about her. You're probably dancing on the inside because she's dead__,__ aren't you?" Gajeel asked with malice laced in his voice and Jellal opened his mouth but no words came out._

_What could he say? There was nothing he could say. He knew it was his fault. He knew that he made her life a living hell, but she always stuck by him. When he was angry and lashed out at her, she never said anything. When he was drunk and could barely stand she always dragged him home. When he was sick she was always there. Why did he do it? It was an accident, right? He wasn't aiming for her; she got in the way, right? He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember? No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't understand why he did it. His heart hurt. For the first time in a long time, he felt his heart. It was like it was aching and nothing he did could ever heal it._

_Gajeel let him go and watched as the blue haired man slid to the floor. He had no pity for him. Only hate. Gajeel sighed sharply before turning away and walking over to the lifeless body of Wendy. He rubbed the girl's hair as his eyes narrowed in sorrow. Starrk and Mira watched him as he cried silently before Mira walked out of the room._

_She sighed as she stared at the people in the living room. Dante was spread across the sofa with his face buried in a pillow. Zoro sat at a table drawing and sheathing his sword repeatedly with his thumb. She ran a hand over her face before holding it over her mouth. There was nothing any of them could say. Nothing any of them **wanted** to say. She shook her head wearily before collapsing into a chair. They all felt as dead as Wendy was._

"_W-What happened?" Jellal asked__,__ causing Starrk to glare at him. Starrk was hardly ever serious, but he couldn't manage to slack off at a time like this. He walked over to the miserable heap on the floor that was Jellal. He calmly stared into the man's eyes before his hand wandered down to his waist before he drew his gun. He pointed it at Jellal's head as they stared into one another's eyes._

"_Don't." Gajeel said simply__,__ not bothering to look back at them. He didn't need to look to know what Starrk planned on doing. He wanted to do it himself but he knew he couldn't. Whether or not he wanted to, he knew he couldn't kill Jellal or allow the blue haired man to be killed. He shook his head slowly as __he __rubbed Wendy's cheek before his eyes drifted down to her chest. A hole. A giant hole replaced where her heart should be. He grit his teeth as he thought about how things were going to be. Whenever something went wrong, The Jagérs usually moped around until the blue haired girl cheered them up. Either with a bad joke or something pointless she saw on TV. She was the life of the Jagérs. The Jagérs were dead._

Jellal's body shifted as his mind wandered and he relived all of his mistakes. How he treated Wendy and how he killed her. This was his punishment. This was Gajeel reminding him, no matter what he did; he'd always be as bad as the rest of them. No, he was worse. He killed his own sister. In cold blood, he killed her. A golden blast of magic through her chest. He remembered watching as her lifeless body slumped to the ground with a sickening finality.

Why?

No matter how much he tried to figure out why he did it, he couldn't remember. For a long time he thought maybe some outside source was controlling him and made him do it, but he knew there wasn't. But he knew now. He remembered what made him do it. What made him raise his hand and fire a magical blast through her chest.

Anger.

He killed his sister because he was angry. He couldn't remember what he was angry about, but he knew that was why he did it. He didn't intend to kill her. Hurt her? Yes. He didn't know why he chose for her to be the outlet of his anger, but he did. Perhaps it was because she forgave him for everything he did. He hated that about her. She was a person you shouldn't have been able to hate, but he forced himself to do so.

Punishment.

That's what this was. This was his punishment for being a terrible human being. For being someone that would hurt someone else to make himself feel better. He felt disgusted with himself. No, he loathed himself and what he was. A killer. Nothing more, nothing less.

Redemption.

That's why he joined SCORPIA. There was a way for him to redeem himself. He would redeem himself. He didn't believe it when he saw her, but when he did, he knew he could make up for everything he had done. He _would_ make up for everything he had done. He had to do it for her sake. He had to prove he could be able to redeem himself. He had to.

* * *

_Ea_

They sat in utter silence as Cobra stared at the floor, ignoring everything around him. What the hell was that? It gnawed at him and disturbed him. It wasn't real, he knew it wasn't real. Hell, nothing the old man had said was real. But, if that was true, what was real? He ran his hand through his hair before shaking his head. He couldn't think like that. If he did he'd drive himself crazy.

His eyes wandered to the side where they met the curious eyes of Ultear. They sat in an awkward silence, staring at one another without blinking. Cobra could feel his head throbbing. Why did she have to stare at him like he was crazy? He obviously wasn't. They were the crazy ones. Only a crazy person would believe that bogus story the old man was spouting. He was probably in the middle of nowhere in the presence of some crazy ass cult. They probably gave him some sort of drug; which explained why he was hallucinating.

Yeah, that's what it was.

Who was he kidding? If they gave him some sort of hallucinogenic drug it would have made him stronger. He rubbed his head in annoyance as it throbbed insanely. Why the hell did he have a headache? He groaned while holding his ears as the door opened noisily revealing a black haired woman.

Her hair reached down to her lower back. Most was left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face that went down below her shoulders. Her hair was also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid was present some inches below each of the loops.

She wore a black shirt that exposed a fair amount of her cleavage and the sides of her stomach. Thick fur lined her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front. She wore short shorts that went down to her thighs and that were lined with fur along with knee high leather boots.

They stared at one another before she narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

Bitch.

The woman sat down on a chair next to Ultear's bed and stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"So, you're finally up." The raven haired woman said and Ultear began fidgeting before looking away.

"Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?" She said as the other woman folded her arms and stared at her with a blank expression. Ultear sighed and scratched her head before pouting while looking at the other woman.

"Minerva, I already know what you're going to say. I shouldn't have been out so long but it wasn't my fault! I got distracted and lost track of time!" She argued as Minerva's lips formed a thin line as she continued to stare at her sternly. Ultear groaned and rubbed her arm while looking down at her sheets.

"You were going to be killed because you couldn't keep track of time. I told you not go out yesterday but you didn't listen to me." Minerva said sternly and Ultear groaned in return before rubbing her face. The older sibling stood up before sitting on the side of the bed and wrapping an arm around Ultear's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at the other woman who simply chuckled.

Cobra had the sudden urge to vomit. Therefore he did. All over the floor. Minerva flinched as she saw the red head puke all over the floor and Ultear grimaced in disgust. Cobra breathed heavily while sweat ran down the side of his face. He was really sick.

"I think something's wrong with him." Ultear said plainly causing Cobra to let out a near animalistic growl.

"No, really? What gave you that idea?" He asked while holding his head. The black haired woman's eye twitched as she gripped her sheets and grit her teeth.

"So, this is what we've reverted back to, eh asshat?" Ultear asked mockingly and Cobra stood up on shaky legs while glaring at her. Minerva looked at both of them before getting off of the bed and returning to her previous seat. Cobra's eye twitched rapidly as he folded his arms and Ultear's smirk widened.

"What's the matter asshat? Is something bothering you? Maybe, your hair's red because you cracked your skull and now you're batshit crazy." She said and Cobra's eyes widened.

He was going to hurt someone. First his pants, now his hair. This shit was getting out of hand.

"You shut your little smartass mouth before I smack the lips off your ugly ass face." He threatened and Ultear flinched while her smirk wavered before she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and she reinforced it. She didn't have any intention of backing down. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes before cocking her head to the side.

"So, what exactly made you go crazy? I mean maybe you were born with that ridiculous hair. Does your scalp have a period or something? That would explain why its blood red." She suggested and Cobra's eye twitched madly.

"Don't insult my hair you big titted bimbo!" He yelled defensively and Ultear's jaw dropped while Minerva stifled a laugh.

Tip: When in an argument with a woman, insult the size of her breast, effectively stunning her and leaving her open for a K.O.

"And on top of that, I can't figure out your gender! I look at those ridiculous tits and I think a woman but when I look at your face I see a man!" He said loudly as Ultear's lips quivered.

Note: Be carefully how you handle this. Going too far may result in tears which is still the equivalent of a loss for you.

Ultear bit her lip to stop the quivering as her eyes watered and Cobra choked. No crying. He couldn't handle any crying. He simply stared like a deer in headlights as tears rolled down her cheeks and silently cursed. If she opened her mouth he was over. Minerva cocked an eyebrow as she looked between the two people. This was certainly interesting to say the least.

"Y-Your hair is stupid…" Ultear said as her voice cracked and Cobra gulped.

"Yeah, my hair really is stupid." He agreed quickly and Ultear grinned as her eyes instantly dried and she carelessly wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"So you admit it, asshat?" She asked smugly and Cobra's eyes widened.

Little bitch played him.

He clenched teeth as he glared at her. His heart started beating faster and he could feel his headache worsening.

The door opened and Makarov walked inside humming happily with a book in his hand. Cobra let out a groan and sat down on the nearest bed which was across from Ultear's. The old man kept humming happily and Cobra covered his ears as the humming only made his headache worse. Makarov kept walking before jumping onto the bed Cobra sat on. The red head glared weakly at the old man who smiled in return.

"What do _you_ want?" Cobra asked clearly annoyed and the old man gave a toothy grin in return.

"You, my boy, aren't from around these parts." Makarov said with a cheesy grin and Cobra had a sudden urge to punch the old man in the face.

Which he did not do.

"No, really?" Cobra asked cockily causing Makarov to chuckle. "Tell me something I don't know old man."

"You're from a completely different world." Makarov replied smiling and Cobra sighed. The old man said he was from another world. Completely legit. Cobra nodded his head before passing out smiling.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Jager Hideout_

She looked up at the black haired man and stared in awe as he cocked an eyebrow at her. She watched as he scratched his chin while continuing to look at with a strange look on his face. She couldn't exactly name it but she figured it could be called amusement. His eyes had slight glint to them and he grinned slightly. She blinked as he continued to look at her.

"What the- Who the hell is this!?" A long spiky black haired man asked astonished. She didn't acknowledge him though; her attention was fixed to the man that had created her. He had grey-blue eyes and his black hair was cut short on the sides while the top of his hair was slicked downwards over his forehead. He had a barely visible scar going down diagonally over the outer corner of his right eye.

She continued to watch in silence as more people came into view, all questioning the man who had created her. She paid them no mind though; her attention was focused solely on her creator.

Dante sighed as he heard everyone's voices in his ears. He had stopped being able to hear them individually and now their voices were all blurring together and giving him a headache. He sighed before looking down at the girl whose eyes never left him.

She had long wavy pink hair that ended at her lower back and green eyes. She wore a dark red sleeveless dress with a ruffled trim around a deep neckline that exposed a large amount of her ample cleavage. It was also cut from the bottom upwards in the shape of an inverted 'V' allowing her stomach to be seen and for her dress to be more like a jacket than anything else. Along with a ridiculously short skirt that ended just below her butt as well as black thigh high stockings and white knee high boots. Black gloves covered her hands and long purple armbands covered her arms up to her shoulders.

Dante groaned before rubbing his temples and the girl mimicked him. Everyone stopped talking as they saw she was imitating Dante. Said black haired man stopped and as he did she stopped as well.

"What the hell are we going to do with her?" Mira asked with annoyance dripping from her voice and Gajeel groaned before walking away.

"What the hell? Come back here you bastard!" Mira shouted following after him. Kanzaki shook her head before walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, no this is fun. But I'm out of here." Zoro said before walking into a different room. Starrk collapsed in a corner before curling up into a ball.

Dante scratched his head and watched as the pink haired girl imitated him. He released a pent up sigh before crossing his arms and watched as she did the same.

The black haired man scratched his temple and a thought came to mind. He grinned before grabbing the lower part of his T-Shirt and lifting it upwards, revealing his muscular stomach and chest. He was with a lecherous grin as the girl gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled upwards as Gajeel walked back in the room. The spiky haired man's eyes widened as his jaw dropped and blood poured out of his nose. His leg began twitched before he collapsed to the floor as blood seeped out of his nose and Dante's grin widened.

_This was too good._

"So, what's your name?" He asked curiously as he let go of his shirt and let it fall back down and the girl did the same while blinking repeatedly.

"MXL7789D." She answered plainly and he nodded in return.

"Alright," Dante said before patting her head, "Meredy it is then." He had no clue why that name popped into his head but he knew he sure as hell wasn't going to call her what she said. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him and he saw Kanzaki staring at the passed out Gajeel with a cocked eyebrow. She coughed before looking up at Dante while putting her jacket on.

"I'm going to be back in a few weeks." She said and the black haired man cocked an eyebrow at the woman's words.

"What for?" He asked curiously as he turned around to face her before folding his arms and Meredy folded her arms as well. Kanzaki made sure her sword was secured to her side before looking back up at Dante.

"I'm going to the North. There's something I need to look up." She said and the black haired man nodded causing Meredy to nod her head as well.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know." He said before she turned around and walked out the door. He raised his hand and a pitch black orb appeared in his hand that was surrounded with dark aura.

"Follow Kanzaki. Tell me everything that bitch does." He said before clenching his fist, causing the orb to disperse.

* * *

Well, that's done. I would say, leave a review, but _obviously _no one will. Thus, I'm just going to go to sleep completely content with the fact that 189 people have read this story but only 2 people have reviewed it. No, I'm not going to count Dauwz because he's the beta-reader and he usually gives me his opinion. So, to those 189 that have read this shit and everyone else that may or may not read it.

Is leaving a review that hard? Just typing a few words? I'm not asking for a paragraph, but give me something. Also, I just realized I contradicted myself. I said I wasn't going to ask for a review but I just did. I think. I'm sleepy. Shut the hell up.

50 Virtual Bucks to whoever can guess what part was suggested by Dauwz.


	6. Venomous Religious Group I

Well, I just wanted to say thanks to: **_Shedauwz/Kuroyagi/NeoShadows/Black-Serpent-Fafnir _**for letting people know about my story. That was really cool of you guys. I also wanna thanks everyone that dropped a review, because I'll be honest, I was totally going to drop this story.

Also, thanks to **_Shedauwz_** for reviewing this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves while having a sexy harem. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. In addition to this, characters wouldn't be over hyped then one shotted in a single chapter. Yeah, we all know what I'm talking about. 'Executioners' my ass. More like poor bastards that never stood a chance against Fairy Tail's totally hax Nakama Power.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

"Are you kidding me? This is downright insulting damn it!" Viper complained as she and Cobra walked down the bustling streets of Little Magnolia. Most people cleared a path for them after they saw they were both SCORPIA agents. Viper groaned, ruffling her hair while her eye began to twitch before she glared at the back of Cobra's head. He hadn't said anything after they left headquarters and she was beginning to become annoyed by her brother's silence. She folded her arms across her chest as they continued walking and Cobra shoved his hands in his pockets before hunching over slightly.

They continued to walk in silence with the only sounds being those made by pedestrians or passing vehicles. Cobra's eyebrow began to twitch when Viper started humming a happy melody. He stopped suddenly before turning around and glaring at her with clenched teeth and she grinned in response. He rolled his eyes before turning around and continued walking down the street with Viper right behind him. The red head yawned loudly before taking one of his hands out of his pocket and rubbing his eye. The siblings stopped as they came up to a church.

"Fucking great. Just fucking great." They said in a disturbing unison as they viewed the church. The building was inspired by Gothic architecture down to the pointed roof, four pillars on every corner with pointed roofs and it, unlike the other buildings, lacked neon lights. Cobra and Viper both cringed as they looked at the stained glass windows of the building. They all depicted the same image or they all at least had the same idea.

The worship of Natsu Dragneel who the psychos inside the church called their 'savior'.

One of the windows depicted a rosy haired man holding the world in one hand and a scale in another. Another window depicted the same rosy haired man killing a black haired man with his bare hands. Another showed him wearing a crown with both arms spread wide and flames coming from his entire body.

"Fucking hell. Let's just get this bullshit over with." Cobra said grumpily as he walked up the steps but Viper didn't move an inch. He turned around while standing on the steps before crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the pinkette in annoyance. He began tapping his foot impatiently as she whimpered before walking up the steps. Cobra turned around before walking up the steps to the two massive doors. They both took a deep breath before Cobra pushed one of the doors open and they both walked inside before the door shut behind them.

The smell of ash drifted through the air and the siblings figured they must have been in the middle of making their sacrifices. They were relieved by the fact that no one approached them and they maneuvered around the back of the church, trying to keep their presence hidden. They walked along the back walls and had to fight back their growing disgust. There was a man with black and white hair wearing a pink robe with flame designs covering it standing at the altar of the church.

"Take heed my flock! One day these buildings will burn and all will be reduced to ash as our savior returns. He will burn with the fires of a thousand suns and will ride a dragon made of fire. He will reduce this sinful world to nothing but a pile of ash! He will send these sinners and heathens that surround us to a watery grave. And we, his faithful flock, we will be eaten by his flaming dragon and will spend all eternity in the magnificent beast's flaming belly! We will be burned and scorched endlessly, without dying! Our skin will burn away until only our raw flesh remains! We will be fully enveloped by the burning embrace of our savior! We will be fed brimstone and coal which will serve as pyres to the flames in our bellies! We will be served liquid Etherion which will fuel the ever burning flames we contain within us! Now, our most loyal servant will offer himself to our savior! Come, Matchstick!" The man preached loudly before raising his hand and a midget ran up to the altar. He had red hair and was completely naked, showing that his entire body was covered in burn scars, even his genitals. He jumped up and down excitedly as two people, wearing the same robes as the man with black and white hair, tied a rope around him.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" He repeated enthusiastically as the rope tightened around him before he was lifted into the air. Behind him was a giant statue that resembled their 'savior' wearing the same robes as the man with black and white hair with his hands open and his palms facing each other. The rope was drawn back and Matchstick was placed in between the palms. When this happened he began giggling madly.

"It's happening! It's happening! It's happening! It's happening! It's happening! It's happening!" He repeated as he was covered with a blue liquid from the ceiling. The hand moved, coming in closer around the psychotic midget.

"Now, go into the embrace of our savior, O' Faithful Believer!" The man with black and white hair said before flames erupted from the open palms,lighting the midget on fire and the blue liquid that was sprayed on the little man caused the flames to burn even wilder. The hands moved away and the midget hung in mid-air, screaming and kicking wildly in joy.

"I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm being taken into the savior's embrace! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" He said as he burned before the hands came back and closed around him. The entire building shook as a muffled explosion came from the hands before they moved away and a pile of ash fell to the ground.

"He has been taken to our savior! Mark my words, he may be gone from this sinful world but he will return once more with our savior! We will meet him once more when we are eaten by our savior's dragon and surrounded by our savior's flaming embrace! He will be there to greet us! He will greet us with plates of brimstone and glasses of Etherion! We will eat, drink, burn and be merry! Let us all strive to follow the example our savior and Matchstick have set for us! How many more of you are willing to gain acceptance of our savior!?" The man with black and white hair asked loudly, causing three people to stand up and rush to the altar, almost tripping over one another.

Cobra and Viper groaned disgustedly before turning away and focusing on the task at hand. They continued to walk along the wall as another 'believer' was lit on fire. They were nearing a small door in the corner that barely anyone knew about due to the fact it was meant to be a secret. Except they knew about it because of their less than desirable relationship with the church. Cobra reached the door first and, as silently as possible, pushed the door open just wide enough for him to slip inside without letting any light leak out. He was promptly followed by Viper who was forced to open the door even wider than she liked due to her physical attributes. She closed the door silently behind them before turning around and gazing down the stairs which disappeared into a pit of darkness.

She followed Cobra as a small flame appeared in his hand and he used it as a torch to guide them down the stairs. They arrived at the catacombs underneath the church and she shuddered. The walls were made of stone and bones could be seen sticking out of the walls, along with skulls. She gulped before gripping the back of Cobra's jacket due to the fact that she had suddenly become a nervous wreck. Memories flooded her mind of being drug through the catacombs, kicking and screaming. She was pulled out of her less than cheerful memories when her brother placed a reassuring hand on her wrist while smiling at her and she nodded before he led them forward.

They progressed through the catacombs, trying not to pay attention to the decomposed remains surrounding them. She swallowed a knot that in her throat before she started humming a tune her mother had taught her and Cobra chuckled. They continued to walk until the catacomb split into two parts and they chose the path to the right. They walked down the path with the only light being the light from Cobra's flames. She took a deep breath as the air started becoming thinner and thinner and Cobra did the same. As they walked the eventually had to start crouching before going into an all out crawl as the ceiling got lower and lower. Viper grinned as the ceiling started getting higher and she was able to return a crouched position before walking. The air returned to normal as they entered a circular chamber. It was full of dried up bones and the only thing there was a single enormous door that reached the ceiling.

"So, that's it right? After we see if the bastard is in there we can leave, right Cobra?" Viper asked nervously and Cobra turned around and patted her shoulder gently while smiling.

"If he isn't in here we're gonna get out of this shithole. If he is in there, we're going to have to take him in which should, hopefully, be easy. Either way, I promise we're going to leave, alright Viper?" He asked and she nodded.

Gildarts had sent them there to investigate whether or not a criminal was being harbored at The Church Of Natsu Dragneel. Apparently there was a serial killer going around killing civilians in the name of 'The Burning Savior' and he claimed to be a Jager. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't a Jager due to the fact that, even though they were killers, The Jagers drew the line at killing civilians. Kill a group of SCORPIA agents? No problem. Kill members of the Council whenever they could? Absolutely. Kill civilians? Not a chance. Viper had to admit she did admire that about them. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Admiring the work of terrorists was treason and punishable by death. So, Gildarts had sent a group of SCORPIA agents to check the church and, as he expected, they found nothing. So he decided it would be a good idea for she and Cobra to look around due to their intimate relationship with the church, but more importantly, their knowledge of the building.

Cobra and Viper walked towards the door and as they reached the center of the chamber the floor shook. Rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling before a large object shot down in front of them. It was a dragon. Not real, of course. It was completely golden, from head to toe. It had massive wings that nearly reached the ceiling and as it stood up they saw it was about half the size of the door. And about five times as tall as them. A grin spread across Cobra's face as it reared its head back and roared at the ceiling before looking down at them with glowing green eyes. It twisted its head to the side and the sounds of gears clicking could be heard and it rushed forward.

They were forced to jump in the air quickly to avoid the dragon's sudden rush. It was faster than it looked. It rapidly changed its position and rushed up towards them. Cobra swung his left arm forward towards the incoming metal dragon and one of the scars on his arm opened causing blood to flow out before it hardened int he shape of a scythe blade. The automaton swung its right hand backwards and it met the red head's blade of blood before it used it momentum to send Cobra flying towards the ceiling. The dragon was caught off guard when Viper summoned two SCORPIA issued sabres in her hands and slashed downwards at its back, sending it crashing to the ground.

It stood up quickly and seemingly glared at her before disappearing from sight and her eyes widened. It appeared above her and slashed downwards only to have its attack blocked by Cobra. The red head pushed forward and the dragon disappeared from sight and his eyes widened. Just how fast was this thing?

Cobra and Viper landed on the ground back to back as they both looked for any sign of the automaton. Neither of them could even smell its scent due to the dirt that wafted through the air. A glimmer out the side of their eyes causing the both to duck as the dragon seemingly appeared out of no where and slashed at their heads. The both rushed forward and Cobra crossed his arms while Viper held her swords with the tip of the blades pointed behind her. Cobra jumped in the air and spun in the air before pulling his arms apart in a reverse X motion while Viper sped up and twisted around while holding her sword in opposite directions, to the left and right, forming a circle of sorts as flames danced along the body of her weapons.

**"**_**Ketsuekiryū Sōga! (Blood Dragon's Twin Fangs)"**_

_**"Karyū no Gurea! (Fire Dragon's Glare)"**_

They shouted in unison as blood flowed from each of Cobra's arms and he slashed at the automaton's face with two fangs made of hardened blood. As Viper spun around, flames appeared to surround her before her foot touched the ground and the flames coalesced around both of her swords. She thrust both weapons forward causing two blade shape pillars of fire to shoot from her swords towards the dragon's chest.

Both of their attacks hit their targets and the automaton was knocked into the ceiling from the force of Viper's attack and its right eye was destroyed from Cobra's attack. It roared before dashing around the room, leaving only a blur of gold in its wake. Cobra formed a platform of fire under his feet and Viper jumped up and joined him on his creation. Their eyes were barely able to keep up with the speeding dragon before it appeared in front of Viper, slashing wildly and she blocked with both of her swords. Cobra did jumped in the air and leaned backwards so he would be upside down and looking at the automaton as blood formed in his mouth and he slightly puffed his cheeks out.

**"**_**Ketsuekiryū**_ _**Hoerū! (Blood Dragon's Howl)"**_Cobra shouted as a narrow pillar of blood shot from his mouth and wen through the dragon's back before exiting its chest. The automaton collapsed to the ground while Viper and Cobra landed, both smiling triumphantly. Viper was about to make a cheesy one-liner when Cobra grabbed her arm and bit her neck from behind. She gasped and her eye began twitching as she stood there with her brother drinking her blood. He pulled away and gasped slightly before falling backwards due too Viper punching him in the face. He rubbed his cheek while eying her with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked not seeing the need for her sudden outburst of violence. As his question reached her ears her eyes widen and her nostrils flared before she stomped over to him and roughly poked his chest.

"Because, _you_ drank my blood, like the bloodsucker you are! Why the hell did you bite me and drink _my_ blood? You're a freaking vampire!" She shouted and he let out a sharp 'tsk' before turning his head away and rolling his eyes.

"You know I hate being called a vampire. You also know that whenever I use my blood for ranged attacks I'll sometimes suffer from blood loss." He said defensively and she placed her hands on her hips while glaring daggers at him.

"Then why in the _hell_ didn't you use your damn _**Karyū no **_**_Hoerū_**_** (Fire Dragon Howl)**_? Huh? Tell me this." She said and Cobra scratched his head before looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Because you were already using **_Ka no Metsuryū Mahō (Fire Dragon Slayer Magic)_**, duh!" he said with a snarky tone and her glare intensified.

"Seriously? That's why you didn't use it? You're being childish Cobra! Can't you act like a grown-up for a second?" She asked and Cobra shrugged nonchalantly.

"I could but I won't. Besides, if I was alone I would have used it, but since you were here I didn't see why I should. I mean, you were here, thus leaving me with a source of blood to drink. I don't understand why you get so pissy about letting me have a sip." He said while scratching his chin and she rolled her eyes before walking past him and stomping to the door. He grinned and followed after her and they stopped at the giant threshold. He placed a hand on it and pushed the door slightly and they slipped through it before lightly shutting the door behind them.

The stood on a walkway, surrounded by a blazing fire that almost reached the ceiling. There were multiple pillars in the room that had roses wrapping around them. The walls were adorned with roses, rubies, and skulls. Viper began fidgeting and Cobra grabbed her hand gently before smiling and they made their way down the walkway. As they neared the center of the room they were met by a rhythmatic chanting.

_**With a flame in the right hand.**_  
_**And a flame in the left hand.**_  
_**This world will be reduced to ash.**_

_**Our savior will cover this world in flames.**_  
_**And we will be consumed by our savior burning embrace.**_  
_**Fire will comfort us, Brimstone and Etherion will nourish us.**_

_**And we will burn in the fires of our savior forever.**_

Viper stopped instantly and turned around to walk out but she was stopped when Cobra grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with tears leaking from her eyes while her breathing became uneven.

"I can't do this. I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't go back there and you know I can't. So, _please_ let me wait outside." She begged as her voice began to break and Cobra's eyes narrowed sadly before he ruffled her hair and nodded. He watched as she practically ran to the door before slipping out. He turned back down the path and made his way towards the center of the room.

He made his way from the walkway and stepped over the small threshold to the room. It was circular, like the room before, and it was sparse. Circling the outer rim of the room were five small houses that could contain three people each. The center of the room was place to a large statue that almost reached the ceiling, it was shaped like the one in the church. Robed man with spread hands, the only difference was the hands of this one burned continuously. Bowing before the statue were about twenty men, all dressed like the man with black and white hair.

Cobra made his way to the group and one of them turned around as they heard his footsteps. The man gasped and stood up suddenly with gleaming eyes as he viewed the red head. His sudden action caused the others to look back and their expression mirrored his.

"P-Prince Cobra! You have returned to us! We are most delighted by your return to lead us to your ancestor's burning embrace! Where, may we ask most humbly, is Princess Viper? We cannot start the ceremony without both of you." The man explained with a jittery voice as he was hardly able to maintain his excitement and the other men murmured in amazement as some of them had never seen the red head before. Cobra rolled his eyes before letting out a sharp 'tsk'.

"I'm looking for a man. He's about a few inches taller than me. Bald and he had a long beard that comes down to about his stomach. His name is Jura Neekis and he's wanted for the murder of twenty civilians. Have any of you seen him?" Cobra asked in a commanding voice and a bald man with a long beard walked to the front before quickly bowing.

"I am the man you are looking for, Prince Cobra. I slayed those heathens in the name your great ancestor and our savior, Natsu Dragneel. I did it under the guise of a member of the Jagers with the intent of drawing them out, so when they came after me, I could slay them and send them as an offering to our savior." The man, Jura, explained and Cobra had to fight back the rising vomit in his throat. He hated these people with a hate no one other than Viper could comprehend. He would rather have dinner with all of the Jagers than be here with these crazed fanatics.

"What you did was a crime that you must account for, and I, Commander Cobra Dragneel of SCORPIA, am here to take you in to be judged and punished for your crimes." Cobra said in a commanding voice and Jura frowned before cocking his head to the side slightly and looking at the red head with puzzled eyes.

"But my Prince, everything I did, I did for you and our savior. Why must I be punished for sacrificing heathens to our savior with the hope of expediting his return? If you may allow my impertinence, why would you not wish to help us in the return of our savior?" Jura asked astonished at the way his beloved prince was acting towards him. Cobra grit his teeth and glared at the man as a vein appeared on his temple.

"Listen here you psychotic bastard. That _man_ is my ancestor, not anyone's fucking savior. You can be as batshit crazy as you want, but don't you dare try to bring me into this shit again. Second, you're a fucking murderer! You killed twenty innocent people in some stupid ass idea that you're making a sacrifice to some dead ass bastard that would be pissed off at the sacrifices of human beings, if any of the stories about him were true. So, don't you dare try to drag me into any of this shit and," He sent a glare to everyone else in the room, "Don't any of you ever say my sister's name again or I'll cut this entire fucked up cult into pieces." He said with venom dripping from his words and the others backed away while Jura shook his head.

"I see, you are not our prince. You are nothing more than an imposter sent here by SCORPIA! How dare a heathenish person like you come to a holy place as this? With your vulgar speech and even more, your sacrilegious remarks about our savior and the very fact you had the gall to impersonate our savior's descendant! You sicken me and you deserve nothing but death!" Jura said and the others behind him that had never seen Cobra before roared in agreement, while those who had met the red head before backed away to a safe distance, which just so happened to be the outer rim of the circle.

Cobra grinned cockily and a sneer formed on Jura's face as he placed a metal bracelet on each arm and they shifted until the covered both of his arms up to his shoulders. A grainy texture appeared on the metal armor surrounding his arms before he placed both hands together in a praying position.

"Dear savior, grant me favor as I punish this vulgar sinner that dare insult your name and impersonate your descendant. May you please have mercy on this pitiful wretch's soul as you deliver your burning and holy judgement on his heathen's soul." Jura prayed before spreading his legs slightly and holding his hands in front of him with his finger pointed at Cobra. He held his index and middle finger together before flicking both of them up and Cobra had to jump back to avoid a spiked pillar that almost impaled him from below. Jura flicked his fingers forward towards the red head and multiple spikes shot out towards Cobra who crossed his arms defensively before blood flowed out and twisted while pulling his arms apart and two hardened blades of cut through the rock spikes.

Jura rushed forward and swung both of his arms forward and two spiked pillars shot out besides him and rushed forward towards Cobra who jumped in the air. He cursed silently as the pillars curved upwards and shot up towards him. He twisted rapidly before his blood formed a cloak around him and he shot downwards towards the spiked pillars.

_**"Ketsuekiryū no Piasu Dangan! (Blood Dragon's Piercing Bullet)"**_ He shouted and the blood narrowed around him before the tip hardened and the sides of the bloody cloak sprouted blade like protrusions. He spun rapidly and his hardened blood cut through the gravely pillars and he continued to shoot down towards Jura. The bald man raised both arms over his head and formed an 'X' causing two pillars to cover him from above in the shape of an 'X'. As Cobra's attack struck against the barricade, Jura backstepped while raising both of his arms and his hands formed guns causing a wall to rise behind him before bullet like projectiles shot out of them.

The blood liquefied as Cobra flipped around and stood on the barricade facing the incoming projectiles before he crossed both of his arms and the blood formed a dense shield in front of him. He slid back slightly as the onslaught of earthen bullets hit his shield and he realized he was being pushed off of the pillar. His eyes widened as a pillar erupted from the foundation he stood on and wrapped around his legs. The pillars pulled back and drug him through the air before slamming him into the ceiling; afterwards they smashed him into the ground and a crater appeared around the place of impact. The pillars then pulled him into the air by the legs before flinging him into the direction of one of the houses. A wall appeared in front of the house and Cobra hit it; nearly cracking the object in half on impact before it slammed down onto the ground.

Jura smirked triumphantly before waving his hand downward and multiple spiked pillars shot from the ceiling; piercing the wall that crushed Cobra.

"Surely my brothers, this man was not the descendant of our savior. If he was would he not be standing, and would I not be the one dead for raising ahead against our prince? That man was nothing but a heathenistic imposter that dared to defile our dwelling with his vulgarity. We must take heed though, my brothers, and strengthen our defenses. We cannot allow another heathen to ever enter our holy place of worship for our savior! And because of the fact we did allow such a tragedy to happen, It saddens me to say, due to our tenants we must drink three glasses of water." he announced and a shiver ran through all of the people's spines.

One of there greatest fears and punishments was the consumption of liquids of any kind. It was viewed as the greatest punishment one could receive in their religion. Their greatest punishment though, was being drowned to death. Being killed by water was by far the worst thing that could happen to someone; they believed that anyone killed by water was forever damned to never feel the embrace of their savior.

They all stared in awe as blades of blood cut through the ground and Cobra shot out of the ground. He flipped forward and landed on the ground before shooting forward in a blur of red. Jura was caught off guard as the blur hit him head on and an X shaped cut appeared on his chest before blood exploded out and he was sent flying before crashing into the ground. Jura glared as Cobra stood in front of him, grinning menacingly before the red haired man adopting a boxing position with gauntlets made of hardened blood. He had multiple jagged lines running over his skin that resembled broken blades. Some ran over his eyes and others over random parts of his face and body. He ripped his jacket and dress shirt off showing he wore a black tee-shirt underneath.

**_"Buraddo Doraibu (Blood Drive)"_**He muttered as a grin spread across his face and he bounced up and down. Jura stood up with a hand touching his chest lightly before pulling it away and grimacing as the sticky blood covered his appendage. He glared at Cobra who suddenly appeared in front of him. The red head aimed a right hook at his head and Jura was knocked back before punching at Cobra's head. The red head ducked and twisted to the man's side before elbowing the bald man in the cheek. Jura spun around and swung his arms backwards at Cobra, trying to backhand the man and Cobra ducked before stepping forward and ramming his shoulder into the bald man's diaphragm. Jura gasped as the air was knocked out of his chest before Cobra sent an uppercut to the older man's jaw and he was sent flying into the ceiling.

Jura grunted as he hit the ceiling and it cracked behind him before he pointed both arms downwards and multiple boulder like projectiles shot towards the red head's head. Cobra grinned as he pulled both of his arms to his side before crouching slightly. He waited as the boulders neared him and his grin widened. Just as they were an arms length above him he chuckled slightly.

_**"Ketsuekiryū no Eikyō! (Blood Dragon's Impact)"**_He shouted before he exploded into a barrage of punches, destroying the boulders as they neared him before he jumped into the air; shooting towards Jura (and) all the while destroying the boulders as they came towards him. Jura growled before jumping from the ceiling and a pillar shot down underneath his feet which he rode like a skateboard as the pillar twisted around away from Cobra and bullets shot from the pillar. Flames lit underneath the red head's feet and he dodged the bullets with erratic motions all the while destroying all of the bullets that neared him with punches. The flames under his feet intensified and he jetted forward towards Jura and in a matter of seconds he was close enough to punch Jura in the stomach. The bald man was sent crashing into the statue of Natsu before sliding down and hitting the ground painfully.

He stood up slowly before holding both of his hands forward and crossing them before flicking his hands upwards and ten pillars shot from the ground. Cobra dodged wildly in the air using the flames underneath his feet as the pillar followed him wherever he went. His eyes widened as a thought went through his head and he stood still and let all of the pillars rush towards him; their spiked edges practically begging for his blood. He took a deep a breath as they neared him and multiple pink blurs shot in front of him and the pillars were cut to pieces. He landed on the ground with a thump as the pink blur appeared next to him. Viper stood next to him breathing heavily except her outfit had changed.

She wore a breastplate that took the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top. Some of her bare armor protruded from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Viper's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There was no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts. Just a belt holding a cloth hung over Viper's right leg and was attached to the belt. Her arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below her shoulders, with Viper's right arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor; consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them. With the left leg as the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee which was protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard. The right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to a part of Viper's calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around Viper's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head.

**_"Hishō no Yoroi (Flight Armor)" _**She huffed out slightly before gripping the two rapiers, which had rose covered handguards, in her hands. She raised one sword until it was exactly shoulder height and she pointed it it towards Jura; and she held her other sword behind her back with the tip pointed downwards. Jura's, and everyone else's, eyes widened when he saw Viper for the brief moment she stood still before disappearing in a blur of pink and reappearing in front of the bald man, thrusting thrusting at his head. He jumped to the side and he raised a finger before multiple branch like pillars erupted from the ground aimed at her and she easily cut them into pieces. She dashed again and swung at his neck when she reappeared to which he answered with an armored fist to block the sword but to his amazement and horror, she cut his hand off at the wrist. He fought back a scream and was caught off guard as Cobra's armored fist connected with his stomach. The red head gritted his teeth as he felt his fist dig into the man's stomach and his foot cracked the ground before his punch sent Jura flying _into_ the ceiling. The bald man gasped as he felt his whole body surrounded by the ceiling.

He roared and the ceiling began shifting before surrounding him. He fell to the ground with a thump as the ground shifted and wrapped around him before forming an earthen giant equally as large as the metal dragon the siblings fought earlier. A large earthen axe formed in the giant's hand and it swung, with speed they didn't anticipate, towards them. Viper disappeared in a pink blur before grabbing Cobra and taking him in the air with her. She raised her leg and Cobra stood on it before she kicked forward towards the giant and the red headed sibling shot towards the earthen monster. He spun rapidly as hundreds of branch sized sharpened and pointed pillars shot towards him. His gauntlets turned into scythe blades that had serrated blades and he cut through the pillars like they were made of clay.

Flames shot from his feet and he sped up before the scythes returned to their gauntlet forms. He punched the giant in the jaw and it was sent staggering back before it quickly recovered and swung its axe at the red head. The axe was stopped mid-swing as it connected with a shield before its arm was cut off by a burning wave of flames. The giant stumbled back as its body shifted and its arm began regrowing. Cobra and Viper landed on the ground while gazing up at the earthen giant. The red head looked over his shoulder at the pinkette and cocked an eyebrow at her armor seeing as how he had never seen it before.

She wore a silver and gold chest plate, covering a skin tight sleeveless black leotard, that had chains attached to the shoulder which were connected to steel shoulder pads. Bicep-length gloves covered her arms and on her right arm she wore an arm guard of equal length that has blade like protrusions. Around her waist was a metal belt and three leather tassels with gold tips hung downwards, stopping mid-thigh in between her legs. Thigh-high armored boots covered her legs and over her left leg was a long sash made of white feathers. Attached to her left arm was a circular shield that was the length of her wrist to her bicep. In her right hand was a sword that had a golden guard that went above the top of her arm and stopped mid-forearm.

The handle itself was wrapped in leather and the sword was hilt-less and circular, with multiple jagged protrusions jutting in random directions that acted as designs. Coming from the rounded hilt was the blade itself which resembled a gladius; it had a slight curve along with multiple inscriptions going down the side of the blade with one prominent inscription being the word, 'Titania'.

Cobra let out a sharp whistle as he saw she resembled a knight.

**"Warukyūre ****_(Valkyrie)"_**She said before rushing forward and pink flames began dancing along her blade. She swung her sword and a wave of flames shot out before the giant raised its arms and a wall rose out of the ground. The flames hit the wall before burning through it and hitting the giant; afterwards it exploded, sending the giant crashing to the ground along with leaving a crater in its chest, allowing Jura's burned body to be seen. While she had attacked, Cobra had jumped into the air and when the giant fell and exposed Jura he shot downwards, propelling himself with flames under his feet, before punching the bald man in the stomach. The sheer force of the blow caused the earthen giant that surrounded Jura to collapse and the man was sent crashing into the ground. Cobra landed a few feet away from him and watched as the rubble from the giant sunk into the ground. Viper walked to his side and they watched as Jura quickly recovered before swaying slightly and holding his head.

The bald man huffed before raising both of his arms and five earthen copies of him rose from the ground; with the copies having both hands unlike their progenitor. Two stayed near Jura while two others created spears from the ground and rushed at the siblings while the last one rushed forward slightly while raising both of his hands and spear shaped pillars shot from the ground towards Cobra and Viper. The pinkette swung her sword and a wave of flames shot from her sword which nearly instantaneously destroyed the pillars while the two clones dodged the flames by jumping in the air before quickly returning to the ground. Cobra rushed forward towards the clone on the left while Viper took the other earthen machination.

The clone Cobra faced thrust its spear while the red head raised his left forearm and the spear scraped over the hardened blood and went over the red head's shoulder. The red head cocked his right fist back before forcefully punching the clone in the stomach; the blow almost ripping the clone in half and it stumbled back only to receive a backhand across the face, knocking it back. It spun from the blow, but as it did it extended its spear to keep the red head away. Cobra grinned as he swung his arm and the gauntlet seamlessly turned into a scythe before he decapitated the clone and watched as its body sunk into the earth. He twisted around while his other gauntlet turned into a scythe and he slashed rapidly at the spiked pillars that threatened to impale him from behind.

Viper jumped in the air and twisted rapidly as the clone she faced swung its spear horizontally before landing behind it crouched; afterwards she dashed forward and thrust towards its lower back and the clone's body twisted and blocked the slash, leaving its head and legs facing the opposite direction. The other appendages quickly turned to match the direction of the body before stepping to the side, breaking away from the pinkette and jabbing at her exposed side. Viper raised her shield and deflected the spear before spinning towards the clone and stopping suddenly and used the gained momentum to slam her shield into the clone; knocked the earthen copy back before spinning around and slamming her heel against the side of its head. It staggered back before quickly regaining its footing and rapidly thrusting towards her and she deflected the thrust with either her sword or shield. She back stepped as it slashed its spear downwards and she threw her shield as if it was a discus while flames raged around the edges and it mirrored a flaming saw; as it hit it cut the clone off at the diaphragm and its body, including its arms fell to the ground before returning to the ground. She caught her shield as it returned to her and she did a backflip to avoid a mass of spiked pillars that rose from the ground.

The siblings both jumped back and landed with their backs to one another as the ground rose around them in a circular motion, forming a vortex around them. It spun around them rapidly before firing needle shaped projectiles at them from every direction and they deflected the oncoming objects with Cobra's scythes and Viper's sword and shield. They continued to deflect the projectiles rapidly as flames began forming on Viper's blade and Cobra's scythes. The red head crouched slightly and spun in a circle while Viper jumped in the air and his scythes extended until they began cutting through the vortex. The pinkette landed on her brother's shoulders and slashed downwards and a crescent shaped wave of flames cut through the vortex, creating a narrow exit. Cobra rushed forward, still crouched, with Viper on his shoulders and as they exited she jumped off of him. She spun rapidly, forming a drill of sorts and cut through the pillars that were sent towards her before landing on the ground and sliding along it. As she slid across the surface she thrust her sword and stabbed the clone that had been making the projectiles before flames exploded from the blade and destroyed the replica.

The last two replicas rushed forward towards Viper and they both summoned a two-handed sword from the ground.

**_"_**_**Ketsuekiry**_**_ū Tsubasa Surasshu(Blood Dragon's Wing Slash)"_** Cobra said as he darted past Viper in a blur of dark red as his scythes retracted slightly. He started spinning and landed on the ground while extending both of his arms and he resembled a saw. The replicas were caught off guard and weren't able to dodge or defend in time allowing Cobra's scythes cut through them like butter. He jumped in the air as Jura extended his only good arm and Cobra extended one of his scythes before slashing downwards. Jura gasped as his arm flew from his shoulder with a trail of blood before landing on the ground. Jura yelled as he collapsed to his knees as blood poured out of the wound where he lost his appendage. Cobra landed crouched before standing up with a smirk as Viper walked up next to him while her armor glowed before being replaced with her SCORPIA outfit.

"So, we'll give you a choice. Either, we kill you now for attempting to kill SCORPIA agents and for the murder of multiple civilians. Or, we can drag your ass back to SCORPIA headquarters where you will be detained before being put on trial. And I, personally, will make sure you're not executed and instead imprisoned for life. And, due to the fact you're missing an arm and a hand, I estimate you're gonna be dropping the soap _a lot_. So, either we kill you now or you spend the rest of your life getting raped up the ass. Your choice buddy, either one makes me happy though." Cobra said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and Viper chuckled at her brother's dark humor. Jura's heart raced as the red head began tapping his foot impatiently and he cocked his head to the side.

Jura closed his eyes and he sat on his knees.

**_"_**_**With a flame in the right hand. And a flame in the left hand. This world will be reduced to ash. Our savior will cover this world in flames. **_**And we will be consumed by our savior's-"** He was cut off from his prayer as Cobra grabbed his face and the red head's blood flooded his mouth before filling his lungs. Jura's eyes widened as he began to struggle while the blood filled his lungs and he began to drown. Everyone, except for Viper who simply stared with a smirk, watched as Jura drowned on Cobra's blood. The bald man's eyes drooped as he stopped struggling and Cobra pulled his hand away before letting Jura's lifeless body slump to the ground while his blood flowed back into his arm. The church members stared in awe and pity as they saw Jura be drowned to death; since, by their customs that was the equivalent of eternal damnation. The man that had greeted Cobra earlier rushed over to the siblings before collapsing to his knees and bowing and the others did likewise.

"O-Our humblest apologies my Prince and Princess! We should have defended you but we were too shocked to react and we entertained his words that you may have been imposters. We deserve the most severe punishment! Please, deliver your most severe and holy punishment upon us!" He begged and the others repeated after him. Cobra groaned before shrugging and motioning towards Jura's body.

"Just do something with him alright? Burn it or whatever the fuck you wanna do." Cobra said, causing the man and the other followers to stand and rush towards them with an enthusiastic speed.

"You are truly the most lenient holy royalty ever to grace this earth! Please, stay and we will have a feast! Afterwards we can commence with the ceremony!" He announced as one of the over zealous followers grabbed Cobra's arm only to receive a slap across the face.

"Bitch, keep your hands off of me." He muttered angrily before being alerted by Viper's scream. He turned around quickly and saw one of them had grabbed her arm like they had done with him, except she had started crying as she tried, and failed, to pull her arm free. The follower that had grabbed Viper's arm screamed as his arm was separated from his hand as Cobra's cut it off with one of his scythes. The red head rushed over to his sister as she cried and hugged her while glaring at all of the followers as flames surrounded him.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her before I kill every single one of you." He commanded angrily and the religious fanatics backed away fearfully. Cobra lifted Viper up into his arms before walking away to the walkway before arriving at the door and kicking it down as he braced himself when the massive door hit the ground and the very floor shook. He kept walking with the only sounds being the barely audible crying of Viper. He stood in front of the space they had to crawl through before flames surrounded him and burst forward, burning through the rock and leaving a walkway in its wake. He kept walking, going through the catacombs and up the stairs. He nudged the door open with his foot before walking out and ignoring all of the people that stared at him.

One of these days he would kill every single one of them and put an end to this madness.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters  
_

Cobra stomped through the hallway and all of the other agents made sure to give him space. He walked up to the elevator and hit the up button. He stepped inside and pressed a button to take him all the way to the top where Gildarts's office was located. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes but they opened instantly as Rin rushed inside just as the door shut behind him. He grinned in greeting to Cobra and the red haired man nodded in return. The teen leaned against the wall and whistled in boredom while Cobra remained silent.

"So, I take it things didn't go too well?" Rin asked, breaking the silence, and Cobra huffed before running his hand through his hair. He simply nodded in response and the teen groaned in annoyance.

"Are you seriously going to shut up, now of all times? Well, I guess I don't blame you though. Must have been rough going back there, huh?" Rin asked again and Cobra nodded once more before the elevator dinged and the red haired man walked out leaving one annoyed teen behind.

Cobra walked down the halls with a scowl on his face and he had to fight back the urge to burn the building down. He turned a corner and proceeded down the hall to the door at the end of the hall. As he neared it he sped up slightly. He kicked the door open without breaking his stride and Gildarts sat up suddenly. Cobra walked up to him and reached over the desk before ripping the orange haired man from his chair and holding him over the desk by the collar. Cobra glared at him and Gildarts stared stunned as their noses were practically touching.

"Listen here old man. My sister told you she didn't want to go to that fucking church. I told you I could go and handle it alone, but did you listen to me? No. Now, my sister is at home, curled up in a ball asleep, _after_ she cried herself to sleep. You don't know the hell we had to endure there or any of the things that happened to us, but let me tell you this. If you _ever,_ and I mean _ever,_ try to send my sister anywhere near those bastards, I will kill every single one of them and then come back here and erase you, and any SCORPIA agent that tries to get in my way, from the face of the earth old man. Do you understand me?" He asked and Gildarts could only nod in acknowledgement before Cobra pushed him back into the chair and stomped out of the room.

Gildarts had to grasp his chest as he leaned back in his chair. What the hell did he see? When Cobra was threatening him, his face..._changed_. His eyes had become slitted and glowed red while his skin...Scales had started covering it. His hands shook as he ran them through his hair and he let out a shaky breath. He felt like he was going to die just from looking into the red head's eyes alone. He shook his head wearily. He needs to stop drinking so much. That's what it was. He was drinking too much. He chuckled with a slight tinge of mania in his voice. He hadn't drunk all day.

Cobra sighed while walking through the base and into the medical ward. He let out a groan as he rubbed his face and was glad his skin was smooth. That was too close. His heart was thumping against his chest and practically begging to burst from his his chest. Heh, yeah, his heart was trying to get out. Talking about a bad joke. He walked into one of the rooms and shut the door behind him before locking it. He began rummaging through the drawers that littered the room before he finally found what he was looking for. A syringe and a sedative.

_"Sorry, but its in my nature to get want to get out."_ A female voice in his head apologized and he shrugged in return.

"It'll work for know until I figure out how to get you out of me." Cobra replied verbally as he picked up the syringe and filled it with the sedative.

_"You do realize that, by separating us, you'd probably kill yourself right?"_ the voice asked and Cobra nodded before sticking the needle in his arm and injecting the sedative. He smiled lightly as his 'heart' stopped beating against his chest.

_"Though, that's not the problem as of now. Pretty soon you and I are going to have to kill a mutual enemy, kid." _The voice said and Cobra cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't think of anyone you and I have reason to hate, much less want to kill." Cobra said and the voice let out a low chuckle.

_"You'll be meeting the two of them soon enough. I just hope you'll have the guts to kill him."_ The voice worried before fading away and Cobra knew he had left. He let out a ragged breath before shrugging. He'd deal with whatever it was later.

"Its been a while since I heard you talk to her." Rin said, leaning against the door and Cobra growled when he saw the melted door knob on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. I can handle her myself." The red head said with an annoyed tone and Rin scowled while narrowing his eyes.

"You and I both know that if she's talking to with you I have to know. Remember last time you went out of control due to her _influence_? You destroyed half of The United Republic of Tenrou, a fucking country, and _I_ had to fight you. Or have you forgotten how you got that scar?" Rin asked, motioning to the cross shaped scar on the right side of the red head's face and the man groaned.

"I know, I know. Get off my back." Cobra muttered, quite annoyed by the fact he was once again being reminded of something he preferred not to think about.

"Look, you and I both of agreed that if it ever came to it, I would kill you remember?" Rin asked seriously and the red head nodded solemnly. A strange tension filled the air as the two danced around the memory of their deal.

"Well, this is awkward as hell. Anyway, give my best to Viper."Rin said while smiling weakly before walking out of the room with a wave of his hand. Cobra growled before punching a hole in a wall.

_"Will that really help anything?"_ The voice asked with a hint of caring its voice before the red head slid to the ground with his back to wall. He buried his face in his hands and released a groan.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I know Rin is being cautious but I keep trying to explain to him that you're not going to take over again." Cobra said as memories flooded his mind; of buildings burning, smoke filling the air and making it hard to breath while children cried for their parents.

_"I did that. Not you and I'm sorry for burdening you with the responsibility of dealing with the fallout of it all." _The voice once again apologized and Cobra chuckled lightly.

"It's fine. You don't need to beat yourself up over it." He said with a sigh as he walked out of room, deciding to head back to his apartment to check on his twin. He scratched his chin as he tried to figure out exactly when she had started referring to him as the older sibling but he shrugged it off. Didn't really matter, he figured, so long as he kept her safe.

_"You're a good person, Cobra. You'll never understand how much I regret tormenting you in the past" _The voice said and Cobra gave a slight shrug.

'It's in the past and I'd prefer not to remember it.' He replied mentally, not wanting anyone to overhear him and think he was going crazy.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Church of Natsu Dragneel  
_

_Meeting Room of the Saints  
_

"H-How is this even possible?" The man that had greeted Cobra when he arrived at the temple, Kageyama, asked as he backed away from the man that entered the room. It was Jura, except it wasn't.

His entire body, from the waist up, had been reformed out of rock and you could make out the faint outlines of magma in between the rocks. Even his head was gravely and lines of magma could be seen running through his face, but none of it dripped.

"Simple my brothers and sisters! Our savior has seen it fit to resurrect me into this world that I may pass his righteous judgment onto the wicked!" Jura asked loudly so that everyone in the room may hear him. He spread his arms wide as a grin formed across his features and the people in the room nodded in wary greeting.

"Our savior may have resurrected you but that does not abstain you from the punishment that is due you for attacking the prince and princess."A man with silver hair and glasses said with venom laced in his words.

"Ah, Brother Rustyrose, I know understand that me fighting the prince and princess was his way of squashing any doubts I may have had regarding their identity. And he used them to kill me, knowing I would be burned in his altar and where I would receive his blessing and be resurrected!" Jura proclaimed loudly and the people in the room, even Rustyrose, gave a skeptical nod of understanding.

"Now, my brothers and sisters, I must inform you of our savior's wishes." He said and that caught everyone's attention.

"We must complete the ceremony in the coming days to ensure our savior's swift return. He has told me how and given me explicit instructions to follow with your help. Prince Cobra has the means to complete the ceremony, but there is one thing holding him back. Princess Viper." Jura said and the people in the room murmured their agreements.

"We should kill her. She keeps holding the prince back and keeping him to herself like the selfish woman she is." A red haired woman said angrily and a blonde haired man snapped at her.

"Watch your mouth Flare! We cannot kill the princess! You're just upset that the prince chose her over you." The man said aiming a glare at the woman.

"I was meant to be his bride but she stole him!" Flare shouted back angrily as Jura claps his hands together loudly, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now, now, we cannot have fighting amongst ourselves. Though, what Flare says is not _completely_ wrong, Zancrow. She was meant to be prince Cobra's bride and he was stolen from her by princess Viper so her anger is understandable. But, we cannot simply kill princess Viper. We must sacrifice her to our savior and his flames will burn in acceptance and as his flames spread across the land, prince Cobra will complete the ceremony." He said with glee and the others smiled along with him.

"And then, my brother and sisters, then Ragnarok will be unleashed upon this world and our savior shall return!" He said madly as everyone grinned and cheered in agreement.

* * *

What a crazy ass church...Freaks. I have no clue how drunk I was when I thought of that...That ladies and gentlemen, is the glory called, 'winging a story'.

So, from chapters 1-5 I have been winging the story. I have chapters 7-10 mapped out on how I want it to go, and it it comes off right, Chapter 10 will be a cliff hanger that will rock your fucking face off because all chapters after it will be something different. Hell, even Shedauwz doesn't know what I have planned and he knows just about everything regarding this story.

So, here's to hoping everything comes out as planned eh?

Bullshit Relayed, kthxbai!

Also, regarding last chapters question. The part Dauwz suggested was when Dante got Meredy to lift her shirt. Dauwz is such a perv ain't he?

This weeks question is, who did Natsu bang to start his long line of descendants? Correct answer gets to ask one question, and have it answered regarding the story.

Two choices:

Erza Scarlet

Erza Knightwalker

Who, oh who did he bang?


	7. Venomous Secret

_First off thanks to my **lackey Shedauwz** for Betaing this chapter *grins* I can't resist._

_[insert random comments that are witty and educational here]_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves while having a sexy harem. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. In addition to this, characters wouldn't be over hyped then one shotted in a single chapter. Yeah, we all know what I'm talking about. 'Executioners' my ass. More like poor bastards that never stood a chance against Fairy Tail's totally hax Nakama Power.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters_

_Medical Ward_

Alarms blared and as Laxus ran through the corridors of the medical ward. He swayed as the floor shook and he was forced to brace against a wall. An explosion rocked the base and multiple robots were sent flying as walls were blown down. Laxus grit his teeth before making his way down the corridor and turning a corner, almost slipping on a metal food tray that laid on the floor. He leaned against a wall while shielding his face with a raised forearm as he inspected the damage. It was madness. Golden magic raged through the halls and it took everything Laxus had to resist being blown away by the sheer intensity. At the source of the raging magic was Jellal and Jenny. The blue haired man was on his knees, clutching his head, with the blonde haired woman hugging him, obviously trying to calm him down. Laxus cursed when he realized he wouldn't be able to just knock Jellal out due to the fact Jenny was right next to him. He gripped the wall tightly when the golden magic suddenly intensified, almost blowing him away. Laxus figured the blue haired man must have awoken and heard what happened to Gray and Lyon. He slowly and carefully made his way up to them when the violent magic began to die down. As he neared them he heard Jenny trying to calm Jellal and he let out a low whistle to gain his sister's attention. She looked up at him and shook her head before returning to her previous act of trying to calm the blue haired man.

"Jellal!" Laxus shouted, causing the man to look up at him while Jenny glared into his direction. The blond remarked how pitiful the blue haired man looked. His left eye was covered in a bandage and his right eye looked lifeless. Laxus couldn't spare the man any pity though. He walked over to Jellal before roughly lifting him up by the hair and the man grunted while Jenny tried to remove his hand from Jellal's hair.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you see he's hurt?" She asked in anger as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. Laxus ignored her. His gaze was fixed on the blue haired man's eye. He glared into Jellal's eye with all his might and the blue haired man gulped before closing his eye.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words that left his mouth before Laxus released him and he staggered back before being supported by Jenny. She glared at her brother who simply scowled in her direction while Jellal shook his head and gently pushed the blonde away before retuning his gaze to Laxus.

"I...I acted out of line. Multiple captains have lost members of their squads but they never lost control as I have. I will accept any punishment befitting my rash behavior." He said before Jenny placed a hand on his arm causing him to smile weakly at the woman. Laxus folded his arms, keeping his gaze on the blue haired man and his sister. He sighed before shaking his head.

"So you know Gray and Lyon were killed by Coyote Starrk?" Laxus asked bluntly and Jellal nodded in affirmation while Jenny hung her head. The blond haired man narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blue haired man. He tilted his head to the side before he exhaled loudly, not even realizing he was holding his breath. Laxus simply shook his head as doctors and repairmen ran towards their location. He observed as the medical agents quickly gathered Jenny and Jellal before taking them into opposite rooms that hadn't been destroyed.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters_

_Gildarts's Office_

"So, Captain Fernandez is awake." Gildarts observed through a monitor as Rin sat across from him, eating a slice of pizza, not paying much attention to anything the orange haired man was saying. He shrugged before taking another bite of his food and Gildarts looked away from his monitor and glared at the teen. Rin frowned slightly before huffing and setting the slice of pizza on the orange haired man's desk. He gave a quick nod to the older man, letting him know he had his full attention.

"Judging from the reports; two agents were talking about the death of Agents Fullbuster and Vastia and, it's assumed, at the same time Captain Fernandez was waking up and overheard them. Apparently, the knowledge that two of his agents were killed caused him to lose control of his magic. We also have to consider that whatever Kurogane did to him may have played a part in his unstable magic. The damage was minimal to be honest. A few broken medical bots. A room was destroyed along with a few other walls but it isn't anything that can't be fixed in a few hours. It probably would have been worse but his lieutenant, Commander Dreyar's sister Jenny was able to calm him down. Commander Dreyar himself brought Captain Fernandez back to his senses." Gildarts informed and the teen laughed loudly causing the older man cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm laughing at the fact that even though you're a higher rank than me its like you're giving me your report to make sure I stay informed. I mean, isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Ya know, with me making sure you're informed? Anyway, so long as Jellal and Jenny have both recovered we can get back to the business at hand, eh? I know both of them personally so I can tell you now, they're going to want revenge. We'll give them a few days to recover then, as planned, on the seventh we'll attack the Jagérs. I'll personally ensure that Dante doesn't make a move to join in the battle." Rin informed and Gildarts cocked an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Based on our conversations it seems as though you know Dante on a personal level. What's more you're always amazed whenever someone fights the man without getting killed. I know that Dante is, without a doubt, a force to be reckoned with but you speak as though _no one_ should be able to defeat him. Would you care to explain to me what makes him nearly impossible to beat and why you always say you'll hold him off?" The orange haired man questioned and Rin hummed in amusement.

"You have a general idea of what I am. Dante and I both know what we are and let's just say we have a history of bad blood between us..." The teen trailed off in amusement as his mind wandered.

* * *

_Unknown_

_If someone had seen it, they would have thought it was the end of the world. A fissure split the ground, one that someone would only be associating with an earthquake. Volcanoes erupted all around; covering the ground with lava and the sky with ash. The night was cold and dead; moonlight shone through the ash as if refusing to be hidden. The river and lakes were dried; revealing their dead and shallow depths, with their previous aquatic inhabitants' skeletal remains littering the ground. The ground itself was cracking before being covered in the ever burning obsidian lava. It was a cataclysm. The inhabitants that called the now destroyed area their home were already dead; having been killed when the demonic battle began. _

_An inhumane roar resonated throughout the now barren wasteland. A black haired, demonic humanoid with bat-like wings shot towards the lava covered ground and the area, equivalent to a city, was leveled. Another winged demonic humanoid, which had white hair and silver horns protruding from the sides of its head, roared in anger from the sky. The black haired demon stood up in the midst of the lava as if it were nothing than a mere annoyance before shooting from the ground to the sky where it met the white haired demon. The black haired humanoid held two katanas, one of which exuded gold flames while the other was covered in blue flames. It swung downwards towards the white haired demon, who dodged with a flap of its wings, one of which was black while the other was white. A pair of blade shaped flames shot from the weapons that the black haired demon held; the flames merged together forming an intimidating mass of blue and gold flames before burning through a mountain range as if it was a pile of wood. The black haired demon turned towards the white haired figure as they both rushed towards one another. The white haired demon held a claymore and mid-swing, let out an anger filled roar, which was met with a screech of the other demon as it slashed as well. Their swords clashed and sparks flew from their weapon as they glared at one another. _

_They pulled away before flying through the sky erratically, the moonlight showing nothing but their demonic silhouettes, slashing at one another multiple before flying towards the ground. They never let up, ever attacking, ripping through mountains as if they were nothing. The white haired demon slashed the black haired demon across the chest; sending it flying through a volcano. An anger filled screech resonated through the area before the volcano exploded, its magma flying through the air before merging with the lava already covering the ground. The black haired demon shot towards the other demon; spinning before spreading its wings and causing the lava that covered it body to be blown away. The two demons continued to battle; destroying everything that surrounded them._

_They separated before they both raised a hand at each other. The hands were similar; they looked the same except the color appeared to be different. The white haired demon's right forearm was red covered in dark blue tinted 'armor' of a sorts and slightly deformed, but still retained its humanoid shape. The black haired demon's left forearm, was like the other demon's forearm, was blue, in contrast to the other demon's red, with dark red tinted 'armor'. Energy surged along both of their arms before forming into ball in their hands before they both fired. An explosion like no other rocked the area._

_Multiple reports were heard; a monster ran rampant; a terrorist strike like no other; the holy judgment of Natsu Dragneel; the wrath of the Apostles of the Zodiac. They were all different, but one thing was the same. _

_The continent of Nirvana had been wiped off the face of the earth._

* * *

"But, its nothing you need to worry about. Let me just say this; Dante isn't going to fight knowing I'm there because I would fight him; therefore, it'll just be Kurogane, Halphas, The Lone Wolf and The Headhunter fighting against SCORPIA. I've already figured out who is going to fight who. Jellal and Cobra will deal with Kurogane; Viper will handle Halphas; Hakumen and Jenny will deal with The Lone Wolf; Laxus will deal with The Headhunter. So long as I'm there Dante isn't going to be making any moves. Even if the Jagérs start getting killed he'll be a non-combatant so long as I stay there and keep him in check." Rin explained and Gildarts nodded warily.

The older man did not like _not_ knowing. He was always the one that knew; he didn't like being left in the dark. That was dangerous. He didn't like not knowing about the teenager he currently spoke with. The Council told him that Rin would be joining SCORPIA at the highest rank possible, being second to him of course. Why? He was never told and he hated the fact that the child had more secrets than he ever had throughout his entire life.

"I'm not a child." Rin said with a smirk and Gildarts glared at him.

"I told you to stay out of my head." The older man snarled and the teen simply smiled before reaching over to the desk and picking up his pizza slice before he returned to his meal. Gildarts sighed before rubbing his temples and decided to do some paperwork to calm his nerves. He chuckled slightly. Only the teen could make doing paperwork an enjoyable process.

* * *

_Fiore_

_SCORPIA Headquarters_

_Medical Ward_

After one of the medical agents gave Jellal a sedative before leaving the room, the blue haired man was forced to hold his head when he stood up too quickly and almost instantly became lightheaded. There was a knock on the door and he looked up and instantly smiled.

"Levy..." He said with a smile and the blue haired girl rushed in before hugging him. He staggered back slightly, still a bit disoriented from the sedative but he managed to return the girl's hug with one of his own. She buried her face in his shirt and cried while he rubbed the back of her head. He smiled slightly as the girl's crying slowly subsided before she pulled away and looked into his eye. She reached up and rubbed the bandage that was over his left eye and he gently took her hand in his before lowering to his cheek.

"D-Did it hurt?" She asked hesitantly and Jellal shook his head, causing the girl to smile slightly, believing he hadn't felt any pain when he lost his eye. In all actuality he screamed when Gajeel cut his eye out and crushed his former organ in his hand. He was then reminded of the beating the man dished out to him and how he thought the black haired man was going to kill him. He wouldn't have blamed him if he had. There were times when he wanted to take his own life, but as he looked at the girl in front of him, he knew he couldn't take his own life.

She was his only hope.

She blinked happily before smiling slyly as she tried to contain her laughter. He cocked an eyebrow while looking at her, not knowing why she would be laughing. She pointed to his head and he walked over to a nearby mirror. His eyes widened and he had to admit he looked ridiculous. His hair was frizzy and sticking up everywhere.

_'Laxus...'_ He thought in amusement before trying, and failing, to flatten his hair and straighten it with his fingers. He sighed before shaking his head and turning towards the girl who had seemingly recovered from her laughing. She reached to her side and he saw she had a purse from which she pulled out a comb.

"Want me to help with that mess you call your hair?" She asked with a chuckle and he sighed before walking to the bed where she joined him and immediately began to comb through his hair.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Cobra's apartment_

Cobra sighed as he stood in front of the door to his apartment. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he looked around the room. It was covered in shoes. From the floor to the ceiling nearly every inch of his apartment was filled with shoes. There was a sort of walkway and he walked down it, surrounded by shoes on either side. He saw leather boots, running shoes, armored boots, shoes he didn't even know how to describe and that were pretty damn ugly. He reached what he assumed was his living room due to the fact he saw his coffee table, which is where Viper sat as she seemed to be organizing shoes. She would pick up a pair, look them over and throw them into a pile to her right or left.

"Viper, I don't know what the hell you're doing, but I do know what you're about to do. You're about to get all of these fucking shoes out of my apartment before I incinerate every single one." The red head warned and the pinkette sighed before clapping her hands, causing all of the footwear to disappear. Viper looked at her twin with a pout and small glare.

"I was almost done you know." She said and Cobra began laughing. How could he not? There were shoes everywhere and she said she was almost done? He wasn't stupid. He shrugged before walking into the kitchen. He began rifling through his practically barren refrigerator and frowned. When was the last time he went shopping? He groaned when he remembered he wasn't ever able to due to the fact that he had suddenly been placed in Bludhaven at a moment's notice. He sighed before slamming the door shut and walking over to the cabinet. He opened the wall mounted cabinet and was met with a disturbing sight. His eyes widened as Viper walked up next to him whistling.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. There's like ten rats having an orgy in your cabinet." She informed with a smile as the red head simply stared in awe and disgust.

"They're going at it like fucking rabbits..." He trailed off, not being able too look away even though he wanted too. He had to suppress a groan when about half of the rats began squeaking and he quickly shut the door as the squeaking got louder and the entire cabinet began to shake. The squeaking died down along with the shaking and the twins shuddered in disgust before walking away from the kitchen.

"So do you-"

"I've already ordered pizza." Viper said, cutting Cobra off mid-sentence and he nodded happily. He coughed as they both sat down on the sofa and Viper began flipping through channels.

"How are you doing?" Cobra asked and the pinkette grunted in response, causing the red head to groan while rubbing his forehead. He hated when she got like this; refusing to talk to him about things that happen.

"I had a talk with Gildarts and I made sure he's never going to send you anywhere near those freaks, alright?" He asked and she looked at him with sad eyes. She nodded before she returned her attention to the TV and channel flipping.  
Cobra sighed before leaning back into the sofa as he watched the channels change back to back. He looked up to the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am. If I could I would go back and fix everything. I would stop everything that happened from happening but I can't and I'm trying my best." He said and was met with the sound of Viper's whimpering. He opened one eye and glanced at her and saw her pouting with the mixture of a scowl on her face.

"I don't blame you for anything but I really don't want to talk about anything that happened, Okay? I just want to try and forget it to the best of my ability. I don't have anything against you because I know you did your best, alright?" She asked and he nodded slightly and she smiled before returning to flipping through the channels. She stopped on one channel before leaning back into the sofa, with her feet on the table, as she turned to TV up.

_-Previously on Night Ghost: Ascender-_

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Jagér's hideout_

_Rooftop_

Gajeel sighed as he sat on the ledge of the club, letting his legs hang off of the side of the building. He stared down at the black fur-lined jacket in his hands. He ran his fingers through the fur as he thought about the man that left the jacket to him.

Pantherlily.

He hung his head slightly as he thought about the man; his annoying smile, how he persisted to treat Gajeel like a child, how he never took anything seriously. He remembered his last moments. How the man continued to joke as he slowly bled in Gajeel's arms. How Pantherlily made him promise no matter what he would never stop fighting. He was constantly reminded of the promise he made every time he wanted to just stop fighting SCORPIA.

He narrowed his eyes as he ran his hand over the inner lining of the jacket. When Pantherlily had created the rebellion, he didn't name it. He said he thought the rebellion needed a name but he couldn't think of one that was, as he put it, 'hip, cool and badass'. He remembered when Zoro suggested they name the rebellion 'Sabertooth' due to the fact that, according to legend, they were the second strongest group during The Century of Divine Combats; coming close to Fairy Tail in strength. Jellal hated the idea of naming the rebellion after a group that was only second best, not the best. After a lot of yelling they had settled on a name.

The Jagérs. The Hunters.

Due to the fact that Pantherlily had told Gajeel he was going to have to take over after he died, the then young black haired boy was shouldered with the job of leading a rebellion. He remembered all of the people that were a part of them. He scratched his chin as he tried to remember an exact number. Fifty? Seventy? A hundred? He couldn't remember the exact number but he knew he wouldn't be able to lead all of those people. Therefore, he did the simplest thing. He told them to get lost.

He chuckled as he thought about the looks of the people when he told them to leave. There was outrage. Why wouldn't there be? Some seventeen year old punk had told them they were no longer part of the rebellion. He had even kicked out Pantherlily's second in command. Gajeel figured they were pretty pissed considering the fact they tried to kill him. He held the jacket in front of him and spread it out as he imagined the owner of the apparel standing in front of him.

He knew he made the right choice and that Pantherlily would approve of what he did considering his plan. He was one of the few people that were born with innate magic. He grimaced as he remembered when SCORPIA had came to his home in Bludhaven and practically tried to take him from his parents. They had refused and SCORPIA killed them. Right in front of his eyes. They had called into their headquarters and claimed his parents had gotten 'violent' forcing them to 'defend' themselves and that they would return with 'the brat', being him of course. A curse escaped the black haired man as he remembered the way they walked over his parent's bodies like they were nothing. It was accidental, he didn't know how he did it at the time, but he activated his magic and killed them. He remembered the blood. It was everywhere. He was practically drenched in it along with the living room.

He remembered a black haired man, Pantherlily, running into his home and staring in shock at the carnage. He eyed Gajeel before deducing what had happened and Pantherlily told him he would take him somewhere safe. Gajeel didn't know why he trusted the man, but he did. He remembered when Pantherlily ripped a curtain off the wall before doing his best to wipe the blood off of the boy. It wasn't long before Pantherlily carried him out of the back of the house and snuck him into Little Magnolia an hour or two before the purge in Bludhaven.

His eyes drooped down low as he thought about Sting and Rogue. They were a year or two younger than him when he found them; beaten, bruised and half-dead. He smiled fondly as he thought about the blond boy, Sting. He was like Gajeel, able to use innate magic, and when the black haired man found them, he attacked without a second thought. Gajeel didn't fight him, already knowing he was trying to protect Rogue. It took a while but Gajeel was eventually able to talk Sting down and make the blond realize he wasn't an enemy. Afterwards, Sting told Gajeel Rogue was dying. He had a faulty heart and needed a constant supply of magic to keep the machine surrounding the black haired boy's heart running so Rogue would stay alive. Sting had been trying to force magic into him, without causing serious damage to the boy, and it had been working for a year but it was losing its effectiveness. Gajeel didn't know what it was, instinct maybe, but he got a empty lacrima, which were used to contain magic for SCORPIA's agents that couldn't use innate magic which he didn't even know he had; he filled it with his Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic, which it was quickly classified as, before shoving it into Rogue's chest, piercing his heart. Sting tried to kill him, thinking he had killed his brother, but Rogue quickly recovered. Gajeel's magic was providing a steady amount of magic into the device around the boy's heart, keeping him alive, and also allowed Rogue to use the same magic as Gajeel. He smiled as he thought about how the three of them would always hang out before Zoro joined their inner circle, followed by Starrk then Jellal with their group being rounded off by Dante.

_Hangyaku no Sebunmonsutā (The Seven Monsters of the Rebellion)_

They were called. They were known for their ability to destroy any obstacles that got in their way. They were unstoppable. The seven of them were the rebellion's key to victory. The key word being _were._ It all fell apart when Sting was killed. He didn't know how he was killed, Dante had told him they were separated and the blond had been ambushed. He said there wasn't even a body left of Sting and they were shocked when Dante told them rebels had killed the blond. Rogue broke down almost immediately when he found out his brother had been killed and nothing Gajeel said could help him. It was followed by Rogue eventually breaking away from the group before finally breaking away from the rebellion; leaving one very dead Orga, who Dante later found out was the spy who set Sting up to be killed. After that nearly everything went to hell, the same day Pantherlily was killed by Gildarts. Following that was Gajeel's excommunication from the rebels, Jellal began cracking, slowly and steadily, like a junky who was being denied their drugs, which was then followed Wendy's death.

He shook his head, he couldn't think about that. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he wondered if his plan was as good as he thought it was. It was simple really, fill empty lacrima crystals and, quite painfully, insert them into Zoro and Starrk. He had to place the crystals straight through their hearts to ensure that if they were killed, no one would be able to take the lacrima seeing as how the crystal itself would 'die' when their hearts stopped beating. They were the only ones who were unable to use any sort of magic so it was his best bet to keep them alive. It didn't take him long to convince Starrk but Zoro was another headache all together. He refused, insisting that he could take out anyone using his swordsman skills alone and that if he used magic he would be throwing away his pride as a swordsman. Gajeel had to ensure him that he wasn't being forced to use it but to consider it a fall back plan and the longer he went without using it, the more respectable of a swordsman he became seeing as how he was refusing power most other people would jump at the chance to have. That got the man to agree.

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. His rebellion consisted of: Himself, someone who didn't even want to lead it; Zoro, an arrogant swordsman who refused to use magic because it betrayed the way of the sword; Starrk, without a doubt the laziest son of a bitch on the planet; Mira, who was a childhood friend and ex-exotic dancer for a _very_ short amount of time; Dante, who was, for lack of better words, a pretentious jackass who thought he was stronger than everybody else and Meredy, as Dante insisted on calling her, said black haired man's sexy-cyborg-quite possible sex toy-servant. He never considered Kanzaki as a member of the Jagérs. How could he? She stabbed the man she claimed to love in the back for the sole purpose of proving her allegiance to the Jagérs. That more than proved he couldn't trust her completely. Mira was, to put it mildly, pissed when she found out Kanzaki could use his magic which could only mean he gave her a lacrima infused with his magic. If only she knew... He groaned at his stupidity. How the hell was he supposed to know he can accidentally transfer his magic to others by having sex with them? He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he thought about what Mira would do to him if she ever found out about that. He sweatdropped as his very violent death flashed in front of his eyes. Yeah, he'd let Mira continue to think he gave Kanzaki a magic infused lacrima.

He stood up from the ledge before sparing the city one quick glance. From where he stood he could see the neon blue SCORPIA headquarters located in the center of Fiore. He glared at the building as he thought about the orange haired man that commanded the organization. He was going to make him pay. He took away the man that was a father to him and Gajeel made it his duty to kill the man. Gildarts Clive. He turned away and walked to the entrance back to the club so he could go back to the hideout.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Jagér's hideout_

_Kitchen/Living Room_

"Explain where the hell you found her." Mira demanded while motioning towards Meredy who stood next to Dante. Said black haired man smirked slightly before shrugging the woman's question off and walking to the kitchen with Meredy behind him. Mira growled while stomping off after them before stopping in the kitchen and leaning against one of the cabinets. Dante opened the refrigerator and she watched as he rummaged through the appliance before standing up and slammed the door shut with his foot. He huffed angrily before turning to Meredy.

"We're out of pizza. I need you to go get some." He said and the girl nodded before walking away to the exit of the hideout. Dante waited until she was gone before turning to Mira with a bored expression.

"You remember that silver-ish box I brought yesterday? She was in there." He said nervously and Mira narrowed her eyes before chuckling.

"So, you're telling me, you found a girl…in a box?" She asked incredulously and he nodded in response. She closed her eyes before shaking her head in disbelief. Leave it to Dante to find a girl in the most unnatural places.

"What are you going to do with her? I mean, technically she _is_ SCORPIA property so the ideal thing to do would be to destroy he-" She was cut off when Dante punched her in the face and she stumbled back into a wall. She groaned as she rubbed her cheek and glared at Dante who was scowling disapprovingly. He folded his arms before narrowing his eyes and shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would actually suggest that Mira. I'm ashamed of you. How could you even suggest something like that? Sure, technically she's SCORPIA property but killing her would be inhumane!" He said with mock anger and Mira groaned before walking out of the kitchen with Dante behind her.

"You do realize she's a_ robot_ right? I know she looks hot or whatever but can you go _one_ day without thinking with your dick?" She asked annoyed before collapsing onto the sofa and Dante rolled his eyes.

"_My_ dick knows best. Also, Meredy isn't a robot. She's a cyborg." He said while sitting down next to her on the sofa before picking up the remote and flipping through the channels. Mira cocked an eyebrow while looking at the black haired man who was flipping through the channels while practically oozing boredom.

"She is? Then she must only have half of her brain if she follows you around and does whatever you tell her to do." She said with a snarky tone and Dante glared at her as Gajeel walked into the room. He sat down on the sofa, sandwiching her in between the two men. She folded her arms as they sat in silence while Dante flipped through channels.

"I am so fucking bored." Dante stated plainly and Gajeel nodded in agreement. They all jumped up when they felt the room shake and the ceiling crack. They looked up just as the ceiling collapsed in front of them. They all stood up and Gajeel's arms were instantly covered in shadows as the smoke cleared. Mira and Gajeel all stared in awe before Dante began laughing his ass off.

Meredy stood surrounded by debris with a stone pizza oven in her arms and Gajeel's jaw dropped while Mira joined Dante in his laughing. Gajeel shuddered slightly as Meredy drug the appliance across the floor to the kitchen, scraping the carpet off of the surface. Gajeel turned towards Dante slowly while glaring at the other black haired man who was still laughing his ass off before pointing to the ripped carpet.

"I expect you're going to fix that. Or have her fix that, right?" Gajeel asked, though it came off as a command, and Dante simply shrugged before walking to the entrance of the kitchen. He watched as one of the pinkette's arms turned into a chainsaw and she cut into the cabinet next to the stove. She ripped the cut section away from the wall before replacing it with the pizza oven. Dante watched she opened the appliances door and pulled out a row of ingredients. _Pizza_ ingredients. He grinned. This was awesome. He ignored Gajeel's complaints about fixing the carpet, promising he would deal with it later as he watched Meredy prepare the food he lusted after. He watched as she spun it in the air multiple times and he was bordering drooling before turning away quickly and walking back into the living room. He couldn't allow himself be seen to turning into a drooling idiot, that would be embarrassing.

* * *

_Little Magnolia_

_Jagér's hideout_

_Zoro's room_

Zoro sat on the floor of his room in a position of meditation with his eye closed. It was pretty empty compared to everyone else's. It had a hammock, beds weren't his style, a place to holster his swords on the wall along with a place to put his clothes and that was it. He preferred the simplicity of it, compared to everyone else's rooms.

_Zoro ran forward as a mass of lightning shot towards him. He slashed downwards and the lightning dissipated while a blond haired man, Laxus, appeared at his side__,__ wielding a halberd comprised of lightning which seemed to be hardened, allowing for it to used as a mid to close range weapon._

_Zoro clenched his fist around his sword as Laxus gripped his halberd before rushing towards the green haired man. He swung the polearm horizontally and Zoro ducked to avoid the slash before jumping forward while spinning followed by slashing at the blond's exposed waist. Laxus leaned back to dodge the attack of the green haired man but grit his teeth as he felt the tip of the blade leave a gash across his stomach._

_Laxus spun his halberd in his hand in a clockwise motion__,__ hitting the back of Zoro's sword __and__ knocking him off balance, causing the green haired man's back to be exposed to him. Laxus slashed diagonally at Zoro's back while the green haired man shoved a foot forward__,__ preventing him from going even further. He quickly turned around and Laxus's halberd cut into his chest diagonally from the shoulder to his waist __while he thrust upwards and stabbed Laxus in his shoulder__. The blond grit his teeth before slamming his head into Zoro's face and the green haired man staggered back, yanking his sword out at the same time._

_Laxus dashed forward before stabbing his halberd into the ground and jumping up __by__ using the polearm as a pole vault, pulling the weapon out of the ground with him. As he sailed through the air he spun rapidly in a circle, lightning trailing behind him from the halberd. He slammed the polearm down towards Zoro who jumped to the side, evading the attack, as the halberd struck the ground it sent out a slash made out of lightning which cut a building in half. Laxus quickly ripped his weapon out of the ground before smirking at the green haired man._

_He looked like he'd been through hell. He had a nasty scar across his chest and his right eye had a scar over it, courtesy of the SCORPIA captain. The green haired man made the mistake of attacking one of SCORPIA bases while he was there and now he was paying for it. Laxus chuckled when he remembered how cocky Zoro was when they first began fighting; he only needed to use one sword to kill the blond, the green haired man said. Laxus figured he was aching to draw his other swords but that swordsman's pride of his wouldn't allow him to go against his word. _

_Laxus rushed forward, swinging his halberd horizontally, with Zoro __deflecting__ the initial slash before swaying to the side as the blond thrust towards his head. The blond haired man turned around swinging his __polearm__ and the green haired man raised his sword__,__ blocking it with the __sharpened__ edge of __the blade__. Zoro twisted his arm so the flat of the blade would be pressed against the blond's halberd before pushing his arm down__,__ knocking Laxus's polearm down before swinging upwards. The blond haired man leaned his head back and the tip of Zoro's sword cut into his throat before he stepped back while getting into a defensive stance._

_The green haired man rushed forward, lunging towards Laxus's head who parried the attack with his halberd. The blond __twisted__ around, quickly slamming his elbow into Zoro's jaw before grabbing the green haired man's throat. He released a surge of lightning from his hand, shocking Zoro and causing his body to spasm before letting go of the green haired man. He pulled his halberd back before thrusting forward towards Zoro's heart._

The green haired man opened his eye before gritting his teeth. Gajeel intercepted the attack and saved his life. He lost. He got arrogant and allowed himself to be beaten. If Mihawk saw him he'd remind Zoro that his fatal flaw was his arrogance. And just like always, his deceased master was proven right. He stood up before walking over to his dresser where he put his clothes. He pulled out a random white shirt before walking out. He was going to beat Laxus even if it killed him. He cocked an eyebrow after he closed his door and saw Starrk walking past him.

This was unusual.

Starrk usually drug himself like a zombie to wherever he was going. It was even more foreign due to the fact he was dressed normally and not in his fighting clothes. He had a regular shirt, jeans and Zoro figured he was still too lazy to put shoes on. At least that was reassuring. The green haired man nodded in greeting as he began walking beside him and Starrk yawned in response before collapsing to the floor before Zoro drug him along by the arm. Okay, not everything was wrong with the world; Starrk was still lazy.

* * *

_Ea_

_Random ass shack on a hill_

Cobra groaned as he sat up. Did he fall asleep? No, the old man came out of nowhere and said he was on another planet. Yeah, that's what happened. Like he was supposed to believe that. He raised a hand towards the ceiling and stared at it. God his shoulder was sore. He let his hand drop back to the bed while taking note that his headache had disappeared. That was always welcoming. Nothing worse than dealing with a crazy old man than also having to combat a headache. He looked around and saw he wasn't in the hospital anymore. It looked like a shack. It was filled with tools and paint. He sat up slowly and instantly regretted it because of the fact he was met with the stench of rust and paint thinner. He laid back quickly, struggling not to gag, in hopes that the smell would disappear but it didn't. He rolled onto his stomach and let his head and arm hang off of the bed.

Wait, he smelt paint thinner. Paint thinner could be poisonous when consumed. He grinned cheekily before standing up from the bed, which he saw was nothing more than a cot, and stumbled into a wall. He braced himself on it before looking around the shack, searching for the poisonous liquid he was hoping to drink. He smiled slyly when he saw it on the bottom of the shelf near the door and began to make his way to it. He stopped suddenly. Why did he feel...free?

His question was answered when Ultear barged in the room with clothes in her hand. His eyes widened when he saw his pants and her eyes widened when she saw he was awake. They went even wider when she remembered he was naked. They resembled saucers when her eyes traveled downwards before a blush covered her cheeks and she turned away quickly. Cobra blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked down and he chuckled loudly. Good ol' morning wood. He folded his arms and stared at the back of the raven haired woman with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I take it you liked what you saw?" He asked teasingly and the raven haired woman growled before turning around to glare at him but her eyes widened again as they drifted downwards. She immediately turned around and threw his clothes behind her, knowing he'd be able to catch them. He whistled as he got dressed. He was given a a blue tee shirt, a red and blue hoodie which had had the sleeves cut off, making it more like a cotton vest, his pants, boxers and boots. He quickly put the clothes on before staring at the blue shirt. No way in hell was he going to where a blue shirt. He detested the color for some reason. He slung the red and blue vest over his shoulder before throwing the shirt to the woman.

She turned around slowly and peeked through her fingers to make sure he was dressed semi-decently, and to her immense relief, he was. She looked down at the shirt before picking it up and holding it open before looking back and forth between the apparel and the red head.

"Blue isn't your color." She said after careful observation and the man nodded in agreement. She shrugged before walking to the door and opening it. She looked over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow when she saw he wasn't following her.

"You coming? I mean, I have to give Bacchus his shirt back and get another from him." She said and he nodded before coughing and scratching his head.

"Yeah, just wait outside, I'll be right there." He said and she nodded before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. He walked over to the shelf before crouching down and picking up the container. The red head took a deep breath before raising the bottle to his lips and taking a drink. He struggled to swallow it and set the container down, sputtering slightly. While it looked like it was just liquid, it was quite thick and it didn't go down easy but when it did the aching in his shoulder subsided. He took another breath before drinking the liquid again, this time with ease, already becoming accustomed to the taste and texture of it. He pulled it away and gasped cheerfully, damn it was good. He set the container down before walking out of the shack and immediately held his hand in front of his face as his eyes adjusted to the daylight.

He looked around and, as he thought, he was in a shack. It was a grassy hill, surrounded by trees and was away from the town itself. He had to admit the view was pretty good from where he stood; he could see more trees along with more of the flowers that wrapped around the houses. The red head figured they had simply grown like that, but the way they wrapped around the houses made them seem decorative. He saw there was a gravely road that led from the shack to the actual town itself.

Cobra looked over to his side and saw Ultear staring at him before motioning for him to follow her with her head. He held the vest over his shoulder with one hand and shoved the other in his pocket while he strutted behind her down the path. He chuckled slightly when he remembered how Angel would complain about him not walking like a normal person. He would try, and fail, to walk 'normally' but he always wound up strutting. He smiled when the memory of the white haired woman ran through his head. Her consistent nagging and childish complaining; he used to complain about it all of the time but now he found himself missing it. He rubbed his neck before looking around and saw they were walking through the town.

There were quite a few people out. Some were sitting and talking on benches while others were making renovations on buildings. Children were running around playing with one another. He scowled when he thought about how happy the place was. He didn't know why it upset him so, but the sight of others enjoying a carefree life pissed him off. Maybe it was because his life was a living hell when he was growing up. He didn't want any of them to experience what he did, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his worst enemies, not that he had any. He scratched his head before a small 'tsk' escaped his mouth. He grunted when he walked into Ultear's back, not paying any attention when the woman stopped, and she growled before turning around quickly.

He held up his hands in innocence and she continued to glare at him before looking away. She walked up to a door and knocked a few times. She tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the knock to be answered. Cobra folded his arms while the door opened and he watched as she was about to say something before gasping and turning away. Cobra cocked an eyebrow while looking at her and she glared at him.

"What is _this?_ Show Ultear your..._man parts_ day?" She asked and the red head saw Bacchus grinning at the woman. The black haired man laughed loudly before tapping the woman's shoulder and she nearly jumped forward.

"Aw what's wrong? You know you like the angle of the dangle." He said with a grin and Cobra chuckled slightly while Ultear covered her eyes and threw Bacchus his shirt over her head and the man caught the clothing.

"Put some clothes on and bring back a black shirt." She said and the man nodded before retreating into his house, closing the door behind him. Cobra watched the raven haired woman as she paced back and forth, sometimes sending a glance his way only to look away quickly. He scowled and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the woman. Their attention was drawn to the door as it opened and Bacchus emerged from the house before shutting the door behind him. He wore his pants, shoes and socks and held a black shirt in his hands. Cobra stared at his chest though. There was a large 'X' shaped scar where it was like the skin had been burned away. Bacchus nodded in greeting and the red head returned the gesture with a nod of his own before the black haired man tossed him the shirt. Cobra caught it and slipped the clothing on before putting the vest over it. The red head's eyes wandered back to the man's chest. He had a feeling that he did that. Bacchus grinned before walking over to Cobra and extended his hand to the red head.

"Thanks for the badass scar, Venom. Now chicks are going to dig me even more than they already did. So, no hard feelings?" He asked with a grin and Cobra shook his hand with narrowed eyes.

"My name's Cobra, not Venom." The red head corrected while shaking the black haired man's hand who simply chuckled in return.

"Whatever you say Coby. So, what say you and me go get a drink and I'll tell you about all of the fine women in this town, eh?" He asked while throwing an arm over Cobra's shoulder and the red head gave a slight shrug, deciding to ignore the fact the Bacchus refused to call him by his real name.

"Sure." He replied before Ultear coughed into her fist and gained their attention.

"Yeah, no, you two can do that later. _I_, need _your_ help." She said and pointed to Cobra before a frown spread across his face.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been needing my help. First, when I saved you from becoming lunch to a pack of freaks and now something else." He deadpanned and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll...uh...pay you back later. Anyway, as I was saying, I need you to do something for me." She said clasping her hands together as a glint appeared in her eyes and the red head gulped as Bacchus backed away warily. The black haired man whistled when Cobra looked at him with a look of anger on his face. One second Bacchus wanted to go get drinks and as soon as things were probably going to get dangerous he ran. Coward. The red head folded his arms, still staring at the black haired man who groaned before giving him a thumbs up. Cobra nodded in acceptance before turning back to the raven haired woman.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, clearly annoyed. A cold chill ran through the red head's and Bacchus's bodies when the woman hummed in response while motioning for them to follow her with her head before skipping off. They exchanged an uneasy glance at one another before walking after the woman.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Minerva asked, seemingly appearing out of thin air, causing both of the men to cringe and turn around. Cobra stared at her with an expressionless face while Bacchus nodded towards the skipping figure of Ultear. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of her younger sister skipping. A cold chill ran through her body. Whenever Ultear was happy something bad usually happened.

"Why is she happy?" She asked as the trio began walking after Ultear, with Cobra strutting of course.

"Well, she asked for Coby to do something for her, he said sure, she got an evil glint in her eyes then skipped off, motioning for us to follow her." Bacchus explained and the woman nodded as they continued to follow Ultear.

* * *

_Ea_

_Junkyard/Ultear's 'turf'_

They arrived at an area at the back of town with piles upon piles of scrap metal. Cobra had a bored expression on his face while Bacchus and Minerva stared slack jawed.

They eventually caught up to Ultear who was pacing back and forth in front of something covered in a white sheet that was at least twice the size of Cobra. The red head stared with a bored expression etched across his face while the other two stared nervously, scared of what may be under the sheet. Ultear coughed before gripping the sheet while looking at all of them.

"This, sister and assclowns, is my baby! I like to call him Siegrain!" She announced, causing Cobra and Bacchus to scowl at what she referred to them as, before ripping the sheet away. Their jaws dropped when they saw what was hidden.

It was a humanoid robot, devoid of hair and with an expressionless face. It had layers of metal plating on it and they could tell hard work was required due to the seamless way it fit on the automaton. What made their jaws drop was what was in between its legs. Minerva covered her mouth as a blush spread across her face while Cobra and Bacchus stared in disgusted awe. That..._thing_ covered the distance from its pelvis to its knees. Cobra simply pointed at it with a disturbed look across his face and she smiled.

"I plan on selling this baby to SCORPIA, and you're gonna help me." The raven haired woman announced and he cursed ever saving her life.

"So, based on what the old man told me...SCORPIA is a...military thing...right? If they are...I don't think they're going to want..._that...__**thing.**_Unless...they intend on torturing someone through rape..." Cobra said as he continued to stare at the robot's disturbingly large _appendage_. Ultear scowled before rolling her eyes and taking a remote out of her back pocket. She pressed a button and the _appendage_ retracted into the robot's body. Cobra, Bacchus and Minerva gagged as they watched the _appendage _reverse into the automaton. Minerva groaned while the men tried to contain their laughter as they saw the slit in between the robot's legs.

"Oh God! It's unisex! It can be used by a dude or a chick!" Bacchus said loudly causing the red head to laugh while Minerva shook her head in embarrassment.

"I can fit my head in there!" The black haired man continued to tease causing Ultear to throw a wrench at his head, which he barely dodged. The raven haired woman waited for Bacchus and Cobra to finish their laughing as Minerva turned away.

"I refuse to stain my eyes with that abomination." The black haired woman said and Ultear glared at the back of her head. After a good five minutes of laughing, along with many lewd jokes, the men eventually calmed down.

"S-So, you're selling them a sex-bot?" Bacchus asked while Cobra stared at it with an amused expression on his face. The raven haired woman let out a growl and the black haired man raised his hands defensively.

"No, _Siegrain, _is a combat bot. That marvelous _thing_ as you idiots called it, was one of its many weapons! I've scrounged around for years throughout the wasteland, almost getting killed multiple times only surviving because of my own wit, and I refuse to let you idiots insult my baby." She said with anger dripping from her voice and Cobra chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure your _baby _has kept you, what's the word, ah, _fulfilled._" The red head said, trying not to laugh, and the black haired woman scowled at him while Bacchus bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. Ultear groaned in annoyance before shaking her head at their dirty jokes.

"You know what? I'm going to ignore your jokes. Now, back to what I was saying, I can't get the thing to work because it runs off of magic. And that, Cobra, is where you come in." She said and the man's eyes widened.

"S-So...I'm...supposed...to, put my magic in that thing?" He said, while eyeing the slit in between the robot's legs, nervously.

Minerva shook her head before walking away.

"I can't be witness to this abomination." The black haired woman said in disgust. Ultear huffed in annoyance while Cobra continued to stare at the robot's slit.

He really should have let the Rune Knights capture him.

* * *

Alright, this chapter was more..._humorous_ than previous chapters. Don't worry, chapter eight is more serious than this. Trust me, I'm already five thousand words in. Chapters 9 and 10? heh, you'll see, and as I promised, it will rock your fucking face off.

Pertaining to last chapters question: the correct answer was Erza Scarlet. I mean, how did no one guess that? C'mon on now. It was pretty blatant considering Viper had '_Titania'_ inscribed into her sword she used while dressed in _knight_-esque armor.

Now this chapters question is:

What's Levy's relation to Jellal?

*Chuckles deviously*

Whoever answers correctly gets to ask a question regarding the story.

I will say this though, think _outside_ the box.


	8. Venomous Motive

_First off thanks to my **lackey Shedauwz** for Betaing this chapter *grins* I can't resist._

_[insert random comments that are witty and educational here]_

* * *

_CoTear, my lackey asked for, CoTear, I give. Aren't I nice?_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves while having a sexy harem. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. In addition to this, characters wouldn't be over hyped then one shotted in a single chapter. Yeah, we all know what I'm talking about. 'Executioners' my ass. More like poor bastards that never stood a chance against Fairy Tail's totally hax Nakama Power.

* * *

Rustyrose let out a tired sigh as he stood on one of the towers of the church. He stared out at the city imagining what it would look like burning. A small smile spread across his features as he saw the vivid image. Buildings burning and crumbling like burning meteor to earth. The screams of drowning heathens; finally realizes their evil ways and wanting forgiveness, not even realizing it was too late to burn in the flames of the savior. A shudder ran through the man's body when he thought about how it would feel to be burned for all eternity.

_'Wonderful.' _He thought joyfully_._

He was pulled from his thoughts when Zancrow walked up behind him. He eyed the other man curiously and could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a cocked brow and the blond simply scowled before turning to the city. Rustyrose watched the man with a waning interest before shrugging and turning away.

"How was Jura reborn?" Zancrow finally asked and the silver haired man felt his heart nearly stop. He looked over to the blond carefully; watching his face to see what the man's expression was saying. Distrust. Disbelief. The same things Rustyrose was feeling.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that after the prince killed him, they burned his body. Now he's back all of a sudden saying that we must sacrifice the princess. I won't lie; I'm a bit skeptical about all of this. But that doesn't change anything. He was killed, burned in the flames of our savior and now he walks among us again." Rustyrose said and Zancrow gave an understanding nod. They were being watched. The blond carefully looked around as subtly as he could before spotting a raven, perched on the tip of one of the roofs, gazing down at them. He let out a tired yawn as he and Rustyrose stood in silence until the bird flew away. Their silence continued for a few more moments before Rustyrose stretched and turned towards the blond.

"It appears as though Jura has someone keeping an eye on us." He pointed out and Zancrow nodded in agreement.

"He has something planned and I don't think it has anything to do with our savior. We _could_ try to convince people something is wrong but due to the fact he was reborn from our savior's flames, they wouldn't believe us. He already has Flare, Totomaru and Kageyama convinced he's telling the truth; therefore, our words would fall on deaf ears because of the fact he has three other saints backing him." Rustyrose said nervously, thinking about the fall out that would more than likely ensue, "There's another thing that is bothering me; the fact he referred to our savior's flaming dragon as 'Ragnarok'. All throughout my life the savior's flaming beast has never been named, which leads me to wonder; how would Jura be able to name it?" The silver haired man wondered, causing Zancrow to grunt while scratching his head in thought.

"_If_, I'm using this word strongly, Jura _was_ revived by our savior, he may have been told his name. Though, there's something about him that's simply..._off._ I can't describe it but I don't- no, _can't _trust that man. Just looking at him screams evil. The only thing I do know about this entire mess is the fact we cannot any harm to come to the princess." The blond said resolutely and Rustyrose nodded in agreement. No matter what Jura had planned; they would stop it even if they had to go against their very brothers and sisters.

"This is going to be dangerous. I suggest we wait until they make their move on the sixth and we make sure they don't get their hands on the princess." Rustyrose said and the blond man nodded in agreement. Zancrow released a shaky breath before realizing his hands were trembling. He was nervous. What _if_ Jura was telling the truth? What _if _sacrificing the princess would bring about the return of their savior? What _if _he was making the wrong choice? He shook his head before steeling his nerves. He couldn't entertain thoughts such as those. Something was wrong with Jura and Zancrow knew, deep down, the bald man wasn't planning on bringing the return of their savior.

He ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath as he watched the city. Did he really want to see it destroyed? Did he _really_ want to burn for the rest of his life? He breathed out a ragged breath while mentally beating himself. Of course he wanted to see the city burning! Of course he wanted to burn for the rest of his life! That _is_ what his parents taught _and_ told him he wanted. But with this, with Jura's revival, he was questioning everything he was told. Would burning for the rest of his life really be all that good? He gulped slightly as he thought about what he did yesterday. He drunk water. He willingly drank the liquid substance and he felt no pain like he was told he would all through out his life.

_"If you continue being rebellious you will be forced to drink water and you'll experience the worst pain of your life!" _

_"Zancrow, put that...dead __**thing **__down or else I will pour water down your throat!"_

The blond wondered had any of them even _drank_ water before in their life. No, had they even drank any liquid substance that wasn't Etherion before in their life. That was the one exception; the consumption of Etherion. It was allowed because it made the savior's flames burn hotter and larger. He clenched his fist in anger. What if his entire life has been nothing more than a farce? He always wondered why the prince and princess would leave. Whenever he asked he was always told they were taking a spiritual journey to examine the 'heathens' and return to inform the savior of how severe they believe the heathens' punishment should be. What if they left so they could get away? What if this was nothing more than a sick joke?

Zancrow shuddered slightly, these thoughts he was having, they were dangerous. He gulped before sparing Rustyrose a quick glance and saw the man was lost in his own thoughts, but from the distinctive glint in his eyes and slight smirk Zancrow knew what he was thinking about; watching the world burn. The blond haired man looked up to the sky while folding his arms in front of him; what was he going to do? He couldn't let the prince and princess, he found he was now having trouble referring to them as by those titles, be hurt. Even though Rustyrose was going to help him in ensuring Jura's plan didn't succeed, the silver haired man still wanted to watch the world burn, which was something Zancrow himself didn't know if he still wanted.

* * *

Five figures stood in a dimly lit warehouse. The smell of rust clung to the air and a few of them had to fight the urge to gag. They were surrounded by metal crates and the like, most of them having the SCORPIA logo on them.

"Is this it?" A man wearing all black and a pitch black mask, along with a silver armband and a sword resembling a rapier, asked while viewing a crate twice his size. He was surrounded by four other men, all dressed the same as him, minus the armband signifying him as the leader, and one of them eyed a rectangular object in their hand while tapping the screen multiple times.

"Affirmative. After the Jager's attack on the SCORPIA base we were barely able to retrieve this from the wreckage. Its in mint condition and we'll be able to deal some serious damage to their forces with this bad boy." The man holding the rectangular object replied swiftly which was met by a hum of approval from the leader.

"Good good, we'll have to select a target carefully. The best bet would be to target their training facilities." The leader said and a tense air filled the warehouse.

"S-Sir, would that be..._wise?_ We would be killing children. Perhaps we should target one of their weakest bases first?" One of them suggested before collapsing to the ground as his blood painted the ground crimson. The other stared in fear as they watched their leader calmly stab the man like it was nothing. The leader sheathed his sword in its sheath before turning to them.

"SCORPIA killed children first. They always speak of how we are worse than them, perhaps we should prove to them that we are. Weakness cannot be tolerated. Weakness would be the downfall of us. Our rebellion would be over before it even began." The man said with anger dripping from every word. the others simply nodded in understanding. They were caught off guard as the wall to the warehouse exploded and smoke filled the area. They watched as a man walked into the building; he had black hair which was being held back by a crimson headband, letting his bangs hang over and frame his face, while shadows flickered upwards from his shoulders. He kept his hands in his pocket while he eyed them with an annoyed expression before turning to their leader.

"Freed." The black haired man said dryly and their leader simply stared before removing his mask. He had short cut green hair and blue eyes which glared at the man who blasted his way into the warehouse.

"Gajeel." He replied coldly and the black haired man laughed before glaring at the green haired man.

"I was walking by and I heard you plotting to do something that I don't like. From the sounds of it, you plan on using whatever the hell is in that crate to kill an academy full of kids, no?" Gajeel asked with an icy glare and Freed smirked in return.

"Yes, yes I do. It is a necessary sacrifice, but a sacrifice nonetheless. You think with your emotions, Gajeel, and _that_ is why you nor your _Jagers_ will ever destroy SCORPIA. Because you refuse to make sacrifices, you will never attain the same level of respect and honor as Pantherlily." The green haired man said with a smirk and the black haired man's shadows flared, destroying crates around him easily as he grit his teeth and a low growl rose from his throat.

"Don't you mention his name you bastard. Pantherlily knew sacrifices had to be made but you and I both know he drew the line at civilians." Gajeel replied through gritted teeth and anger filled eyes causing Freed to nod in agreement.

"Indeed he did refuse to involve civilians and that, Gajeel, is why he is dead today. His inability to put the needs of the many above the needs of a few civilians made him weak. Besides, these children will grow up to be SCORPIA agents. More cannon fodder. That's all they are, just pawns meant to be thrown away by SCORPIA. I have simply realized it would be best to dispose of such pawns before they reach a high enough rank to become something more. Who knows, one of those children may even be trained well enough to be the cause of your death." The green haired man said with a smirk, "You should be grateful and supportive, I may very well be saving your life."

The black haired man growled as his eyes narrowed and he glared at Freed. The green haired man chuckled while drawing his sword as a green aura surrounded him. Gajeel's shadows intensified once more as a sadistic grin spread across the black haired man's face causing Freed to scowl while raising his sword towards Gajeel.

"I'd suggest you three leave; things are about to get..._violent._" The green haired man advised to his associates who backed away quickly. Freed smiled brightly before disappearing in a flash of green and Gajeel instinctively blocked a diagonal slash from his right side by covering his arm in iron and raising it. The sword clanged against the armored appendage and both men grunted as they felt their feet sink into the ground. Gajeel kept a steady glare at the green haired man who simply smiled slyly.

"Ah, I see you've gotten better, Gajeel. I wonder, will you be able to beat me?" Freed questioned and the black haired man scowled before pushing him back while swinging his left arm towards the man in a horizontal motion; shadows trailed from the back of his arm before blasting forward towards the green haired man's stomach. Freed smirked while holding his sword in a fencing position before rotating the tip of the blade in a circular motion; the shadows were caught in the rotation of the sword before quickly dissipating. The green haired man thrust multiple times at Gajeel, who simply parried each strike with equal precision. Freed slid back slightly while raising his sword towards the black haired man while flicking it downwards.

**_"Kantābire. (Cantabile)"_**The green haired man said and a slight hum rang through the air before a wave of light green energy shot towards Gajeel. The black haired man jumped to the side, dodging the wave of magic which cut through a metal crate. Gajeel rushed forward, surrounding his arms in metal which resembled tridents, before swinging his arms forward. The tridents shot towards the green haired man who made an 'X' shaped slash at the air.

**_"Kōda. (Coda)"_**Freed said and the X shaped slash formed a green shield; the tridents collided with the shield while the green haired man jumped over it before flipping and kicking the air, causing him to shoot towards the black haired man. Gajeel grinned up at the approaching man who cocked an eyebrow in question.

**_"Kushi. (Skewer)"_**Gajeel said and multiple metal spears shot from the body of the tridents up towards the green haired man who narrowed his eyes before flipping upside down so he would be facing the incoming projectiles.

**_"Kyōwa-on. (Consonance)"_**Freed said while swinging his sword downwards and a green whip extended from his sword before wrapping around the spears and binding them together.

**_"Fināre. (Finale)"_**The green haired man said before erupting into a mass of slashes, with green magic trailing from his sword with every swing, cutting the spears into pieces. He narrowed his eyes while looking around, searching for the black haired man. His eyes widened before he jumped forward, but not before a cut ran across his lower back. He landed in a crouched position while sliding across the ground.

"Really, Gajeel, hiding in the shadows? Isn't that beneath you?" He asked as he looked around; his men were huddled together in a corner, there were metallic crates everywhere. His eyes widened when a devious thought developed in his mind. He jumped upwards towards the ceiling but his eyes widened when Gajeel suddenly manifested in front of him. He grunted as the black haired man grabbed his face before shooting back towards the ground and slamming the back of his head into the surface; cracking it and sending out a small shockwave from the force of the impact. Freed's scream was muffled by Gajeel's hand before he was roughly thrown against a metal container. He groaned when he hit the floor with a thump before standing up quickly and rushing towards the black haired man who did the same.

_**"Tetsuryū no Kagetsume. (Iron Dragon's Shadow Claws)" **_Gajeel said as his arms were covered in black metal, his hands turned into talons resembling a dragon's and shadows covered them. Freed glared as they both slashed at one another repeatedly; Gajeel with his claws and Freed with his sword.

"So, Gajeel, I see you really have grown on what Pantherlily taught you. I'm impressed. Though," Freed said as they continued to fight, moving all throughout the warehouse and destroying any obstacles that got in their way, "there's still room for you to improve. Your stance is all wrong and while your attacks are strong, they lack precision and are sluggish." The green haired man scolded and Gajeel groaned in annoyance. He's trying to kill the bastard and he still finds time to try and teach him. They split apart and they each slid across the ground while staring at one another.

"Listen, you can use whatever the hell is in that container _but_ if even_ one_ civilian is hurt in the process; I will hunt you down and kill you." Gajeel warned with a glare and Freed smirked in amusement.

"That's your problem, Gajeel. You're thinking with your heart too much. You need to think with your brain. The greatest way to hurt SCORPIA would be to destroy their assets for the future; their agents that are trained to be cold and ruthless." Freed said with a sneer on his face and the black haired man snarled in return.

"I'm warning you Freed; if you attack that academy I'm going to crush you and your rebellion." Gajeel warned causing Freed to shake his head in pity. The green haired man couldn't believe Gajeel refused to see reason. That sacrifices had to be made if SCOPIA was ever meant to be destroyed.

"Gajeel, if you continue to show the enemy pity you'll only get yourself killed. Even Pantherlily knew this." Freed raised his sword towards the black haired man, whose shadows flared around his metal talons as he gritted his teeth while narrowing his eyes, "You are weak. That heart of yours that stops you from making the necessary decisions will get you and your _friends_ killed. Why do you think Jellal left? That guilt that built up in his heart over killing his sister was too much and he turned to SCORPIA; abandoning all of you without a second thought. So, tell me Gajeel, how well can you trust those friends of yours? Can you trust them with your life? If one of them betrayed you, would you crawl in a corner and die over the pain in your heart from their betrayal_, or_ would you hunt them down and kill them for betraying you?" The green haired man asked and Gajeel began laughing. Freed scowled as the black haired man simply laughed at everything he said. The green haired man stared annoyed at the fact that Gajeel probably ignored everything he said and was about to address his laughter when he felt something cold pressed against the back of his head.

He turned around slowly and stared down the barrel of a gun. He looked up and met the half-lidded eye of Starrk. His heart nearly stopped when he looked around and saw the new occupants of the warehouse. Dante peered down at him, from on top of one of the shipping containers, with a pink haired girl in his lap staring bored. She pointed at Freed's hair and muttered something that made the black haired man laugh. Zoro stood leaning against a wall with his eye closed and the green haired man could tell he was sleeping. His eyes widened when he saw Mira was sitting on top of the bodies of his associates; she had a bored expression on her face and was filing her nails and he could see the pool of blood underneath his partners.

"Here's the thing Freed," Gajeel said as his talons and shadows retracted as he walked towards the green haired man, "I trust all of the Jagers with my life. Does that mean that if they wanted to they could probably kill me without me even realizing it? Yeah, they could, but they won't. Do you know why, Freed? Because we're family. And we all know that anyone that turns their back on family is lower than fucking garbage. You can fight SCORPIA with your little rebellion but there's one thing its going to lack. The one thing that made the rebellion work when Pantherlily was alive. Trust. Everyone trusted Pantherlily. They knew he would always do the best for them no matter what happened and he would willingly give his life for them. You, on the other hand, _you_ would kill your own partner because of a suggestion that differed from yours. That's why your rebellion will always pale in comparison to the Jagers. Even if we spend our time arguing and fighting with each other; at the end of the day, we'll always have each others' back." The black haired man finished with a smirk. he let out a sigh while walking past Freed and patting his shoulder before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Freed closed his eyes when he heard Starrk's gun being cocked. He jumped when it went off and something exploded. He waited before opening his eyes and stared in disbelief when he saw the silver container reduced to nothing more than a burning piece of rubble. He turned around just as Gajeel blew another hole in the side of the warehouse, opposite of the first hole he made, using his shadows as the Jagers walked out behind him. Freed grit his teeth in anger while glaring at the back of Gajeel. Damn him. Damn him to the depths of hell.

* * *

"So, explain what I'm supposed to be doing." Cobra said as he looked at the robot with folded arms and Bacchus stood back with folded arms. Ultear grinned before taking what he could only describe as a metal wristband from her pocket. She extended it to him and he stared at it with narrow eyes. He looked up at her before cocking an eyebrow and she huffed in annoyance.

"Just put the damn wristband on!" She commanded and he scowled before yanking the object from her and snapping it around his wrist. His body stiffened and his eyes went wide. He felt weird all of a sudden. He staggered back slightly before Ultear steadied him while he held his head. He looked up and saw Siegrain staring back at him with glowing purple eyes. He covered his ears when the black haired woman let out an earsplitting scream of happiness. He watched as she jumped up and down in a circle, all the while screaming, and Cobra could have sworn he felt blood running out of his ears. He looked behind him and saw Bacchus was doing the same as well before smiling on the inside. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

He cringed and began backing away when she stopped screaming and stared at him with a grin accompanied by a glint in her eyes. He groaned in annoyance when she suddenly hugged him. He knew that was what she was going to do. His eyes widened when he felt two incredibly soft mounds pressed against his chest. He turned towards Bacchus when he heard the black haired man snickering while giving him a thumbs up. Cobra glared at Bacchus which was probably amusing to see considering the fact he was shivering. Okay, maybe he didn't have a lot of experience when it came to women other than Angel. And quite possibly Midnight because he was sure he saw boobs that one time the...man/woman took off his/her shirt. That's a story for another time though.

He blinked when he realized Ultear had been saying something to him and he sent a nervous glance to Bacchus who simply shrugged in return. Cobra patted the woman's back while mumbling inaudible things; hoping it would be enough since he had no clue what she said. She pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes cheerfully and his, 'oh-shit-I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this' meter instantly skyrocketed. She smiled slightly while rubbing his hair back and due to his enhanced hearing he could hear Bacchus cheering him on silently.

"You know, you're not that bad of a person. Sure you can be a complete asshat at times but I guess that's only natural. And taking a closer look, I suppose your hair is pretty." She said happily and he could feel his face heating up due to a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Really? His hair was _pretty?_ Yeah, that's what every guy wants to hear. He has pretty hair. She laughed slightly before rolling her eyes, detecting his enmity of having his hair called pretty.

"Okay, your hair is _cool _or badass whatever you want, mkay?" She asked causing his anger to subside slightly; allowing for him to slightly relax, which he still found hard due to the fact she was still pressed against him. His eyes widened when he felt someone grip the back of his head and he saw Ultear's eyes widen as well. On that day, Cobra made a mental note. Never relax around Bacchus.

"Now KISS!" The black haired man shouted loudly before pressing Cobra and Ultear's faces against one another. Cobra's blood ran cold when he felt the woman's lips against his and he froze on the spot. He stared in the woman's eyes, never blinking, simply staring awkwardly. He was grateful when the woman pulled away, but his gratefulness was replaced with anger when she slapped him. He glared her, unknowingly baring his fangs, while she returned his glare with one of her own.

"The hell did you slap me for!?" He asked, not understanding the unnecessary violence against him when he was completely innocent.

"Because you groped my chest you pervert!" She shouted back and Cobra blinked.

"I did?" He asked astounded before turning to Bacchus only to be graced with the view of metal. His eye began to twitch when he looked over his shoulder and saw the man standing behind him. He looked down and saw Bacchus was holding his forearm. Realization dawned on the red head as to what the black haired man had done and he glared at Bacchus who simply winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thought you needed a, uh, _push._ Of sorts." He whispered and Cobra fought back the urge to choke the man. Why he was fighting it back, he didn't know. The red head turned back to the glaring black haired woman who had her arms folded protectively over her chest. Cobra huffed before stepping to the side and pointing to Bacchus who was standing behind him grinning.

"I didn't..._grope _you. That," The red head pointed to the black haired man who remained grinning, "son of a bitch made me do it." He explained before Ultear stomped off in a random direction.

"Women." Bacchus said in exasperation while Cobra simply glared at him. The black haired man frowned at the red head. What the hell did he do wrong?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cobra asked in annoyance and Bacchus tilted his head to the side, seemingly in thought.

"What's wrong with me? I was getting annoyed because of the sexual tension between the two of you. You need to man up and hit that like a home run in the ninth inning, Coby." The black haired man said with a shrug before walking off. The red head stared at him with a slack jaw. What the hell?

* * *

_Five minutes later_

"Sexual tension..." Cobra muttered angrily under his breath while glaring at Siegrain. He was sitting on a random desk that, surprisingly, hadn't rusted. This was insane. He was being used to power some sex robot when he needed to be talking to Makarov about what he said regarding him being from another world. Was it most likely bullshit? Without a doubt, but he still needed to hear what the man had to say. Why? He didn't know, but he knew he had to.

He turned around quickly when he heard footsteps behind him and instantly locked eyes with Makarov; completely ignoring Minerva who looked quite angry. The old man waved in greeting while the red head narrowed his eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. Makarov stopped suddenly when he saw Siegrain, or rather the slit in between the robot's legs, before looking to Minerva who simply facepalmed while shaking her head.

Makarov coughed nervously before looking to Cobra who simply stared blankly at him. The old man laughed before walking up next to him with a smile on his face. The red head continued to stare without a visible expression and Makarov chuckled before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake. You're probably wondering what I was talking about the last time we spoke, no?" The old man questioned and Cobra nodded in return.

"Well, I did a little research and there was a theory that there may be multiple worlds, or realities. So, based off of what Ultear told me about how you said nothing I told you ever happened, along with your general confusion of the way this world is, has led me to believe you're from another world. It's the only solution I can come up with at the moment." Makarov explained and the red head stared at him dumbly before nodding his head slowly.

"Okay..." Cobra said dumbly. Lets just assume that what Makarov was suggesting was true. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was stuck in a foreign world and he had no clue about anything in it. But, if he somehow got back to his world, what would he do? He was a wanted criminal and the chances of any of the other members of Oración Seis escaping was pretty damn slim. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he considered the chance that some of them may have escaped like he did. It was possible Angel could have gotten away and he would be able to find her. He rubbed his hair back while a tired sigh escaped his mouth.

"Yo! Coby! Guess what I fou-" Bacchus stopped talking when he saw Makarov and Minerva, but mainly the raven haired woman, before tossing something away into a pile of metal, which exploded due to whatever he threw into it. Everyone stared at him with a slightly stunned expression while he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. They all looked away from the black haired man when Ultear walked back and stared at Bacchus with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell did you do you bastard?" She asked unamused and the black haired man laughed loudly before shrugging nonchalantly. Ultear rolled her eyes before looking over to Cobra for a second before instantly turning away. Makarov and Minerva both cocked an eyebrow while the red head groaned as Bacchus patted his back and whispered something in his ear.  
Cobra huffed in annoyance when Bacchus sat down next to him on the arm of the chair. Makarov coughed and Ultear turned towards him before staring at him in annoyance as he pointed to Siegrain.

"So, uh, what _is_ that exactly? The only thing I know is what Minerva told me; you've created some sort of robotic rapist abomination and I should at least try to talk you out of whatever you have planned." Makarov explained while Minerva nodded in agreement. Ultear scowled at the raven haired woman who narrowed her eyes in return.

"_Siegrain _is the result of my hard work and I do not appreciate the fact that all of you judgmental assholes and my sister are talking shit about him!" She yelled at them while blindly reaching behind her, grabbing a crowbar, before swinging the tool wildly at them in a defensive motion; causing Cobra and Bacchus to fall out of their chair and hit the ground with a pained groan while Makarov and Minerva backed away nervously. Ultear chuckled with a slight tinge of madness as her eyes narrowed and she smiled. Cobra and Bacchus stood up before backing away cautiously as Ultear stared at all of them in paranoia.

"I know what you're all planning! You're going to try to take Siegrain away from me! Let me tell you this, I will blow this place sky high before you get the chance dammit! You think I'm joking but I assure you, I'm serious! Before I do that, Sis, you may want to leave. The rest of you asshats on the other hand..." She said with a grin and everyone's jaw dropped. Cobra groaned before rolling his eyes.

"No one wants your Goddamn sex robot or whatever the hell it is. What I want to know is, what the fuck do you plan on doing with that...thing? You said you were going to sell it to SCORPIA or whatever the hell their name is. The problem is, how the hell do you plan on getting it there? I vaguely remember the old man saying Fiore, where SCORPIA is located, is a ten day walk from here. A ten day walk through the wasteland, that's what Bacchus called it anyway, where those raider fuckers hang out. The same freaks that tried to turn you into a meal. Do you intend on walking through there with that _thing_?" The red head questioned and Ultear glared at him, practically seething with anger.

"Siegrain is a combat bot-"

"Cum bot." Bacchus said suddenly and everyone began laughing as the black haired woman's face grew red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"He is a fucking combat bot! Now, back to what I was saying, Siegrain is a combat bot-"

"You need me to power him and if you think I'm going to walk through the fucking wasteland with you and that _thing_, then woman you have lost your fucking mind." Cobra said bluntly and the woman growled in response while her eye began twitching.

"Shut up! You can use magic right? You can just fight them of-"

"Like hell I'm going to let you walk through the wasteland with some guy you don't know along with that abomination!" Minerva yelled and Ultear groaned in response.

"Will you please chill out! The red headed bastard already saved my life once, even though I didn't ask him-"

"You didn't ask me? I'm pretty sure you asked me to help you." Cobra remarked annoyed and the woman glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to help me but you did anyway. So I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask you to bring me back here! Look, it wasn't because I needed you t-"

"Oh my God you are so tsundere." Bacchus said with a shitfaced grin and the woman rolled her eyes while Cobra chuckled. Ultear groaned before dropping her crowbar so she could massage her temples. Her eyes widened when she felt the tool connect with her foot and she exploded into a chorus of curses while a certain red head, along with everyone else, began laughing. She glared at him and he shrugged in return before folding his arms as a smirk spread across his face. She huffed in annoyance before turning away and walking towards a desk. She opened one of the drawer and began rifling through it before pulling something resembling a remote controller out. She turned around and pressed a button; Cobra instantly felt light headed before stumbling into Bacchus, who steadied him while Siegrain walked forward and every one's eyes widened.

They watched as Siegrain raised an arm towards a pile of metal before opening its hand so its palm would be pointed towards the scraps. A purple orb of magic formed in its palm before shooting towards the pile, reminiscent of laser. They were all knocked back from the explosion and the shockwave that followed. Bacchus and Cobra stood back up quickly, while Ultear, Minerva and Makarov took their time, before staring at the crater left in the ground. There was no metal, simply a crater in the ground. The red head and black haired man stared in awe while Ultear jumped up and down in excitement.

"YES! I told you bitches, not referring to my sister of course, Siegrain is a damn combat bot! Do you see that crater!? Siegrain made that crater! Now you bitches, obviously not calling my sister a bitch, see Siegrain is a damn combat bot!" The black haired woman exclaimed loudly, still jumping up and down, and Cobra forced himself to look away when he realized his eyes kept drifting to her chest. Bacchus slyly jabbed him in the ribs as a grin spread over the black haired man's face and the red head groaned in annoyance.

Makarov clapped his hands, instantly gaining their attention, before clearing his throat. This wasn't good; so much magic being used. He cursed when he felt _it_ reverberating due to all of the magic that was being used. No matter what, he had to get rid of Cobra and Ultear just gave him an opening to do so. They all looked at him expectantly, wondering what the old man had to say and he sighed. He was going to have to make sure to come off as worried so he didn't raise any suspicion towards himself.

"Ultear, why are you trying to sell Siegrain exactly?" The old man questioned and Ultear suddenly got serious causing everyone else to follow suit, while turning towards her.

"Because, we're running out of Etherion. Ea is running on the bare minimum as is and we're going to run out of Etherion in about a week. What happens when we run out of Etherion? Ea's shields go down and what happens? We get attacked by raiders, _again._" She said, causing everyone, minus Cobra, to be reminded of what happened the last time their shields went down. Bacchus gave a somber nod while Minerva bit her lip before looking at the ground. Cobra looked around blinking, being completely lost as to why everyone was getting dejected and a depressed air filled the area, before deciding to wait and ask Bacchus later. Makarov flinched in remembrance. That was his fault. If it wasn't for him, that never would have happened. No one would have died if he had simply fought with everyone else.

"So, I'm going to sell Siegrain to SCORPIA; then I'll be able to use the money to buy more Etherion for Ea to run on." The woman explained while Makarov shook his head in pity. Everyone turned to him with a cocked eyebrow and he took a quick breath. He needed to get Cobra and Siegrain away from Ea; the reverberations were getting worse and he was starting to feel his own bones shaking.

"That won't work. Even if Siegrain is a quality machine, SCORPIA would still pay you the smallest amount of money possible." The old man said nervously and Ultear grit her teeth in anger. She couldn't believe this. Was he really trying to talk her out of doing this? Makarov quickly held up a single finger; making the black haired woman withhold her anger filled reply to the old man.

"There is a place in Bludhaven where you could have Siegrain fight. Winning one fight alone would probably be enough to buy enough Etherion that could last Ea for at least ten years." Makarov informed with rising nervousness and Cobra frowned. Didn't the old man say Bludhaven was a shithole to be avoided at all cost? A tense air quickly fell over the area and the red head swore he could have bitten it. Ultear chewed the inside her cheek nervously while Bacchus folded his arms before quickly falling into thought and Minerva glared at the old man.

"There is no way in _hell_ Ultear is going anywhere near Bludhaven. Do you even remember all of the things you told us about that place? The drugs? The rapists? Like hell _my_ sister is going anywhere near that place." The raven haired woman stated sternly and the younger sibling frowned slightly.

"_But,_ if we got enough money then we would be able to get enough Etherion to power Ea for years! Hell, if we had any extra money we may even be able to get renovations for this place! I mean just think about! We could fix the houses and the other stuff like that!" Ultear said excitedly and Minerva flinched slightly before shaking her head.

"No. I refuse to let you go anywhere near there." The raven haired woman responded sternly and Ultear huffed before puffing out her cheeks. She looked around with narrow eyes before they settled on Cobra and a bad feeling instantly washed over the red head. He stared nervously and cursed under his breath when the woman ran over to him. She grabbed both of his wrist before completely invading his personal space; she was so close he could practically feel her breath on his skin. She peered into his eyes as a scowl made its way across his face and a grin made its way across hers.

"Say, Cobra, can you take me to Bludhaven? And if say, someone tries to rape me, could you kill them for me? You know, to protect my chaste virginity?" She asked with a ridiculous smile and the red head exploded into a string of curses, in his mind of course. He grimaced before looking to Bacchus for support; the black haired man nodded return and Cobra turned back to her before looking to Minerva who simply gave him a menacing stare. He looked back to the black haired woman before letting a sharp 'tsk' out and the woman yelled in happiness before hugging him. He felt his blood run cold at the sudden contact. The only woman he ever had physical contact with was Angel. He stood motionless like a statue, not knowing what to do. Was he supposed to hug her back? Was this a one way deal? Wasn't she just angry with him because Bacchus made him cop a feel?

His face turned red when he realized her chest was pressed against his and his body got even stiffer, if that was even possible, as his eye began twitching. He visibly relaxed when she pulled away from him. He needed to stop relaxing around these people.  
He froze when he felt something soft press against his cheek before the black haired woman pulled away into his view with a grin across her face. She kissed his cheek. He stood quivering slightly while the woman turned away to look at her sister.

"So, I have someone to protect me from any scoundrels that come my way! I take it you don't have anymore problems with me going to Bludhaven, do you?" Ultear asked with a hint of superiority in her voice and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"No. I am not going to let you go off on your own with some man you hardly know for ten days. I'm going to come with you." She announced and Ultear grinned. The black haired woman didn't care her sister was coming along. The only thing that mattered was the fact that they were going. Cobra silently cursed, Minerva was coming along? He wasn't angry about the fact that it wouldn't just be him and Ultear, obviously not. He was worried about the fact that the woman seemed to hate him for some reason he could _not _explain. What did he do? Kill her cat? Sure he hated cats but he would never kill one of the fuzz balls.

"Ha! Sorry to rain on your parade Coby, but this isn't going to be a threesome. I'm obviously going to tag along." Bacchus announced while roughly patting the red head's back and the man groaned in mock agony. Makarov smiled inwardly, not because he was getting rid of Cobra and Siegrain, he was happy about that yes, but he smiled while looking at the four of them carefully. Just from looking at the four of them he could tell they would be a great team. He watched as Bacchus whispered something in Cobra's ear and the red head instantly yelled at him causing Ultear to question what the black haired man said and Cobra yelled at her in annoyance before Minerva made a remark that made the red head look surprised before turning away as Ultear and Bacchus erupted into laughter. Makarov simply chuckled in amusement before the four of them looked at him with cocked eyebrows. Ultear grinned before running over to a seemingly random pile of scrap metal that was insanely large.

"I have absolutely no intention whatsoever of walking through the wasteland for ten damn days. So, I would like to introduce you all to the Ultear Mobile!" She said before pressing a button on one of the pieces of metal and the pile collapsed revealing a large truck. Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at it. Ultear simply grinned while leaning against the front of it. Bacchus let out a sharp whistle as he examined the automobile. It had the body of an SUV with a large trailer attached to the back, seemingly merging together into one singular unit, along with eighteen wheels. Bacchus chuckled at the color of the vehicle, the body was black with dark red trimmings at the edges. He was about to make a remark when Cobra growled at him, already knowing what the black haired man was planning to say, and he held up his hands in innocence.

"The...Ultear Mobile?" Minerva asked before covering her face with her hand. Ultear frowned in response before tilting her head to the side.

"What, isn't Ultear Mobile pretty damn good? I mean, I _did_ make it so I'm pretty sure I get to name my own damn vehicle after me!" The black haired woman said with a tinge of righteous indignation in her tone and Minerva simply smiled while shaking her head.

"The name is fine. It simply caught me off guard is all." The raven haired woman explained and Ultear walked to the side of the driver side before opening the door. She rummaged inside underneath the seat before taking another metal wristband out. She tossed the object to Cobra who sighed before clasping the object around his forearm. He was immediately met with the sensation of wanting to throw up along with a delirious sensation. Bacchus steadied him as the Ultear Mobile hummed before it lifted a few inches off of the ground and the wheels lit up with a purple neon glow before turning to a diagonal angle. Makarov had to resist the urge to clutch his chest as the reverberations began to grow violent. He needed to hurry up and get them out of here.

"Well, with the Ultear Mobile, you should be there by the sixth. When you get to Bludhaven you should see a large building with the words, 'Love and Lucy' hanging from the building. That is going to be the place. Once there, look for a woman named Chico. Tell her Makarov sent you." The old man said and everyone stared at him warily. The old man smiled sheepishly and Ultear shrugged before grabbing the controller that controlled Siegrain. The robot walked up to Ultear who promptly turned around to walk to the back of the trailer, with the automaton behind her, where she would place the robot. Minerva groaned before shaking her head.

"Meet me at the exit. I'm going to be informing everyone of our departure and I'll get supplies." The raven haired woman said before walking off. Bacchus yawned before walking to one of the back doors before opening it and crawling in. Cobra was stuck staring at the vehicle. He had never seen anything like that before in his life. It was honestly amazing. He was particularly fond of the neon lights on the wheels. He was alerted of his surroundings when the old man walked up beside him with his hands behind his back.

"You know, if you ask around in a few of the districts, you may be able to figure out how to get back to your world. Chico may be able to give you a few leads as to who you can ask." Makarov said and Cobra narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Listen, I have no problems with you, but I honestly think it would be best if you don't come back here after you leave. I'm sure you're a good person but this isn't a place for you." The old man said and the red head shrugged. Makarov was talking like he even wanted to return to Ea after leaving. Like he wanted to return to this dump. Cobra rolled his eyes before returning to admiring the vehicle as Makarov walked away. The red head grimaced when he felt as though something stung his heart.

"Damn it..." He muttered underneath his voice.

* * *

"Bring me something back!" Romeo yelled enthusiastically and Bacchus nodded while patting his head affectionately. Ultear, Minerva, and Bacchus were surrounded by the town's people who were wishing them the best and making strange requests. Cobra sat in the back seat of the vehicle secluding himself from the happy town's people. He didn't need for them to ask him anything or to wish him luck. He wasn't going to be coming back so he didn't need a damn going away party from people that he wasn't going to be seeing again.

He closed his eyes while leaning back in his seat. It was pretty spacey. There were two seats on the front, being divided by something he couldn't quite figure out but it looked liked a deformed stick, along with one long three person seat behind the front seats. If you crawled over the back seats you could walk through a door that led directly to the trailer where Siegrain was stored.

He opened his eyes when he heard the doors opening. Minerva sat in what he assumed was the driver seat while Bacchus sat in the seat opposite her's. Ultear climbed into the back with him and he silently cursed. So long as she didn't get touchy-feely he would be fine. Cobra shut his eyes before opening them when a noise ran through the vehicle. It was loud, but disturbingly pleasant. Minerva groaned while Bacchus and Ultear highfived across the divide. A man's voice rang through the vehicle along with a quick tempo he didn't know how to describe.

_You must have wished on it_  
_Because I saw them riding in on a Blackstar_  
_They'd rather chew than spit_  
_And they're full of piss and vinegar_

Minerva shook her head before the vehicle began moving. Cobra's eyes widened to epic proportions as something washed over him. He was going to be sick. No, he was going to die. Yeah, that was his fate. He was going to die like a punk bitch. Yup, killed because he was in a moving vehicle. He groaned slightly before leaning back in his seat while he tried to resist the urge to vomit everywhere. Minerva looked over at him before shrugging as they drove through the wasteland and Cobra immediately felt even sicker. The vehicle ran off of his magic and the faster she went, the faster his magic was consumed. He was glad he drunk that paint thinner. At the rate she was going he figured his magic could hold out for seven days. If he didn't die from the damn moving vehicle.

_There's no way to persuade them to give up their crusade_  
_They've come to grant the wish you should have never made_  
_Sing Hallelujah cause you can't change anything_

Cobra groaned as he felt his vision getting blurry. Yup, this was how he was going to die. Not at the hands of a certain pink haired dragon slayer with a disgustingly loud voice. Not at the betraying hands of Brain, the man he trusted more than everyone. Not at the hands of rune knights that tortured him when he was a child and in the Tower. Not even at the hands or claws of whatever was down in that cave that had crimson eyes. No, he was going to die from a vehicl-

_'I wouldn't be so sure of that, Cobra.' _A voice rang out through his head and his eyes widened as he tried to fight through the sickness that was trying to take him over. It was that same voice that spoke to him when he looked in the mirror. That _thing_. No, that wasn't anything. It was just a figment of his imagination. He was delirious and he was hallucinating.

_They move without a sound  
And their eyes will paralyze who gaze into  
They'll leave you gagged and bound  
To the whip of the wish they've granted you_

_'Are you sure you were hallucinating, kid? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm real. And you can here me. Unless, you're going crazy. If you are that will just make this all the more easier. Though, my plans for you will have to sit on the back burner for a while. There appears to be someone that we're going to have to kill, the question is, are you ready?' _The voice asked and Cobra furrowed his eyebrows. Someone he needed to kill? He didn't need to kill anyone. He didn't even know anyone in this world that he wanted to kill. He groaned slightly as his vision started fading out. He quirked an eyebrow when he felt his cheek pressed against something soft before passing out.

Bacchus grinned as he watched Ultear placed the red head's head in her lap while rubbing his head. She looked up before glaring at him.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" She asked angrily and the black haired man shrugged before looking away and leaning back in his seat as his grin reformed across his face. He opened one eye and peeked at Minerva who looked angri_er. _Bacchus cocked an eyebrow before shrugging it off and going to sleep.

* * *

Cobra groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the front seats were opened. He blinked feeling quite groggy before freezing when he felt something running through his hair across his scalp lightly. He blinked several times before realizing his cheek was pressed against something soft. The same thing as when he passed out. He looked down, moving only his eyes and not moving his head at all, and met the sight of skin. Skin he could tell was smooth just from looking at it. And that skin belonged to two thighs. And those two thighs led to legs that could have gone on forever. He closed his eyes as he realized what happened.

That woman got touchy-feely.

"Yo! Coby!" Bacchus said as he leaned into the vehicle from the passenger side and looked back to the red head who simply blinked in return. Cobra sat up while yawning before looking to his side where he met the eyes of Ultear who quickly turned away before getting out of the vehicle. While it was only for a second, he was sure he saw blush on the woman's face.

"Oh you horn dog you! Talking about going for the kill! I get the feeling Ultear doesn't stand a chance against you and your advances." Bacchus said with a grin before he reached over the seat and lightly punched the red head on the shoulder. Cobra stared at him like he was stupid.

"_What_ advances? Also, what the hell was that sexual tension shit you were talking about earlier? There is absolutely no sexual anything!" Cobra growled out and Bacchus rolled his eyes.

"Sure, keep deceiving yourself. Anyway, c'mere, there's someone I want you to meet." The black haired man said with a sly grin before getting out of the vehicle. Cobra sighed before getting out of the vehicle. He had to shield his eyes from the sun. He stretched his back and groaned when it popped before shoving his hands in his pocket.

He looked around in surprise at the place he was in. He looked around and was met with the sight of tall buildings. They were sort of shoddy and a few of them were slightly tilted but the place was in better condition than Ea. But he didn't like it. Everything was glowing neon; signs, buildings, _metal _trees. It lacked the appeal of Ea. His eyes widened when he saw a group of naked women walk past him. Bacchus grinned before throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Forget them. I just met someone not to long ago that is _totally_ your type if things don't work out between you and Ultear." The black haired man said with a grin as he led the red head to a medium sized building.

"There isn't anything between me and Ultear so shut up." Cobra said venomously and Bacchus laughed as he pushed the door open.

_Payback is overdue  
So much for my I. O. U.  
My head is stuck underneath God's thumb  
I guess that makes me the lucky one_

Loud music hit him head on, sung by the same person from in the vehicle with a similar beat but a bit slowly, and just like last time, the music sounded pleasant to him. The building was filled with people. Naked people. There were women dancing on a stage sliding up and down a pole. He stared wide eyed. Angel told him not to come to places like these. Bacchus led him to a corner table, that had a sort of 'c' shaped couch placed behind it, and his jaw dropped at the person he saw; black and white hair, eye liner, braided strands of hair.

"Midnight?" He asked in awe and Midnight looked at him in surprise. It was Midnight, but it wasn't Midnight. He could tell his face was getting red as he stared at _her_ chest. She was showing a ridiculous amount of cleavage and her stomach was showing due to her shirt being unbuttoned. His eyes traveled ever downward and he cursed himself when he saw she was wearing insanely short shorts. He looked to the ceiling, suddenly finding it interesting.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember someone as handsome as yourself if we met. So, how do you know me? A friend perhaps?" Midnight asked and he gulped. He turned around to look for Bacchus but cursed the man when he saw he was gone. Just his luck.

"Um, n-no. Y-you uh...just...erm..." He stuttered out before the woman stood up and grabbed his hand before leading him back to her seat. He sat down warily and she sat next to him before trailing a finger down the side of his neck. He froze instantly. Perfect. He flinched when she placed a hand under his vest and ran her hand over his shirt. She pressed herself against his side and he blushed slightly while looking away.

"Hey, no need to be shy _cutie._" Midnight said with a giggle before licking his neck. His eyes widened. She licked him. Where was somebody that needed his help? Ultear needed someone to make sure she wasn't raped? Fuck that, he needed someone to make sure he didn't get raped.

"So, which one of those women that you came with is your girlfriend?" Midnight asked and Cobra stared at her blankly. What? Girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend.

"N-Neither one of them..." The red head trailed off nervously while his eyes searched the room. There were too many people. Too many smells. He couldn't find anyone else. Hell, he was hoping he would even hear Bacchus yelling something stupid and unhelpful. That would be a little bit reassuring. He flinched slightly when the woman shifted her position so she would be sitting in his lap and he chuckled nervously when she grabbed his face. Cobra inwardly cursed when he looked into her eyes. Those were Midnight's eyes, but they were beautiful. Damn did he feel confused. His heart nearly stopped when she kissed him. Midnight was kissing him. There was too much wrong with this. She had soft lips but those were Midnight's lips. He tried to expel the image of the man from his mind but he was failing and was feeling all sorts of weird. She pulled away with a gasp as a grin spread over her face.

"Good, you're free because," She leaned forward, pressing herself up against him and he immediately knew something was wrong, before whispering in his ear, "I'm getting so hard."

* * *

_We interrupt this fic momentarily for the following broadcast: _

_-Roxas- "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"_

_-Shedauwz- *Vomiting violently*_

_Thank you for your time. We now return to the fic._

* * *

Wait.

Hold up.

His eyes widened as he began quivering.

"Women...don't...get...h-hard..." He stuttered out stupidly and the black and white haired woman smiled while rubbing his cheek.

"I'm the best of both worlds." She said seductively and his face distorted into a mixture of confusion, disgust and awe.

"I...I don't...I...I don't swing that way." He said nervously and the woman pouted before wrapping her arms around his neck while staring into his eyes.

"Alright, _but _when you're feeling curious, be sure to come to me 'kay? I'll be sure to treat you well." She said with a wink before walking away. He sat disturbed at his table before Bacchus slid into the seat next to him grinning.

"..."

"..."

"Bacchus get me out of here please." The red head said and the black haired man led him out of the building. They arrived back at the truck where Ultear and Minerva waited inside. Cobra stopped suddenly before looking at Bacchus with a narrow eye.

"Wait, why are we going back into that deathtrap? Aren't we already here? And speaking of being here, we got here pretty fast." The red head observed before Bacchus laughed loudly.

"Dude, you've been asleep for five days. Also, this was a pit stop. This place is called Hargeon. We still have one more day to go." The black haired man said gaining a groan of agony from the red head. They continued to the vehicle before stepping inside. Cobra nearly instantly returned his head to Ultear's lap and the woman chuckled in return before running her hand through his hair. His vision blurred as Minerva started the vehicle and they drove out of the city.

* * *

"Sorry ma'am, no passport, no entrance." A masculine voice said and Ultear's annoyed screen resonated throughout the area. Cobra groaned as he heard arguing before climbing out of the passenger side door. He groaned before blinking. He stared in awe at the enormous wall in front of him. He couldn't even attempt to accurately measure it since it was so tall. He stumbled to the front of the vehicle towards where the arguing was coming from. He saw Ultear yelling at a man wearing some sort of blue uniform he couldn't even be bothered to describe.

The man looked at him and instantly locked eyes with him. He let out a sharp gasp before straightening himself and saluting and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"C-Cobra Commander, Sir! I mean, Commander Cobra, sir! I didn't know you had left, sir! Well, I didn't know this was you're convoy, sir! P-Please forgive my impertinence, sir!" The man begged and Cobra blinked. What? Commander?

"Forgive your impertinence? Who the hell do you think you are?" Minerva asked angrily while stepping up to the man, "Do you _know_ who he is? I take it you do because that's how well known he is! How dare _you_ try to hassle someone of his stature?" The raven haired woman asked angrily all the while pointing at Cobra who blinked stupidly in return.

'M-Ma'am please, I swear i didn't kn-" He was cut off when Minerva suddenly slapped him before grabbing him by the collar.

"Listen here, under any other circumstances I would have your ass for hassling us, _but_ seeing as how we're here on important business, I'll let it slide. But, the commander is hungry so you're going to be providing the money for his meal. And let me tell you, the commander is quite the eater so I hope you have to money to cover the charges. Because if _we_ have to spend a single penny I will make sure you are demoted so fast your head will spend." She threatened and the man rifled through his pocket before pulling his wallet out and handing Minerva a mass of money. She whistled while counting it before looking up at the man in disgust. She huffed before turning away and walking to the truck. She stopped at the driver side door before glaring at him.

"I take it this will not happen again, no?" She asked and the man shook his head vehemently as the 'wall' opened. Cobra blinked before getting back in the vehicle along with everyone else.

"Holy shit." Bacchus said while staring at Minerva in awe.

"You're a damn hustler." Cobra remarked while laying his head back in Ultear's lap. What? It was comfy. He could easily ride in the vehicle without resting his head in her lap, if he wanted to.

"Damn sis, that was so cool." Ultear said smiling while running her hand through the red head's hair.

"Well, we have two thousand dollars now." The raven haired woman remarked and they stared at her in awe. She started the vehicle and Cobra's motion sickness instantly kicked in and he passed out again.

Well, at least they made it to Aethenaz. Next stop, Bludhaven.

"Say, why do you think that guy called Cobra 'commander'?" Ultear asked and Bacchus shrugged in return. Minerva scowled before shaking her head.

"No clue but it was enough to get us into Aethenaz which is more than enough." The raven haired woman said as they drove into Little Magnolia.

* * *

Dante did a few practice swing with rebellion while Meredy turned her arms into chainsaws and mimicked his action. Starrk sat on the couch while cleaning his guns thoroughly. Zoro sat on the floor next to the sofa sharpening his swords while humming. Mira sat on a sofa, leaning back while putting her boots on. They all looked up when a door opened and Gajeel walked out. Dante let out a sharp whistle while everyone else stood up.

The black haired man wore a crimson headband that held all of his hair back. He wore black shirt that's collar rose up above his face before stopping under nose. A gold colored scarf was wrapped around the neck of the shirt; hanging from the shoulders down to his waist were two pointed tassels with crosses on them. He wore black pants, that were tied to his waist with a black scarf, which disappeared into his black boots which had golden edges. Strapped to his back was a large sword with the word 'Bustermarm' imprinted into the side of its blade.

"Tomorrow, on the seventh, we're going to take SCORPIA down." The black haired man said cockily and everyone else grinned.

* * *

Laxus leaned back, popping his back, before rotating his neck in a circle before putting his coat on. Cobra rolled up his sleeves before clenching his fists causing flames to rise from them as a grin spread across his face. Jenny hummed as she made sure her saber was positioned to her side before rubbing her wrists. Rin simply hummed in content as he wiped off Hakumen's mask off with a towel; honestly having nothing better to do. They were all resisting the urge to laugh while Jellal put his coat on. The blue haired man's hair had two braids framing the side of his face; being tied off at the ends by pink ribbons. He huffed slightly before turning to them with a smirk.

"Tomorrow, on the seventh, we're going to crush the Jagers." He said causing everyone else, except for Hakumen, to grin in return.

* * *

Five people stood on top of a church gazing at the city as multiple thoughts raced through all of their minds. Jura smiled before raising his arms to the sky while spreading them.

"Tomorrow, brothers and sisters, on the seventh, this world will burn!" He announced cheerfully and Zancrow cursed. He couldn't let this happen. No matter what, he was going to stop this madness.

* * *

Oh ho, shit is about to go DOWN! Fuck yeah! I've been telling you chapters 9 and 10 are going to rock your fucking faces off. I ain't joking. We're gonna have some damn character deaths! WOO! We all love character deaths! Which leads to my question:

Which Jager is going to die? No, Dauwz, you can't say because you already know.

Anywho, you people know the drill, get it right and you get to have a question answered.

Also, songs that I listened to while writing this?

Celldweller - Wish Upon a Blackstar

Celldweller - The Lucky One

Be sure to leave a review, m'kay? I'd 'ppreciate it, brah. Aw shit, my lackey is rubbing off on me. Fuck.


	9. Venomous District

Well, well, well, here we are faithful followers. Chapter 9. The chapter before my promised climax that will make you hate chapter 11... Yeah, no, that ain't happening. You're gonna be hating on chapter 12. Why? Because chapter 10 is being split into two chapters... Unless you want me to release a chapter that has a word count of 18,000 words. Let that sink in. Yeah, I didn't think so. Anywho, lemme tell you how this is going to go. I'm releasing chapter 9 now, and chapter 10 will be sometime this weekend. Chapter 11 sometime next week. Good deal, eh?

Also, some news regarding the chapters. This is probably going to be the last 10,000 word chapter. I took people's thoughts into consideration and the chapters are probably going to be in between 7-9,000 words. I feel it'll work better this way.

And in other non-important news, Kuro is leaving. Yeup, the bastards outta here. He'll be back eventually though... Unless some terrible accident befalls him... Not saying anything will... Just... Dude needs to be careful...

Anywho, as for why I've been gone. See, it all started *insert bullshit here please*. You want the truth? I am reeeeeally lazy. Like, after December whatever I just shut down and went full on lazy. And at New Years, I was hungover for like... Two/Three days. Then Hollywood Undead's new album came out, followed by DmC... Do I even need to explain? I need to stop now before I spend 2,000 words ranting about how awesome DmC is. Seriously. It ain't healthy.

Well, I'm back in track now at least. Also, this chapter was... Dauwz made me put shipper shit in so chapters 10/11 are going to be waaaaaaaaaay better than this. Trust me. I killed so many characters, brutally, I should feel ashamed of myself. But I don't. Okay, maybe I went a little over board with one the deaths but it was awesome nonetheless.

Also, fuck Erza. Just... Fuck her. That bullshit she pulled on Kagura? Fuck that. I swear... At least Minerva is still an awesome evil bitch. Gawd she's hawt... Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal wouldn't exist, Natsu wouldn't end every single fight with a Nakama Punch, and Gajeel would get the respect he F*ckin' deserves while having a sexy harem. Also, Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. In addition to this, characters wouldn't be over hyped then one shotted in a single chapter. Yeah, we all know what I'm talking about. 'Executioners' my ass. More like poor bastards that never stood a chance against Fairy Tail's totally hax Nakama Power.

* * *

Cobra groaned while blinking repeatedly. Where was he? Oh, he was in a moving deathtrap. Perfect. He ran a hand through his hair before coughing slightly. He rubbed his eyes as his vision began to clear and he looked around. He was in the vehicle and no one else was around. He yawned before rubbing the last bits of drowsiness that clung to him out of his eyes. He opened the door and went to step out when he felt a weight on his leg. He looked down quickly and saw a mop of black hair snoring gently. He stiffened immediately as his breathing became uneven and he became panicked. What the hell was he supposed to do? Should he wake her up? What if she was freaking tired and he was stuck with some sleep deprived smart mouthed woman? He knew from personal experiences with Angel what could happen when you interrupt a woman's 'beauty' sleep. Should he try to sneak away? If he snuck away and left her alone what if some less than admirable individual came by? Well, he could lock the door but someone could easily break in. He gulped slightly before leaning back in his seat.

Where was that loud and annoying bastard Bacchus when you needed him? Why couldn't he just open the door and shout something stupid, as usual, and wake Ultear up? Cobra sighed before looking out the window and he immediately regretted it. Damn it was bright. There were lights like the ones on the wheels of the truck, but the colors were more random and brighter. He smiled slightly as he thought about how much Angel would have liked the place from the lights alone. He chuckled while shaking his head and the ridiculousness of his situation.

What the hell was he supposed to do? If he went back to his world he would have to deal with the Rune Knights all over his ass. He probably wouldn't even be able to go back to any of the guilds that Oración Seis controlled purely because of the fact that with most of the members imprisoned they probably changed sides. More likely than not they joined Grimoire Heart and he couldn't run the risk of going to Grimoire for help only to have them turn him away. He gripped his hair while clenching his teeth. This was infuriating. Oración Seis had lost. Midnight lost. Racer lost. Angel lost. Hoteye had changed sides because of Nirvana. Brain had betrayed him and Zero himself lost. All because of one pink haired bastard.

Cobra didn't consider himself being defeated. How could he? Natsu caught him off guard by yelling but he was still up. He was still fighting. He had Dragneel beat. In one last attack he was going to kill the pink haired bastard _but_ Brain betrayed him. Literally shooting him in the back. The red head closed his eyes before laying his head against the window as he ran a hand over his clothed chest. He couldn't see it but he knew his fingers were directly over a scar that went from his collar bone to the side of his stomach. He growled slightly when he remembered the pain that ran through him when he received the scar. He didn't regret it, no, that was scar represented one of the few honorable things he ever did in his life. Protecting Angel.

"What's wrong?" Ultear asked from his lap and he looked down at the black haired woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" He asked while staring down into the woman's eyes. While they were a different color they reminded him of Angel's eyes. The only difference was they lacked the unique vexatious glint that the white haired woman's held. He scowled when she poked his cheek while chuckling.

"You are distracted or at least bothered by something." She said while grabbing the red head's cheek and tugging on it causing him to growl before swatting her hand away. She frowned slightly before sitting up and stretching while Cobra rolled his eyes. She grumbled before letting her arms slump to her side before leaning against the red head while letting her head rest on his shoulder. Cobra bit his lip before looking out the window as he tapped his foot against the floor.

"I'm just thinking about shit." He managed to grumble out and Ultear laughed in response. The red head's eye began to twitch in irritation. Why was she laughing? And why did her laugh remind him of Angel? They were nothing alike. Angel was Angel and Ultear was a pain in the ass. Granted, the white haired woman could be a pain in his ass as well but nowhere near as annoying as the black haired woman. Nope. Nowhere near as annoying.

"Why do you get so nervous around women?" Ultear asked bluntly and Cobra's eyes widened. She did not just ask that. Nope. No way in hell. He dug his fingers into the seat while his mouth twitched violently. Who the hell did she think she was? Him? Nervous around women? Ha! Like hell he was, he just didn't know how to fully interact with them was all. He wasn't nervous around anything. Except for metal deathtraps that move at ridiculous speeds which were not safe at all.

"I do NOT get nervous around women." He growled out through clenched teeth. Ultear rolled her eyes and opened the door on her side. She grabbed his arm and drug him out, ignoring his protests, while Cobra held his hands in front of his face to shield his eyes from the sudden flashing lights. He groaned before his eyes finally adjusted to his surroundings. He looked around and saw people walking around with weird objects pressed against their faces as they talked into them. Some of them were holding flat objects and tapped the surface repeatedly while laughing. He stared as some sort of robot walked past them; the automaton was wearing a jumpsuit of sorts and had all sorts of cleaning equipment. He cocked an eyebrow; this wasn't as bad as they said.

"So, this is Blu-" He was cut off when Ultear slammed her palm over his mouth and pressed him against the side of the truck. His eyes widened when he felt her chest pressed against his and his knees almost gave out as she glared into his eyes before looking around. No one was paying them any attention. She sighed in relief before turning back to him with a scowl on her face. He coughed slightly before pushing her away gently and rubbing his shoulder.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" He asked in annoyance while the black haired woman rolled her eyes in response. She threw an arm over his shoulder before pulling him close and he grumbled in return. She leaned over to whisper in his ear while looking around as if she was expecting someone to be listening in on them. Cobra instantly figured she was being over dramatic simply for the hell of it or she was severely paranoid.

"Listen, we're in Little Magnolia and we have to _sneak_ into _you-know-where_ with _you-know-what._" She explained quietly and the redhead rolled his eyes. She was most definitely being over dramatic. He nodded weakly before growling when she grabbed his sleeve and drug him towards a crowd.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Cobra asked weakly, already knowing he didn't have a say in the matter. Ultear shrugged as they disappeared into the crowd and Cobra knew they would have been separated. He grunted when she suddenly stopped and he peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Cobra cocked an eyebrow when he saw what the store sold but said nothing as she drug him inside.

He rubbed his nose after they came inside before sneezing loudly. Ultear looked over her shoulder at him with a quirked eyebrow but he waved her away. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his vest before walking over to one of the cases. He grinned as he watched a snake stare at him with its cold slit eyes. A purple python. It reminded him of Cuberos; while it was obviously smaller than his companion the resemblance between the two was insane. He laughed while he lowered his hand into the snake's habitat.

"Ah, sir, I wouldn't advise you to do that." The shopkeeper said warily while Ultear cringed when she saw the snake. She couldn't understand how anyone could like a snake. They were creepy and impossible to trust. Cobra watched in amusement as the snake hissed at him before he tilted his head to the side. The python locked eyes with the redhead before moving slowly and wrapping around the man's arm before slithering up the appendage. It wasn't long before it was wrapped around the man's right arm and his neck, with the snake resting its head on Cobra's left shoulder. The redhead laughed while reaching over to pat the reptile's head and it seemingly glared at him in return.

"Oh calm down." Cobra said with amusement and the shopkeeper and Ultear stared stupidly at him. Did he really just get a deadly snake to wrap around him and not try to kill him? The black haired woman pouted slightly while she glared at the snake and the redhead. Whenever she got near those things they always tried to kill her. She turned around in anger before meeting mismatched eyes. Cobra laughed as the python slithered around him and he rubbed the reptile's head; causing the snake to flick its forked tongue out along the red head's cheek.

"Say, Cobra, look!" Ultear said and the redhead, along with the python, looked towards the black haired woman. He stared at her with narrowed eyes as she held a stupidly large cat with black fur and a right front paw seemingly made out of ice. A sly grin spread across her face before morphing into a cocky grin as Cobra snarled in warning.

"This cat could completely own that stupid snake of yours." She said challengingly and the redhead simply rolled his eyes in return. He chuckled before holding his hand back in the snake's habitat and the reptile slithered down its arm back into its home. He smiled while patting the python's head as his mind wandered back to Cuberos and he wondered how his companion was doing. He refused to refer to Cuberos as a 'pet' because she was more than that; she was one of the two things he cared about. He pulled his arm away while staring at the snake with a grin and he could have sworn the reptile grinned in return.

"Say, old man, how much for the cat?" Ultear asked and the man scratched his chin as he thought about a reasonable price.

"Hm, for the cat? I'd say...I don't know...fifty...million jewels would suffice." The man said with a sincere smile and Ultear stared at him blankly as if his words didn't reach her. Cobra watched as the woman's shoulders slumped and she muttered something he couldn't exactly make out. Ultear groaned before walking back to the cat's cage and Cobra growled in annoyance before mentally kicking himself.

"That's complete bullshit. Fifty million for a fucking cat? I have a suggestion old man; she gets the cat and your head stays attached to your body." The red head said with a snarl and the man visibly faltered while the black haired woman simply stared at him with a mixture of surprise and amusement. The shopkeeper coughed before glancing around nervously before tugging on his collar.

"Y-You know, thinking about it, I can't even afford to look after that cat anymore. S-so you two would be doing me a favor by taking her off of my hands!" The shopkeeper said with a nervous laugh and Cobra simply nodded agreement as his glare lightened. The red head eyes widened to saucers when Ultear emitted something that was a mixture of a squeal and the cry of a banshee and he clutched his ears in pain as he nearly felt his ear drums burst for the noise. He grunted when she ran past him, grabbing his arm, and rushed out of the shop.

Cobra grunted when she suddenly stopped as soon as they exited the pet shop. He watched her half-hug and half-suffocate the cat and he pitied the animal; though, he mentally cursed the cat when he saw the cat was being smothered byt he woman's breast. He blinked before shaking his head furiously; no time for such thoughts and he flinched when he thought about the ass kicking Angel would bestow upon him for having perverse thoughts. He rubbed his face before tilting his head to the side and cracking his neck. He groaned in relief and he leaned back when Ultear suddenly shoved the cat in his face and he resisted the urge to snarl in return.

"So, what should I name her? I mean, I guess I should let you have a say seeing as how its thanks to you she's mine." The woman reasoned and Cobra simply shrugged. He didn't even name Cuberos, that was all Angel's doing. He sucked when it came to naming things. The only name he ever gave was to Angel; seeing as how when they first met in the tower she didn't remember her name so he simply called her the first thing that came to mind. Hell, she was the one who gave him the nickname 'Cobra', with his real name being a secret he only shared with Angel and Racer. He frowned inwardly when the blond haired man came into his memory.

He had spent so much time thinking about his own situation and Angel he never really gave thought to the other members of Oración Seis. He grumbled as he thought about his relationship with the others. Racer was, now that he thought about it, his rival. He thought back to all of the times they fought, trying to see which was better. Cobra's ability to read the other man's thoughts and react to Racer or the other man's magic which slowed him down. Their fights always ended in a draw and with an annoyed Angel.

* * *

_'What the hell is wrong with you two? Why can't you dumbasses go one damn day without fighting damn it!?" Angel asked in annoyance as Cobra and Racer's daily fight, once again, spilled into her room. She glared down at the two men who laid on the ground clenching their heads from where she hit them when they crashed through her wall. Cobra grumbled in annoyance while Racer sat up, cross legged, on the floor while rubbing his head and smirking at the white haired woman._

_"Ya know, your way of talking is soooooo not angelic. You should be all soft spoken and shit. I mean, if you keep yelling your boyfriend is gonna go deaf." The man remarked slyly and Angel blushed at the man's words while Cobra simply rolled his eyes. The dumbass was never going to learn._

_"C-Caelum!" The white haired woman yelled while grabbing her key and summoning the celestial spirit before blasting Racer out of her room, and at the same time making another hole in her wall, which she was obviously going to bitch at him about later, before breathing heavily. She glared down at the redhead who stared back blankly while cocking an eyebrow._

_"Do you even realize how stupid that was? I mean, you're complaining about us knocking a hole in the wall and you just made another hole. You are such a damn hypocrite." Cobra remarked with a yawn while standing up and dusting himself off while the woman puffed her cheeks out and pouted. The redhead sighed in annoyance before shoving his hands in his pant's pockets as grin spread across his face. Angel hung her head slightly, causing her hair to shadow her face, before glaring at the man and he suddenly cursed his remark. She wouldn't._

_"COBRA YOU DUMBASS!" She screamed to the top of her lungs and he yelled in pain before gripping his ears as she rushed towards him and punched him in the face, successfully sending him flying through another wall._

* * *

Cobra grumbled before rubbing his cheek in annoyance as he thought about the woman's unreasonable physical strength that she suddenly gained when attacking him. She had trouble opening a jar but when it came to kicking his ass she could suddenly send a grown man flying through a building. He sighed as he thought about the other members. Midnight. His relationship with Midnight was... interesting. He always managed to land the black and white haired man into insane amounts of trouble.

* * *

_"S-say, Cobra, are you s-sure t-this is a -hic- good idea?" The drunk salt and pepper haired man asked with a slight slur as he and Cobra made their way down the guild hall. Cobra simply turned to him with a grin while patting his shoulder lightly._

_"When have I ever suggested a bad idea? Come on, tell me one time." The redhead asked with a superior smirk on his face as Midnight stumbled and he righted the man before he could fall._

_"T-there was that -hic- one t-time you h-had me -hic- s-sneak into Angel's room and -hic- go through her panty drawer." Midnight commented and Cobra grinned inwardly. He had gotten the other man drunk, such as he was now, and convinced him to steal the white haired woman's underwear. He and Racer laughed their asses off when Angel caught him in the act and beat the living shit out of him. Cobra was simply glad he didn't get blamed for anything._

_"That was your fault because you weren't quick enough. I can't be blamed for that. Anyway, this is waaay simpler and less dangerous than that. All you have to do is put this lipstick on Brain without waking him up." The redhead said quietly with a grin while handing the drunk man the make-up. Midnight simply hiccuped in return before taking the lipstick and sneaking into Brain's room. Cobra immediately turned and ran away as fast as he could. Within seconds an explosion rocked the building and large chunks of the guild crumbled. Racer suddenly appeared next to him staring at a cocked eyebrow. _

_"What did you have Midnight do?" The blond asked accusingly and Cobra raised his hands defensively before sighing in pity. Racer immediately groaned at the position the red head had decided to take before folding his arms._

_"Look, I tried to talk him out of it but once Midnight got it in his head to put lipstick on Brain I couldn't change his mind. You know how the guy gets when he sets his mind on something." Cobra said with shrug and grin as Racer began choking and laughing._

_"Oh my God you are such a dick." The blond remarked while Cobra placed a hand on his own cheek and blinked repeatedly._

_"Oh stop, you'll make me blush with such kind words. But yes, yes I am a dick." The red head said stupidly before they both began laughing their asses of at Midnight's painful expense. When was he ever going to learn to not let Cobra get him drunk?_

* * *

Cobra grinned as he thought back to the horrible situations he got Midnight into. He didn't do it for any malicious purposes, but he needed something, or rather, someone, to ease his boredom and Midnight got the horrible job of doing it. He thought back to Hoteye. Oh, the trouble they got into. He thought back to-

He grunted when he felt a sting across his cheek. He placed a hand on the tender skin while meeting the angry eyes of Ultear. Shit, she was probably talking to him. He knew how this was going to end. Whenever you ignore a woman it always ends in pain, that was something Angel taught him. He simply stared at Ultear before her anger dissipated and it was replaced with a cheerful grin before she held the cat in his face, again, and he scowled in return.

"Her name is Ul." She announced proudly and he stared at the cat blankly. He hated the name and the cat hated the name. He didn't know jackshit about cats but just from looking at the cat he saw the blatant disgust on the feline's face. He coughed before lightly pushing the cat back to her before cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at the woman.

"That name is stu-"

"I'm naming her after my mother." Ultear said with a sad smile and Cobra's breathed hitched in his throat. He stared at her as sweat trailed down the side of his face when the black haired woman chuckled before grinning at him.

"Sorry for interrupting you. You were gonna say the name is stu-"

"Stupendous." Cobra said quickly and she blinked in return before smiling happily causing the red head to mentally thank Angel for making him read that stupid dictionary when they were kids. Ultear hummed happily before grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd. Cobra sighed as they pushed their way through the mass of people surrounding them before arriving back to the vehicle. He frowned when he saw she was dragging him back to the van and he whimpered quietly; he did _not_ want to go back on that death trap.

She opened the door before putting Ul inside and stepping in while pulling the redhead in behind her. Cobra groaned as he sat in the van before closing his eyes. He opened one eyes when he felt Ultear lean against his arm with her back as she played with Ul. He sighed before shaking his head in amusement while smiling slightly.

* * *

Ringing. Non-stop ringing.

_Bitching and moaning. Bitching and moaning._

Viper groaned when she heard the ringtone she set up for whenever her twin called her before blindly reaching out and grabbing her phone. She pressed a button and the ringing stopped causing the woman to sigh in relief. Viper cursed when she realized that she was supposed to have been at the base and that's why Cobra was calling her. She sat up on the sofa while rubbing her head as she tried to fight off the urge to go back to sleep.

She stood up and stretched before yawning while looking around the apartment. She immediately headed towards the kitchen, grumbling in annoyance with every step. She opened the refrigerator and her eyes widened as she stood in stunned silence for five minutes before closing the door. So _that's _how rats give birth. She had to fight the urge to vomit while shaking her head. Her brother really needed a new apartment. She lit the stove before leaning over it and eating the flames. She stood up with a satisfied grin before instantly glowing as her SCORPIA uniform appeared on her.

She walked to the door and reached out to the doorknob before hesitating. Something was wrong. Her eyes widened before she jumped away as the door exploded. She extended her arm and a lance appeared in her hand; she thrust it forward and a woman wearing a dress twisted around it before swinging around and kneeing her in the face. Viper was knocked back and fell on the sofa. She quickly rolled off of it just in time as it was suddenly blown to pieces. She stood up and glared at the other woman who glared at her venomously.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the crazy bitch." Viper said with a smirk as Flare's eyes narrowed and the red haired woman grit her teeth.

"You stole the prince from me! I'm supposed to be his bride not you, you harlot!" Flare shouted and Viper rolled her eyes while groaning. Of course she was going to have to deal with this immediately after waking up and witnessing a rat give birth.. She twirled her lance in front of her while grinning before stopping and holding it at her side at a diagonal angle, with the tip pointing towards the floor.

"Can I just say, ew? First of all, Cobra is my brother. Incest is kinky but it ain't my thing. Second, don't you find it pitiful how a woman who isn't even trying to has stolen your 'groom'? I mean, you must suck. Hell, you probably suck at sucking. Maybe that's why Cobra doesn't want to marry your crazy ass." Viper remarked with a grin as Flares eyes widened.

The redhead remained silent before swinging her hand towards Viper and the pinkette rushed forward as the area behind her exploded. Viper slammed her foot on the floor and skidded to halt while swing her lance at Flare's head and the woman leaned back, letting the weapon pass over her face, before twisting to the side and rushing towards Viper. She cocked her fist back and punched the woman in the side and the building was rocked by an explosion. The pinkette growled as she landed on the floor right beneath Cobra's apartment, followed by Flare and the redhead swung her arm again and smaller explosions rocked the area around Viper. The pinkette groaned as she was blown around by the explosions before she began to glow.

The glow died down, showing her new appearance. Her hair was tied into an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back with part of it covering her left eye. She wore a bra-type armor breastplate top, that left much of her cleavage and stomach exposed; along with black gauntlets that reached up to her biceps. She had greaves that covered her legs as well as her thighs. A white cloth like cape was tied around her hip with the material covering her right leg and part of her left thigh. A dark scaly scarf was wrapped around her neck and mouth. Her lance changed to a spear with a triangular arrowhead-like spearhead. The shaft had gold and red stripes adorned with a thick circular golden armor behind the spearhead. The triangular head of the spear had a silver outline, while the inner area had a much darker color

**_"Fearī Hantā (Fairy Hunter)" _**She said simply before disappearing in a blur of pink and Flare gasped as she felt a cut across her back. She hit the floor in a crouched position and she saw the faint blur of Viper heading towards her; she swung her hand behind her and an explosion rocked the area behind her, launching her forward, and she spun rapidly before swinging her leg horizontally. Viper blocked the kick with the body of her spear and she cursed when on contact, an explosion rocked the room and she was sent flying through another wall. She landed in a crouch, skidding across the floor before turning into a blur once more and slashing Flare across the stomach. The red haired woman coughed as blood ran down her mouth and she clapped her hands together.

"Fu-" Viper was cut off when the entire floor exploded and she was sent flying out of the building. She landed on the roof in a roll before standing up quickly. She glared as Flare landed on the roof holding her stomach and the pinkette waited for her to attack but she was surprised when the woman seemingly stared behind her. Viper's eyes widened before turning around and she gasped when a hand wrapped around her throat. She stared in awe and disgust at the grinning Jura. The facial expression making the man's earthen face crack and she could see faint traces of what she assumed to be lava underneath the man's rocky face.

"Princess, I'm sorry to resort to such violent methods but you must understand our plight. We-"

"Fuck you and your plight." Viper growled out before shoving her armored knee in the man's face, causing him to drop her and stumble back from surprise. She landed before thrusting her spear towards the man's face and she cursed when her weapon was blocked by a katana coated in pinkish flames and she jumped back. Kageyama stood in front of her, holding his katana, while taking a deep breath. Viper looked around and saw she was completely surrounded. Zancrow was on the right side of the building staring at her with folded arms. Rustyrose was on the opposite end with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Flare was behind her and Kageyama was in front being backed by Jura. She cursed when she realized she wouldn't even be able to call Cobra for help. She smirked slightly, it wasn't like she needed her twin's help though.

She readied herself as both Kageyama and Flare rushed towards her and her spear began to glow. It was replaced with a spear that had a straight point with four edges curving inwards and downwards respectively. It was separated by a golden arrow extending out of the head of the spear horizontally which had a diamond-shaped figure surrounding a red crystal. The grip of the spear had a red orb that appeared to be held in place by small teeth-like decorations that connected to the shaft.

She yelled as they closed in on her and she prepared to attack but she was caught off guard as two shadows appeared in front and behind her. The shadows being Zancrow and Rustyrose, who both glared at their former acquaintances. Kageyama was caught off guard when he received an elbow in the face from Zancrow and Flare was sent flying back when Rustyrose's foot met her face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kageyama asked in anger as the blond haired man stared back with a bored expression on his face. Zancrow tsked before rushing forward as his fist were covering black flames and he punched towards the black haired man who raised the flat of his blade to block the blow. His eyes widened as Zancrow's fist effortlessly shattered the blade and hit him head on in the chest, sending him crashing into another building.

"Stupid fodder." The blond remarked annoyed while staring at Jura with a glare which the man returned.

"You traitors!" Flare shouted as she swung both of her hands towards Rustyrose and he crossed his arms in an X before a large black V shaped medieval shield appeared in front of him, shielding him from the explosion. The shield disappeared revealing a chuckling Rustyrose who raised his hand in a 'bring it' motion.

"We're not the traitors. You are." He said simply as he and Flare rushed towards one another. The silver haired man man grinned as his right arm transformed and was replaced with a large double ended blade that formed from the base of the right elbow, turning his arm into a giant razor sharp weapon. He swung his arm at the woman and she ducked before falling into a handstand; afterwards, she swung her heel towards his face. He grabbed her ankle before twisting around and throwing her through the air. He jumped after her and spun rapidly before slashing downwards at her shoulder. She caught the blade, with it slightly cutting into her hand and causing blood to spill from the appendage, while raising her opposite hand and an explosion engulfed them.

Zancrow and Viper jumped to in opposite directions as a blast of lava headed their way. The pinkette landed in a skid before rushing forward in a blur of pink and stabbing at Jura's chest. The gravely man quickly jumped back and grunted when he received a burning fist to his back, courtesy of Zancrow, and he was launched into the air. Viper's spear began to glow and was replaced by a polearm with a wide spearhead; the edges on the side curved inwards close to where the blade was mounted, along with a silver colored glowing orb connecting to the shaft, enveloped by twelfth poise diamonds around it. At the center of the spear was a blue orb engraved to the head of the spear.

She thrust the weapons upwards towards Jura and a torpedo shaped blast of wind shot towards the bald man. He laughed in amusement as the attack hit him head on. He crossed his arms and multiple blasts of lava shot down towards the woman. Viper prepared to defend herself when Zancrow appeared in front of her. Black flames surrounded his arm and he punched upwards towards the falling lava and a mass of black flames shot from his arm; they hit the lava head on and exploded on contact. Viper puffed out her cheeks and growled in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous.

"Alright, that's it! I want _you_ to stop blocking every single attack that comes my wa-"

"Shut up." The blond said while rubbing his neck as he released an annoyed sigh. "I _really _don't have time for you or your shit, Viper. I'm here helping you so you should just be grateful for fuck's sake." Zancrow said with a grunt before rushing forward towards Jura, leaving a stunned pinkette in his wake. She stared at his back. Did he just call her by her name and not that stupid-ass title? She grinned slightly before following behind him, this was becoming interesting.

Rustyrose landed on the ground with a thump as Flare shot down towards him, propelling herself with an explosion, while spinning rapidly. She flipped suddenly before dropping her leg downwards and Rustyrose narrowly dodged by rolling to the side. He went into a crouch as he slid across the ground and she swung both of her arms toward him causing multiple explosions to go off around him.

Flare watched as smoke covered the area where her attacks went off. She yelled when Rustyrose suddenly shot from the ground beneath her, cutting into her leg with his arm blade. She stumbled back as he landed on the ground, crouching as he did so, and spun around while kicking at her legs in a sweeping motion. She fell to her side and as she was falling, Rustyrose stood up, slashing as he did so, leaving a cut across her stomach and she hit the ground with a groan while holding her abdomen as blood poured out.

The silver haired man huffed before turning his attention to Jura.

The bald man simply chuckled as he dodged attacks from Zancrow and Viper simultaneously. He ducked before rushing forward while thrusting his bent knee outwards, connecting with Zancrow's solar plexus, knocking the air out of the blond. Jura quickly grabbed his hair before slamming the blond's face into the roof and the blond grunted in return; the bald man ducked as Viper swung her spear at his neck and he barely dodged the slash.

He stepped back while spinning and lave erupted from his skin before covering both of his arms and he punched forward. Viper bit her lip as she was pushed back and the heat from Jura's lava that covered arms began to melt her gauntlets while the spear began to bend. Her eyes widened and she jumped away just as the polearm broke while punching forward with a flaming fist. An explosion rocked the rooftop when her fist met Jura's

Zancrow coughed while standing up and his eyes widened when he saw Viper flying towards him. He grunted when he caught her and he struggled to stop from being knocked off of the roof. He sighed when he stopped, though his heels were at the edge of the roof, he looked down at the pink haired woman in his arms. There was a cut above her right eyebrow and he mentally cursed when he realized things weren't going the way he planned. It was supposed to be as easy as him kicking Kageyama's ass while Rustyrose dealt with Flare then they would take out Jura.

His eyes widened when he felt the surface beneath him tremble and he jumped away just as a pillar of lava erupted from the ground. He grunted as he struggled to dodge the mass of lava that was erupting from the roof; it was hard to do due to the fact that he had to carry Viper, though he would never say the woman was heavy. No, the armor just made her heavy. That was all.

He grunted as he evaded multiple miniature volcanoes that erupted from the roof, threatening to burn both him and Viper alive. He started to sweat but grinned as he was able to jump onto a nearby roof, escaping the maze of volcanoes. He sat the pinkette down while wiping sweat from his forehead; he jumped when he heard a thump next to him and he saw Rustyrose groaning while holding his side. Zancrow looked over his shoulder and saw Jura approaching them slowly from the other roof, a malevolent grin scarred his features and causing lava to drip from his gravely face.

Zancrow cursed mentally while standing up to face the man; he pulled his arms back before clasping them together quickly, causing a ball of black flames to shoot from his hands. The mass of flames shot towards Jura and the man raised his hand, a mass of lava erupting from the appendage before colliding with the black flames. The collision of the two attacks causing an explosion to rock the area; Zancrow's eyes widened when he felt a hot hand on the back of his neck. Before he could react he found himself being thrown across the roof, landing and sliding on his side across the surface.

Jura grinned in his direction before leaning back as Rustyrose's blade sliced across the space where his head previously was. The silver haired man grit his teeth before thrusting his unaltered arm forward; as the appendage was thrust forward it shifted into a long black arm with multiple claw like protrusions replacing the fingers. Jura effortlessly grabbed his arm; Rustyrose's scream resonated through the night as his appendage was removed from his body. He stumbled back, his blood dripping on the ground, and he glared at Jura who simply smirked in return.

Zancrow stood up, wiping blood from his mouth as he did so, and Viper did the same, supporting herself with her spear. The three of them glared at Jura who simply kept the same smirk on his face.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

"What is that... Thing?" Minerva asked with blatant disgust while pointing at a certain handicapped feline which was in the arms of a certain black haired woman. Ultear scowled in return before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Ul-"

"You did not name that disgusting rodent after our mother." Minerva said and Ultear's scowl shifted into a glare. Bacchus and Cobra watched as they fell into an argument before ignoring them.

"So, how are we supposed to get to this shithole?" The redhead asked and Bacchus grinned in return. Cobra watched as he pulled out a flat screen and began scrolling through it.

"Well, to get into you-know-where, we'd have to have SCORPIA clearance, but because we don't we _would_ be fucked." Bacchus said with a grin and Cobra frowned in return. Why the hell was he so happy?

"Okay... I don't understand how this is good... Maybe I'm missing something? How the hell are we supposed to get in?" The redhead asked curiously, seeing as how, going by Bacchus's words, it would be impossible for them to get into Bludhaven.

"_You, _my friend, are going to get us past the gate, _again._" The black haired man said with a grin before raising the screen to Cobra's face. The redhead's eyes widened when he saw the screen. It was... Him? But, it wasn't him. He looked... _Older._ And he had a cross shaped scar on the right side of his face. Cobra yanked the screen out of his hand before staring at the screen, more precisely the image of himself, with grit teeth.

What the hell was this? How the hell was it even possible? It wasn't natural. It wasn't _possible._ He hurriedly read the writing that accompanied the image.

_Commander Cobra Dragneel._

No fucking way. Dragneel? Dragneel as in the pink haired son of a bitch that ruined his life? Or rather, exposed how fucked up his life really was? Technically it was his fault because Brain never would have betrayed him if the bastard didn't scream like a little bitch. Or maybe he should thank the pinkette, due to his screaming he did find out what Brain really thought about him. No, fuck that. He was going to hate him.

_Districts of Jurisdiction: Little Magnolia and Bludhaven. _

That's how they planned on getting in? That wasn't going to work. He didn't look anything like his doppelganger. He lacked the scar and visual maturity. He let out a shuddered breath while eying the picture even closer. Which would Angel like more. Him or... Him? The other him had the whole rugged and scar thing going on, something he lacked, and he had to admit, he looked pretty damn badass. Wait, he was confusing himself. Was he talking about himself or him. The other him. Scarface. He'd just call him...self Scarface. God he was confused. There was no way he was going to call himself Dragneel. Hell no, he'd die before ever doing that shit. This was probably some sort of cosmic joke being played on him.

Be thrown into a fucking weird world and be named after one of the people you despised the most. Fucking hilarious.

"How the hell are you going to pass me off for... Me?" He asked warily before growling when the screen was yanked out of his hand by Ultear, though he didn't see the he knew it was her.

"Who's the hot guy?" The black haired woman asked curiously and everyone stared at her blankly, "He looks familiar..." She said warily before rotating the picture to different angles. She hummed as she did so, impervious to the stares she was receiving. Cobra shook his head slowly.

There was no way she was that fucking stupid. _No one_ could be that fucking stupid.

"Um... I think I may have seen him... before? Maybe I saw him in the crowd? Say, Cobra, did you see this guy in the crowd?" She asked before holding the picture towards him. The redhead kept a blank face. No expression. Lips pressed together into a line. Open eyes. Blank stare.

Only she could be that fucking stupid.

"Can you read?" He questioned simply and she hummed in thought before nodding. Her eyes narrowed as she read the writing before widening. She looked up from the screen before looking back down. Her mouth hung open slightly before looking at Cobra slowly. She groaned before shaking her head rapidly.

"Can I just point out, you think Coby here is hot?" Bacchus informed and Cobra and Ultear both choked as a flustered expression fell on both of their faces. Bastard. Minerva cough into her fist before knocking on the door of the truck with her knuckles to gain their attention.

"Look, we can talk about my sister's questionable taste in mongrels- I mean men and rodents- I mean cats, later. Now, we need to get to Bludhaven. What's his name will ride in the front with me," She suddenly turned towards Cobra while scowling in disgust and he grimaced in return,"you will not touch nor lean on me because bitch I will cut you if you do so. Bacchus and Ultear get to ride in the back, letting the drunkard bother my sister about her taste in fleabags- I mean what's his name." The raven haired woman announced and Cobra had to resist the urge to inflict bodily harm upon the woman. He did not like her. Even though he didn't know her.

He glared at her in contempt and his gaze intensified when she smirked in return. Bitch knew his name but she was intentionally insulting him. Bacchus coughed slightly before they all entered the vehicle, though for a certain red haired Dragon Slayer it was akin to a moving death trap. Cobra groaned before realizing how wrong it felt. Being in the front was just awkward. It was impossible for him to lay out. He was going to die.

Cobra groaned as the truck jerked to life and hummed in a raspy content and the redhead felt the urge to vomit everywhere.

"Oh no you don't you son of a bitch..." Minerva muttered before pressing a button causing the window next to lower. She roughly pushed his head out of the opening just as he emptied the contents of his now empty stomach. As he slowly passed out, his head still hanging out of the vehicle, his neck resting on the top of the window. He wondered when he ate. He knew he didn't eat. Especially when Bacchus drug him to that hell hole. He couldn't be bothered about that though.

* * *

Zancrow groaned as he was violently flung across the roof before hitting an iron wall. He slid to the ground, slowly and painfully, while nursing the hole that had been burnt into his side. He tried to stand up but was knocked back against the wall when Rustyrose collided with him. He groaned once more when they were unceremoniously joined by Viper who coughed up blood on impact.

They weren't allowed a moment's reprieve as they scrambled to get out of the way of a mass of lava that burned through the steel. Rustyrose groaned while stabbing his sword arm into the ground before standing up slowly, using his arm as a makeshift crutch. Out of all of them he was in the worst shape. His left arm, right leg and right eye were all gone. He was only able to fight due to the fact he was able to create replacements for them, though it didn't matter seeing as how Jura kept destroying the makeshift appendages.

The man mentioned was progressing towards them slowly, grinning with every step, the sheer heat of his body causing wherever he stepped to be reduced into nothing more than a bubbling pile. He clenched his fist before thrusting them behind him, expelling lava as he did so, causing him to be propelled across the roof towards them. Zancrow rushed forward, meeting the man with a flaming fist to the face which Jura tanked easily. The bald man knee'd the blond in the stomach before reaching towards the back of his head.

Jura's hand sailed through the air as Viper intercepted him using herFlight Armor. He grinned as his fist instantly regenerated and he twisted around, punching her in the stomach as he did so, before expelling a mass of lava from his fist. The pinkette was sent flying through the air before colliding with a nearby wall. She stood up shakily while holding her abdomen, being thankful for her unnatural resistance to heat with the lava only leaving mild burns though the real damage came from the man's punch.

She could feel her insides rattled. She grit her teeth before she began glowing. As the light died down her armor had once again changed.

She wore a breastplate with blood red trimmings adorned with many rounded spikes. Spikes circled her throat, seemingly biting into her skin. Massive pauldrons, composed of three plates placed one over the other, what covered her shoulders were covered in even larger spikes, decorated by concentric stripes making them resemble horns, jutting outwards. They bore similarities with the ones hanging from the numerous plates which formed the armor's waistguard, with the highest ones being attached to a striped belt with a similarly spiked buckle. The gauntlets possessed smaller spikes protruding backwards on their edges, letting her upperarms to be protected by chainmail. Her legs were completely covered as well, in contrast to her other armors. Metal plates protected her thighs, sporting rounded spikes similar to the ones on her breastplate. Her greaves were adorned by the same spikes which cover her shoulder pads, with the ones jutting out from the sides of her knee guards smaller and curved. Her hair became styled in prominent spikes, with her right eye being covered. In each hand was was a mace, unquestionably larger than her, with the same spike like designs of her armor.

**_"Jigoku no yoroi _****_(Gehenna Armor)_****_"_**She muttered tiredly before rushing at Jura with speed unusual for her heavy armor. Jura jumped into the air to avoid a scissor like blow from Viper as the woman swung both weapons horizontally and opposite to one another. She glared up at the man before jumping after him, swinging both maces towards him and causing waves of fire to shoot towards him. Jura grinned before thrusting both of his palms towards the mass of flames; lava shot from his hands before colliding with the pinkette's fire. Jura's eyes widened as his attack was easily overpowered and he met the full brunt of Viper's attack.

He was launched even further into the air, grinning all the while. The sensation of being burned by dragon flames. Nothing was better. The sensation of being burnt by dragon flames created from the princess? Heavenly. Jura's mad laughter echoed through the night, only a hint of the insanity to come.

"You think this is funny?" Zancrow asked as he and Rustyrose shot down towards Jura from above. Both men cocked their fist back, Zancrow's ablaze with black flames and Rustyrose with a pitch black metallic fist, before punching the man in the lower back. He was sent flying down towards an already spinning Viper and the pinkette smashed both maces into the man's side. He was sent crashing into another roof.

All three landed on the roof in a crouch. Viper's armor crumbled, leaving her in her SCORPIA uniform, and she gasped at the freedom. Zancrow's eyes narrowed when he saw a blue cube on the ground. A communication device. He picked it up and pocketed it, deciding to give it back to Viper when they finished with Jura. Rustyrose whistled before rubbing his forehead. It was difficult but they were going to take the bastard down.

"Don't let your guard down. I highly doubt that killed that freak." Zancrow commented and, just as he said, Jura landed back on the roof in a mass of lava. He grinned at Rustyrose and the silver haired man 'tsked' in annoyance.

"Oh great Zanny, you just have to be a fucking buzzkill. What ne-" He was cut off when he felt a hand pressed against his back. Zancrow and Viper looked over to him suddenly, wondering what had cut him off, and their eyes widened. Flare was crouched behind Rustyrose, one arm covering her stomach and the other pressed firmly against the man's lower back. The silver haired man looked over his shoulder and met eyes with the red haired woman.

"Bitc-" He was cut off as an explosion rocked the area and Zancrow and Viper were both forced to brace themselves, lest they be blown away. Zancrow coughed as he felt something wet on him. Raining on him. It wasn't raining. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of blood splattering across the area. He looked over to where Rustyrose previously stood, the only traces of the man being his legs.

No.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Rustyrose wasn't supposed to die. No one, was supposed to die. Jura had already been killed, they were going to simply send him back to hell. They weren't going to be killing him technically. This wasn't part of the plan. Zancrow stood in horror as he watched pieces of his former friend splatter onto the roof. A finger. An eye. A foot. A kidney. Viper was yelling at him but he couldn't make out her words. He couldn't hear her. He did, but he didn't. His friend, his closest friend probably, was raining down on him, in gory pieces. He continued to stare in dismay until his vision was filled with black.

Viper watched painfully as Jura violently smashed Zancrow's head into the ground. She cursed when he kicked the blond's body off of the roof to the alley below. She tried standing up but was forcefully lifted into the air by Jura who smiled at her.

"Now, now, this has been more difficult than need be. Let's return home shall we?" He asked politely and Viper spat in his face.

"Go choke on a rat's dick you goose-stepping motherfucker." She growled out angrily and Jura frowned.

"That language in not befitting of a princess." He said with a frown before slamming his head into her's. She whimpered before falling into unconsciousness. Jura smiled widely before throwing her over his shoulder. Mission successful. He looked over to Flare before cocking a hairless eyebrow.

"Will you be able to return?" He inquired and the woman nodded in return before standing up slowly and following him.

* * *

"Holy shit..."

"No fucking way..."

"What... is this?"

"Nnnrghh..."

Were the numerous remarks, and groans, from the truck as it made its way through the unholy streets of Bludhaven. They had never seen anything like it before. It was vile. A cesspool. They had gotten in fairly easily due to Cobra's resemblance to Commander Dragneel, and as soon as they entered they considered leaving. They weren't mentally, nor physically, prepared for what they witnessed.

They could try to describe it, but there wouldn't be enough words to express the iniquity that was taking place around them. People crawling around in collars and muzzles. People injecting themselves with drugs. People being beaten to death. People having sex in the middle of the street. Vile, they were told Bludhaven was, 'vile' didn't begin to describe it.

A shit hole. A den of evil. Atrocious. Profane. Reprobate. Heinous. Multiple words could be used, but nothing would truly describe the place. How Bludhaven could even be left standing was beyond them.

"A-are we there yet?" Ultear asked tensely, holding onto Ul for dear life, while Minerva growled in anger.

"No, we are not there yet. The old bastard only gave me a general direction of where the place was. I thought it would be easy to find but with all of this... Shit surrounding us, I can't be sure." She said before taking a random turn onto an even more crowded street.

"M-Maybe we should try to wake Cobra up?" Ultear asked and Bacchus nodded before reaching over the gap separating the front seat from the back. He pulled the redhead through the gap, taking note not to bump the already tense Minerva before setting him on the back seat before taking Cobra's previous spot at the front. Ultear furiously shook the redhead, rattling the man's brain inside his own head, and he grumbled, muttered and cursed as he was roughly brought back to consciousness.

He glared at her halfheartedly before sighing.

"What do you want, woman?" He asked in annoyance and she roughly, nearly breaking his neck, turned his head to look out of the window. His eyes widened and he shuddered before shooting away from the window, now shoulder to shoulder with Ultear.

"Where in fuck's sake are we?" He asked looking around. He didn't want to look, no, but by some sick fascination he kept being drawn towards the outside. He was disgusted but he couldn't help but look, no matter how much he wanted to turn away, he kept being drawn to it. He wasn't interested, hell no, but the city itself demanded your attention. The dilapidated buildings; the burning vehicles and people; the cannibalism; the sheer depravity of it made him want to throw up. He thought being in a vehicle was the worst thing that could happen to him, but he was oh-so wrong.

The four, five if you count the cat, sat in an eerie silence as Minerva violently maneuvered her way through the streets. She had been stopped using the horn to try to get people to move out of the way and she had resulted to mowing down anyone dumb enough not to move. In about five minutes they had arrived to a warehouse of sorts with a glowing neon sign.

"Love and Lucky.." Minerva muttered darkly before driving into the opening where vehicles were allowed. Love and Lucky, the name the old man had told her to look for. She sighed as they entered it and they were immediately met with the sounds of shouting, screaming, the collision of metal, the whirring of a gears. They were surrounded by vehicles similar to theirs, a vehicle and trailer large enough to hold a robot. Minerva let out a tired breath before finding a free space to park.

They all sat in silence, waiting for one of them to get out. None of them would. None of them wanted to. None of them would. Minerva was clenching the steering wheel. Bacchus was holding onto the armrest for dear life. Ultear was holding onto Cobra, with the redhead having a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder. They all felt the same thing.

Fear.

Fear that if they left the confines of their vehicle they would be consumed by the depravity of Bludhaven. Cobra sighed before opening his door and stepping out, pulling Ultear out with him. They were followed by Bacchus and Minerva. Cobra groaned when he felt the vice grip Ultear had on his arm, refusing to let go of him. He didn't even bother trying to remove her from his arm, technically, he did agree to protect her. This would be the easiest way.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Cobra said as they looked around for where to go.

* * *

"Wait, Commander Cobra, what are you doing here?" A SCORPIA officer asked the redhead curiously and Dragneel eyed him warily. The hell? Why couldn't he be at the base? Sure he was hardly ever there but blatantly asking him why he was there? That was curious.

"What am I doing here? Well, I was enjoying the quiet and peace but I'm about to shove my-"

"Cobra, darling,-"

"Don't start with me you whore." The redhead muttered out at Mileena who had walked in on him preparing to threaten the officer.

"The reason you're being questioned for being here is because you went into Bludhaven. Two minutes ago to be exact." The black haired woman informed and he stared at her dumbly. What?

"What? No, I didn't. I'm right here dammit!" He said nervously while looking around. He _was_ at the base, right?

_'Oh shit, maybe I'm on another acid trip. Wait, if so, Jellal should be skipping around like a faggot right about now...'_ He thought before looking around, expecting the blue haired man to randomly start skipping around.

"Yes, you are. That means that someone is impersonating you. Thus, you need to go and arrest them." Mileena ordered and he rolled his eyes. He pulled out a blue cube before tapping it. He had an hour before the battle with the Jagers. More than enough time to go to Bludhaven, kick some faker's ass, and be back on time.

He shrugged before walking off to head to Bludhaven. He did need to warm up anyway, seeing as how his sister had decided to be late as always.


	10. Venomous Mentality

Stupid AN and line breaks making the word count higher...

O-ho! I know you bastards thought I wasn't going to update today, did you? Heh, surprise, surprise bitches, here it is.

*Grins*

Chapter Eleven is gonna be off the hook, fo' shizzle mah nizzle. Just so you know, I cut the chapter off right before the death started being dished out. I'm a marvelous bastard ain't I?

Now, the question is, _when_ should I upload chapter eleven? Oh, decisions, decisions. I'll allow you bastards to suggest when.

Changed my stupid disclaimer while I was at it... I'm freakin' bored.

Also, lemme just say, you guys don't know what the fuck a bookshelf is capable of...

CLEMENTINE RUN!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal would be a cool character, Natsu wouldn't be a faggot, Gajeel would get the respect he fuckin' deserves and Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. Also, Erza wouldn't suck as much as she does and Kagura would still be awesome. At least Minerva is still top bitch. Though, that ain't gonna last long... Also, Natsu woulda punched the shit out of Lucy when they first met. And there would be Gajeel x Cana everywhere. Just sayin'

* * *

"One more hour." Gajeel murmured to the people that stood next to him. The black haired man stood with folded arms on top of a large building in the center of Little Magnolia. He was flanked by five other people, the Jagérs. Dante let out a low chuckle before placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He let it hang it in his mouth as the six of them stared out at the district; it was blanketed in darkness, from every corner, monsters lurking in every shadow, only being held back by the neon lights that vandalized the region.

"Question, why the hell are we waiting?" Dante asked before exhaling a puff of smoke into the air. Gajeel remained silent, his eyes' gaze directed in front of him. From their position he had a perfect view of SCORPIA's headquarters, even though the building was in another district, and he was caught up thinking about a certain blue haired man. It was going to end tonight.

"Oi, you don't get to bitch, Mr. 'I'll sit on my ass and make sure Rin doesn't do shit'." Zoro said mockingly and Dante rolled his eyes while Starrk chuckled. Zoro exhaled loudly while fiddling with his swords, his thoughts focused on a certain blond haired man. He steadied his breathing back to a steady pace, he couldn't get nervous. He rotated his neck, causing it to pop; he couldn't be fighting then look to his side, have his neck pop, and have a locked neck.

"Whatever you say Mr. 'Oh my God Laxus is going to be there so I'm totally going to be there'." Dante replied mockingly and the green haired man glared in response. A cheeky grin spread across the black haired man's face and Zoro had to resist the urge to lunge at the man. He shook his head before looking away with a groan.

"Unresolved sexual tension..." Meredy muttered under her breath causing Dante to stare at her in awe. He growled before glaring at Mira in annoyance. The white haired woman chuckled slyly while covering her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell have you been telling her? Next thing I know Meredy's going to be sliding up and down a pole and shaking it on stage for singles dammit!" Dante complained mockingly and everyone, save for Meredy, choked. Gajeel and Zoro both looked at him like he had grown an extra head while Starrk chuckled in amusement. The forbidden topic. The one thing no one talked about. Mira glared at him through gritted teeth and Dante smiled smugly.

"Shut your mouth you son of a whore. I mean, I learned most of what I know from your mother shaking it like a whore which, may I remind you, she was." She replied and Dante's smile faltered for a second before reappearing on his face. He scratched his chin seemingly in thought, before his smile turned into a grin.

"Yeah but you see, my mother had standards. _Your_ mother offered herself to me on a silver platter when I was fourteen; the only problem was that I lacked the money at the time." Dante teased with a grin and the woman glared. Starrk watched silently as Mira lunged at Dante and they began to do some strange wrestle of a sort. He chuckled before turning to Gajeel and he stared at the man's back. From behind he resembled Pantherlily; he knew the man would have been proud. He shook his head slowly before glancing to the sky when he felt something touch his head. He blinked when he realized it had begun to rain and he smiled slightly before, on instinct, all of the Jagérs jumped from the building.

* * *

Cobra sighed as he looked around. They were surrounded by people, they weren't better than the ones outside by miles, per se, but they sure were more... Sane. They walked through a mass of people, the sounds of their voices and the smell of drugs lingered in the air. Bacchus tsked as they aimlessly walked around, occasionally hearing the cheering of a crowd, which they couldn't find due to the mass of people.

"Ah, newbies I see." Cobra heard a familiar voice behind him and he turned around and met eyes with Racer. Nothing about the man was different. Same long nose, same blond hair, same motorsport clothes, though the emblems were different. He made sure to squash his need to highfive the man, he may have looked like the Racer he knew, but he wasn't.

"Name's Racer. I'd be glad to help you guys out." The blond said with a grin and Bacchus scowled in his direction. Really? The nice guy routine? No one was that stupid.

"Really? Alright, we need to sign Siegrain, the robot I put years of hard work into, up to fight." Ultear said excitedly and her companions groaned before facepalming. Oh yeah, there was someone that stupid. Racer coughed into his fist, clearing his throat, before shoving his hands into his pockets while whistling.

"First, before we do any registering, how about you guys take a look at the other robots?" The blond suggested and Ultear scowled.

"Are you trying to say that Sie-" She was cut off when Cobra slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, let's do that." The red haired man said after covering Ultear's mouth. Racer coughed before motioning for them to follow him as he walked in a seemingly random direction. They followed after him, seeing things they wished they hadn't along the way, going up a flight of stairs and down multiple halls. It wasn't long before they arrived at a massive doorway; though, it was more along the lines of a massive hole that had been knocked in a wall. They stepped through and fell into a shouting, screaming and jumping crowd.

They struggled not to get separated as they looked down and saw a massive circular cage that almost rose to the roof. Inside of it were two robots, well, a robot and a dying hunk of metal. Both of them were humanoid in design; one was pitch black with a golden trim accompanied by spiked shoulder guards and a red mohawk. It also had several crude paintings on its body and green eyes. The other robot, now a pile of junk, was missing its lower body; right arm; left forearm and half of its head.

The pile junk crawled around along the cage pitifully, red liquid flowing from its body, and the black bot followed after it. It reached down and grabbed the mutilated bot by the remaining half of its head. The black mech lifted it into the air triumphantly before squeezing its fist shut, crushing the mech's head before letting it fall to the ground.

The crowd went wild at the sight and Cobra cringed; he had been barely managing but the sudden intensity of noise was almost enough to render him unconscious. He swayed slightly and was glad Ultear had held him up and he did his best to thank the black haired woman. The screaming and yelling died down as the place began to get darker and a spotlight shone on the black mech.

"Aaaaaaaand, Brittia just got raped up the ass like a stripper surrounded by cheap horny nerds. Though, Belfast isn't exactly a cheap horny nerd, you all get what I'm trying to say. Uh...Shut the fuck up ya drugged out losers. Anyway, as you all know, whoever can beat Belfast gets paid Five hundred grand. C'mon people, come try and beat Belfast so we can watch your piece of shit bot get turned out like a whore's pussy!" A dark skinned girl with a white cat hat and blonde hair announced cheerfully from the top of the cage causing the crowd to roar.

"Five... Hundred..." Ultear muttered repeatedly as Racer led them out back to where they arrived. Bacchus whistled the entire way as he estimated how much alcohol he could afford. A lot. He grunted when he felt a sharp jab in his side and he looked to his side, meeting the stern eyes of Minerva and he groaned in annoyance. Damn woman could read him like a book, a ridiculously stupid and retarded book but a book nonetheless. He rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"So... Are we gonna... Like... Send Siegrain out there to be raped anally?" Bacchus asked hesitantly and Ultear turned on her heel before kicking him in the shin. He inhaled sharply before he began rubbing the assaulted appendage on one leg. They glared at one another, only to be interrupted by Minerva who clapped her hands together.

"We're already in this shithole so we may as well send the piece of shi- _Siegrain _out there and see what happens. Technically, we have nothing to lose so let's see what happens." The raven haired woman reasoned and they nodded, though Cobra shrugged. He wasn't paying much attention, he was focusing on Racer. The blond haired man had just stood listening to them patiently; after Minerva had decided that Siegrain was going to fight, he had nodded and walked off.

He returned a few minutes later, informing them that Siegrain was going to be fighting in thirty minutes and to get him ready. Ultear nodded before walking off with the other two, leaving Cobra and Racer.

"Say, Racer, do you know anyone by the name of, Chico?" The red haired man asked, remembering what Makarov had told him. Racer cocked an eyebrow before scratching his neck. He was surprised that Cobra knew that name seeing as how it was easy to tell they weren't from Bludhaven. He sniffled and rubbed his nose before sighing.

"Yeah, Chico is... _strange_. She's the one that had announced the next match. Why? Did you want to talk to her or something?" He questioned curiously and Cobra gave him an affirmative nod. Racer sighed once more before rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled slightly before nodding.

"I think I can get you a talk with Chico. It'll have to be quick though, she's a busy girl, er, woman." Racer said with a smile and Cobra nodded. He let out a harsh breath before walking towards the trailer which housed Siegrain. Cobra stepped inside and his eyes widened slightly. That wasn't right. _It_ was not right.

Siegrain, previously a sex robot, now looked like some sort of... Badass. The skin had been stripped from it and it was now dark red. It had a thin helmet that wrapped around its face, resembling a knight's down to the strip that ran from the forehead over the nose area. From sticking from the back of the helmet was a small protrusion that allowed red fur like material to hang down to its lower back. Its shoulders had rounded guards that were flat and jagged at the top but rounded at the front, sides and back. Its arms had light plating on it, nothing too special, and the legs were the same. The best thing about it was the fact that the previous slit in between its legs was gone.

"So... When did this happen?" Cobra inquired while motioning to Siegrain, causing Ultear to glare at him.

"I didn't spend all my damn time babying you. I obviously had to make adjustments to Siegrain so he could _thrive_ in the underground. Also, before any of you ask, I put the dicks in the palm of his hands." She commented with a grin and they all groaned. Of course, of course it couldn't become normal.

"I don't remember asking you to baby me." Cobra grumbled apprehensively and Ultear grit her teeth together and grunted in return.

"I did_ not_ want to baby you! I _only_ did it because I _had_ to. If you would have puked everywhere Minerva would have got pissed and she would have bitched more than she did through the entire trip!" She argued and Cobra chuckled in return.

"You two should kiss... Again." Bacchus commented and they both froze. Minerva cocked a questioning eyebrow at the black haired man.

"...Again?" She asked and he grinned while nodding his head. She cast a curious glance to Ultear who was, not so discreetly, hiding behind Siegrain. Her gaze drifted to Cobra who had his back turned and was gazing outside at the crowd. She shrugged as Bacchus began whistling once more and that was the only sound that came from the trailer.

Ultear grumbled as she fiddled with wires in Siegrain's control panel. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she tried to focus on the task at hand but her mind kept wandering. It kept going back to what _they_, Cobra and Bacchus, did to her. That man had kissed her. Sure, it was because of Bacchus, but it was still his mouth that had done the deed. Of course her first kiss would be stolen by the biggest prick on the planet. She growled before slamming Siegrain's control panel shut, causing everyone to jump, before walking out from behind the automation. She glared at all of them and they all looked away.

Racer coughed as he walked up to the trailer. He whistled when he saw Siegrain; impressive. He let out an uneasy breath while nodding.

"Looks good. Damn good to be exact. Best one I have seen so far." The blond admitted with a grin. Cobra's eyes narrowed at the man, even if he wasn't like the Racer he knew, no one was that nice. The red haired man chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out the blond's angle.

"Why are you helping us exactly? You have been hanging around us ever since we arrived and I doubt you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart, so you must have an angle. The question is what is said angle?" Minerva questioned and Racer smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets while grinning.

"I get ten percent of whatever you get. So, if you guys win, I get fifty grand. That's enough for me to get out of this shithole and get a place in Lil' Mag." Racer admitted with a grin. Cobra was happy. Even if he wasn't the Racer he knew, he was glad that the man would be able to get out of Bludhaven. Perhaps it was the thought that somewhere, even if it wasn't his world, some of them would be able to live better lives.

"Well, we better get a move on. There's five minutes before the match starts." Racer informed them and they nodded.

* * *

Rain drops.

_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain,_  
_The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same,  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain,  
Like a widow's heart, we fall apart, but never fade away._

The constant downpour beating against the window nearly rhythmically would have soothed anyone, but for the blue haired man standing in front of the window, it simply drudged up old memories. Jellal placed a hand on the glass and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He held it as his mind wandered.

The Jagérs.

They were his family for so long. They had been through so much together. He had experienced so much with them, pain, sorrow, happiness, fear, anger. It was going to end. Those memories he held of them, they were going to be washed away by the end of the night and Jellal would have a new life by the break of day.

He sighed sadly and let his forehead rest against the window seal. How could he not be sad though? How could he not be affected? The Jagérs, his friends- no, his family, were going to be killed. _He_ was going to assist. _He_ was going to assist in taking their lives. It wouldn't be anything foreign for him though, no, he had already killed family before.

Multiple times.

They didn't know but he did.

Sting Eucliffe.

Eighteen, blond hair, red eyes, unwavering loyalty and faith to Gajeel. Natural Dragon Slayer Magic. He was always grinning and joking with people.

Jellal grit his teeth while clenching his fist. He felt replaced, at the time. He was Gajeel's closest friend but Sting, that bastard, was replacing him. Making him fade into the background with that light of his. Even Rogue was more noticed than Jellal. At the time the blue haired teen felt nothing but jealously towards the blond. He hated how Sting had insisted on being his friend, ignoring Jellal's complaints and disdain.

He didn't remember how it happened, but he made a deal with SCORPIA: He'd lure Sting into a trap and they would kill the teen. He got money from it, but he didn't care, no, he only cared about the fact Sting would no longer be a problem.

He began to repeatedly tap his head against the window as the rain intensified.

_Hi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of grates  
Hi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saints  
Oh all the souls that nobody could save  
And just like a light, we faded away._

Orga Nanagear.

Twenty, lime colored hair, black eyes, smarter than he appeared. Jellal chuckled as he thought about the man, he looked like an idiot. That was a simple ruse though, no one ever suspects a dumb person. The man was analytical, taking note of everything and everyone. People would talk freely around him, thinking he would be too stupid to understand. Oh how wrong they were. That man knew everyone's dirty little secret.

_Everyone's._

It wasn't long before the lime haired man had begun to figure out Jellal had been the cause of Sting's death. If the man had been allowed to live, he probably would have come up with evidence of Jellal's involvement. He wasn't allowed to live. It was a simple thing to do. Rogue was scarred, he lost his brother. He needed to blame someone. He had begun to shun everyone around him. It didn't take much to convince the man that Orga was behind it. Using the notes the lime haired man kept hidden which contained personal information on people, Sting included, it was easy to get Rogue to kill the man.

_How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?_

Jellal continued to smack his head against the window. What was he? A killer? A murderer? A psychopath? Self-preservation, he tried to convince himself through the years. That's why he did it. That's why he killed them all. But there was one that would always haunt him.

Deep blue eyes. Blue hair. An innocent smile.

He gripped his hair and tugged at it while fighting back tears. His one true regret. He shook his head slowly; he couldn't torture himself with that anymore. He absentmindedly ran a finger over the eye patch that covered his left eye. He sighed before turning around when he heard footsteps behind him. He met the blue eyes of Jenny and he smiled slightly causing the woman to nod in return.

"So, thirty more minutes. Afterwards, the Jagérs will be done. How... Does that make you feel?" Jenny asked while staring out the window at the city that was being drenched in rain. Jellal closed his eye and folded his arms before letting out a small hum as he thought how to answer the woman. He sighed loudly before opening his eye, staring out the window, while scratching his chin.

"Shitty. No matter what, they were my friends and I experienced shit with them I wouldn't have been able to get through without their support. And now, by morning, they're all going to be dead. It makes me question myself and my choices." Jellal said and Jenny looked at him in awe, she couldn't believe what he was saying, "But I know I made the right choice. I could have, no, I should have, done things differently but what's done is done. Now, all I can do is move forward." He said simply and she nodded, hiding a smile. She knew better than to think that Jellal would ever leave SCORPIA.

They both turned around and saw Hakumen, Laxus and Rin approaching them. The teen smiled in greeting, while Laxus had a passive look on his face with Hakumen's expression being blank due to his mask. Jellal cocked an eyebrow when he saw they were missing two arguing twins.

"Ya know, that is a _really_ pretty ribbon in your hair." Rin commented, unnecessarily, and the blue haired man growled. He had received enough shit from Cobra over the ribbon and he had already prepared for a verbal assault from Viper, but he was not going to deal with Rin.

"Shut up. This ribbon of mine adds character; it's a... uh... fashion statement." Jellal argued defensively and Laxus snickered.

"It's fucking gay. It's gayer than that creepy fuck Bob..." The blond trailed off as they all, with the exception of Hakumen, shared a collective shudder at the thought of the Head of Archives. Rin coughed before stretching, his tail curving around him as he did so. The teen let his arms drop to his side before a grin spread across his face.

"Alright, enough of... this. Time to go and kill some people! Cobra and Viper are gonna catch up later... Or rather, Cobra will. Viper is going to do... whatever it is Viper does." Rin said with a shrug and he walked off, all of the present SCORPIA agents behind him.

* * *

Cobra sighed as he stood next to the cage. God it smelled horrible. The sound of the ground screaming and yelling echoed around him and he probably would have collapsed to the ground if it wasn't for the pair of earphones he had been given. He didn't know what they were used for exactly but he was grateful for them as they blocked out most of the noise but he was still able to hear those around him.

Cobra grumbled in annoyance when he looked down at his wrist and he saw the metal watch-like band that was wrapped around it. It had taken only a few minutes for him to learn what it was, and more importantly, what it did. It constantly siphoned magic from him and transferred it to Siegrain, allowing the machine to work. It had a gauge on it that informed him of how much magic he had, and judging by the reading, he had a full 'tank', as Ultear said.

He cast a sideways glance at the woman and saw she had her back turned to him and he rolled his eyes. She was 'ignoring' him. He wasn't bothered by it, no, but he was annoyed by it.

"Freakin' women..." He muttered under his breath and he watched as Siegrain walked into the cage. He watched as the other robot, Belfast he remembered it was called, walked in from the other side of the cage. He cocked a curious eyebrow and he turned to Ultear and saw her back, then he remembered the woman was ignoring him. He looked around, searching for Bacchus and saw the man doing something he could not explain, could not understand, and did not ever want to learn or do.

He looked over and saw Minerva and he cursed mentally. Of course, out of all of the people that would talk to him, it just had to be her. He didn't have anything against her, but she had a lifelong grudge against him apparently. When he was locked in the Tower he probably broke out, went to another world, killed her cat, and then went back into captivity in his world. Bitch.

"Hey, if magic isn't that common here then how the hell is that piece of shit working?" Cobra asked Minerva and the raven haired woman looked at him with amusement, as if he had asked her something a child should know. The redhead mentally cursed her while retaining a passive look on his face. He folded his arms as he waited for the woman's reply and she smirked in response, serving as fuel for the flames that were Cobra's anger.

"It's probably Etherion powered. Most machines are; Etherion or magic fuels nearly everything, even humans. The only things that don't run on it are small appliances and stuff like that, I mean, why waste magic and Etherion when electricity stills work, ya know? Magic and Etherion are usually used for vehicles or military weapons or, depending on how sick and rich you are, they can be used to sustain someone's life." Minerva informed and he nodded in return as the lights began to dim causing the cheering to die down. Cobra looked up as the spotlight shone on the top of the cage, showing the woman from earlier who Racer had identified to be Chico. She looked around while waving before clearing her throat.

"So, we have our reigning champ dude, Belfast, here to the uh... left... or right depending on where you are standing, but since I'm right here he- er... _it_ is to the left. To the right... or left... is our um... challenger... dudette. Well, the bot is a dude... Well, it doesn't have a gender but... You freaks get what I'm saying. Anyway, let the raping begin." She finished cheerfully and Cobra thought she may have had a problem with speaking to large crowds, which was pretty stupid considering what her job was.

Some sort of gong rang out, which Cobra honestly thought sounded out of place.

Belfast slammed both of its fists together and rushed at Siegrain with surprising speed. It quickly closed the distance between the two robots and sent a flurry of punches at Siegrain. The knight-esque robot ducked and swayed to avoid the blows, before stepping forward when it found a break in Belfast's assault; afterwards, it jumped forward and thrust its knee into the face of the other mech.

The golden mech stumbled back, trying to find its footing, only to receive a strong punch to the chest and it was sent flying across the cage; pieces of scrap metal littering the ground as it sailed across the area before hitting the wall. The cage groaned slightly, almost swaying from the force, and Belfast slid down slightly, before steadying itself. It rushed forward and Siegrain did the same; the dark red mech jumped in the air, perpendicular to Belfast, before kicking both of its legs at the golden mech. Belfast fell back into a roll before coming up in a crouch; it seemingly glared at Siegrain and the dark red mech motioned for it to come on.

Cobra looked to his side and examined Ultear and saw the woman was grinning madly. He chuckled slightly before glancing down at his wrist, he chuckled when he saw the thing was nearly full and he was glad he was born with large magic reserves.

Belfast swung madly at Siegrain and the dark red mech continued to dance around its blows, getting the occasional hit in itself.

"Is it just me or does it seem as though Belfast is like... being played with? I mean, usually- Ooooooh! That had to hurt!- ahem, as I was saying, Belfast usually wins in the first minute like in the last fight, but now he's just getting smacked around like a bitch by her pimp if she didn't bring back enough cash... yo." Chico commented weakly and the crowd laughed, even Cobra let out a small chuckle.

Belfast stumbled back and a curse could be heard from the other side of the ring, the golden mech's owner's agitation reaching its peak. Belfast reached behind its back and attached a pair of spiked knuckles causing the crowd to roar in excitement.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Ultear asked Cobra, finally talking to the red haired man, and he nodded.

Siegrain raised both of its arms towards Belfast as the robot rushed towards him. A hidden panel in each of its palms opened and Cobra's eyes widened.

_"I put the dicks in the palm of his hands... I put the dicks in the palm of his hands..."_ The black haired woman's words echoed in his mind, and he groaned. She wouldn't use those...

Oh God.

Two metal batons shot out of Siegrain's hand and it grabbed both of them. The dark red mech parried one of the golden mech's punches before smashing one of its batons on Belfast's face; afterwards, it kicked the golden mech across the cage. Belfast slid across the ground before smashing both of its fists into the floor to brace itself as it stood up. It rushed forward, swinging madly, and Siegrain blocked every blow with its batons.

_Imagine cold hands up to your throat  
The thought alone makes you swallow your hope_

Cobra glanced around when he felt a creeping feeling on his black. He shuddered when he felt a cold presence hanging over him and he could have sworn he heard someone, or rather, something, cackling into his ear. He continued to watch the match in boredom before stumbling slightly when the ground began to crack underneath him. He covered his ears when he heard an inhuman roar and he screamed in response before collapsing to his knees. He breathed heavily as the ground rumbled and he looked over his shoulder warily.

_It's a red night, and I don't see any light  
And then a flat line, I'm fucking ready to die_

His eyes widened when he met piercing red eyes with slit pupils glaring down at him. No, it wasn't glaring at him, it was glaring through him, gazing at everything he was. He felt his breath quicken as the air grew colder and he could feel his blood begin to freeze from the drop in temperature. A sharp pair of teeth suddenly appeared and grinned at the redhead; he watched as its mouth moved but no words came out and he felt something wet running down the side of his neck.

_Imagine cold hands holding your heart  
The thought alone can only tear you apart _

Cobra cautiously felt at the sides of his neck before pulling his hands away. He stared disturbed when he saw his hands were covered in blood; the liquid sticking to his fingers and dripping to the floor. He looked down when he heard it splash and saw he was on his knees in a pool of blood. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by darkness, his only company a pair of red eyes and grinning, malicious teeth.

_I know you wish it would end, it's sad it's only the start  
These memories they only mean my soul is empty and dark_

He let out a low groan and felt underneath his eyes, blood pouring out of them and he could feel the liquid escaping from his nose and mouth. The blood continued to pour from him like a waterfall to the pool that he was surrounded by, never rising, simply pouring. He screamed as he felt his bones break violently and shift; his face contorting and breaking painfully, silencing his screams as his features changed.

_It's a red night, and I don't see any light  
And then a flat line, I'm fucking ready to die _

He huffed out tiredly and strained ragged breaths escaped him. He stared down at his arms and hands and saw they were covered in black, almost spike like, jagged scales with his fingers being replaced with claws. He tried to scream as he felt a fire light inside him, burning and scorching his insides before a mass of black lava erupted from his mouth and flowed down the front of his throat. The obsidian matter leaked from his scales and caused the blood to boil as poison filled the air. Pitch black tendrils branched out from the surrounding darkness, piercing him like spikes, going through his body and wrapping around it. They nearly pulled him apart, stretching him painfully, with one wrapped around his neck and trapping any screams that threatened to be released in his throat.

_It's a red night, and I don't see any light  
And then a flat line, I'm fucking ready to die_

He stared into the red eyes and once again, which seemed to be a reoccurrence in his life, felt hopeless. He watched as it neared him, opening its jaws as it did so, allowing obsidian lava to flow freely from its mouth. Cobra stared weakly into pitch black maw, and he caught his reflection in the glint of its teeth. He wasn't human anymore. He was... A monstrosity.

Scales replaced his skin and his eyes were as red as the monster that was moments away from consuming him. His face had spike like pieces of bone sticking out of it, lining his jawline, and his ears had become sharper and pointed while his hair had grown wilder and stuck up in multiple directions, almost resembling curved blades. Sticking from his back like a grotesque decoration were two wings that had obsidian matter dripping from them. A hollow echo filled the pitch black nothingness that surrounded him and Cobra knew it was coming from the monster in front of him, the only problem he had was, he didn't know which monster.

_It's a red night, if it's wrong or it's right  
And if I don't fight it's like being buried alive _

He watched in pity of himself as the jaws neared him. Was this how it was meant to end? Was this how he was meant to end? His life story. A pitiful slave in a tower. A pitiful fool blindly following a mad man. A pitiful mess at death. He would have laughed if there wasn't a black tendril wrapped around his throat, trapping all vocal ability. He sighed tiredly as the beast's mouth widened and began to consume him.

"COBRA YOU DUMBASS!" The red haired man heard a familiar voice echo throughout the abyss that surrounded him.

_It's a red night, if it's wrong or it's right  
And if I don't fight it's like being buried alive _

He chuckled mentally when he remembered the woman's words. Of course, she wouldn't let him give up. He struggled against the binds that tied him down and he watched as the mouth moved away from him and the eyes glared at him and he smirked in response. He wasn't going out like that. He went out pitifully against a certain pink haired prick and he refused to be done in by a mouth and eyes in his mind.

* * *

Cobra stumbled slightly and he braced against a wall with his shoulder. He looked around and saw they were back in the trailer and everyone was staring at him with a puzzled expression. He breathed heavily while gripping his chest and an awkward tension filled the air. He looked over to Bacchus who was staring at him intently and Cobra glared.

"You got a doctor's note for that staring problem, bitch?" The redhead growled out and Bacchus coughed before quickly turning away, with Ultear and Minerva doing to same, simply to avoid any unpleasantries with Cobra. He leaned against the wall and looked over to Siegrain and he saw the machine was untouched.

Wait. How long was he... Uh… Whatever it was that happened to him? What if they never even left and everything he saw was nothing more than his imagination? That still didn't answer the question of what it was he saw and why he was seeing the things he saw. He clenched a fist in anger; what the hell was that? He began remembering everything the voice said to him and those eyes, those were the same eyes that he saw in the canyon. They were haunting him, hell maybe he was dead or he was trapped in some sort of illusion and whatever it was in the canyon was simply using him as a source of amusement. Was that it? Was he being toyed with?

"Son of a bitch..." Cobra muttered angrily as he remembered how pitiful he felt earlier. That wasn't him, he had sworn he would never feel pitiful again, no, after he got out of the Tower he promised himself he would never feel that way again. No matter what happened he would fight until his last breath, he would never allow anyone to be over him again. Protect himself, Cuberos and Angel. That was all he really wanted. He chewed his lip as he thought about how much he really cared about the Nirvana plan. His main interest was due to Brain whispering in his ear, constantly egging him on, constantly telling him to do and he was more than happy to comply.

He gripped his hair as he attempted to find his real reason for helping Brain with Nirvana. Angel. That was the only reason he even remotely cared about Nirvana. He would have been able to give the white haired woman what she wanted, she would have been safe and she never would have worried or felt fear again in her life. He grit his teeth and poison started surrounding his clenched fist as the mental image of Brain appeared in his head. If he met that man again he was going to kill him. He remembered all of the times the man laughed and smiled with them, no, he was laughing _at_ them. He was probably laughing his ass off at how gullible they all were.

He punched the wall in front of him in anger and the entire trailer shook in response of the blow. The others struggled not to fall as the trailer slowly settled back down and Cobra glared at the fist print he left in the wall. He growled before walking out of the trailer where he was met with a smiling Racer.

"Ya know, I didn't expect Belfast to go down that fast. Siegrain is pretty damn goo-"

"Chico. Now." The redhead order with a glare and the blond's smile quickly faded and he nodded quickly. Racer led the disgruntled Cobra through the crowd, the anger radiating from the man practically separating the crowd itself. He walked through until they arrived at a large metal door with an equally large man guarding it, his muscles practically ripping through his shirt. He eyed them in amusement while holding a hand to stop them and Racer practically pissed himself; he was stuck in between a furious redhead and a gigantic bouncer. Freakin' great.

"Business?" The bouncer asked simply and Racer glanced over his shoulder to Cobra who simply glared in return. The blond groaned inwardly, of course that had to happen to him, shit just had a way of splattering all over him. He coughed slightly while looking in between the two men before settling on the bouncer.

"Um, yeah, we... have to... uh... deliver something to Chico." The blond said with a cough and Cobra kept his silence as he looked the bouncer over. Nothing special and nothing he couldn't deal with easily. The bouncer chuckled before shaking his head slowly and Racer groaned. The blond backed away slightly before remembering Cobra was behind him and he stopped while the bouncer approached them, cracking his knuckles as he did so and Racer could see the man's bulging muscles through the his shirt.

"Do I have stu-" He was cut off as Cobra suddenly rushed forward, grabbing his face as he did so, and smashed the back of his head against the door, causing it to bend from the impact. The red haired man pulled the bouncer away from the door before tossing him to the side as if he weighed nothing. He pushed the door open and was met with a sickly sweet smell that made him gag. Racer followed in after him awkwardly, not knowing what else to do, and frankly being surprised by the redhead's strength.

The room had multiple strobe lights and in the center of the room was a large circular purple bed. Racer's eyes widened and he looked away when he saw Chico sat on the bed naked and staring at them in shock. Cobra's glare deepened and folded his arms before cocking his head to the side. He looked over his shoulder and gave Racer a quick glare, sending the man scurrying out of the room. The red haired man returned his attention to the girl in the room, who had covered herself with her sheets, and he walked towards her.

The entire time he had been mentally cursing himself. He didn't have time to be playing around with anyone else, he needed to get back to his world and find Angel and Cuberos. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be distracted; he needed to focus on his goal and nothing more. _No one_ else mattered.

"Makarov sent me. He said you could help me get back to my world. So help me get back there." Cobra growled out, venom practically dripping from every word, and Chico flinched before looking at him inquisitively.

"Your... world?" She asked curiously and he nodded in return. She grumbled and a silver, almost white, colorless pillar surrounded them. Cobra looked around and he saw the room was completely silver and multiple orbs circled around both of them. Chico closed her eyes in concentration as the orbs around Cobra sped up, almost blurring around him and he remained still while eying the girl sternly. She gasped and looked at him in fear before scurrying back into her bed and the area that surrounded them shattered and the orbs dispersed.

He watched in annoyance as she breathed heavily and held her chest while looking at him with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"E-Evil... Savior?" She asked him curiously and he scowled at the girl's words before a sharp pain ran through his head and he nearly dropped to his knees. He looked over his shoulder as a near animal instinct washed over him.

Kill.

It wasn't to kill everyone, no; it was to kill someone in specific. He rushed out of her room, passing Racer as he did so. He pushed multiple people out of his way and he took notice that he was nearing the trailer which held Siegrain and his former traveling companions; he saw no need to refer to them as anything else. As he neared it an explosion rocked the area and the roof caved in not too far from him and he could feel his blood boiling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bacchus, Minerva and Ultear exit the trailer to see what the commotion was.

Ropes could be seen dropping from the hole that had been blown in the ceiling and multiple figures rappelled down the ropes into the warehouse. They wore heavy body armor and had rifles drawn and were aiming at multiple people causing them to back away. Cobra's eyes widened when another silhouette dropped down and the killing intent that had washed over him suddenly intensified.

He watched the figure stand up and he took note of the black coat he wore which had the emblem of a scorpion surrounded by the letters SCORPIA on the right side of the chest. He saw a mass of dark red hair. A cross shaped scar on the right side of his face. The man looked around furiously, as if he was searching before his eyes fell on Cobra and they glared at one another. They were the same person, but they weren't.

Bacchus and Ultear stared in awe, looking in between the two men in awe while Minerva did her best to keep an impassive look on her face, though it was clearly faltering.

"D-Dude...Coby...it's you..." Bacchus trailed off in awe and Cobra clenched his fist as Dragneel did the same. They suddenly rushed towards one another one and everyone simply stared. The SCORPIA agents focused their guns on Cobra before lowering their weapons when they saw the two men looked the same.

That wasn't right.

* * *

Four figures moved under the cover of night, rain drenching them though they paid it no mind. They all jumped in different directions and continued their treks separately. From a roof not too far away, two figures watched them as they made their way through the city, jumping across roofs as the rain poured down all over them.

Zoro narrowed his eye as he clenched one of his swords and he saw something coming after him. Fast. He grinned when he realized only one person could move that fast and he drew two of his swords before rushing forward. He swung both of his swords as the figure made impact with him and he blocked the attack. His eye widened when he met the horned and faceless mask of Hakumen.

"I... Don't want to fight you!" The green haired man roared out angrily before pushing the white armored man back and he skidded across the roof, his long weapon pointed downwards, with the blade facing the sky.

"That is a shame as I'm going to be your opponent and your death. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. And the end has come." Hakumen said and Zoro sweatdropped.

Holy shit he was over dramatic.

Both swordsmen rushed forward, swinging at one another rapidly, sparks and clangs from their weapons filling the night sky.

* * *

Jenny rushed from building to building, her hand gripping her saber tightly. She looked around her, knowing better than to not pay attention to her surroundings. She jumped to the side when she felt something approaching her from above and she skidded across the roof and glared at the figure that rose from the smoke.

Mira smirked at her before simply raising her hand and motioning for the blonde woman to come at her. Jenny glared at her while drawing her weapon, examining the woman. She had no weapons and it was impossible for her to hide any weapons with her scarcity of clothing.

Jenny rushed forward, lightning coating her blade and she swung at Mira, sending multiple blade-like projectiles at the white haired woman rushed in between the slashes, dodging all of them. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them and she knee'd Jenny in the stomach, sending the woman skidding across the roof.

The blonde glared at her and Mira grinned while motioned for the woman to come at her with a finger from each hand. Jenny growled before rushing forward to the white haired woman who smirked and did the same.

* * *

Starrk walked across the roof, slowly and purposely practically counting every step he took. He stopped and drew his guns before pointing to his side, not bothering to look, and firing just as Laxus appeared causing the blond to lean to the side to avoid the blast. A building exploding off in the distance as the two men glared at one another before Laxus rushed forward, lighting coating his body and Starrk jumped into the air, dodging the man's rush, before firing multiple black blasts down at the blond haired man.

Laxus shot from the ground, dodging all of the shots, with lighting coating him, before closing the distance between the two and punching at Starrk. The black haired man blocked the attack with the side of his gun and lighting sparked around them as they glared at one another silently. Starrk suddenly thrust a knee at Laxus's face and the blond leaned back, narrowly avoiding the attack, and Starrk kicked outwards, using Laxus's chest as a stepping stone, before rebounding off of the man.

He landed on the ground below and aimed both of his guns at the blond and fired; a mass of shadows forming all around the blond and Starrk never ceased his assault. He lowered his guns, smoke rising off of them as he watched the shadows clear revealing Laxus who had negated most of his damage by covering himself in lightning though some of it still managed to affect him. Starrk let out a sharp 'tsk' as he thought about how annoying fighting Laxus was going to be.

* * *

Gajeel rushed across the roofs, leaving a wake of shadows in his midst. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a golden light racing towards him and he skidded to a halt. He changed direction and rushed forward so he would be rushing towards the golden light that was getting ever closer. A grin spread across his face as shadows covered both of his fists and he spun in the air a few times, his arms spread, before stopping and cocking a single fist back as the golden light reached him and he punched it head on.

An explosion filled the air and lit the night sky while two men landed on a nearby roof.

"Say, Jellal, didn't we just do this not too long ago?" Gajeel asked curiously and the blue haired man nodded in return before readying himself. Gajeel grinned as his hands turned into shadow covered talons and a golden glow covered Jellal's body as the man drew his sword.

They glared at one another in complete silence with the only sounds being those of the ever bustling street below; though, some had scattered due to the explosion caused by the contact of the two men. They both steadied themselves and Gajeel pulled his arms back, keeping the talons pointed towards the ground behind him while Jellal held his sword as a fencer would, the only difference being he had the blade facing the sky.

They rushed at one another before falling into a frenzy of attacks. For every slash, the other would counter; for every thrust, the other would parry; rarely did either of them land a nearly fatal hit on one another, be it skill or subconscious mental restraint of not wanting to hurt someone they once viewed as a brother.

They continued to glare at one another, not trusting either one to speak so they each held their silence, they both knew it was for the best. Gajeel stuck his talons into the roof as he slid back and Jellal did the same with his sword.

Silence.

Gajeel smirked slightly and rushed towards Jellal, his shadowy outline visible and Jellal braced for impact when the black haired man's talon connected with his saber. An explosion resounded throughout the area and a single figure fell to the street below. Jellal grunted when he felt himself land on the car and he used meteor at the last moment to dodge a slash from Gajeel which easily cut the automaton in half.

The men spared one last glare at one another before jumping forward to continue their battle.

* * *

Dragneel grunted when he felt Cobra land a solid punch to his stomach and he was sent flying through multiple trailers. The SCORPIA commander landed perpendicular to a trailer, the metal bending from the force, and he rebounded off of it. He shot towards the ex-Oración Seis member, spinning horizontally as he did so, before kicking sideways, connecting with the man's neck and Cobra was sent flying.

The Poison Dragon Slayer slid across the ground, his fingers digging into the surface to stop him and he stood up quickly and glared at Dragneel. The SCORPIA commander looked at him in utter contempt; he didn't know what it was, but the urge to kill the ex-Oración Seis member overwhelmed him. Any other time he probably would have attempted to talk to his look alike, find out about him and who he was, but the urge to kill him overwhelmed him and he only saw red when looking at the man.

Dragneel rushed at him, crossing his arms in front of his face, blood flowing out of them and Cobra stared surprised before returning to his senses and he rushed at the man, holding his arms behind him, poison slowly covering them. The SCORPIA agent pulled his arms apart and as he did so his blood hardened into scythes; the Poison Dragon Slayer did the opposite and pulled his arms together, two poisonous fangs colliding with the blood and Dragneel's eyes widened.

The two men circled one another, like animals, growling with the occasional snarl, their pupils having been narrowed into narrow slits. They stopped and gazed at one another before rushing forward, the ground underneath their feet cracking from the force, they both cocked their fists back, Cobra's covered in poison and Dragneel's covered in hardened blood. They both swung forward, their attacks connecting with one another's face and they were both sent flying in the opposite direction.

As he flew back Dragneel flipped backwards so he would be upside down and he grabbed the ground, his fingers digging into the ground, and he landed on all fours though he still slid across the ground. He puffed his cheeks out slightly and he swung his head towards the still air borne Cobra.

**"****_Karyū no Hoerū (Fire Dragon Howl)" _**Dragneel said and a pillar of fire shot out of his mouth, causing the ex-Oración Seis member's eyes to widen Cobra grunted as he spun in the air to face the incoming blast of fire, poison flowing from his arms as he did so.

"**_Dokuryū Sōga! (Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs)"_** Cobra yelled as he moved his arms towards the flames in the formation of a cross and two fang shaped waves of poison collided with the attack, an explosion being the result of the attacks meeting.

* * *

Zoro leaned back to dodge Hakumen's slash, the armored man's sword inches away from his face. He twisted back, righting himself as he faced the man, and he swung both of his swords in the opposite direction. Hakumen parried the blow and rushed forward, holding his sword in an inverted stance, and he thrust the handle of the sword forward. The green haired man jumped over him, spinning in the air and swinging one of his swords downwards across the SCORPIA agent's back. Hakumen quickly spun around, his feet never leaving the ground, and he deflected the attack with his sword.

Zoro landed on the roof, spinning rapidly due to the water that covered the surface, and he slashed both of his swords at Hakumen, two compressed blades of air shooting towards the man. Hakumen rushed forward and cut through the projectiles effortlessly while swinging his sword at Zoro, his weapon's length giving him an extended range of attack, and the green haired man ducked before rushing forward, passing under the blade easily.

He twisted on his toe while falling forward, now with his back to the ground, and he slashed across Hakumen's stomach and the white armored man was sent skidding back. Zoro quickly righted himself and he saw only two slashes were across Hakumen's stomach, no blood simply two gashes. The SCORPIA agent rushed forward, thrusting multiple times, and Zoro bobbed and weaved in between the slashes, evading all of them. The green haired man's eye narrowed and he parried one of the thrusts upwards before kneeing Hakumen in the stomach, knocking him back.

The white armored man skidding back once more, a golden aura surrounding him, and his multiple eyes seemed to readjust before settling on Zoro. Hakumen gripped his sword tightly as the golden tint around him intensified and the Jagér had to steady himself to keep from being blown away.

**_"Zanshin (God Slash)" _**Hakumen said as he slashed at the air multiple times, golden projectiles flying from his weapon and shooting towards Zoro. The green haired man gripped his sword while slowing his breathing.

**_"Nitou-Ryuu: Nigiri (Two Sword Style: Double Slash)"_** Zoro said as the slashes closed in and he switched the position of his swords so that both tips were pointing towards the right.

**_"Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou! (72 Pound Canon)"_** The green haired man declared and swung his swords in a circular motion, sending two compressed blades of air towards the golden projectiles. The attacks collided but, to Zoro's disbelief, his attack was quickly overpowered. Hakumen's attack collided with him and he was sent flying from the roof but he managed to quickly recover and he landed on top of another building in a crouched position. He looked up towards the building where he previously was and met the sight of Hakumen; the rain beating down on them, drenching the SCORPIA agent though he paid it no mind, and lighting crashed in the sky behind him. Zoro stood up, hiding the fear that Hakumen's demonic visage threatened to invoke.

* * *

Lightning crashed down all around him and Starrk swerved around the roof, dodging the attacks while firing at the blond haired man that was the source of the fulminations. Laxus continuously circled the roof in a cloak of lightning, continuously firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Starrk and the black haired man was forced to either shoot them or dodge. Starrk groaned in annoyance as he was forced to nearly dance around the roof to avoid the lightning bolts, his patience was wearing thin seeing as how he didn't intend on fighting Laxus.

The blond suddenly shot towards Starrk and the Jagér's eye widened before crossing his guns in front of him, blocking a lightning imbued punch, though he was still knocked back. He stumbled slightly and in turn received a backhand across the face and he growled before firing a blind shot at Laxus, causing the man to step back, giving Starrk more than enough time to recover.

The black haired man holstered his guns and thrust his hands outwards from his sides, two black swords materializing in them, and he swung them both upwards. Laxus grit his teeth as both weapons cut across his shoulder, blood spilling from the wounds, but he simply put the pain aside and he pulled both of his arms back, lightning dancing across the appendage before culminating in his palms. He thrust both arms forward, striking Starrk in the stomach with a double open palm strike, lighting being forced into the man's body and he was sent flying through a building.

Starrk cursed as he rolled through the building, crashing through walls and other objects, before going through one last wall and he was met by the return of rain. He tried to move his body but the mass of lightning that was forcefully thrust into his body had temporarily paralyzed him. He fell towards the ground, constantly urging his body to move before he hit the ground; his eye widened when the wall next to him exploded and he saw Laxus, covered in lightning, shooting towards him.

The blond man grabbed his leg and shot towards the ground causing Starrk to attempt to curse, which didn't do much good seeing as how he couldn't so much as move his mouth. Just before they hit the ground Laxus righted himself so they would fly parallel to the ground though he suddenly dropped low, dragging Starrk across the ground and the surface to crack and break in their wake. Laxus intensified the lighting he was using to propel them, causing them to speed up; He was sent flying when Starrk managed to fire his gun, hitting the blond directly in the stomach and he was sent crashing to the ground to join the black haired man.

He stood up slowly and felt his side, feeling blood pouring out of it from Starrk's point blank shot and he coughed slightly. The Jagér stood up on shaky legs, his face scarred and he coughed before doubling over onto his knees when he felt a piece of metal in his stomach. He violently ripped it out of his body, blood pouring out of his wound, and he tossed it to the ground. He stood up slowly and glared at Laxus and the man scowled in return. Starrk raised his gun towards the man, shadow's fulminating around the pistol, and Laxus raised his arm in return, lighting culminating in his palm.

"Bitch." Was the only word they said to one another before firing; the two attacks collided with one another, both men pumping more and more magic into their attacks before it eventually exploded and both men were sent flying back.

The fight was just starting.

* * *

Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff hanger~

You know that thing I do where, I ask a question, and whoever answers correctly gets to have one question answered about the fic? Let's do that, shall we?

1)Who can guess how many characters will be killed in the next chapter? In between 1-5, to make things simpler for you.

2)Who's going to win the fight between Cobra and Dragneel?

3)Who's Hakumen?

4)How do you think chapter 11 is going to end?

5)What badass is going to appear in chapter 11?

6)Who can guess the artist and songs used in the fic?

Pretty easy shit. Ya know, the main reason I do this is because I have no clue what the fuck I'm going to do, so when you guys ask some random question, I can make up an answer on the spot which I will then run with for the rest of the fic. Hell, in a way, you bastards are helping me write this.

Heh.

In other news;

CLEMENTINE, HIDE BEHIND THE FUCKING BOOKSHELF!


	11. Venomous Dragons

Sleep? Fuck sleep. Who needs that shit? I mean... I don't! I just... I've been up for 24 hours writing, you know? Easy shit... Heh... Fuck I need sleep...

Eh, just insert witty half-assed comments, alright? You know the typical shit. Let your imagination run whatever... And... You know...

Oh! That's what I wanted to say; Gajeel x Cana is canon. Metalicana = Metal+Cana.

Metal=Gajeel.

Thus, Gajeel x Cana.

It's legit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal would be a cool character, Natsu wouldn't be a faggot, Gajeel would get the respect he fuckin' deserves and Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. Also, Erza wouldn't suck as much as she does and Kagura would still be awesome. At least Minerva is still top bitch. Though, that ain't gonna last long... Also, Natsu woulda punched the shit out of Lucy when they first met. And there would be Gajeel x Cana everywhere. Just sayin'

* * *

Jenny rubbed away the blood that flowed from her nose while glaring at Mira. The white haired woman smirked before cocking her head to the side slightly while pouting.

"Aw, are you angry with little old me?" Mira asked and Jenny growled before rushing towards her, swinging her saber at the white haired woman's face. Mira leaned back before twisting to the side, using the rain to simply slide across the ground, before jumping forward and slamming her knee into Jenny's side. The blonde glared at Mira who smirked in return; the Jagér rushed forward, grabbing Jenny on both sides of the hair, before slamming her knee into the woman's face.

The blonde held her face in pain as she was sure her nose was broken before receiving a kick in the side, sending her flying off of the roof. She spun rapidly before a platform of lightning appeared underneath her feet; she jumped off of it before landing back on the roof. She landed crouched before rushing forward while raising her sword into the air. The clouds crackled as lighting surged through them and Mira looked up in surprise.

**_"Kaminari Otome no Fainaru Aibu! (Lightning Maiden's Final Caress)"_**Jenny declared before swinging her sword downwards and a streak of lighting rushed form the cloud towards Mira.

The building they were standing on exploded with a bright light. Jenny landed on another roof with a smug grin plastered on her face. She watched as smoke billowed into the air from the building where she fought Mira and sighed with satisfaction knowing the woman was defeated. Jenny gasped when she felt something collide with her back and she was sent skidding across the roof. She looked up and her breath almost became trapped in her throat when she saw Mira.

The white haired woman stood in front of her smirking. Her appearance had changed significantly; her hair had become tinted black at the edges, with one long bang going down between her eyes, curving around her face slightly, that was pitch black. Her eyes had become a startling crimson with a black zigzag-like line going over her right eye. The woman's previously black jacket was now a black and white twin tailed coat; the coat's body being almost pitch black and breaking in two at her lower back with the tails being white and seemingly curving out in a crescent shape behind her. Her white blouse was now dark red and had dark wispy trails of smoke of the same color coming from it. Extending from her coat was an oversized and slightly torn black collar supported by two belts that acted as corsets around her waist. Her shorts turned black and boots became red and extended up to her thighs with multiple black flame-like designs adorning the boots. Horns extended from the side of her head and her hands grew claws with metallic scales covering her forearms. Demonic wings extended from her back, they were dark and made entirely of coarse scales. Bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings; only their veins stood out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wings, a large crimson spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing.

**_"Akuma no Torigā: Bōkyaku (Demon Trigger: Oblivion)"_**The white haired woman muttered darkly as a mass of dark red smoke surrounded her and a sadistic grin spread across her face, showing elongated and sharpened canine teeth. She suddenly disappeared, leaving a black and red mass of smoke in her wake. Jenny's eyes widened as she looked around her, Mira's playful laughter echoing around her before she turned around and met crimson eyes. She stumbled back before being sent flying when Mira's fist connected with her face, Jenny's blood splattering across the white haired woman's knuckles, and she was sent flying through a mass of buildings.

* * *

Multiple civilians ran screaming as multiple buildings suddenly exploded. Jellal jumped out of the smoke, falling into a roll before righting himself into a crouch as he slid across the pavement. He was promptly followed by Gajeel, the black haired man landing on the street, causing the surface to crack beneath his feet, before he rushed forward, completely disfiguring the ground as he did so. Jellal took a deep breath as a golden light covered him and he rushed forward, windows breaking from the force causing by the speed at which he moved, before slamming into Gajeel.

The black haired man was sent flying across the street, crashing into multiple vehicles before landing on his feet and as Jellal rushed towards him, at a considerably slower pace mind you, he grabbed a car by the tailgate. He waited until the blue haired man was a few feet away from him before effortlessly slamming the car on top of him before Jellal was able to react. He pulled his free hand back before it turned into a spear and thrust it through the car.

Jellal suddenly appeared in the air next to him, his leg pulled back, before he kicked Gajeel in the head, sending him crashing through multiple buildings. The Jagér growled as he shoved his talons into the ground, stopping him before he could slide any further. He leaned back just as Jellal appeared in front of him and the blue haired man's leg passed inches over his face. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the man's leg before spinning around and slamming him into a nearby wall.

Jellal hung horizontally, stuck in the wall, before Gajeel kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the rest of the building. He rolled across the ground before standing up quickly; just in time to receive a slash across his chest, blood painting the floor, before Gajeel continued to spin from the slash; the black haired man smashed the elbow of his opposite arm into Jellal's face knocking him back further.

He collided with a wall, breathing heavily as he stepped away from it. He stared at Gajeel, the man's back was turned to him from his previous attack, and he sighed as a golden aura enveloped him. The leader of the Jagér's narrowed his eyes as shadows covered his feet. They both shot upwards, crashing through multiple floors as they made their ascension, Gajeel propelled by the shadows underneath his feet and Jellal by **_meteor_**_._

They broke through the surface to the outside and the instantly rushed towards one another, Jellal's fist covered in his a golden light, contrasting Gajeel's shadow covered fist. The forces collided and the building beneath them exploding from the force of the blow, debris flying through the area. Gajeel landed on a still airborne piece of debris before slashing at the air rapidly, multiple shadowy blades shooting from his arm.

**_"Eiryū no Hakari. (Shadow Dragon's Scales)"_**The black haired man said as the projectiles cut through other pieces of debris as Jellal jumped from debris to debris to dodge Gajeel's attack. He suddenly activated meteor, rushing forward just as the pierced man jumped away, dodging the attack, and he crashed through the debris. He quickly curved around, raising his hand towards Gajeel.

**_"Tengoku no Tsumi (Heaven's Transgression)"_**He said and multiple beams of golden light shot from his hand, colliding with Gajeel and the man was launched into the air with Jellal following closely. The blue haired man punched rapidly, every blow connected with Gajeel, before he spun in the air and slammed his heel against the top of the black haired man's head. Gajeel was sent crashing onto a nearby building.

He landed with roughly, the roof threatened to collapse from the impact, and he stood up slowly. Jellal landed on the opposite side of the roof, the blue haired man's breathing was labored and ragged. Gajeel quickly twisted around, his arm turning into a spear as he did so before it shot across the roof, piercing Jellal's chest. The black haired man's eyes widened when he saw the spear went through the man's body but there was no blood; he faintly saw Jellal's image shimmer and he growled as he looked over his shoulder. He met Jellal's cold eye as the man aimed at his back with one hand and golden magic converged into his open palm.

**_"Tengoku no Uragir! (Heaven's Betrayal)"_**Jellal yelled as a massive beam shot towards Gajeel at the same speed of his meteor and the golden stream of magic ripped through his chest. Jellal huffed out a ragged breath as Gajeel stumbled forward. The black haired man looked down at his chest. A hole. No. There wasn't a hole, more like a gap. Stomach. Gap. Neck. Black blood flowed out of the wound, painting the roof and Gajeel glared at Jellal weakly. The blue hared man was covered in a golden light before rushing forward, in a blur; with a single knee to the stomach the black haired man was sent plummeting from the roof to the street below, blood trailing from his body.

* * *

Cobra grunted as Dragneel cut him across the stomach with his bloody scythe. The SCORPIA agent erupted into a mass of slashes, causing the other red head to counter with slashes from his poison covered hands. They continued battling, nothing but an insatiable rage and bloodlust fueling both of them. The warehouse that formerly housed multiple robots awaiting battle was now nearly deserted. Most of the trailers, and robots they held, were destroyed and burning. The spectators had fled, even the SCORPIA agents that had accompanied Dragneel, though a few stayed, those that had accompanied Cobra and a group that appeared to be filming the battle.

Cobra kicked Dragneel in the face, sending the man flying back before rushing after him. He grabbed the SCORPIA agent by the face before slamming his head into the ground, running as he did so and dragging Dragneel across the cement surface, before throwing the man upwards through the roof of the warehouse. Cobra jumped upwards to follow after his look-alike but was stomped as a mass of fire shot down and consumed him, sending him crashing back to the ground.

He breathed heavily before gasping as Dragneel landed on top of him, his fist planted firmly on Cobra's stomach, the man coughing up blood from the force, and a crater, one among many, formed around them. Dragneel glared down at Cobra, grabbing the man's face as he did so, and raising him into the air before kicking him in the side of the head, sending him flying through a wall.

Dragneel rushed towards Cobra, bending his arm as he did so and the blade of hardened blood shot out towards his look-alike. Dragneel's eyes widened when the blood began to sizzling and he canceled the attacked, letting the blood liquefy and spill to the floor.

Cobra walked out of the hole he had been kicked through, grinning while wiping away the blood that trailed from the side of his mouth. Dragneel glared at him when he realized what his counterpart had been doing; all throughout their fight Cobra had been casually poisoning him, evident by his bloods lack of durability. He clenched his fist, letting his blood circulate into his arms, before letting it run down his arms, in turn making Cobra glare at him.

What good is poisoning someone that can control their blood and simply expel the poison?

Both men rushed forward, slamming their fist into one another's face. Dragneel staggered back before his face was painfully introduced to the sole of Cobra's boot and he was sent flying back. He slid across the ground before gaining his foot and dropping to all fours before shooting towards Cobra; his right hand covered in hardened blood while his left was ablaze.

Cobra rushed forward, coating both of his arms in poison, before cocking his fist back. He and Dragneel punched forward at the same time, poison meeting flame as their fists connected and a crater formed around them from the force of the attacks colliding. Both men growled as they erupted into a flurry of punches and kicks, each limb coated with their respective magic.

Cobra aimed a left hook at Dragneel's head and the man swayed to the side while thrusting his open palm forward, touching Cobra's chest as he entered _Blood Drive_.

**_"Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Ketsuekiryū Bakuhatsu Dangan! (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Blood Dragon's Explosive Bullet)", _**Dragneel said as a glowing ball of blood formed in between his palm and his counterpart's chest before exploding and sending Cobra flying through another wall.

He began walking towards Cobra's direction before he felt a vibration in his pocket. He growled before pulling a blue cube out of his pocket and he saw it was Viper. He glared at the object as he considered crushing it. He didn't have time to deal with her and her mess. He had to kill that... _thing._ He pressed the button begrudgingly before his eyes widened slightly when he saw the bloody face of Zancrow. Why was _he_ calling him? Why did _he_ have his sister's com?

"Wha-"

"Save it jerkoff." The blond said with clear anger in his voice and Dragneel was taken back from the man's tone; he was accustomed to the sociopath-like tone the man, and everyone apart of the cult, had when addressing him. "Listen here. That bastard Jura, is still alive, you didn't kill him. Well, you did kill him but the death didn't take. Anyway, long story short, he has your sister and he plans on sacrificing her to bring about 'Ragnarok'. I'll stall as long as I fucking can but you need to get your ass here now before they finish killing me." Zancrow informed before the transmission was cut and Dragneel was left staring at the cube.

What?

His arm shook as he shoved the cube in his pocket and a flame lit underneath his feet and hands causing him to shoot into the air.

Cobra groaned as he stumbled out of the wall just in time to see Dragneel fly away, and the further away the SCORPIA agent got, the faster his blood lust died down.

_'Failure. Chase them. Kill them. Eradicate. Them. Now.'_ A voice in his head ordered and he gripped his head before collapsing to a knee. He breathed heavily as he heard footsteps rushing towards him and he felt himself tense. He turned around quickly, standing as he did so, while swinging his arm, the poison covered appendage stopping inches away from Ultear's chest and the woman backed away slightly.

He let his arm drop to his side as his vision became blurred and he fell forward, Ultear catching him barely before looking to Bacchus and Minerva.

"That... was... uh... interesting... How often do you think he explodes into a bloodthirsty and murderous rage?" Bacchus questioned while scratching his chin in thought before receiving a blow to the head from Minerva. The raven haired woman eyed Cobra warily before turning away in annoyance.

"We need to get out of here before SCORPIA, or even worse, Cobra or... Dragneel whatever we want to call him comes back. We already have the money from the fight so we just have to find somewhere to hide, buy the Etherion, and get the hell out of Ea." She said while walking towards their vehicle. The trailer, and Siegrain, had been destroyed but the actual means of transportation was still intact. Bacchus assisted Ultear in the task of carrying Cobra to the truck before setting the man in the back seat. Ul seemed to watch the man curiously as Ultear scrambled around searching for a certain red box.

"Where's the first aid kit?" The black haired woman questioned from the floor of the back seat causing Bacchus to look around the front as Minerva drove off from the burning warehouse into the rainy night.

* * *

Dragneel's eyes burned with fury as he flew through the sky, steam hissing off of him from the downpour of rain. Normally it would have taken an hour to get to the cult's headquarters, which was in Little Magnolia, from Bludhaven but at the rate at which he was going he was going to arrive within minutes. He had to dodge through the air as he was forced to dodge multiple sky trains. He had to swerve out of the way completely as he passed up a mixture of a plane and a blimp which circled Little Magnolia. He grinned when he was able to make out the eerie visage of the cult's church and he sped up.

* * *

Jenny gasped as she was smacked around effortlessly, a grin ever present on Mira's face. Blood poured from her mouth when she received a punch in the stomach from the white haired woman, before choking when Mira's clawed hands wrapped around her neck, the tip of the claws digging into her neck. The blonde squirmed hopelessly as Mira held her in the air, watching her with amusement as Jenny's legs kicked aimlessly in the air. She chuckled before slamming the woman against the floor, the surface cracking around them and she let Jenny fall down the newly formed hole.

She flew down after the blonde, her wings flapping frequently, before narrowing her eyes while pulling her arm back. With one precise slash Jenny's throat was cut open, blood exploding from the wound and painting Mira's face. The blonde hit the ground with a crash, the surface cracking around her, and she struggled to breathe as she covered her throat with her hand, desperately trying to keep the blood inside. Mira landed a few feet from her, walking slowly towards the blonde, licking the woman's blood off of her face while grinning.

She grabbed Jenny by the hair before holding the blonde in the air. The SCORPIA agent stared with a defiant look in her eyes, causing Mira's grin to widen. The Jagér pulled her free arm back before thrusting it forward, piercing Jenny's chest and causing the woman to tense as her eyes widened. Mira playfully stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she moved her arm around, blood painting the floor, before she ripped Jenny's heart out, the organ still beating as Mira held it triumphantly. The blonde's body went limp before the Jagér let her body slump to the floor and she walked away, juggling Jenny's heart in her hand.

She flew into the air, cradling the now dying heart in her hand, before aiming to other down at the building. She smirked as a mass of dark red and malevolent magic gathered in her hand; she fired it at the building and it exploding in a mass of dark red magic. She smirked before dropping the heart into the flames below with amusement.

* * *

Starrk flew through the air while firing shots at Laxus and the blond man dodged them easily, the shots easily destroying buildings. Laxus changed course and shot towards him, tackling him through a building and they both slid across the surface, Starrk switching to his shadow swords and Laxus using his Lightning Halberd. They continued to slash at one another even as they slid through the building before erupting out of the building. They landed on a roof and the men glared at one another before Laxus's eyes widened.

The blond looked around frantically before stopping when a building exploded in a mass of dark red light. He froze on the spot and his heart almost stopped beating as a cold chill ran through his spine. He grit his teeth and growled as lighting flowed from his body and the sky crackled in response to his anger before he disappeared in a flash.

Starrk ducked low as the halberd passed dangerously close to his neck and he rolled forward before firing his guns at Laxus. The blond was knocked back slightly but he held his ground. Starrk continued to shoot at him while Laxus spun his halberd and deflected all of the shots. He rushed forward suddenly and erupted into a mass of thrust which cut into Starrk and the black haired man fought to retain movement. He was sent flying across the roof and he gasped when he felt the halberd pierce him.

He coughed up blood before raising his gun and firing at Laxus, the shot sending the man flying back. The blond quickly recovered and shot forward, causing Starrk to smile slightly.

Of course.

Starrk holstered his guns and thrust his hands outwards to the side, two swords comprised of shadows forming. He grabbed the weapons, the swords solidifying when his hand wrapped around the handles, and he rushed forward towards Laxus.

Starrk narrowed his eyes as he slashed madly at the blond who blocked all of his blows. The Jagér, strained to combat Laxus when the SCORPIA agent became tired of blocking and decided to start countering. Starrk wasn't cut out for this; his principles were get in, do the job, get out. He never intended to be a close range fighter, it didn't suit his taste. The only reason he could use a sword was because Zoro had thought him, somewhat.

He ducked and Laxus's halberd passed over his head allowing Starrk to spin to the side, and slashed in a scissor-like motion. Blood splattered across the ground as Laxus's stomach was cut and he slammed an electrified elbow into Starrk's jaw, sending the man flying back against a wall. Starrk coughed before his eye widened when he saw Laxus turning towards him quickly, lightning trailing from his mouth.

**_"Rairyū no Hōkō (Lightning Dragon's Roar)", _**The blond yelled and a stream of lightning erupted from his mouth, hitting Starrk head-on, and blowing away the wall the Jagér had been knocked into. The roar ripped through the city, destroying multiple buildings and ripping through the streets, leaving a crevice in its wake.

Starrk groaned as he blinked, the dust irritating his eye. He looked around and figured he was in some sort of factory due to all of the machinery that surrounded him. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw multiple pipes sticking through his stomach, his blood covering the pipes. He let out a blank laugh that lacked any trace of humor as lightning crashed down next to him, revealing Laxus.

The blond walked forward, slowly, purposely as lightning coated his arms. He stepped over Starrk's body, glaring down at the Jagér. He smirked before cocking his fist back and punching downwards. A crater formed around them as Laxus's fist broke through Starrk's chest and contacted the ground.

The black haired man smiled as blood poured out of his mouth and he reached forward, grabbing Laxus's collar. He pulled Laxus closer as shadows leaked from his body and formed wolves that circled both men. The animals rushed forward, biting into Laxus while Starrk smirked causing the blond to growl in annoyance as he began releasing electricity from his body, trying to blow the wolves away.

"Ya know... Zoro is going to be pissed that I killed you before he could." The black haired man murmured weakly before an explosion ripped through the area. A mass of shadows and lighting wiping away an entire city block.

* * *

**_"Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 Pound Cannon)"_**Zoro said as a large projectile of compressed air shot towards Hakumen and the white armored man cut through it easily before jumping into the air. He kicked the air and shot down towards Zoro and the green haired man blocked Hakumen's downwards slash. He glared at the SCORPIA agent before pushing him away and jumping back himself. He slid across the roof slightly as Hakumen rushed towards him, slashing rapidly and he was forced to parry all of his blows.

Zoro couldn't believe he had been pushed as far as he had. His third sword. He had finally been pushed into using his third blade.

Both of them had scars covering their body and blood poured from their wounds. Zoro was initially surprised to find Hakumen could bleed and that simply added to his drive to defeat the man. He looked to his side and saw off into the far distance as a massive explosion of shadows and lighting wiped away part of the city. He flinched when he realized the size of the explosion could only be caused by one man and he looked back to Hakumen with an anger filled gaze.

He grit his teeth, tightening his hold around the sword he held in his mouth while crossing the two he held in his hands. Black shadows rose from his shoulders and a ghastly apparition appeared behind him. It was a skeleton covered in a black shadow cloak that appeared to be laughing as it pointed an accusatory finger at Hakumen. Both swords he held in his hands were pointed upwards as he leaned forward and shot towards Hakumen and the white armored man rushed forward while thrusting his sword forward.

**_"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash)"_**Zoro muttered as he slid past Hakumen. Multiple cuts decorated the man's armor and small amounts of blood flowed from the wounds. Hakumen stumbled as his mask began cracking his multiple eyes glared at Zoro. The white armored man turned around and rushed forward, swinging his sword at Zoro as he did so and multiple golden projectiles shot from his sword.

**_"Zanshin (God Slash)"_** Hakumen said as Zoro tightened the grip on his swords. He placed two swords on his shoulders and jumped forward before twisting in the air and slashing at the white armored man's projectile, causing three compressed blades of air to shoot towards the golden projectile.

**_"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (108 Pound Cannon)"_** Zoro said as the projectiles clashed before dissipating. He landed in a crouch before standing up while holding two of his swords at a diagonal angle against one another. He began rotating them as he rushed towards Hakumen before breaking out into a sprint that later turned into an all-out run. The armored man readied his sword with both of his hands and he held the tip to the back of him before rushing forward towards Zoro, a golden light surrounding Hakumen.

**_"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds)"_**Zoro muttered as he slid past the SCORPIA agent and the man's armor broke into multiple pieces, his chest plates and shoulder guards crumbling to the ground. His mask finished cracking before joining the rest of the destroyed armor. Blood splattered across the ground and Hakumen stumbled forward causing Zoro to turn around to look at him. He readied himself as he waited for the armored man to turn around so he could finish the fight.

His eye widened as Hakumen turned around and he was met with slitted red eyes. That face...

"Rogue." Zoro muttered in disbelief as Hakumen, Rogue, glared back at him, the armor's eyes seemingly shutting down.

**_"Zantetsu (Rending Steel)"_**Rogue said as he rushed forward suddenly, Zoro was barely able to react as the black haired man jumped into the air and swung his sword downwards. The green haired man raised his swords above his head in an X shape and Rogue's sword landed in between the blades. Zoro's eye widened when the sword seemingly rebounded off, leaving the green haired man frozen to the spot. Rogue landed crouched and swung his sword in a sweeping motion towards Zoro's right leg underneath the knee. The green haired man was forced to suppress a scream as the weapon cut through his leg, going towards his left.

The attack was blown away as a lightning bolt shot towards Zoro, crashing into him and knocking him to the ground. Zoro coughed as lightning was forced through his body and the lightning dissipated revealing a glaring Laxus. Rogue scowled at the blond's back while sheathing his sword across his back. Laxus growled before pulling Zoro away from the ground and slamming him back down against the surface, cracking it.

Zoro coughed as he eyed the blond. He was covered in bruises and burns, his left arm and a large chunk of his body missing, being replaced by lightning though blood still poured down his side.

"Hey, what's the matter? I thought you wanted to kill me, right? Take my head?" Laxus asked mockingly as he stood up before stomping on Zoro's chest, causing blood to spurt from the man's mouth. Zoro glared weakly at the man as Laxus smirked down at him sadistically.

"I- I didn't think you were a-a fucking cow-ARD!" Zoro screamed the last part as lighting surged through Laxus's foot into his body. He coughed as he swung his sword at Laxus only to have the weapon, and his left arm, go flying through the air as the blond countered it with his halberd.

"Coward? Heh, funny. I just did what that friend of yours did. Hang back and wait until your enemy is open and then kill them. That was his little philosophy, right? He said it was a hunter's code, but it seems like a coward's way out. Pitiful really. I guess looking cool while being a pussy makes it all better right?" Laxus questioned with a sneer and Zoro's eye widened in anger.

"Don't you dare talk about Starrk like that you bast-ARD!" The green haired man screamed once more as Laxus stabbed the tip of his halberd into Zoro's chest. The green haired man breathed heavily while Laxus grinned.

"Say good night, Headhunter." The blond mocked before shoving the halberd downwards.

He and Rogue were both blown back as a bright light filled the area and the SCORPIA agents were knocked back.

Standing in front of the bruised, mutilated, and near dead Zoro was a man with spiky blond hair that was accompanied by blue eyes and a diagonal scar across his right eyebrow. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up the front, with the collar covering part of his chin. Covering his arms were detached sleeves that extended from his wrist to his biceps, two belts going around the top to keep the sleeves attached to his arms. He wore baggy black pants which were covered by red galosh-like footwear that had golden outlines, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the boots were surrounded by rectangular protrusions pointing upwards resembling square fangs.

All three men stared at the blond who appeared to be unamused.

"Sting?" Rogue asked in a monotone voice causing the man to frown slightly.

"Yo, little brother." Sting replied before his face lost all traces of sadness as his features darkened and he glared at both SCORPIA agents. "I want the two of you to do something for me. Look at me, _closely_,and then look at yourselves. Now, look back at me. Do you see the difference? Both of you have had your asses kicked, unlike me, and you both know neither of you stand a chance against me." The Jagér stated plainly and Laxus grunted while glaring at him; Rogue, on the other hand, simply remaining impassive as he stared at his brother.

"Do you think-" Laxus was cut off as an explosion ripped through the city and a pillar of flames erupted into the sky, the rain that was pouring down on the city evaporating instantly.

All four men stared in awe at the sight, a mixture of disbelief and amazement gracing their features, before they were knocked out of their trance by another explosion. They turned around and were frozen on the spot.

No way.

* * *

Jellal grunted as he was sent flying through a building; he groaned as he slid to the ground painfully. He stood up on shaky legs while glaring at the man in front of him.

Multiple blue lines ran across his skin in spiral designs, covering his face, body and arms. His arms were pitch black, covered with metal like scales being slightly visible, dark blue spirals being the only source of color. His previously pitch black hair had become tinted blue at the edges, with the bangs that framed his face being dark blue, and his eyes were black with red slits for pupils.

"What's the matter Jellal? You didn't think I was going out like that did you? You must really be slipping, _bro._" Gajeel commented slyly

Jellal glared at the black haired man with gritted teeth before rushing towards him in a flash of gold light, swinging at his face. Gajeel narrowed his eyes before catching Jellal's fist and elbowing the man in the face sending him flying back. The blue haired grit his teeth as he activated **_meteor _**and quickly recovered from the blow before rushing back towards the Dragon Slayer.

A massive explosion lit the sky, a mass of red, and Jellal's heart sunk slightly. He shook his head before he kicked at Gajeel and the man grabbed his leg while smirking.

"And one's bit the dust." Gajeel taunted before throwing the blue haired man into another wall. Jellal grit his teeth as the image of the blonde haired woman flashed through his head and he was forced to fight back tears. He glared at Gajeel who simply motioned for Jellal to come at him.

The two men began exchanging blows, their blood painting the floor with every blow, unleashing all of their rage upon one another. Jellal was sent flying out of the building, the structure collapsing in on itself just as Gajeel exited; the black haired man was caught off guard as a mass of golden magic hit him head on and he was sent skidding back. He wiped his mouth as Jellal stood up and glared at him causing him to grin; he slammed both of his arms together as they turned into shadow covered harpoons that shot at the blue haired man.

Jellal rushed forward, twisting around the harpoons, and grinned as he closed in on Gajeel. His grin faded when multiple spikes protruded from the harpoons, cutting and impaling him through his side. Jellal coughed as he crashed into the ground, rolling as he did so, before quickly recovering into a sprint while cocking his fist back. Gajeel's harpoons seemingly disappeared and the black haired man leaned to the side while extending his arm, dodging Jellal's blow, and at the same time allowing the man to run into a clothesline.

Jellal groaned as Gajeel's forearm hit his throat and he was sent crashing to the ground, blood pouring from the back of his head due to the impact. He grit his teeth as his vision became doubled and Gajeel smirked down at him. The black haired man looked away and braced as a black and yellow explosion consumed him and Jellal, both men being sent flying.

Gajeel skidded across the ground in a crouch. He shook his head slowly before standing up to look at Jellal who was bracing himself against a car. The man had a remorseful look on his face that aggravated the Jagér.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's with that stupid look on your face? We're enemies, not friends! Don't you pity us because we're not going to pity you! What, you think showing pity is going to make everything better? Are you sorry, is that it? Bullshit Jellal. No remorse, remember? When we were still friends, when you were still a Jagér, we agreed there would never be any remorse, remember? You may have a problem keeping your word but I don't." Gajeel said and Jellal frowned before biting his lip and looking away. He looked down at the ground and saw his reflection in a pool of his own blood; the image being rippled by the constant rainfall.

He chuckled slightly before shaking his head. Gajeel was right as always. No remorse. He couldn't pity them; they weren't going to pity him, or any members of SCORPIA. He took a deep breath before rushing towards Gajeel; he was sent crashing to the ground when a fist collided with the back of his head. He rolled across the ground before quickly recovering and jumping back.

Mira.

He took an uneasy breath as the woman smirked at him before casting a curious glance to Gajeel. The black haired man returned the woman's look before exiting Dragon Force. He sighed slightly before iron covered his arms as he turned towards Jellal, clenching his fist as he did so.

The blue haired man readied himself as Gajeel prepared to rush towards him. They were both caught off guard as the ground shook and a mass of fire erupted in the sky. The three stared in awe at the sight and what they saw. Gajeel was shaken the most at the sight.

That shouldn't have been possible.

Another explosion rippled through the sky, purple-ish in color, and the three of them looked towards the other anomaly.

No freaking way.

* * *

"What the fuck is this!?" Rin growled out as Dante and Meredy, going against her programming, stood stunned at the sights. The teen was panicking. That shouldn't have been happening. That _thing_ shouldn't have been there. And why were there two? He gripped his head as a splitting headache ripped through it. No, no, no. Rin's eye twitched slowly when he realized the rain had stopped; no, the rain was evaporating.

"Fuck." Were the only words he could mutter before a massive ball of fire engulfed part of the district and the source of it shot into the sky.

Rin growled as he raised his hand and a sword with purple sheath materialized in the air in front of him before he grabbed it. Dante whistled when he saw the teen summon his weapon and Rin glared at him.

"Shut up and deal with... _That._" The black haired teen said before pointing behind Dante at the figure that appeared from the purple explosion. The hooded man frowned slightly before chuckling.

"Yeah, no, I usually draw the line at overgrown liz-"

"Just. Fucking. Do it." Rin said before jumping off of the roof, a mass of blue flames shooting from his feet and propelling him into the sky. Dante sighed before jumping off of the building.

Oh joy.

* * *

Dragneel sped up and shot down through the church, burning everything in his path, before slamming his fist down and he landed in a crouched position. He looked around and saw he was in the same place where he and Viper fought the dragon before he rushed forward. He kicked the massive doors down and ran down the flame-lit walkway before stopping as he stared disturbed at what he saw. Zancrow was pinned to wall with multiple shards of rock; Dragneel growled when he saw the man was either unconscious or dead. In the middle of the room was a large circle comprised entirely of flames; he could make out faint inscriptions on the ground but nothing definite, though that wasn't what mattered. In the center of the circle was something he never expected to see again.

Extending from the ceiling were two pillars piercing the ground, lava circling around the pillars. A chain extended from the structures to a human sized contraption that was kept in midair by the chains, an active volcano under it to signify its presence as the sparks from the volcanic fluid flared around it. It was a metallic, X-like human holding machine, knives pinning the person to the surface, one in each arm and foot. The metallic contraption had multiple spiked cuffs running along each section, the spikes piercing the victim and freely pumping Etherion into their body.

Dragneel stared at the pink haired woman that hung limply on the machine, leaning forward with her back to the ceiling, only being held back by the spike impaling her to the contraption. The redhead rushed forward before being stopped by a molten wall of rock that rose from the ground and he glanced to the side and met eyes with Jura. The man was different from before, his body was gravely and lava flowed from it freely. The most interesting difference was the fact that half of his face was missing, black flames being present around the wound.

Dragneel would have smirked at the damage Zancrow obviously did but couldn't when he saw Jura smile and extend his arms toward him. The redhead grit his teeth as blood flowed out of his arm and hardened into a blade causing the madman to frown.

"What's wrong, Prin-" He was cut off when the redhead cut him across his chest and sent him flying back. Dragneel stumbled as the ground beneath his feet cracked and threw him off balance; he grit his teeth when he felt Jura's gravely hand wrap around his throat before slamming him into the ground. Dragneel glared at the man from the ground as a spark lit in front of him and a mass of flames erupted from his body blowing Jura away.

He stood up quickly and rushed to Viper; when he neared her, the flames around what he assumed was the sacrificial machine intensified and blew outwards knocking him back. He patted his jacket when he realized the flames were burning him. _He_ was being burnt.

"Ah, you see, my prince, those are not ordinary flames. Precautions had to be taken to ensure that the ceremony would not be interrupted. While you may not see it now, everyone plays their part in the return of the savior. Your sister, she's the sacrificial lamb while, you, _you_ my dear prince, are the holder of Ragnarok. Your sister is the lock, her death is the key, and you, you're the treasure." Jura said with a half-faced grin, his eyes widening as his mad laughter echoed around the room.

"Why... Won't you just shut the fuck up already!?" Dragneel questioned as he swung his head back, fire trailing from the side of his mouth as he puffed his cheeks out which were accompanied by dark red lines covering his body, before swinging his head back towards Jura.

**_"Chienryū no hōkō (Blood Flame Dragon's Roar)", _**Dragneel shouted and a mass of seemingly burning blood erupted form his mouth and slammed into Jura, hitting the man head-on, knocking him into a wall, before exploding. The redhead sighed before he rushed towards Viper, the flames once again flaring and blowing him back at his attempt.

He slid back across the ground before sitting up and shaking his head as the lava beneath Viper and the inscriptions circling her began to move, rotating slightly. From the lava rose a large sword, matching Viper in height and as wide as a human; the blade was pitch black and had multiple curves, almost resembling a snake, with multiple black and white feathers around the hilt.

It rotated slightly until it was pointed at Viper's back causing Dragneel's eyes to widen. He swung both of his arms forward in an X-shaped motion, his blood liquefying as it flew from both appendages before colliding with the flames. He repeated the actions even as he began to become light-headed; he'd put the protective barrier of fire out even if it killed him.

"I would advise you to stop doing that, Prince." Jura said as he grabbed Dragneel by the back of hair and yanked the man away. The bald man was sent flying back when a fist engulfed in black flames smashed against his face. Dragneel fell before being supported by Zancrow. The blond breathed heavily as he supported the other man, already worn out himself.

They looked around them as the ground began to shift and the flames intensified, obscuring their view of Viper. Dragneel growled before rushing towards the flames and once more, being blown back. He slid across the ground before forcing himself to stand back up. He once again rushed towards the flames, creating a scythe composed of blood as he tried to cut through it to no avail, only to once again be blown away. He rolled across the ground before struggling to stand back up and he prepared to rush the flames again; he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He glared behind him, his teary eyes meeting Zancrow's compassionate eyes, the blond shaking his head sadly.

"There's nothing either of us can do…" The blond said remorsefully causing Dragneel to shake the man off, glaring at him as he did so. Both men stumbled back as the flames intensified once more and debris began to fall from the ceiling. The flames suddenly died, and so did Dragneel. The man dropped to his knees as he saw his sister's body hanging limply on the sacrificial contraption. The sword had pierced her body, from her collarbone to her waist, and the flames and lava left multiple burns on her body.

Zancrow turned away, gritting his teeth as his hair covered his face. Dragneel simply stared at the remains of his sister, her corpse hanging there as if were on display. Zancrow's eyes widened when he heard clapping accompanied by a sickening laughter. The blond turned to Jura, his hate filled eyes fantasizing of the man's death, as black flames rose around him.

He didn't know Dragneel or Viper on a normal level. He was raised to 'admire and protect them', AKA; obsess over them like a fucking psychopath. But he was still human enough to know when something was _wrong_. And what just happened was wrong. He took a step towards Jura before being blown away to the side. He slid across the ground before looking up to see flames and blood surrounding Dragneel.

"C-Cobra…?" He asked unsurely as the man turned towards Jura.

"Kishishi~", Dragneel chuckled out almost inaudibly, "You really fucked up, you know that right? You're expecting some glorious flaming beast descending from the sky, aren't you? Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen. Though, you did want Ragnarok, didn't you? Let's see if I can drag him out, eh?" Dragneel said to Jura and the man froze as he stared into the slitted pupils of the redhead. The Dragon Slayer's magic compressed around him, conforming to his shape before exploding.

* * *

Cobra spasmed violently, his body jerked left and right as Ultear tried to hold him down. It didn't help that Minerva was driving like a madwoman as she tried to get out of Bludhaven. The redhead that she was currently attending to had started having what she assumed was a seizure not too long ago and she struggled to attend to his previous wounds.

She fell to the bottom of the truck as it suddenly skidded to a halt and was flooded with lights.

"Exit the vehicle or be exterminated!" A voice rung out and she looked around in disbelief. Exterminated? They weren't pests, they were human! She looked up to the front seat, glancing to Bacchus and Minerva who appeared to be frozen on the spot.

"Let's do what they say and maybe we can get out of this…" Minerva said as she exited the vehicle.

"With a body riddled with bullet holes of course." Bacchus added with flat laughter. Ultear groaned before looking up to Cobra, the redhead had stopped spasming and he was simply lying on the seat peacefully. She whimpered before stepping out of the truck; even if SCORPIA didn't kill them, they probably had a corpse in the backseat of their truck. She stood next to Bacchus, hands behind her head, contrasting the man's folded arms across his chest. She nudged him slightly and he gave her a sideways glance.

"What?" Bacchus asked annoyed and Ultear chuckled in response.

"What if I told you… Cobra is… Uh… Dead? Or at least I think he's dead… I don't really know… I freak out around corpses, ya know?" She asked curiously and Bacchus groaned in annoyance.

"Just fucking great. Could this get any wors-" He was cut off as an explosion like no other rang out from the other side of the city and a massive fireball shot into the air. Even the SCORPIA agents turned around to watch the sight, the ball of flames exploded into the night's sky and everyone's eyes widened as they marveled at the sight and the rain evaporated all throughout the city.

It had a mastadonic shape along with dark red scales that she could tell were chipped even from where she stood. Its lower body, specifically its stomach, was black in color. Its back had numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. It had a triangular head with horns along with a pair of round pitch black eyes, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. It's most distinctive feature had to be the cross-shaped scar on the right side of its face; how Ultear was able to see it, she would never know. Two large bony wings extended from each shoulder, reminiscent of a bat's wings with rippled tips. Blood seemed to pour from in between the scales that covered its body and its eyes, resembling tears, while its hands and feet were covered in flames.

"That… That… That…" Bacchus stuttered dumbly as the beast turned towards them, opening its mouth slowly, before an inhuman roar rang throughout all of the districts and a spiraling mass of magma shot towards them. Ultear whimpered before punching Bacchus.

"You just had to say it couldn't get worse, didn't you? Now, we're about to be killed by a fucking dragon!" She shouted at the man as the attack neared them and she gripped her hair, tugging it repeatedly. Out of all of the ways to die, she's killed by an extinct creature.

Perfect.

The area around them exploded, most of the block being wiped away by the fire.

Burning. Nothing more than a pile of ash. Yeah, that's what she was. Ultear opened her eyes slowly, taking a peek at Bacchus, the man seemingly staring up at something. She looked around and saw buildings were burning but she wasn't. She froze suddenly when she saw a shadow massive shadow on the ground.

"Bacchus, I don't want to look up, do I?" The black haired woman asked while rubbing her head and the man simply nodded in response. Ultear took a deep breath before looking up, meeting the gaze of a slitted red eye. She backed away, tripping and falling back as she stared at the dragon above her.

It was, like the other dragon, was mastadonic in build; only it had purple scales in contrast to the others dark red. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs, were beige in color, almost resembling a snake's stomach. Its head was triangular in shape, much like the other dragon's head, except it had four large and elongated plates extending backwards from its head. Its crimson eyes, moved to glare at the other dragon as it let out a light snarl, its sharp teeth becoming visible briefly. Its wings were massive and resembled a bird's except scales were stacked on top of one another, almost making them appear to be armored. Flames danced on the back of the wings and Ultear realized the dragon had used them to shield her, well them, from the attack. Its massive tail splits in two at its end, and resembled a trident.

It glanced down at her once more, almost as if out of amusement, before shooting into the sky. It spread its wings out as it seemingly hovered above the district, before locking eyes with the other dragon. Both beasts rushed towards one another one from the sky and the other from the ground. They collided with each other mid-air, with the purple scaled dragon forcing the other back to the ground, multiple buildings being flattened in the process.

They snarled at one another, their hands interlocked as they attempted to push each other back.

"Ragnarok." The purple scaled dragon said in amusement, his voice clearly masculine. The other dragon, Ragnarok, glared in response.

"Ryuukishi." Ragnarok replied, the voice clearly feminine, before pushing Ryuukishi away. Flames engulfed her fist before she punched the purple scaled dragon in the face sending him crashing into multiple buildings, flattening them easily, before righting himself.

Both dragons glared at one another as their magic activated and they flew into a sky, poison and magma whirling around Ryuukishi while Ragnarok was surrounded in blood and fire. They circled around one another in the sky, resembling beacons of a sort before rushing at each other. An explosion ripped through the sky and Little Magnolia itself shook.

* * *

"I take it… You didn't plan for this?" Dante asked as he stood on a building, leaning on Rebellion as if it were a cane. Rin growled in response; he was mentally berating himself, he wasn't able to reach Ragnarok in time.

"Just shut up and help me with this… Mess." Rin said as he drew his sword once more, blue flames covering it and his tail.

Dante chuckled before he ripped Rebellion out of the ground and let it rest on his shoulder. A mass of shadows formed next to Dante before dispersing and revealing a scowling Gajeel and annoyed Mira. The black haired man glanced to Dante who simply chuckled in response while Mira stared stupidly at the sight of the dragons. Gajeel shook his head before a golden light landed next to Rin, revealing Jellal. The man breathed heavily as he looked at the dragons fighting.

His jaw went slack before he turned to Rin who simply scowled in return leaving Jellal to return his attention to the dragons. Seconds later, Rogue landed on the roof next to Jellal, his face impassive as if the sight of dragons wasn't surprising. Gajeel, Mira, and Dante both stared at the former-Jagér, neither of them expecting to see him due to him being dead. A white light crashed next to Gajeel revealing a smirking Sting. Mira, Gajeel, and Jellal's jaws practically hit the floor, at the sight of the blond's arrival.

"What the fuck are _you_ still doing alive!?" All three of them suddenly asked Sting causing him to frown.

"I'll explain it later. Anyway, we have two reeeeeally big lizards to deal with." Dante said while pointing his sword at the battling dragons.

Rin's flames intensified along his blade; Jellal became engulfed in a golden aura as he activated _meteor_; Rogue drew his sword and golden magic ran down it.

Dante smirked as he twirled his sword in his hand before holding it in a backhanded position while bending over and extending his left arm until his fingers just touched the ground. Gajeel sighed as his hands turned into shadow covered talons; Sting punched his fist into his other palm, emitting a bright light while Mira re-entered _Akuma no Torigā: Bōkyaku._

This was about to get messy.

* * *

Have Jenny brutally foddered? Check.  
Kill Starrk? Check.  
Kill Viper? Check.  
Reveal Rogue is Hakumen? Check.  
Sting ain't dead? Check.  
Leave Zoro's status up in the air? Check.  
Dragons? Check.

Peace out.


	12. Venomous Snow

Alright, I told you guys I was going to be shortening the chapters, and well, here it is. Next chapter is probably going to be longer though because... Heh, you'll find out.

So, people, what's up? I take it you've all read FT Chapter 318? All I can say is, hell yes. Ya know, I'm not even peeved over the fact that Mashima _'borrowed'_ my idea without asking, because it was a damn good idea. ISD Gajeel is epic. And that last page? Fuck yes. Epic Spread was Epic. Also, who else saw that Gana? I saw it. Mashima, you're making me like you. Keep it up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal would be a cool character, Natsu wouldn't be such an idiot, Gajeel would get the respect he fuckin' deserves and Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. Also, Erza wouldn't suck as much as she does and Kagura would still be awesome. At least Minerva is still top bitch. Though, that ain't gonna last long... Also, Natsu woulda punched the shit out of Lucy when they first met. And there would be Gajeel x Cana everywhere. Just sayin'

* * *

_One month earlier._

It was the middle of summer which normally would have meant it was warm and cozy, except it wasn't. For some reason, snow and ice covered everything, as it always seemed to be. The expectant bright green forestry had been painted a stark white by the mass of snow that covered it. Multiple gusts of wind occasionally blew by, knocking the snow from the trees before more snow simply repainted the area.

An endless cycle of repetition; no matter what was done, no matter what changes were made, things always returned to the way they were. To try and change them was pointless, stupid and nothing more than a waste of time. You either were, or you were not. To try and change a person, to make them different, to make them 'better' was pointless because at the end of the day, they'd always be the same.

That or the instructor was just lazy and didn't want to bother training the recruits.

Extalia, a SCORPIA base located in the center of Bellum, five miles away from Mercurius, was sheer hell. A frosted hell, yes, but hell nonetheless; it was as if the camp had a mind of its own and simply shunned the heat. Be it spring, summer, autumn or winter, snow and ice covered everything. It was unnatural, truly, no matter how many bonfires were lit, the base remained cold, damp and frozen.

"Bullshit…" A SCORPIA agent wearing a dark red coat, signifying his rank as captain, that was buttoned up to his chin groaned in annoyance. He glared at the four walls of the base; massive stone abominations jutting out of the ground towards the sky, a watch tower at all four corners. There were multiple buildings littering the encampment, placed strategically to form a sort of diamond. To the right wall were the Barracks which also doubled as an Armory; to the left was the Mess Hall; in front of the entrance was where new recruits were taken in and prepared for the hell they would experience; to the back was the captain's and commander's barracks the Wolf's Den it was nicknamed for some reason, along with a war room.

What stood out the most was the miniature castle in the center of the diamond, resembling some sort of multi-storied gothic church. It was out of place, obviously, but it was important to the base. That was where the 'magic' happened. Recruits were put through, 'seven levels of hell', to toughen them up into 'proper' soldiers, even when one of the real reasons was so they wouldn't bitch about the ridiculous weather. Something this particular captain tended to do endlessly, though he kept it to himself, naturally.

The man sighed before he jumped from the roof of the northwestern watch tower, landing roughly with the sidewalk cracking underneath his feet. Oh yeah, all of the roads had been paved with asphalt, along with cement sidewalks, so vehicles could pass through, which made no damn sense because no one ever visited the base. The captain shook his head at the stupidity of the base's design as he began walking towards the Wolf's Den.

He nodded as a group of soldiers, he couldn't remember for the life of him what the correct term for them was, ran past him, completing their hundredth lap. He shook his head in pity with a sigh after they passed him, feeling sorry for them, as he trudged towards the Wolf's Den. He walked up the stone steps that led to the building, groaning as more snow fell and began to paint his coat white. He shook the gradually growing snow off, letting it mix with the ice that already covered the steps.

When he finally made it up the steps he glared at the next pair that plagued him, feeling the need to murder whoever designed the base. He shook his head and made his way up the stairs at a considerably faster pace, not really caring if he slipped and cracked his head open. Hey, maybe they'd send him away back to Little Magnolia?

He glared at the massive three story building that was directly across from him as he made it to the top of the street. It looked like a mix between an apartment complex and a castle, which made no damn sense whatsoever like most things in the base. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, staring at the small hospital the base had before shaking his head. As much as he would have liked to go and take a nap in some unoccupied bed, he had orders to follow. He quickly made his way to the door of the Wolf's Den, pushing it open before sighing when he was greeted by the warmth the building held. He quickly made his way inside before slamming the door shut behind him, attempting to make his presence known to anyone that was in the building.

He sluggishly threw his coat on the rack next to the door, not really seeing the point to do so because he knew he was about to go right back outside, before running a tired hand through his hair. He glared at the room, what was once a former reception area for the apartment unit had been converted into… A living room for the four occupants the building housed. He scowled and had to resist the urge to vomit when he saw all the clothes that littered the floor before shaking his head resentfully; at least he knew what he had to deal with.

He walked down a short hallway before turning to walk up a winding staircase. He despised stairs, he really did; if he had it his way he'd destroy every single one of the bastards. The disgruntled captain trudged up the staircase, promising to destroy it one day no matter what with every step. He grumbled while shoving his hands in his pockets before walking down another hall that was directly in front of the stairs. He leaned against the railing before massaging his temples when he felt an oncoming headache from all of the accumulating stress he had to deal with. With a shake of his head he decided to ignore the pain before returning his hands to his pockets while making his way down the hall.

He stopped beside a door when he heard muffled sounds coming from behind it and he gagged in annoyance. He sighed as he raised his leg before kicking to the side, sending the door crashing into the room. He leaned back instinctively as multiple swords flew out of the room, almost skewering him even though he moved out of the way. He let out a yawn while walking into the threshold before leaning against the doorframe. He stared indifferently as a pair of slitted onyx eyes glared into his soul along with a pair of brown eyes.

"For fuck's sake Wave! Don't you understand the meaning of 'knocking'?" The owner of the obsidian eyes, a pink haired woman, yelled and Wave simply shrugged in response, not feeling the need to answer the woman's question. Wave kept his apathetic attitude even though he was raging on the inside as he stared blankly at the two naked women. He exhaled loudly before directing his gaze to the pink haired woman, ignoring the murderous aura that surrounded her.

"Viper… I really don't give a fuck. I mean, shit, there's nothing I could walk in on that would ever erase the image of you all tied up and Kagura… With that whip…" Wave trailed off while he tried to ignore the memory as it began to crawl up from the drudges of his memory. That was the day he officially lost all of his innocence, "I mean, c'mon now, this is a military base. I didn't think we were supposed to be having kinky-kinky fun time up in this sumbitch." The black haired man added with a humorless chuckle, causing Viper to snarl.

"Wave, what do you want?" The owner of the brown eyes, Kagura, grunted out in annoyance while standing up, not bothering to cover herself, causing Wave to suppress a glare. In the past the sight of her naked would have sent him over the edge and into a horny frenzy, but now it served as nothing more than fuel to the proverbial fire that was anger. He shook his head, feeling quite annoyed that the woman was intentionally messing with him before the flash of Viper equipping her clothes drew his attention. He smirked as the pinkette glared at him, feeling glad he was able to interrupt whatever moment of intimacy she and Kagura were having.

"Gildarts just called a meeting and we have to be there. Something about satellites reporting movement in Zentopia; thus, we have to be prepared. Sora is already there and waiting for us so I'd suggest you two haul ass before he starts punching shit." Wave informed them before walking out, being sure to flip Viper off as he left. He didn't hate the pinkette, no, but he hated the fact that when she arrived he was thrown away. Well, he was jealous sure, but his jealously was reasonable; _he_ was, for lack of better words, Kagura's favorite. What happened? Viper happened.

Out of nowhere the pink haired woman was transferred to their base and then Wave became an afterthought. Viper this, Viper that. Viper twenty-four freakin' seven. Out of nowhere Kagura decided, 'Hey! I want to be a lesbian now! Later Wave!' leaving the black haired man in the dust, or snow if you want to be accurate. Wave growled when he realized he sounded like some sort of jilted lover, being sure to take note he never even got far enough to be Kagura's lover with the thought of doing so now leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Wave groaned as he walked back down the stairs and threw on his coat. He took a quick glance in a nearby full body mirror and grinned at his own reflection. He was tall-ish, not exactly a giant but he wasn't short. Black hair that was pushed down over his face due to the black beanie he wore, his bangs framing both sides of his face with a mass of hair hanging down between his eyes, accompanied by his sideburns that ended beneath his ears. A dark red SCORPIA coat covering his body down to his knees and allowing his black jeans and ankle high boots to be seen. He smirked at himself, his mismatched green and blue eyes glinting in his reflection; damn he was awesome. He flashed a toothy grin before walking out into the frigid outdoors.

Wave shivered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and mentally cursed the snow. He made a note to destroy all snow when he began his mass extermination of stairs. Bastards made his life hell and constantly mocked him from the shadows. He frowned when he realized what he was thinking; inanimate objects were mocking him? Damn, the snow was making him go crazy.

Wave walked to the side of the apartment-castle, passing through a gate that did a quick scan of him before giving him clearance to enter. He glared at the frozen courtyard; some statue frozen mid-piss, snow covered trees everywhere. Yeah, these were the beautiful sights he got to take in; freakin' breath taking. He stomped his way across the courtyard and walked through a door, meeting more stairs. Wave walked up the staircase, groaning with every step, before ending his whining when he arrived at the top. He walked down a hall before making a series of turns and stopping with a huff while glaring at a grandfather clock that simply stood alone. He walked forward and tugged on the pendulum that hung inside the clock before stepping back as a rumble echoed through the building.

Wave stared unamused as the wall slid aside revealing a metal door that opened. He stepped inside before it closed behind him and shot downwards, a slight draft blowing upwards from the speed at which the elevator descended. It landed with a thump before he walked out, staggering slightly, into the room where he was greeted by the sight of multiple glowing wires and screens along with rows and rows of computers which were accompanied by SCORPIA agents in front of them typing away. He waved away the guards that stood flanking the elevators with a chuckle when they moved to help him. The room he arrived in was domed shaped, with light fixtures hanging from the ceiling to illuminate the room, and served as their War Room.

Wave walked through the mass of personnel, giving them the occasional nod whenever they saluted him, something he didn't understand, as he made his way to the center of the room. He stopped in front of a large holographic roundtable that had the SCORPIA logo rotating in the air. He leaned against it as he took a moment to gather himself and calm his beating heart, making a note to visit the doctor after he was done.

He sighed in boredom before straightening himself when he heard a rattling noise behind him and his blood froze. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat before looking over his shoulder slowly where he met cold crimson eyes. Said eyes belonged to a muscular man, not insanely buff but the muscles were noticeable, that was about a head taller than him.

The man had medium length black and bronze hair that was tied into a short ponytail; the tied off hair extended backwards in curves, almost resembling blades. He wore a black t-shirt that showed his overly intimidating muscles that always managed to make Wave feel small. Black cargo pants covered his lower body and were held on his waist with a belt that had a skull shaped buckle, how he even got the buckle through his pants loops, Wave didn't know. The pants were tucked into black boots that ended below his knees, multiple straps extending from the sides pointing backwards. His most distinctive feature was the diagonal scar that ran across his face from his right temple down across the bridge of his nose and ended on his left cheek. Attached to the back of his shirt was a burgundy hood he had pulled over his head, the sides of the apparel hanging over his shoulders and extending down to his knees, the edges tattered and resembling feathers. Wrapped around his right arm up to his shoulder were several chains, making it difficult to even see flesh.

"…" The man simply stared at Wave while the younger man fidgeted under his gaze.

"Y-Yo… S-Sora…" Wave stuttered out, causing the man's eyes to narrow before he smirked slightly and walked past Wave, erecting a sigh of relief from the man. Sora stopped in front of the table and tapped it, causing the rotating SCORPIA symbol to flicker before a rotating globe replaced it.

"Where are they?" The hooded man asked and Wave scratched the back of his head, sweat beading down the side of his face as he looked around. He suppressed a shout of joy when he saw Kagura and Viper approaching them, the brown haired woman's face completely expressionless. Wave chuckled when he realized that Viper was the only one that actually wore a SCORPIA uniform.

'_Loser.'_ He thought to himself before looking over to Sora, letting out a light chuckle when he saw his… outfit. Wave knew that beneath his own coat, he was dressed almost identically. He glanced over to Kagura and took note she was wearing her own version of the uniform.

A black and crimson trimmed blazer with a large collar that ended underneath her chin and opened to reveal a white shirt that covered her upper body. While a pair of black tights accompanied by a short skirt and knee high boots covered her lower half. The only thing he hated was the ribbon in her hair that Viper gave her and he had to fight off the urge to rip it out of Kagura's hair and just… Obliterate it.

Wave remained silent and adopted his apathetic facade as Kagura, as always, ignored him and Viper smirked as she passed by. He muffled a growl before turning to the hologram, knowing better to get into a fight with the pinkette while Sora was around. He watched as said man glared at the two women before shaking his head and tapping the table once more, causing the hologram to flash before showing a scowling older man.

"Gildarts." Sora said in greeting and the orange haired man simply nodded in response. "We were informed you were calling a meeting to inform us that Central's satellites detected activity in Zentopia, correct?" The hooded man asked and Gildarts nodded once more.

"Ye-"

"Hey! Sora!" Rin yelled as he knocked Gildarts out of the way, the older man crashing to the floor and the teen stumbled as the entire building shook and threatened to collapse. Sora groaned while he slowly facepalmed and shook his head.

"Hello Rin. Put Gildarts back in charge so we can be briefed already." He said with a sigh and Rin scowled before stepping away, allowing Gildarts to come back into view. The older man growled before his fist shot out to his side and Rin's scream could be heard along with walls being broken.

"Anyway, as I was saying, our satellites detected movement from Zentopia's forces." Gildarts began to explain and the room went quiet as they listened to the man's words, "We don't know their exact target but it can be assumed it is in Mercurius. Therefore, you've all been ordered to prepare for engagement with hostile forces and eliminate them without prejudice. You will _not_ allow any forces from Zentopia to arrive in Mercurius, are we clear?" The orange haired man asked, already knowing what their response would be.

"Yes, sir. I take it we shouldn't hold our breath for any reinforcements?" Sora asked and Gildarts simply nodded. Wave cursed in the back of his head when he realized not even half of the new recruits were trained, which meant they were ridiculously outnumbered.

"You're going to be on your own with only the forces you already have. Our forces are already spread thin as it is; it's even worse considering the fact we have to deal with Jagérs here in Aethenaz. I trust you can make a viable plan with the data we're sending you that results only in success, correct?" Gildarts asked and Sora nodded, mentally cursing the man and his own luck. They were screwed; he knew they were screwed, the soldiers knew they were screwed and Gildarts knew they were screwed. Hell, the Zentopia bastards probably knew they were screwed.

"Yes sir. No Zentopia forces will arrive in Mercurius so long as Sabertooth is involved in the battle." Sora assured him and Gildarts nodded before cutting the connection, leaving the map of the surrounding area in his wake; highlighting where Zentopia's forces were assumed to be. Sora rubbed his face when he saw they would have to act fast if they ever hoped to intercept any Zentopians.

"We are screwed." Viper said bluntly, voicing what was on everyone's minds and Wave rolled his eyes.

"Heh, that's what you think. You don't know what the Sabers are capable of." Wave said blankly, feeling annoyed by the woman's pessimism even though he knew he was more doubtful than her concerning their survival. He obviously couldn't allow her to know that though. The pinkette glared at him and he had to fight the urge to smirk in superiority before he turned his attention to Sora.

"So, commander, what are your orders?" Wave asked him and Sora yawned before turning to Kagura, smirking at the woman before shaking his head. He walked past the brown haired woman and patted her shoulder, causing her to glare at him from the corner of her eye.

"That, my friend, is Kagura's job. Anyway, Wave, walk with me." Sora said and Wave cursed himself mentally, wondering what he did wrong to invoke the older man's wrath. He nodded before walking off after him, ignoring the glare Viper cast at him and quickly catching up with Sora. He walked beside the older man, a silence falling between them and he chuckled nervously when he realized they were walking towards Sora's office.

"Uh… What do you need?" Wave asked and Sora shook his head, preferring to wait until they were in a more secure location to talk, and the black haired man frowned, not knowing why Sora was being so secretive. Wave followed him into the office and stood awkwardly as Sora took a seat behind his desk and eyed Wave carefully.

"State your rank, full name and squad." The commander ordered and Wave began sweating bullets. Why did he need to know this so suddenly? Well, he already knew it but he obviously had a reason for asking him once more.

"Uh… Rank, Captain. Name, Wave Caelum. Squad, Sabertooth. Sir." Wave said and Sora nodded in satisfaction, a light smirk spreading across his face. Wave cursed inwardly when he saw his superior's smirk, adding to the growing feeling of dread in his chest. The hooded man leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk while eyeing Wave in amusement, always finding the way the younger man squirmed a good source of entertainment.

"Wave, answer me two questions. First, who are the members of your squad? Second, how scared are you at the moment?" Sora asked with a grin and Wave began to tremble, feeling the pressure and fear start to grip him. Why did it have to be him? Was he meant to be the one that all of the messed up stuff happened to?

"Members of my squad are, er, you, Captain Mikazuchi, and Lieutenant Dragneel. I am currently bordering scared shitless, sir." Wave answered to the best of his ability while swallowing a lump that formed in his throat and Sora nodded.

"Good. Now, onto the reason why I needed to talk to you. I take it you saw the information that was relayed to us, correct?" He asked and Wave nodded, the fear that gripped him dissipating when he realized how serious Sora had become. He stepped forward and sat down at one of the chairs in front of the commander's desk, folding his arms in front of his chest afterwards.

"I take it you also saw how wrong Zentopia's location was? I highly doubt they would be able to move any of their forces through Wakaba, correct?" Sora asked and Wave nodded warily as he began to understand what the other man was saying.

"Either Central is setting us up, or someone fed false information to Central which was then relayed to us." The captain said and Sora nodded with a sigh. Wave watched the older man push his hood back and scratch his head.

"We also have to assume that they are going through Wakaba and, if they are, then they'll be in Mercurius in a day. I'm sure Kagura is making plans revolving around Zentopia's forces going around Wakaba, which is what they would assume we do, making it all the more logical for them to go through Wakaba. It would be insanely risky for them to do, but they know we wouldn't plan for them to do it." Sora explained and Wave nodded in response.

"And we wouldn't have any way of knowing – wait, you don't…" Wave trailed off when he saw Sora nodding rather solemnly as if he was already planning the captain's funeral. Wave groaned before burying his face in his palms, the full weight of what he was expected to do finally hitting him. Of freakin' course, dump the rough shit on him and sit back while he goes out to get killed. What was next? Was he going to be forced to go up five hundred flights of stairs? Bastards.

"Someone has to do it and you're the only person I know that even has a chance of accomplishing it. Don't think I just picked you randomly; I'm sending you because you're a Saber and I know you won't fail, do you understand? If I asked anyone else they would be scared shitless right about now. Here's something I learned about you, Wave. You don't experience fear like a normal person would; you only experience it at stupid times, like when I'm asking you simple questions. When you're faced with monsters or armies, that's when you get annoyed. Right about now I bet you're annoyed that I'm sending you out to go to Wakaba and you don't feel even fear, do you?" Sora asked and Wave stared blankly. Why would he be scared of a forest that was home to a plethora of animals and monsters that make grown men piss their pants? With said monsters being known to use magic, something not a lot of humans were even able to do? No, he wasn't scared that he was probably going to be killed; he was annoyed because he was probably going to be killed before he ever got to prove he was stronger than Viper.

Viper Dragneel. Descendant of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Two of the greatest mages that ever lived. Hardly anyone could compete with her and she was obviously commander material, much like her equally stronger brother, Cobra. He didn't hate them; he just hated the people that treated them like saints. Especially those weird ass bastards at the Church of Dragneel. Wave cursed when he remembered the day Viper arrived at their base.

A fresh transfer that didn't need any training. From the moment she arrived she acted as if she was better than him. Constantly pointing out his 'flaws' and 'lack of judgment'. She obviously deserved to be a captain more than him, most said. She was obviously stronger than him, most said. She was obviously a stuck up bitch, he said.

He grumbled as he thought about how he wanted nothing more than to fight he pinkette and prove he was at least stronger than her, even if he lacked her 'superior judgment'. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sora began knocking on his desk and Wave groaned before scratching his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you want me to go to Wakaba. Right. I'll probably leave tonight and arrive in Wakaba in three hours tops. I guess I'll go ahead and get my stuff before heading out. I have to stop at the doctor as well. Oh! And I'll have to get a final meal, ya know, because I'm probably going to be killed? Anyway, uh… What was I saying? Oh, yeah, I'll head out tonight and report back if I find anything." Wave said while standing up and stretching while Sora nodded with a slight smirk, knowing he made the right choice. Wave nodded in acknowledgement before walking out of the office, wondering what he was going to eat. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and gaged slightly when he saw Kagura and Viper huddled together, probably discussing plans, while discreetly holding hands.

Wave nodded to the two guards that flanked the elevator as he walked inside and it shot up. He stumbled once more as it jerked to a haul and he walked out shaking his head. Wave made the same series of turns as he did earlier, only in reverse, before arriving at the stairs. He glared down at his mortal enemy before shaking his head and stepping forward. Where he slipped on a pile of ice. Which in turn made him fall down the stairs. He lay at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ceiling before he took a deep breath.

"Ooooooooooooooow." He said plainly before standing, feeling the back of his head with a groan. He pulled his hand away and stared at the sticky red liquid that covered his appendage, at least now he had another reason to go the doctor. He cursed when he realized the back of his beanie had been cut but simply shrugged when he remembered he had a briefcase full of them. Wave shook his head as he walked out of the building and was once again greeted by the frigid outdoors.

He staggered when a flurry of snow rushed by and he fought not to slip on the ice covered steps.

A snowstorm? Really?

He held a forearm above his forehead, blocking some of the snow from his face as he made his way past the gate. He trudged along the sidewalk, doing his best to fight the unrelenting weather. Wave grumbled in annoyance when he saw the hospital was becoming increasingly difficult to see due to the sudden snowstorm. He narrowed his eyes and grinned when he saw he was able to make out a distant image, which he figured was the hospital.

Wave's grin disappeared when he walked face first into the wall of the hospital and he stumbled back. He shook his head before glaring at the wall and the snow before making his way to the front, using the light coming from inside as a guide. He quickly pushed the door open and slipped inside, releasing a pent up sigh as he felt himself calm down slightly.

First off, the hospital wasn't always a hospital. It used to be a two story house, but that changed after the civil war. The exterior of the building attested to what it was originally meant to be used for, but the inside told another story. The carpet had been stripped and replaced with square tiles. The walls were painted a bleak white, with the only thing adding color being the various paintings that covered the surfaces.

Wave scratched his chin as he began to space out, maybe it wasn't a hospital but more along the lines of a clinic? That surprisingly made more sense than calling the place a hospital, which it obviously wasn't. There weren't nearly enough dead or dying people for the place to be called a hospital. He blinked repeatedly when he realized someone was trying to get his attention. He stared into amused brown eyes and his face reddened from embarrassment when he realized he had spaced out again.

"H-Hey… Yukino…" He mumbled out while looking away, not wanting to meet the woman's eyes, causing her to frown. Wave hissed when she pinched his cheek and began tugging at it until he finally met her now annoyed eyes.

"So, Wave, what brought you here?" Yukino asked once more, glad that she finally managed to gain the man's attention, and he simply turned around before pointing to the back of his head. Her eyes widened when she saw the gash on the back of his head and the blood that had dried on his neck. Wave turned back around and stared confused as the woman shook, seemingly frozen in place.

"Y-Y-You're bleeding!" Yukino exclaimed and Wave simply nodded in response.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty much why I'm here ya know?" He said while scratching his arm and she shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do!? You're bleeding! There's… _Blood_! I-I-I-I-I—what do I do!?" She shouted and Wave stumbled back, taken aback slightly, before shrugging again, not knowing what to do.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're supposed to be fixing me or whatever. Just… Put some duct tape and gauze on the bitch then let me go I guess?" Wave suggested while he watched her pace back and forth, holding her head while letting out a small whine.

"What if I do something wrong and like… Your brains pour out all over the floor!?" She screamed and he flinched, not expecting the screeching noise that was her voice. He groaned before stopping the woman's pacing by grabbing both of her shoulders; he stared into her frantic eyes lazily, hating the fact he had to start being motivational.

"Listen to me, alright? I know for certain you can do this, Okay? It'll be really easy… I think… Anyway, just uh… Get some of that cleaning stuff and clean the wound then put the covering stuff and tape then I'll be good to go, alright?" He questioned and she shook her head repeatedly, not believing she could do it.

"Nuh-uh. No sir. I try to help you then your brains wind up on the floor and I get… Something bad happens to me because I can't… I'm not good… I just…" She trailed off with a whine and Wave rolled his eyes before dragging the woman down a hall and into a random room, which just so happened to be a patient room. He sat on the bed and folded his arms while staring at Yukino, ignoring her fidgeting.

"Fix me."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Stop being a pussy."

"W-What!? Can you even say that to a girl?"

"Don't know, don't care. Fix me."

"N-"

"Do. It. Now."

"Fine!" Yukino shouted while walking over to a drawer where she grabbed random instruments before crawling onto the bed and sitting behind Wave. He yelled when he felt something being stabbed into the back of his head and Yukino wrapped her free arm around his neck, holding him in a chokehold with the bend of her forearm pressed against his throat.

* * *

_20 minutes and five pints of blood later._

Wave groaned as he lay on the bed, his head and face completely numb, with a panting Yukino on top of him. He coughed as random images danced in front of him and black spots threatened to blur his vision. He should have mentioned, Yukino may not have been the best doctor. He coughed as he propped himself up, his elbows digging into the bed, and stared at Yukino.

"What… Did you do to me?" He asked before collapsing back to the bed and the white haired woman chuckled nervously as she sat up, straddling his waist, while scratching the back of her head. Wave eyed her warily before shaking his head in annoyance while the woman scowled.

"Look, you know I hate blood and what do you do? You come in here, head bleeding, and tell me to fix it! What would I have done if you died or…" Yukino trailed off while hanging her head slightly and Wave groaned before pulling the woman down to let her head rest on his chest. They laid in silence for an unspecified amount of time, having fallen asleep together.

Wave chuckled as he slid out from underneath Yukino, being sure not to disturb the sleeping woman. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her he was leaving when she was still awake. He sighed at his own stupidity before walking out of the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He leaned against it while rubbing his face; he'd be back so it didn't matter that he didn't tell her where he was going. Besides, Sora probably wanted him to keep it a secret anyway. Yeah, he was just doing what Sora wanted him to do, probably.

He nodded before making his way out of the clinic, resolving to come back alive. He rushed as he walked back towards the Wolf's Den, being grateful the snowstorm had lifted and the moonlight lit the way. He stepped inside of the building, being greeted by the same warmth as last time. He passed up the staircase, being sure to flip it off as he did so and walked into his room. He frowned when it finally dawned on him how plain it was; a simple bed, a dresser, a TV and a mini refrigerator. He sighed while he walked to his bed and dropped down to his knees, fishing a black box out. He sat it on his dresser and flipped it open before removing a pair of black gloves that had a compass like object on the back while the tips of the fingers had metal claw like nails.

Wave walked over to his bed and moved the covers around before picking up the first beanie he saw, a black one with multiple crosses on it. He put it on before moving to his TV, reaching behind it and removing a saber that was in between a katana and a nodachi in terms of length. He strapped it to his back diagonally before straightening his beanie and walking out of his room. He made his way back to the living room and gave the place one quick glance, assuring himself he'd return before stepping outside into the night.

* * *

-Tries not to laugh-

Oh how I bet you guys weren't expecting this... Honestly? I enjoyed writing this more than I should have. Don't think this is going to be unimportant stuff that focuses around Viper, because it ain't. Shit _is_ going to go down that's important to the overall story. Yes, I do plan _some _shit, believe it or not.

Anyway, lets find out what happens to Wave next chapter, eh? It would suck if he got brutally murdered by a certain suit wearing lion, no? Speaking of which, who, oh, who are apart of Zentopia's main forces? Perhaps... Naw, I won't spoil it for you guys, you'll find out whenever I write it, eh?

Do me a favor and leave a review, m'kay?


	13. Venomous Encounter II

Three months. It has been three months since I updated this thing. Wow. Well, long story short? I got completely and utterly disgusted by the thought of writing _anything_, and I pretty much said fuck it. Then, when I got the backbone _to_ write, I got Writer's Block. So yeah, that's what happened to me. Oh, important note. I _cannot_ shorten this story to 7-9K Words. It just doesn't work. I did that with the last chapter and, as you all know, it fucking sucked. Thus, this is going to _have_ to remain 10K words at least. Sorry.

Now, to address something very important before you read this chapter and get mindfucked; Rayos and Rogue are two different people, _capiche? _

* * *

Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I am not Hiro Mashima. I will never be Hiro Mashima. As you all know, if I owned Fairy Tail, it wouldn't suck nearly as much as it does. Natsu and Lucy wouldn't be one dimensional characters; Jellal wouldn't lose _every_ major fight he has _ever_ had; Cobra and Gajeel would be main characters; Erza wouldn't be so... Plotza-y; Cobra, Gajeel and Minerva would form some badass team of awesome that would rock your damn socks off, and last, but not least, there would be Cana x Gajeel.

* * *

"I take it everything is going as it should?" A black and white haired man asked calmly as he stood in front of a large screen that took up a great portion of the wall in front of him. The room itself was quite plain; the large TV stationed on the wall, a few chairs not too far from it with a table placed in the center of the furniture and a single door to exit the room. The area was lit by multiple torches that hung from the walls, creating a sense of confusion to anyone that walked into the room for the first time, which always erected the same question; who puts a TV in a room obviously inspired by medieval designs? The man that stood in front of the large screen never asked, nor would he ever, because it didn't concern him, and it never would.

"If we continue at our present rate we'll be outside of the city by daybreak. The only problem is we've been attacked several times and our forces are suffering. Within the first hour of entering Wakaba twenty of our men were killed, and we're down to one hundred now." A man with bull horns and a large nose ring replied from the screen warily, a slight hint of agitation in his voice which simply erected a raised eyebrow from the black and white haired man.

"What is your point exactly, Taurus?"

"Sir, we left with three hundred men." Taurus, the man with bull horns, said through grit teeth as he attempted to keep his anger in check. His attempts were strained when the black and white haired man's eyebrow rose even further in what was blatantly fake surprise.

"That _is_ very stressing. Perhaps we underestimated the creatures of Wakaba… Nevertheless, you and your men are there now so all you can do is press forward, I'm afraid. Once you reach Mercurius and report back we'll send an extraction team to retrieve you and your men, or rather whatever is left of your men, from the city." The man remarked simply; he remained unfazed when Taurus glared at him, having seen more frightening things before. The bull horned man's image disappeared with a blink after the black and white haired man waved his hand in front of the screen.

He sighed as he turned on his heel, closing his eyes while doing so as he walked past an armored figure.

"Don't you think your words were a bit callous, Rayos?" The armored man asked, only to receive a shrug from Rayos, the black and white haired man. The armored knight let out a heavy sigh as he followed Rayos out of the room, his armor filling the halls with a metallic clang with every footfall.

Even though the two men held the same title of 'Royal Knight', they couldn't have been dressed any different. Rayos's attire was simple; a black long sleeve shirt, white baggy pants that were tucked into a pair of shin length boots that had belts wrapped around the thighs. In addition to this he wore a sleeveless white double tailed coat that ended at his ankles; from the bottom to his knee the coat was covered in gold skulls that had black outlines, while a large jade 'Z' was centered on the coat's back. The right side of his hair was black and fell over his right eye while the left side was completely different; it was white and tied in a ponytail that went down to his lower back. He had a single red eye, and a long scar ran across his right eye and nose while a sharp, curved tattoo ran along the left side of his face.

The other man wore pure white. It consisted of a full helmet, which had an ornamental jade mohawk sprouting from the top while the mouth region was left uncovered. Large pauldrons with lily blossom-shaped metal plates covered his shoulders and upper arms. A pair of gauntlets enclosed the rest of his arms and hands, with jade colored 'Z's on the back of each hand. The chest plate was oval shaped, covering only his chest while leaving his stomach uncovered, revealing the black shirt he wore underneath. The tassels that hung from his waist consisted of four metal plates which were all in the shape of lily blossoms. Large greaves covered the entirety of his legs and feet which had small crosses protruding from the knees of the armor. In addition, a cape hung from his back, reaching his heels, which had a jade 'Z' emblazed on it. The man had a pointed beard and brown eyes which were currently affixed on Rayos's back.

"Arcadios, stop staring at me." Said black and white haired man ordered, feeling uncomfortable from the man's gaze.

"Rayos, I understand you're not exactly… A people person, but that doesn't give you the right to be so callous when speaking to our troops. Not only is it demoralizing for our soldiers to think that they're nothing more than expendable slabs of meat, but also it's very rude and inhospitable." Arcadios argued, not liking the way Rayos treated the Zentopian Soldiers. He let out a weary sigh when he received yet another shrug from the other knight before he decided it would be best to simply table the discussion for later.

"Now, as for why I came to speak with you; it's in regards to Eclipse. Why in Zentopia's name are we deploying troops to Mercurius? I thought it was decided long ago that the reacquisition of the royal city would wait until Eclipse had been recovered? What's more, sending our troops through Wakaba is sheer madness! " Arcadios commented forcefully, erecting a sigh from Rayos.

"First, stop yelling. It's not like I'm not going to hear you. Second, the royal city has been under siege far too long and even if we do recover Eclipse, it would be moot saying as we need to be in Mercurius to activate it. Third, whether you like it or not, Wakaba is the shortest route and there's no way in the Underworld that SCORPIA is going to risk any of their soldiers to send them through Wakaba, which is the only way they could intercept our forces. Fourth, I don't really give a damn how the soldiers feel so long as they do their job. Or, do I have to remind you the price of what our failure would be?" Rayos questioned plainly, causing Arcadios's face to pale slightly, almost matching his armor. The armored knight's head dropped slightly as he and Rayos walked down a large flight of stairs, his mind mulling over what would happen if they failed their objective.

"No… I… I understand." He said solemnly, getting a chuckle out of Rayos who simply shook his head at the man's sadness.

"You shouldn't be so sad. I mean, sure everyone would be dead and suffering an eternity of complete and utter torment where their souls are constantly tortured, but at least you'd be there to cheer everyone up with your horrible jokes." Rayos commented simply, causing Arcadios to laugh slightly at his words before the armored knight smiled and shook his head slowly in amusement.

"Ah, sometimes I wonder if you just act cold and you're really just a big softy." Arcadios commented wryly, causing Rayos with a stunned expression as if the armored man said he was really a woman.

"Me… Softy… Me… Sof…" Rayos cringed slightly as he turned away, fighting off the shivers that threatened to take hold of him; the very thought of him being 'soft' frightened him.

"Anyway," Rayos began as they turned a corner, now walking down a large hallway, flanked on either side by rows of knight armor and portraits, towards a large a set of double doors, "Where are those other two?" The black and white haired man questioned with a slight tinge of curiosity in his voice, making Arcadios hum in thought.

"Uh, well, the last time I saw them they were in the dining area but I left to find you." The armored man reported and Rayos stopped dead in his tracks, which in turn made Arcadios stop.

"So… What you're telling me is… You left those two… Alone?" Rayos questioned as he looked over his shoulder slowly, glaring at Arcadios's very soul with his left eye and the armored knight paled instantly.

"…Y-Yes…?" Arcadios said in fear as darkness began to rise from Rayos's shoulders before quickly dying down as the man let out a harsh breath and continued down the hallway to the door.

"Fuckin' dumbass." Rayos growled out while Arcadios took a few seconds to regain his composure before he quickly caught up to the other knight. Both men stopped in front of the door and found they could hear faint yelling and crashing.

Rayos took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and glared at the mess the area was in. What was once a dining room was reduced to nothing more than a miniature war zone. The table that previously covered half of the room was split in half; the walls had multiple singe marks and burns scarring them, disregarding the massive holes and other indentions that plagued the walls.

Standing in the midst of the chaos were two women, one with white hair and another with black and bronze hair, on either side of the room.

One of them had shoulder length white hair with bangs covering her forehead and indigo eyes who wore a cloth dress. The top of the dress was white with a collar made out of feathers, and black cuff like objects were on both of her biceps which caused the shoulders to be puffed up, with the sleeves remaining white and loose as they went towards her wrists. A jade vest like bodice covered the upper portion of the dress, ending beneath her breast, with two straps going over her shoulders, and was closed by three black leather belts. Her lower area clothing consisted of a white short skirt that ended just above her thighs, the sides of her legs being covered by a similar skirt except it was jade and ended near her knees. Her legs were covered by black stockings that almost looked like bandages; the area from her knees downwards was covered with feathers that spread out the more they went down, before ending just above her black heels. A jade 'Z' was engraved onto the back of dress in the center of her back.

The black and bronze haired woman glared at the female on the other side of the room, huffing slightly as she fought to catch her breath.

"Oh? What's wrong? Is the mongrel tired? Perhaps you should go back to your little den and sleep on that pile of garbage you call a bed. There's also the ever present option of you running to your big brother; no one would be surprised, honestly." The white haired woman commented with a condescending tone, erecting a slight growl from the other woman.

"Ugh, I should have expected that from _you._ Of course you can't even _attempt_ to act like a human, instead you resort to barking and growling like the animal you are. I would say I pity you, but that would be a lie… I mean, who pities an animal for following their instinct? No matter how disgusting it is?" The white haired woman continued with a slight tilt of her head, further infuriating the black haired woman who was subject to her insults.

The other woman had long, black hair that was bronze at the edges, which was tied into two twin tails on either side of her head that reached down to her ankles. Her clothing consisted of a tight fitting jade blouse that was cut in a V shape down the center, stopping at her belly button, which revealed her cleavage and a leather belt that ran beneath her breast. A twin tailed black jacket which jade stripes running along the length of each of sleeve and tattered edges covered her body, ending just above her ankles. She also wore a pair of tight-fitting shorts that ended mid-thigh, red bone like gauntlets that ended at her forearms, though they were covered by her jacket sleeves so it was impossible to know, and black knee-high boots with jade stripes along the top. Much like the other woman, a jade 'Z' was positioned squarely in the back of the jacket.

"You stuck-up bitch…" The black haired woman growled out with growing aggravation as the air began to crackle around her. A smirk spread across the white haired woman's face as a dark aura surrounded her, causing her hair to begin to float upwards slightly.

Arcadios began sweating as he looked from the two women to Rayos who stared at the scene in front of them apathetically.

"Rayos, wouldn't it be best to break this up? Before it gets too out of hand?" Arcadios asked nervously, already feeling the air become thick from the sheer amount of magic exuding from both women. His face paled, though it was nearly unnoticeable due to his helmet, when Rayos gave a shrug in response.

Arcadios groaned inwardly while he raised his fist and coughed into it loudly, making Rayos cock an eyebrow when he thought he heard a bear dying beside him.

"Let the two have their fun, everyone needs a release once in a while." He said nonchalantly as he turned around and made for the Palace exit as if nothing that was happening actually mattered to him. But Arcadios had other plans.

"You know, technically, you're our superior officer, meaning you're in charge of the Knights' budget as well." The tall man commented resulting in a simple hum of affirmation from the black and white haired man as he slowly made for the exit, "Meaning that anything that gets damaged here is taken from _your _paycheck." He finished, smirking slightly when he could feel Rayos's magical energy flare. He turned around and saw that his superior had literally frozen in place. Suddenly, before Arcadios could even realize what had happened, Rayos disappeared from his sight. The large man caught up with the flare of magical energy where Angel and Kamika were fighting and turned around only to notice the two women charging at each other, black magical auras surrounding their beings.

"I'll take you down a notch!"

"Die!"

Just as their attacks were about to collide, a black shadowy scythe materialized out of nowhere, the blade of the weapon pointing at Kamika's neck while the spike at the bottom of the hilt was pointed at Angel's forehead. Almost a millisecond later Rayos made his presence known as he materialized from the shadows surrounding the two, his head moving to glance between one woman to the other, his slit red eye glaring menacingly at them.

"You've done enough already. I am _not_ going to cover the shit you destroyed and I will _not_ allow you to destroy anything else unless you want to pay for that yourselves." The strongest Knight stated dangerously, his presence alone muffling out the magic the two women were emitting. Both Angel and Kamika were almost instantly covered in sweat as both of them started shaking slightly at the sight of the monster covered in pure shadows.

Rayos sighed before his scythe disappeared and the aura surrounding him disappeared, "Have I made myself clear?"

The two women gulped down what saliva had gathered in their mouths, "C-crystal…" Both of them said in unison with slightly shaking voices, causing Rayos to nod at the both of them before he yet again made for the exit of the room.

"Good job, Mister Paladin." Arcadios commented with a smile while the black and white haired man, who didn't even bother to grace the taller man with a reply, went past him towards the exit, "Rayos, I know you broke their fight up but, as strong as I am, I can't handle two of them at the same time." He said dryly, yet again resulting in a hum of affirmation from his superior.

"Noted and taken into consideration." Rayos said as he turned around and shot a glare towards Angel who seemed to be blushing at him. Women and their antics; Rayos would never understand them, nor would he try to. Ever. "Angel, I'd like for you to accompany me to the Palace." He said simply before exiting the room, the white haired woman's blush intensified before she quickly straightened herself before she shot one last glare towards Kamika and made to follow her superior.

As obedient as Angel was when Rayos was concerned, Kamika wasn't of the same mindset.

"Are you running away, you whore? Come back here!" The woman shouted with a tick mark covering her forehead as she lunged towards the other, Arcadios barely making it in time to grab her arms and stopping her as he chuckled sheepishly.

"What did you…?"

"Angel, I said come here." Rayos's stern voice sounded from the hall outside the room, resulting in the blush on the white haired woman's cheeks to deepen.

"I'm coming!" She said in an almost sing-song voice as she quickly ran out of the room, flashing her middle finger towards Kamika while doing so. The black haired woman's eyes burned in anger as she glared daggers at Angel's back.

"Now, now, Kamika, just calm and let her go." Arcadios chuckled out, still restraining her, causing the woman to pause. She tilted her head back and stared into Arcadios's eyes, which was simple due to the fact the armored man was at least two heads taller than her, as her face blanked.

"Say… Arcadios…" Kamika began, her voice clearly showing her confusion.

"Yes, Miss Kamika?"

"Are… Are you… Touching me?" The black haired woman asked as her eye began twitching and Arcadios sighed tiredly, already knowing what was coming next.

Damn it all.

* * *

Taurus grumbled as he looked over his men, all tired and injured, before shaking his head slightly; nothing was going as planned. After he spoke to Rayos they were attacked once more, being reduced to fifty men within minutes. He hated it; the entire landscape was disturbing and made the monsters that called Wakaba their home all the more frightening. It was nothing but an empty and dead landscape littered with bodies of his dead comrades drenching the barren ground with blood, as well as half dead trees; their wilted leaves were scattered across the grey and cracked ground, easily mixing in with the half dead weeds that protruded from the surface. The creaking of branches swaying from the cold, eerie and harsh winds that blew about also disrupted the deathly silence that simply forced foul smells to hit his face harder than before.

That's what Wakaba was. A place for those caught between the cycle of life and death. Where those that were dead, still lived, their souls and bodies suffering an endless torment.

"Sir." A voice spoke from behind him causing his head to whip around as he clenched his fists, ready to strike, until he realized it was one of his soldiers.

"What?" Taurus asked gruffly as he walked past the man towards his tent, knowing the soldier would follow him.

"We've lost the entirety of Ruby Squadron, sir." The man reported, making Taurus grit his teeth as he pulled a large double bladed axe from his tent and hefted it in his hand. The bull horned man shook his head in pity at the information relayed to him; Rayos really expected them to get to Mercurius? At the rate they were advancing, they wouldn't make it past another mile before they were all dead.

"I see… Put Diamond Squadr-"

"They're dead sir."

"Onyx Squadron?"

"Dead."

"Emeral-"

"Dead." The soldier continued to correct emotionlessly, increasing the sense of hopelessness in Taurus.

"Then, who is alive?" The bull horned man asked in aggravation through gritted teeth, causing a faint smile to cross the soldier's face.

"Jade Squadron, sir." The soldier said with a hint of pride in his voice, causing a smirk to spread across Taurus' face.

"Good. Have them set up a perimeter-"

"Sir, three of those things approaching!" A soldier yelled as he ran towards the two, skidding to a halt before he gave a quick salute.

"What!? More? Dammit! Have Jade set up a defensive-" Taurus was cut off and thrown back when a boulder crashed down in front of him, the force effortlessly knocking him back. He stared in disgust at the boulder and the pool of blood underneath it; he didn't know which of his soldiers was killed but he knew he had to add one more to the constantly rising body count.

Taurus stood back up, bracing himself with his axe as multiple plumes of smoke rose into the air and the ground shook.

"Shit…" The man remarked scornfully as he rushed forward, resting his axe on his shoulder. He skidded to a halt when he made out a large figure slowly advancing towards him. Though, to call it 'large' would be to put it mildly. Most of the trees only rose to its knee and the rest of its body towered in the sky. It, well _they_, had humanoid bodies, but that was it; it had a head shaped appendages that lacked any facial features, only a single mouth and sharp jagged teeth. The bodies lacked any sort of skin, allowing their raw flesh to be seen, while the hands and feet lacked fingers and toes, instead only having long talon like claws.

Taurus glared at it as he gripped his axe with both of his hands before he rushed forward screaming, making the monster that towered over him seemingly grin. It jumped into the air, evading the bull horned man's slash easily, before it spun in the air, slashing down at the man with its claws. Taurus stumbled to the side as he maneuvered between the talons as they cut through the ground around him, kicking up dust and debris.

The man quickly rolled behind a tree and pressed his back against it before he peeked around it and spied on the monster that seemed to be licking the air as it searched for him. Taurus took a moment to calm himself while finding comfort in the fact that he could hear cannon fire in the distance; that meant his troops were still alive. A grin spread across his face when he saw the colossal monster turn its back to him, causing him to rush out. He gripped his axe tightly as he extended one of his legs while bending the other, skidding along the ground before releasing a loud yell as he swung his axe.

His mad laughter almost drowned out the sounds of canon fire in the distance when he cut through the monster's foot, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. Taurus jumped into the air, holding his axe above his head as he fell towards the monster's face; his eyes widened when it opened its mouth and released a loud screech and he cursed when he felt his ear drums burst, making blood flow down both sides of his face from his ears.

He yelled as he was sent flying through the air when the monster quickly slashed him across the stomach after its screech, leaving a deep wound in his stomach. Taurus grunted as he rolled across the ground, struggling to hold his axe. He huffed out a ragged breath as he stood up slowly, fighting the pain from his stomach, and hefted his axe in both of his hands. He glared at the monster as it repositioned itself, now on all fours, its foot having completely regrown, resembling a lizard or reptile of some sorts.

Taurus roared as the jade ring on his finger began to glow, encasing his axe in a green hue, before he slammed it down on the ground, causing a green arc to shoot from the weapon, leaving a fissure in its wake as it rushed towards the monster. Said monster screeched as it rushed forward towards the arc, waiting until the last second to jump into the air, evading the attack completely before it let out a hollow shriek when Taurus jumped above it and slammed his axe on its head, grinning to himself when he heard a satisfying crunch from the monster's skull.

The bull horned man's eyes widened when the fiend twisted in the air and slammed its heel on him, causing him to crash into the ground. His pain filled yell echoed through the area, almost drowning out the sounds of canon fire when the monster stabbed him through the stomach with one of its claws, pinning him to the ground. He coughed slightly, allowing blood to flow from his mouth, as he clenched his axe with his left hand.

"You piece of shit…" The man cursed when the monster lowered its mouth-face to him, licking the air above him before it tilted its head to the side slightly. Taurus yelled when the monster bit off his left arm, axe and all, and he blinked back the tears that threatened to flow from his eyes due to the pain. He closed his eyes when it opened its mouth, strings of slobber hanging from its teeth, before it screeched and bit down towards his body.

"Woah there dickface, I can't let you kill that douchebag yet." A voice said as the monster's jaw instantly snapped shut, causing drops of slobber and drool to fall on Taurus' chest and face. Both the monster and Taurus howled in pain when the fiend was ripped through the air, in turn ripping its claw from out of the man's stomach. Taurus huffed out a sigh as he rolled onto his side, blood pouring from his stomach, mouth and the hole where his arm previously was, creating a pool of crimson around him. His vision quivered slightly as he made out the man who was his savior, and he didn't know which he preferred more, the monster or the man standing not too far from him.

The man wore an unbuttoned knee-length red coat, revealing a black t-shirt and jeans along with ankle length boots. Green and blue eyes stared down at Taurus, slightly obstructed by his hair which framed his face along with a tuft between his eyes and a black beanie with multiple crudely drawn crosses on it. The worst part, the part that made him detest his savior, was the SCORPIA logo on the right breast of his coat.

The monster's screech ripped through the air as it rushed towards the SCORPIA agent on all fours, its mouth open as it prepared to eat the man whole. The black haired man smirked as he extended his hand and flicked his wrist, causing both of the monster's arms front arms to separate in an explosion of blood. The fiend crashed into the ground and slid across it, only stopping when the man extended his foot, stopping the monster's motion. The agent laughed as he braced himself on the monster's head, shaking his own head slightly when the fiend let out a low growl.

"Aaaaaw, what's the matter? Is the little cockmunch angry because Wave didn't let him have his snack? Well, we can't all get what we want, now can we?" The agent, Wave, asked before he stepped away while flicking his wrist, causing the monster's head to roll off to the side, now separated from its body. Wave whistled as he walked over to Taurus and crouched down, a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Aw, what's this? Poor little Zentopian bleeding out? Looks like someone didn't tell you not to play in the dark, eh douchbag? Or maybe they did but you're too fucking dumb to listen? Which is it? Ya know what, never mind, instead tell me, are there anymore of you fuckers out here, except for that little piece of shit squad of yours?" Wave asked coldly, his mix-matched eyes glaring into Taurus's.

"Burn in hell… SCORPIA do-"

"Yeah, that's nice, now die motherfucker." Wave said as he stood up, flicking his wrist towards Taurus's stomach and the man's eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain go through his abdomen. The SCORPIA agent chuckled before he kicked the man's chest, sending his upper body rolling across the ground with his lower half still in front of Wave.

Taurus's breath quickened, as he felt his vision begin to fade quickly. He cursed the smirking SCORPIA agent that stalked toward him grinning; the same sadistic look on his face. Wave hummed as he crouched down in front of the Zentopian, eyeing the dying man in amusement.

"I got to say, from the way you douchebags were made out, I expected you to turn into fuckin' glitter when you died… This is so… _boring._ Where's the pizazz and all that shit? No last words? Maybe you want to curse me? My life? No? Nothing? Well, this was a letdown… Oh, you know what? Maybe those soldiers of yours would curse me with their dying breaths." Wave suggested, causing Taurus's eyes to widen, his vision clearing slightly as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Stay away from them you motherf-"

"Whoa! You shouldn't use such vulgar language 'less you wind up like a heathen like me, ya know? That _is_ what you cockmunches call everyone who isn't a Zentopian, right?" Wave questioned with a smirk, his eyes widening in amusement when he heard voices calling out for their 'captain', who Wave instantly connected with Taurus. The SCORPIA agent pressed a single finger against his lips as he shushed Taurus who was mumbling, trying to call his soldiers away.

Taurus stared blankly as Wave backed away and his vision completely blurred.

Specks of light.

Black spots.

Darkness.

Silence.

* * *

_Craters and smoke scarred the area, gems protruded from the ground piercings bodies and the like. Two figures stood in the midst of the carnage, both breathing heavily._

"_Are you sure, this is what you want to do?"_

"_No, no I'm not sure. But the fact remains one of us has to, and out of both of us, you and I both know I'm the only one that can do it."_

"_You know, that sounds like a polite insult."_

"_Hah, maybe it is."_

"_So, this is going to be the last time we see each other as friends, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, Sora, yeah it is."_

* * *

Sora grumbled as he was ripped out of his sleep due to his door being slammed open. He opened one eye groggily and cursed when he saw Kagura glaring at him. The man let out a groan while he sat up in his chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

"What, woman?" He asked in aggravation, not liking the way Kagura was looking at him.

"What? Oh, I don't know – how about the fact you sent Wave into _Wakaba_, of all places alone, without any back-up whatsoever." The woman said through grit teeth and Sora let out a light chuckle. Really? She was so pissed off with him she was searching for anything to bitch at him about?

"You know, that's funny because I sent Wave out alone, a few days ago to go through Macao and you didn't bitch then, so what makes this any different?" He asked, a slight grin spreading across his face when the woman's eyes narrowed.

"There's a difference between 'bitching' and questioning your shady orders. I know Wave's combat abilities and I know he can go through Macao with a blindfold on but Wakaba is a whole 'nother shit altogether. That place is a living hellhole; I grew up in the Wasteland and I wouldn't want to spend a single night in Wakaba, Sora. You don't just send one man in there, especially in the dead of night." Kagura said, glaring at Sora who simply smirked in return.

"Funny thing, I never would have suspected you cared about Wave at all seeing as how you've been treating him ever since your little toy Viper got here." Sora teased, causing the woman's face to flush from embarrassment before she shook her head in response.

"No, you do not bring personal affairs into military affairs, Sora. Look," She said silently, her voice almost lowering into a whisper as she sat on the desk, "I _know_, who you are, Sora. I know the things you've done and where you came from _but_ Gildarts has told me to keep my mouth shut. So, I'd advise you tread carefully, _Zentopian,_ because secrets have a nasty way of coming out_._" Kagura threatened causing all traces of amusement to disappear from Sora's face.

"And I know who you are, Mikazuchi. I know all of the skeletons you have in your closet and I'm surprised you can even keep them in there. Must be difficult; I wonder how long it would take your precious little Viper to kill you if she ever found out who you are and what _you've_ done, little girl." The man threatened as they glared at one another, their gazes only breaking when the doorknob rattled before being pushed open as a woman made her way into the room.

Both Kagura and Sora's eyes widened when a voluptuous woman walked into his office. An oversized officer's hat with a ruby in the center sat askew on top of her blue hair which extended to her lower back; a single green eye glared at both of them, due to the fact the other half of her face was covered by her hair. She wore a white strapless dress that was cut up to the thigh on her left side. On her shoulders she wore a small choker-like cloth that closed up to her neck and extended down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She also wore a long cape, lined with fur at the collar and a small pin on the right side in the shape a scorpion which had multiple golden rune like designs on it and draped around her chest down to her ankles. Her chest, in addition to the white dress, was covered by a black zippered bodice that ended just under her large breasts, displaying an equally large amount of cleavage.

"Uh… Can I… Help you? I'd like to help you. What can I do to help you?" Sora asked politely, making Kagura stare at him in disgust due to his sudden mood swing, while the blue haired woman's face remained passive.

"Attempt to touch me and I'll castrate you." The woman said blandly, causing Sora to groan as he sunk into his chair in defeat while Kagura was forced to stifle her laughter. The black haired woman coughed into her fist, regaining her composure, before she turned her attention to the blue haired woman.

"I am Captain Mikazuchi, and you are?" Kagura asked while extending her hand, frowning when the woman's previous apathetic demeanor turning into one of anger and Sora was pulled out of his stupor when he felt the sudden surge of magical power.

"Oh. It's you." The blue haired woman spat out in disgust, causing Kagura's eyes to widen. "I'd suggest you leave my presence before I lose control of my homicidal urges, Kagura." The woman snarled out, her sharpened canine teeth being shown, making Sora stand up, slamming his hands on his desk as he did so.

"Okay lady, who the hell are you again? I don't remember you telling me a name, nor do I remember ever giving you authorization to be here." The black and bronze haired man said, making the woman let out a hollow chuckle.

"Please, as if I have to get authorization from you, little boy. Nevertheless, my being here concerns agent Loxar. Where is he?" The woman questioned, easily avoiding the question regarding her identity, causing both Sora and Kagura to stare at the woman in confusion.

"Who the hell is agent Loxar? Kagura, who the hell is agent Loxar? Wait, wait, wait, you, lady, who the hell're you?" Sora asked with a twitching eyebrow as the woman stared blankly, her green eye peering endlessly into his.

"We don't have an agent Loxar," Kagura said as she folded her arms, glaring at the woman who simply glared back, "and even if we did, we would have no reason to tell, _you._" The black haired woman said with a smirk, only serving to irritate the blue haired woman more.

"Well then, I take it you have an agent Sin Loxar on record? Or rather, anyone with Sin in their name." The woman said, struggling to maintain her temper.

"Look lady, there's no one by the name of Sin or Loxar here. Now, onto the question of, who the hell are you? I was in the middle of a pretty damn good nap that I intend on finishing, alright? So I don't have time to deal with you and… Whatever the hell you're here for." Sora complained as he sat back in his chair and leaned back, eyeing the woman closely. He had to admit, her eye was familiar but he knew he had never met her before.

"Go back to sleep? You and I haven't finished talking about Wave's mission, Sora." Kagura said in annoyance, directing a glare at the man who simply shrugged in response, though the blue haired woman took notice.

"Wave… Interesting, where is he?" She asked, making both SCORPIA agents stare at her inquisitively. Sora tilted his head to the side slightly, trying to figure out where he had seen that green eye before.

"We're not going to tell you where Wave-"

"He's in Wakaba." Sora said, cutting off Kagura and causing the woman to direct a glare in his direction. He stared blankly at the blue haired woman, ignoring Kagura, and watched as a look of amusement fell over her face.

Sora watched as she nodded before turning away silently, not offering any thanks. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the back of her coat, or rather, the emblem on the back of it. Kagura cocked an eyebrow when she saw the man's shocked expression before she followed his line of sight and her face instantly mirrored Sora's.

"Wait, you're a -"

* * *

"Captain! Captain!" Three voices called out as they rushed towards where they were sure their captain was. They skidded to a halt when they saw the carnage. The monster, just like the one that had attacked them, was dead; arms cut off and beheaded. The soldiers quickly scanned the area, before their hearts all fell when they saw they're captain in two, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"N-No…" A pink haired girl with a headband that had cat ears extending from it said as she dropped to her knees.

"Dammit…" Muttered one of the other soldiers who had large distinctive eyebrows and purple hair tied into a ponytail. He crouched down to Taurus's mutilated body, inspecting the wound.

It wasn't right, the way he was cut; it was too fine for one of the monsters to have done it.

"Toby," The purple haired man said and the other soldier, a man with a dog like face and shaggy brown, crouched down beside him.

"Yuka are you sure it's respectful to be poking the captain's corpse?" Toby asked, making Yuka, the purple haired man shake his head with a sigh.

"The fact of the matter is the captain is dead, but that _thing_ over there, didn't kill him. The cuts are too fine; it's as if an… _expert _did this." Yuka muttered before all three soldiers looked to their sides to see Wave approaching them clapping, which is what drew their attention.

"Boy, aren't you sharp as a tack?" The black haired man asked with a grin, making Yuka narrow his eyes while the pink haired woman struggled to regain her composure.

"Yuka, you get Sherry out of here, I'll deal with that bastard." Toby said before rushing towards Wave while Yuka's eyes widened.

"Toby, no! Get back here!" He shouted but the other man was focused on skewering Wave with his elongated nails which served as his weapon. He howled as he erupted into a flurry of slashes, all of which were evaded by Wave who simply smiled the entire time.

"I have a question, are you guys the _only_ squad Zentopia sent out? Or are there more?" Wave questioned curiously as he continued to evade Toby's wild slashes.

"As if I'd tell yo- Urgh!" The brown haired man coughed when Wave effortlessly grabbed his throat and glared into his eyes as he lifted him off of the ground with one hand.

"Listen here mutt, I _will_ let you and your pathetic friends go if you answer my question truthfully. But I swear if you even try to fuck with me, I will cut you and your friends into goddamn pieces. Understand?" Wave questioned him as he gradually tightened his grip on his throat as he spoke, before loosening it to give the man the opportunity to speak.

"I won't tell you anything!" Toby yelled, causing Wave to grit his teeth while clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Bad answer, mutt." He said just as he was about to tighten his grip to break the man's neck but he released him and stepped to the side as a blade of wind shot past him. He shot a sideways glance to Yuka who stood with his hand pointed towards the ground, clearly the one who fired the blade.

"If you're a man of your word then you'll let us go when I tell you, we were the only soldiers dispatched. Out of three hundred soldiers, we're the only left alive. Technically, you have no reason to kill us; if you let us go there's a chance we could even be attacked and killed by the monsters that inhabit this forest. But at least you'd be giving us a chance, no?" Yuka questioned and Wave hummed in thought before smirking slightly.

"Alright I believe you." He said simply as he turned away from them and began to walk off. He leaned to the side when Toby slashed at him from behind.

"As if I'd let you escape!" Toby yelled as he began slashing at Wave once more and the man's mix matched eye's narrowed in annoyance before he flicked his wrist forward and Toby's body stiffened when he felt as though something was wrapped around him.

"No wait!" Yuka yelled in an attempt to make Wave stop though the man only shook his head before he jerked his hand back and Toby fell to the ground, cut into multiple pieces.

"See that's the problem with you people, I offer to let you go and you piss in my face. Now, the question is what do I do with yo-" Wave was cut off when a beam of light slammed into his chest, sending him flying, and he crashed into the ground, a large crater forming around him. Wave stood up, rotating his shoulder and he cocked an eyebrow when he realized he was nowhere near Yuka and Sherry.

Wave glanced around his surroundings, seeing multiple cannons, cannonballs, mutilated soldiers and monsters riddled with cannon fire strewn about. It was a bloody sight; a dismembered limb here, a half-eaten corpse there. Not too far away was a half destroyed castle, only a single tower still remaining, with a portion of its main body connected to it.

"Oh? Looks like another douchebag wants to play." He said with a grin as he examined the man across from him, standing above the crater. He had orange hair that jutted everywhere, with two bangs framing his face, along with two pairs that stuck out in a style resembling cat ears. He wore a white sleeveless trench coat and a pair of black combat pants. Underneath the trench coat was a black zippered vest, cut high to show the majority of his abdomen, revealing a scar from his left ribcage to his right hip. A pair of sunglasses sat on his face, hiding his eyes, and a pair of fingerless black gloves covered his hands.

"So, you killed Taurus, huh?" The man asked as he clenched both of his fists and Wave stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I did. He was my enemy and you're my enemy; nothing else matters." Was all Wave said before he quickly closed the distance between the two of them and Leo, the orange haired manm leaned backwards when the SCORPIA agent swiped across the area where his face previously was and the trees behind him were cut in two. The Zentopian slid to Wave's side, twisting as he did so, before shoving his knee towards the other man's ribcage.

Wave hummed in disapproval while he blocked the attack with his elbow, hissing inwardly from the sting that went through his arm before the two men fell into a flurry of strikes, all of which both men dodged or blocked. Wave narrowed his eyes when he saw light begin to build up in Leo's hand, which the man then fired in the form of a punch causing the SCORPIA agent to lean to the side, barely avoiding the attack as it ripped through trees, leaving singe marks along them.

"I swear," Wave began as he once again closed the distance between the two them, slashing rapidly with his clawed gloves while Leo bobbed and weaved to avoid his strikes, "I thought magic wasn't supposed to be common, but here you fuckers are using it like it never disappeared." Wave pointed out while kicking Leo in the stomach, knocking the Zentopian back, before, in one fluid motion, he drew the saber he kept strapped to his back and slashed at Leo's neck.

Wave's eyes narrowed when his blade cut through a mass of sand that instantly rose from the ground and he jumped to the side, skidding slightly, as something crashed down where he previously stood. The sand quickly cleared, revealing a man with red and white hair. He wore a black shirt that was covered by a white collared vest which extended up to his neck. He wore plain black pants and a pair of shin length combat boots with skull motifs on them. His right arm was covered in a mass of metal which resembled a scorpion's tail, with the stinger being replaced by a gun barrel. His left arm was covered in a metal gauntlet that extended up to his forearm, with a purple gem on the back of the hand.

"Yo." Was all the man said as he raised his gun and fired, a bullet of sand with a jade aura around it erupting from the barrel. Wave grit his teeth when the bullet ripped through his shoulder, blood flowing from the wound and he rushed forward, quickly closing the distance between the two men.

"For fuck's sake… You shitheads are just comin' out of the frickin' woodworks." Wave said as he slammed his knee into the man's face, causing his head to snap back; Wave quickly ducked as the orange haired man from before kicked at his head in a swiping motion from behind him. He twisted around and grabbed the man's leg as it passed in front of him before he stood up, swinging the man as he did so. Wave slammed Leo into the red and white haired man, which was promptly followed up by a kick that sent both men crashing through one of the decrepit castle's walls.

"Oh c'mon now… Get off me, Leo." Scorpio ordered in frustration as he coughed from the dust that filled the air and the orange haired man stood up shakily. The red and white haired man stood up, cracking his neck slightly as he regained his bearings.

"Scorpio stay on your guar-" Leo was cut off when Wave's fist collided with his jaw, knocking him back, and the black haired man twisting around, slamming his knee into the red and white haired man's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Wave spun around, swinging his leg as he did so, his shin hitting Leo's neck and his foot wrapping around as if it were a scythe, while the rest of his shin connected with Scorpio's throat and both Zentopians were sent flying through another set of walls.

Leo quickly rebounded when his back hit the hard concrete floor and he skidded back on his feet before ducking when Wave appeared in front of him, almost instantly, slashing at the Zentopian's throat with his saber. Leo pivoted to the side while raising his light engulfed fist in an uppercut, connected with Wave's jaw and the agent was sent flying through the ceiling of the room they were in. Scorpio growled as he aimed his gun at the hole Wave left when he was sent crashing through the ceiling before a mass of bullets erupted from his weapon; the projectiles effortlessly ripped through the surface, with multiple explosions littering the area above both Zentopians.

Leo and Scorpio were both knocked back when Wave appeared between them, upside down, while he slammed a fist into both men's faces before he landed in a crouch himself. He quickly swept his leg across the ground, knocking Leo to the ground, before he used the gained momentum to lung forward, ramming his knee into Scorpio's face, grinning in satisfaction when he felt the man's nose break and blood poured out of it. He landed on the ground before dashing forward; he slammed his foot on the ground, causing it to crack around him while he clenched his fist back and his eyes narrowed. He grunted as he punched the man in the stomach, a shockwave being blown outwards around them while Scorpio spat up blood before he was sent crashing through multiple walls. He ducked and twisted around as a beam of light shot past his head; he rushed towards Leo who had regained his footing before punching towards the man's face, which was met by the Zentopian's light engulfed fist.

"Well, I must say, you definitely have skill, but you rely on that magic of yours too much." Wave commented while he pulled his fist back by mere inches before he slipped it underneath the man's fist and grabbed Leo's wrist; he grit his teeth as he slammed his head against Leo's, making the Zentopian groan before he coughed up blood when Wave thrust his knee into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Leo eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips when Wave slammed his elbow on the back of his head and his face slammed into the ground, even though Wave kept his grip on the Zentopian's arm.

Leo groaned as his face was cut from Wave dragging him through the floor, before gasping when the SCORPIA agent slung him forward, causing him to collide with a magic infused sand bullet. Scorpio cursed when he saw Wave used Leo to block his attack; he gritted his teeth and steadied his aim when the black haired man quickly closed the distance between them. The Zentopian began firing furiously, his bullets missing only by centimeters as Wave continued to gain on him, swerving left and right to avoid the hail of bullets that roared past him.

He lunged forward while swinging his saber and, with a spark, it collided with Scorpio's armored forearm; he grunted as he attempted to push forward, with Scorpio fighting back as he slid back slightly. He growled while he raised his arm, forcing Wave's saber upwards, and he aimed his gun at the agent's unprotected chest. With a grunt Wave slammed his hand on the gun, knocking it downwards slightly, while he used it as a brace and he flipped over Scorpio. As his feet touched the ceiling, he looked downwards, upwards technically, and quickly swung his saber just as Scorpio aimed upwards and fired at him.

A curse escaped his lips as the bullet whizzed past his head, cutting his cheek, and he began slashing wildly at Scorpio, who began to thrust his gun upwards while firing, resembling a stinger. The constant clash of metal sent sparks flying all around them, while Wave was only able to remain in his inverted stance above Scorpio due to the force of their weapons colliding constantly pushing him upwards, and he took note Scorpio was sinking deeper into the floor, the surface already covering his shins.

"_**Shishikōyō! (Lion Brilliance)**_" A voice roared out and Wave yelled as a mass of light broke through the wall beside him, which was only a few feet above Scorpio, and a lion comprised of light consumed him before blowing through the rest of the castle. Wave coughed as he rolled along the ground, now in the courtyard, with steam hissing off of his body, and he propped himself up into a kneeling position as he struggled to catch his breath. He forced himself into a standing position before he ripped of what little remained of his shirt and grinned as Leo and Scorpio came rushing through the what little remained of the numerous walls he was blasted through.

A hollow chuckle escaped him as he cracked his neck and prepared for both of them, even though he was in no position to fight. His left arm was broken, his saber was shattered, his gloves were in shreds and multiple cuts littered his body. Yeah, perfect fighting condition.

He rushed towards both men, ducking to evade a pillar of light fired at him from Leo while before he pivoted to side to avoid a mass of bullets fired by Scorpio.

"I got to say, it must suck being you guys," Wave said as he slid to a halt before twisted quickly, gaining momentum, before slamming his knee into Leo's stomach, causing the man to stagger back while Wave spun around and slammed the back of his hand across Scorpio's face, making to man's head snap to the side, before he was sent flying by a kick to the stomach from the SCORPIA agent. "I mean seriously, unless you shout out some bullshit attack name, your magic is fuckin' useless." Wave pointed out in amusement before he quickly twisted around and leaned to the side just in time to avoid a light engulfed fist from Leo.

He quickly grabbed the man's forearm before he slammed his knee against the Zentopian's chin and the man growled before he punched forward with his free hand, hitting Wave's face. The agent didn't move an inch but instead he crouched slightly while pulling his arm back, which held Leo's forearm, and he shoved his shoulder into the Zentopian's stomach, causing the man to cough up blood. He yelled when Wave casually threw him through the air and he collided with a pillar before sliding down headfirst.

The SCORPIA agent gasped when a magic infused bullet tore through his right thigh and he fell down into a crouch. He glanced over his shoulder, flames dancing in his eyes as he glared at Scorpio, and his aggravation began to reach its climax. He rolled to the side as a mass of bullets tore through the ground where he previously was; with a grit of his teeth, ignoring the searing pain in his thigh, he dashed towards Scorpio who had once again begun to fire.

Wave practically danced as he neared Scorpio, continuously twisting left to right to avoid the shower of bullets sent his way. The Zentopian growled as he continued to fire and Wave steadily closed in on him, doing something which should have been impossible due to his damaged appendage. Scorpio cursed when the SCORPIA agent suddenly disappeared from sight and his bullets simply piercing the ground. He barely turned his head to look around for Wave before said man's knee slammed into the side of his face, sending him crashing across the ground with a skid.

Scorpio glared as he stood up, an inferno of anger burning in his chest caused by Wave's condescending chuckle.

"So," Scorpio began as he aimed his gun at Wave, the agent making no attempt to dodge or evade as the Zentopian aimed carefully, "I finally understand, you're using some sort of speed magic, correct?" Scorpio questioned curiously only to receive a shake of the head from Wave as the man chuckled in mild amusement.

"Nope. Tell me something, if you give a child a gun with the safety on and then order him to go kill some other brat who's fought his entire life, who would win? The kid with the gun who has no clue how to use it, or the kid who's entire life was a fight to survive? Just because a person has a superior weapon, in your case, magic, doesn't mean they'll be able to kill the person with experience and skill." Wave remarked with a slight smirk and Scorpio's right eye began to twitch.

"Are you telling me you… Don't use magic…?" The Zentopian questioned just as Wave disappeared from his view. Scorpio glanced upwards when he knew Wave was directly above him and he caught sight of the agent just as he brought his heel down towards the Zentopian's face.

"I'm one hundred percent skill, baby."

* * *

"So… What are we doing again?" Angel questioned curiously from beside Rayos and the man simply grunted in response, feeling mildly annoyed by the thought of having to tell the woman what they were supposed to do. The two continued to walk in silence, turning multiple corners down halls that seemed to grow more and more lavish with every turn. Angel sighed in irritation as she mulled over various thoughts, her gaze constantly affixed on Rayos.

"I have to say, I never would have thought _you_ would have ever become a knight." The white haired woman stated, attempting to start a conversation with the man who had gradually become the object of her affections. She cursed mentally when she, as always, received a shrug from the man. They continued to walk down multiple halls, an awkward air forming between them due to Rayos' indifference and Angel's annoyance.

They both stopped when they arrived at a set of large doubly doors that were equally the size of a house. With a sigh Rayos pushed one of them open before stepping aside, giving Angel space to walk through. The white haired woman stood momentarily in shock, her mouth slightly hanging open, as her mind formulated random thoughts, and assumptions, regarding Rayos' actions.

'_H-He's opening the door for me? Does this mean he wants to get… Married!?'_ She thought excitedly while the black and white haired man stared at her in clear annoyance before shaking his head and walking through the door himself. She cursed mentally as she quickly ran through the door before it closed and she stopped before glancing around the room.

It resembled exactly what it was named for, a palace. It had everything someone would expect a palace to have; ornamental objects, statues, gems, and the like. The only thing that separated it from most palaces was the fact while others would have gems of all sorts, the ones that littered the one Angel and Rayos stood in were all jade.

"I'm glad to see you could make it." A woman with jade hair said not too far from them. She wore a silk blouse like top which didn't leave much for the imagination. It revealed an extremely fair amount of cleavage, combined with the fact that her shoulders and hips were made to be impossible to not notice only made the sight ever more like eye candy. The top was combined with two golden necklaces on her neck and a golden bracelet on her right arm where the sleeve was torn. Her lower clothing consisted of simple black cloth pants held together by a brown leather buckle. The pants went down to her knees where the legs were tied together by something resembling brown ornamented wraps and her feet were left bare.

Angel bowed in front of the woman, placing a fist above her heart, while Rayos stood in annoyance, more or less glaring at the woman.

"We're here; now tell us what you want." He said with a sigh while crossing his arms and the woman returned his glare with one of her own, matching his defiance. Angel groaned before she stepped forward, making Rayos glance at her in masked amusement. He always loved this.

"Che cosa possiamo fare per voi, la mia principessa?" Angel asked and the woman smiled slightly before shaking her head in amusement.

"At least one of you knows what respect is..." She trailed off as her eyes travelled back to Rayos who continued to halfheatedly glare at her and she tsked in response. "To be honest, I only requested _Rayos'_s presence, but perhaps it's for the best both of you came." The woman said as both knights stood before her, curious as to what the woman meant.

"I don't have time for your riddles or your vagueness, so just tell us what it is you want already, Hisui." Rayos commanded causing Angel to glance nervously between the two of them when the other woman froze and the air became thick, a green aura surrounding Hisui.

"I am really sick and tired of your shit, _Cross_." The woman said as trails of darkness rose from Rayos's shoulders and licked at the air like flames and the man chuckled in amusement.

"I've faced thing way bigger than you, girl, so if you think you _scare_ me, you have another thing coming to you, _Mercurius_." Rayos said calmly, smirking slightly when the aura that surrounded Hisui dissipated and the woman glared at him.

"You are such an dick." Hisui said, causing Rayos to nod in agreement before turning her attention to Angel who had watched their excursion with bated breath, preparing to interupt if things got out of hand. "As I was going to say, _he_ is here." Hisui informed them and the air went cold, Rayos's cocky demeanor being replaced by a more serious one.

"Well, it was to be expected. We knew he was going to appear sooner or later, but the fact he came this soon... We're going to have to step up our plans. At this rate _they'll_ be revived before we can use Moon Drip, let alone activate Eclipse." The black and white haired man said while rubbing the scar over his right eye, his mind wandering.

"On top of this, he didn't come alone." Hisui said and both knights stared at her, their intense gazes making her flinch slightly, "He brought _something_ with him. I don't know what it is, but it somehow... _Bonded_, with him. No matter how hard I try to push into his mind, whatever has bonded with him keeps interfering, and to make it worse, it affects _him_ mentally." She said and Angel hummed.

"So, if you keep trying to talk to him, you're going to drive him crazy. Or rather, it'll allow whatever tagged along with him to drive him crazy." The white haired woman said and Hisui nodded in confirmation before sighing tiredly.

"We're going to have to step up our plans, at this rate the last fifty years will have been a waste, and everything _they_ did to warn us will have been for nothing. The thing is, the plan requires more time because we're nowhere near ready, we'd need a week, maybe more, before Moon Drip will function correctly and Eclipse is still being built." The woman said while pacing back and forth and Rayos hummed before shaking his head.

"We'll have to go to Wakaba then, it's as simple as that." The man stated plainly and both women stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Rayos, while that would be ideal, what's to stop _it _from killing us? I'm not trying to insult you, but you're nowhere near strong enough to fight it, let alone subdue it." Angel said nervously and Rayos shrugged in response.

"The five of us should be able to do it." He said and Angel's eyes widened as an aura of black light surrounded her before it 'exploded', sending a shockwave althroughout the room, knocking multiple objects back.

"We will _**not**_ work with him! The next time he so much as shows his face he's a dead man, and nothing, not even _you_ can stop me, Rayos." The white haired woman said, her words practically dripping with venom and Rayos grit his teeth in annoyance at Angel's antics.

"Listen here, I don't care about your personal feelings regarding him, but the fact remains, which is more important to you; this really, really, shitty world or your little grudge?" The man asked and Angel flinched before looking to Hisui.

"You're not _really_ going to allow him back in, are you? I-I mean, honestly, there's no way in hell we can trust him! We still have the remnants of the Tredecim – "

"They were wiped out. Completely." Hisui said making Angel's face pale while Rayos simply cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Do we know who did it?" He questioned and the woman shook her head.

"No clue, they were in and out in a flash, all thirteen houses were completely wiped out and there wasn't even any signs of a fight. Virgo and Libra are investigating it now, but so far there hasn't been any traces of the killer." Hisui said before she sat on the floor crosslegged and concentrated, all of the jade objects in the room glowing and levitating in response to her action.

Angel and Rayos glanced at one another before the man jerked his chin towards the door, motioning for the woman to follow him. They exited the room and stood outside the door, waiting for Hisui to finish.

"So... Rayos, are you really serious about going to _him_ for help?" Angel questioned nervously, refusing to look at the man and he sighed before rubbing his scar.

"He's the only one we can go to, or rather, he's the only one that's strong enough to really help. If we're stubborn about who we get help from, we'll all be dead and it won't matter much. Everything, all of this, will have been pointless."

* * *

"Hah, you bastards are really annoying, ya know?" Wave said as he staggered backwards and Scorpio forced himself into a standing position while Leo clutched his broken arm. All three men were bloodied and bruised, with the very act of standing being painful.

Wave grinned showing bloody teeth, and he dashed forward, grabbing Scorpio's face and he twisted around, swinging the red and white haired man through the air before slamming him into the ground, blood pouring from the back of the man's head. He twisting around while standing up and swinging his leg in a cutting motion, and he deflected a punch from Leo. He dashed forward and punched the orange haired man in the stomach, causing him to stumbled backwards before he was sent flying by a punch to the jaw from Wave.

The black haired man's eyes widened when he was forced jumped to the side due to a man in a skin tight armored suit slammed into the ground where he previously was, a crater forming around the man caused by his punch. He had black hair and his a metal brace ran along his jaw, with small protrusions sticking outwards like blades. His suit itself was black with slight traces of white and was more 'cyberkinetic' than anything else.

Scorpio coughed as he looked over to the man before his eyes widened at when he realized who it was.

"Ophicious..." He murmerred and while the man, Ophicious, stood up and glared at Wave.

"So, you did this to my men all by yourself. Impressive." He commented as he raised his hand towards the SCORPIA agent and a dark orb formed in his palm. "Good bye, agent." Ophicious said before the orb shot towards Wave, expanding as it did so, at a speed the SCORPIA agent never would have been able to dodge.

"_**Suirō no hōkō (Water Dragon's Roar)**_" A voice said a wild torrent of water crashed into the dark sphere, causing an explosion and Wave grit his teeth as he fought to keep his footing. He coughed as he began to wave away the smoke and debris that filled the area.

"My, my, Sin, you don't look so good." The same voice said from behind him and he froze at the mention of his _real_ name. He glanced over his shoulder and his face paled while sweat ran down his face at the sight of the blue haired woman.

"Oh… It's… Uh… You…" He said with a yawn in mild annoyance.

"Oh, is that really how you're going to greet you sister?" The woman questioned and he sighed and shook his head before looking away into the smoke and she chuckled as she stood beside him.

"They're gone."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me that… I _never_ would have figured _that_ out." Wave, or rather, Sin, said in obvious annoyance before he glanced over to the woman. He cocked an eyebrow at the way she was dressed while puffing out his cheeks, trying to avoid laughing, "The hell're with your clothes?" He asked curiously, only to receive a chuckle from the woman which only served to further aggravate him.

"Juvia, would you stop laughing?" He asked with narrowed eyes, his annoyance increasing and the woman smirked before turning her back to him and his eyes widened.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as he stared at the emblem on the back of her coat. A giant cross with a skull wearing a witch's hat on top of it.

"You gotta be freakin' shittin' me… You're a Wizard Saint? Y-You work for the big brass now?" He questioned in amazement, his eyes sparkling slightly and the woman chuckled at his antics before patting his head roughly.

"Let's get you patched up first." She said with a wink as a tornado of water engulfed them before dissipating, showing no trace of them.

* * *

"How cute. The foolishness of humans will never cease to amaze me." A monstrous and disfigured beast said, its massive wings keeping it afloat in the sky. It had seen the entire fight, all of them. The Zentopian soldiers fighting and being wiped out by the Tormented; Wave fighting Leo and Scorpio. He knew they were going to enter his domain.

Wakaba, they called it, named after the foolish man who 'claimed' _his_ territory as his own. The foolishness and pride of humans always were their downfall, as he taught Wakaba all those years ago. Even though the name of a place could change, it would always be what it truly was.

"Bah, Wakaba they call it. This has, and always will be, the Land of the Damned." The beast remarked before it flew off, its massive wings propelling it through the sky.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_Okay, so, that chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it, especially after all these months. I've had this strange motivation to write due to the recent bomb of reviews I've had, so who knows? I may be updating soon. I will say this, it definitely won't take a few months for me to do it.

Oh, also, do me a favor and drop a review/fave/follow, arite?


End file.
